Natural Veritaserum
by I.C. Fire
Summary: Hogwarts has selected yet another Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, and it still isn't Snape. But what will he do when the world he knows, starts turning itself upside-down, with him trying to keep his feet firmly on the ground? SSOC
1. Ice and fire.

**Disclaimer:** All the characters in this story don't belong to me, they are the property of JK Rowling, all the settings etc belong to her to, the only thing I claim is the plot and the odd character you've never met before.

**Author's Note**: I hope you enjoy this story... It's a little strange working on Harry's sixth year... When Severus Snape meets the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher could he detest her any more? Please read and see what you think...  Okay… I've… or more like Green Pig Proud Hufflepuff (shrugs) has helped me to revise this chapter so far…  So I'm altering stuff so that it fits in with book five, not that I need to change too much… and more stuff that fits in, and to make it sound better, some parts were a little flat and some parts were a lil ditsy!  But I've tried to correct myself so yay for me!  Anyway For anyone whose reading it again,  it is being slowly altered see if you can spot the changes.  Anyone new, think yourself lucky, the first chapter isn't as sucky as it was!  I.C. Fire~

_::~::~::_

_You are walking down a tunnel, only one that will never end. The mist consumes your soul and even the past is hazy, the escape is out of sight and all that is left is the darkness. The emptiness eventually swallows everything._

Natural Veritaserum

Ice and Fire

The cobbled road of Hogsmeade is parched, the sun has returned to a storm scorched sky. His head held high as the sun ripped through the mystical village - Severus Snape strode through the crowds of witches and wizards milling around towards the Three Broomsticks.  His black robes caught by the wind lightly sweeping over the cobbles.  His mood was not the best it could be.  School would be starting again soon, in two days in fact.  He was not looking forward to trying to control Harry Potter and friends in their sixth year at Hogwarts; their presence in his classes was usually intolerable for him.  The previous five years had taken their toll, he felt like he'd aged considerably just from being in the teenager's presence. 

He opened the door to the quaint little pub, which was filled with happy people, but he was not interested in that.  He was looking for something stronger than Butterbeer so he settled himself by the bar and sat for most of the afternoon with his head in his hands watching every drink for about half an hour before downing it and shouting for another.

The evening drew on and a woman with short black hair that had been tied loosely at the back seated herself confidently next to Snape.  She had a very strong physique and slender form, she called softly to the bar tender in order to get his attention, and he was only too happy to help her.  Snape, slightly drunk and agitated looked up at her and noticed that her hair lay hanging in un-plaited strands to her shoulder blades, she sat with an air of confidence and graciously smiled back at the bartender once he placed her drink in front of her.  Snape felt insulted; _the bar man was helping her before him!_ He glanced up again at the woman; his eyes a little slower than normal as they wandered over her legs that were not covered by robes like everyone else in the pub.

She was dressed as a Muggle exposing her legs to quite a high level wearing only shorts and a sweatshirt.  She looked kind of worn out, as his eyes met her face he noticed the shiny complexion she had, it was glistening with perspiration, but not too much that the sweat was visible.  The stranger had not noticed his wandering eyes, as he noticed her flirtation with the bar tender, but he missed the fact that she was wearing no shoes.  Snape jumped to his feet out raged by the lack of drinks he appeared to be receiving and began raving like a lunatic at the bar man. 

"Calm down Professor Snape!"  The young man said before pointing his wand at Snape to calm him down.  It however did not save the young woman from the sharp edge of Snape's tongue.

"How dare you sit in here acting like you own the damn place you stupid Muggle.  Wander in from the street did we?"  He said patronisingly shaking his empty glass around.  "You think we were all in fancy dress?"  He snapped.

"Snape is it?"  The bartender looked at her oddly surprised by how calm she was when faced by a man on the brink of violence.

"Yes," was the reply from the bar man, shaking his head as he returned to drying glasses.

"Look Snape...." She continued turning her dull green eyes on Snape.

"No, you look you... You Muggle woman! You think-" But he was cut off abruptly by the sharp blow to the nose he received from the extreme power of her right hook that was delivered with great precision so much so that he actually felt his nose crack from the foreign force acting upon it.  Snape was thrust backwards into the bar where he curled up clutching his face.  His nose had gained yet another avoidable notch.  It was facing forty-five degrees in the wrong direction. 

"You broke my dose," was the muffled surprise of the now completely sober Snape.

"I do not need a lecture on Muggles from you _Professor!_"  She said indignantly before downing in one what was left of her drink and storming out.

The atmosphere of the bar returned quickly to its usual mumble of trivial chit-chat between friends when the door closed behind her, a few people looked down at Snape with amused expressions but quickly returned to their drinks when he glared at them (still clutching his broken nose).  He stood back up and tossed a coin to the bartender for the drinks and strode from the pub feeling like an idiot with the locals sniggering at him in their seats.

Outside in the cool summer evening he looked first to the immediate paths away from the pub, determined to find that woman and make her pay for the humiliation she caused him to suffer, but then saw no one. He clenched his teeth in anger and swept off back to the castle of Hogwarts

::~::~::~::~::~::

Back in the halls of Hogwarts two days later Snape walked moodily towards Professor Dumbledore's office.  His deep voice uttering inaudible mumbles as he passed some sniggering portraits that had seen his nose two days earlier – it was still swollen, but at least it was facing front now.  _"One more word Cadogan and you won't have a frame to run to!"_  He growled.__

He headed to the staff meeting as Dumbledore had something important to tell them – _again_ - more than likely it was going to be something to do with the next Defence Against the Dark Arts position and how yet again it was not going to be him that got it.  _Damn.  _Actually it was becoming a difficult position to fill.  The previous year the Ministry of Magic assigned someone, well replaced someone, he thought, with some_thing_ toad like with a serious kitten obsession.  _Delores Jane Umbridge_,he shuddered at the thought, they'd better not have found another one like that!  The position seemed to be jinxed and no one wanted to take it any more.  It also seemed only to attract freaks: Quirrell, otherwise known as the coin with two heads, Lockheart… enough said.  Lupin, left too much fur on the rug, he shuddered.  Moody, well it wasn't Moody, but he was certainly a freak, then Umbridge, see previous thought.  Soon they were sure to give him the chance to prove that he could survive the job. _Soon,_ he thought.  

He was dreading entering the large office, the portraits were bound to spread the tale about his nose to the ones in the office.  The sniggers of his colleagues were going to haunt him for the remainder of the year.  The were going to know about his battered pride, the swollen protrusion from his face would draw attention to him, and if they didn't already know they would certainly ask questions.  He knew that as soon as he entered the room their faces would erupt. 

He kept his head down while climbing the small spiral stone staircase to the Headmasters office; his dark eyes kept fixed on the floor as he opened the large polished oak door, turning the brass knocker slowly.  He was apprehensive about his entrance since he knew that almost certainly they had all beaten him there in order to get a good look at his swollen hooked nose.  Severus managed to creep into the room without anyone seeing him, had it not been for Professor Trelawney and her 'so called' future predictions he would have managed to make it to his seat without a single comment - but there it was.

"The fates have predicted that Professor Snape will suffer a terrible embarrassment today and frequently over the year," she said her eyes misty and looking at him with a deadly serious expression.  Snape gave her a look that made her turn her head sharply away.  He may as well have thrown a dagger at her.  But it made no difference as the whole room exploded into giggles and the booming laugh of Hagrid drowned out even Professor Sinistra's shrill laugh.  Snape sat in his chair and looked intently at the floor hoping that some time soon Dumbledore would show up and then dismiss the meeting.

There was a light tapping sound on the marble floor as the Headmaster showed his ageing head from around a corner of the office; His half moon spectacles reflecting a hesitant twinkle as he looked at Snape.  Dumbledore managed not to laugh but Snape knew that deep down he was having the laugh of a lifetime and was fighting it off with a barge pole in order to keep his expression calm.  Snape kept his angular face pointed firmly at the floor.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts my friends. I trust that you all know why we are here today," he surveyed the room to make sure that they were all paying attention but ignoring Snape as he didn't want to say anything about the weekend's event.  "That's right, I am of course referring to the Defence Against the Dark Arts post that has yet again been left unmanned.  As it were."

"Whom have you hired this term?"  Professor McGonagall almost sounded bored, she had sat through all the meetings about the job and each year it needed filling again.

"I'm glad you asked Minerva," he beamed trying to raise her attention levels, but the deputy headmistress had lost interest.  "I have hired a young lady who is most insistent that no matter how many ghouls she encounters," he looked at Snape.  "She will not give in easily."

"You said that about all the others Albus," Minerva stifled a yawn and continued to gaze at the ceiling as if life had nothing more interesting to offer her.

"We had better keep this new woman away from Snape," Hagrid whispered to Professor Sprout who began to giggle until Dumbledore shot her a sobering glance.

"I would like to introduce you all to Professor Raine Stark," Dumbledore stood out of the way as a woman who was wearing black robes and jingled like a bell with all her pendants and bracelets, charms and rings stepped daintily into the room whisking a hushed silence among the other staff when she entered.  Her dull green eyes burned through each and every member of the faculty except for Snape who still hadn't bothered to look up from the floor. 

"Raine is here because I feel that she is the best person for the job," Dumbledore said placing a hand on her shoulder beaming brightly trying to alter the mood.  "Professor Snape?"

Snape reluctantly glanced upward and was hit by her burning gaze.  His deep black eyes full of hate that pierced through the air met hers, as if they were duelling in each other's minds.  "Headmaster?"  He said finally looking away from Stark who had taken the last remaining seat, the one next to him. 

"This is Raine Stark," Dumbledore said pointing to the seat next beside him. 

"We've met," Raine said coolly offering her hand to Snape in friendship.  She looked at his crooked nose and smiled cruelly.  He rejected her hand and she moved it swiftly to her side again.

"When?"  McGonagall said eagerly, showing the first sign all day that she was interested since she had arrived earlier that morning. 

"Saturday."  Snape said sourly.  McGonagall was about to ask about the nose…  "_Don't even say it._" He snapped.  He then made a snorting sound before folding his arms and sinking deeper into his chair.

"I trust that we will all make Raine feel at home here," Dumbledore said softly to Stark who smiled back equally as placidly in return for the kind words.

There was something familiar about the way that Raine looked.  Her mannerism was oddly haunting.  Her dull green eyes made her seem angry when she in fact was not, and her person seemed to be lightly perfumed by the oddest yet not displeasing scent.

After getting a good yet unnoticeable look at her Snape turned his head hastily to face the Headmaster who was now dismissing everyone.  The office had cleared of all but one person - Stark.  By the time Snape had turned his head to settle matters he was confronted by her wand tip pressed firmly upon his nose.  Unaware of what she was going to do he adopted a _help me_ expression and went cross-eyed looking at the very end of the tip.

_"Imelda," _she whispered softly as a warm rush was released in his nose, the swelling in the nose was eased and then it was gone.  His nose was back to normal again.  "I should learn to control my temper," she whispered after.  "I don't believe we've met, Raine."  She tried to see if he would shake her hand this time, perhaps a second introduction might make their working together easier, but he only looked at the soft slender fingers with disgust as the light from the windows was reflected from the crystal in the tiny rings that she had on each.

"Severus Snape.  But then you knew that!"  He snapped.

"Some people just can't help it can they," her brow furrowed and she got up quickly; her black hair blowing out a bit behind her in a windless hallway.  It left Snape rooted to his chair in the large empty office with only Fawkes, Dumbledore's beautiful phoenix, as company.  He decided that he should perhaps go down to the Great Hall for the Sorting.

He sat at the main staff table watching as new first years were being sorted into their retrospective houses.  Considering that he was head of Slytherin and usually enjoyed the sorting, Snape was miserable, more so than normal.  He hadn't seen Raine down at the table so assumed that she might be doing him a favour by staying out of the way - no such luck.  The only seat left yet again was between Dumbledore and himself and the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher usually sat next to him anyway.  _Was there no escape?_

On the other side of Dumbledore sat McGonagall who had returned to her seat after the sorting.  Dumbledore made his usual welcoming speech not mentioning Raine - so unlike him - then ordered the feast to begin. 

::~::~::~::~::~::

Stark entered the Great Hall five minutes after the start of the feast when everybody was already well stuck into gorging themselves, her sudden late appearance made all the students look up to mutter amongst themselves about the new teacher, but after fixing the new member of staff in their memories they returned to the feast – they could think about the new teacher later, right now food was number one on their list of priorities.  The staff already eating didn't show concern for her tardiness and she lowered herself into her place cautiously and gracefully at the same time.  Yet there were still some students (of the upper years) who looked back from their plates to give her bewildering looks, as Dumbledore had not bothered to formally introduce her even now when she was sitting there and putting food on her plate.  Snape turned his head slightly to avoid having to look at her.  He had been humiliated once too often for his liking by a young girl.

"Who is that?"  Harry whispered to Ron who seemed equally interested to find out who the woman with satin black hair and striking facial features was sitting next to their much-loathed Potions Master.

"I dunno," Ron muffled as he shovelled some more potato into his mouth.  Hermione looked repulsed at his table manners - it would never happen at _her_ house.

"I think that she may be our next Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.  Usually if there is a new teacher here then that's the job they take.  She may be our second female Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher," Hermione said turning away from Ron, trying to be helpful.

"Look at Snape!"  Ron joked, gulping down a bit of chicken.  "He looks like he's going to break that plate in two with that knife!  Bet he's been happier!"  Ron was banging his fists on the table as Hermione glowered at him.  He put his arm around her.  "What's the matter?"  He said softly reviving her love for him.

"I don't think it's right for you to say that about Snape.  He seems a little more depressed than normal, can you imagine what our potion lessons in the dungeons are going to be like?"  She looked at Snape with disgust.  "Look at him!  He's going to be _unbearable!"_  She said taking another bite of her pumpkin pie.  Ron and Harry exchanged bewildered glances before attacking their own food.

::~::~::~::~::~::

Stark made no attempt to converse with Snape who was equally unwilling to make conversation with her.  Instead she chose to talk to Dumbledore who was much more interested in what she had to say, he hung on her every word entranced by her tales of the Muggle world.  McGonagall soon joined in to listen to what Raine did after she left School.  Stark noticed that Snape hadn't touched his plate for five minutes, it was quite obvious he was listening intently to what she said - even if he wasn't displaying any signs of wanting to show he cared. 

He laughed quietly to himself about her cheery behaviour, _the students were going to eat her alive_, before she started to talk about kung fu.  He cringed as he remembered the broken nose he had received.  Dumbledore seemed very amazed with this topic as he smiled and nodded in approval at everything she said.   Her reason for learning self-defence - it seemed - was to move among Muggles in order to study them.  Snape didn't understand the need to know how braking every bone in the body would create trust between the Muggles and her. 

"Would you be so kind as to show some of the older students a bit of Muggle self defence?  I think it would be quite educational for them, especially for those doing Muggle studies," Dumbledore asked seeing Stark go slightly pink.

"When?"  Severus asked, finally joining the conversation.  "So I know when to be ill," he said under his breath.  Stark overheard Snape and gave him a sinister smile with an odd glint in her eye, he didn't like it one bit.

"Would you be my assistant?"  She asked seeming innocent enough, though Snape could tell she was purposefully agitating him.

"Splendid!"  Dumbledore beamed not bothering to wait for Snape's rather stunned reply.

"Great!"  Snape hissed.  _How did he get himself into that?  It was her!_

"How about in about a months time?"  She said coyly to Dumbledore who smiled at her fondly.  She appeared to have won him over already.  _Suck up!_

"I just have one question for you, Severus, if I may?"  Stark asked in a whisper turning back to the stunned Severus Snape.

"What?"  He sneered.

"Do you always walk around like a vampire that missed wash day, and has been searching for his toothbrush for the last twenty years?"  She smirked and waited patiently for his reply, always smiling in that irritating manner that made him think she was putting on a false face towards the rest of the staff.  _What was she really like underneath that fake smile…?_

Snape didn't answer.  He excused himself and returned to his office that was colder than normal.

He couldn't figure out where he knew her from but he knew her from somewhere.  There was something he recognised but he couldn't quite put his finger on it and the very idea was cutting into him like a knife.

::~::~::~::~::~::

Raine watched the tall, trim man sweep out of the Great Hall with surprising interest.  His robes rippled with every step he took.  His greasy hair was jumping slightly as he paced out of the hall.  She almost felt guilty for the way that she was treating him, but then she realised that she had at least made some attempt to be his friend and he had insulted her _twice_ in return for her effort.  _His loss_, she thought returning to her conversation about Quidditch with the other members of staff.  _What a bore…_

"Do continue Albus."  She said smiling.

On returning to her office when the feast was over – _finally_ – she went for a wander around the school, to get to know the place she was going to spend the rest of the year in.  After a good twenty minutes or so however, and several flights of stairs from the corridor where her office was, she wasn't feeling too energetic anymore, and made her way back down the stairs to her office.  Yet irritably she accidentally took a wrong turning that happened to lead to a revolving staircase, already lost and highly annoyed, she took it anyway and found after several more minutes that she was back at the Entrance Hall.

Raine fumed and muttered a growl of annoyance.  _Well if that way didn't work, let's try a route through the dungeons…_  She didn't much like the dungeons; too cold and damp for her liking, and the smell of fermented fungus was positively off-putting, but she persisted and passed by Snape's office oblivious that in there was a sulking snake.  When she briskly swept down the desolate corridor, a cold shiver slid down her spine and her anger was replaced with a slight sick feeling in her throat, she shivered and pulled a face, came to some stone steps that led up to the ground floor and eventually found her office tired and still slightly miffed about getting lost and having to go down to the dungeons.

::~::~::

__

**_Author's Note:_******_So what did you think? Any good? I hope you do like it? There is more... ^_^ _

_ciao_

_I.C. Fire_

silver_shadow54@hotmail.com


	2. Who is she?

****

Disclaimer: Most of the characters in this belong to J.K.Rowling bar a character of my own creation. All the scenery belongs her as well *sobs*

****

Author's Note: I hope you enjoy it....please leave me some reviews.. :) I want to know if I should continue or not.... I don't really want people to flame me but if it is completely necessary then you've gotta do it. *sits fingers crossed.* 

::~::~::

__

To question her is to question yourself...

Who is She?  


Next morning Snape walked out of his office to see a glistening stone on the floor just outside the door. When he picked it up, he noticed that it was part of a bracelet. He didn't even need to ask who had put it there. It had strange symbols on it. They were engraved in the silver behind the stone. He stormed off towards Stark's office thinking hat she had been trying to hex him.  
  
When he reached her office, he banged on the door as loudly as he could trying to get her attention, but got no reply. He tried again accompanying that with a yell.

"I know you're in there!" he bellowed, but still got no response. He opened the door slowly and glanced around. He could hear her breathing and the sound of something being hit. However, with the creaking of the door all noise ceased from wherever she had been. The next thing he heard was a sudden rushing of the wind as he was knocked off of his feet onto her desk where she placed her hands about his neck, held his arms down with her knees and rested her left foot lightly over his groin ready to inflict pain upon him. Too shocked to move he held up the bracelet while looking blankly at the ceiling.  
  
"Snape!" She shouted outraged. "What are you doing here?"

"B...b...b...!" He stuttered, looking at her then to his hand.

"My bracelet!" She exclaimed. "I wondered where that had gone!" She jumped off of him swiftly not watching where she was landing but still landing on her feet. She watched the bracelet and the different colours it made when it reflected the sunlight. "Where did you find it?" Snape still had his hands in the air and was frozen to the spot where he had landed.

"Snape?" She looked puzzled. "Oh, sorry," she said with a laugh, helping him to his feet.  
  
"W...what do those symbols mean?" He asked hesitantly.

"Power through gentleness, energy and courage, knowledge by stealth, and...." she pointed at the centre most symbol.

"Magic used in moderation for good and honour," Snape finished.

"You know it?" she sounded impressed.

"Auror's wear these, female ones anyway," Snape looked at her trying to figure her out his black eyes were drilling into her head like bright light. Stark noticed a change in his appearance, a very subtle difference that you would only notice if you paid extreme attention to what he looked like. There were slight alterations to the levels of grime one his hair teeth and general being. It was like someone was doing slow spring-cleaning. She guessed that he wanted no one to notice that he was making an effort for once. "Were you ....."

"My friend was an Auror!" she said shortly. "She died!" Raine held the door open and looked out of it so that Snape would notice. "Good day, Professor Snape!" Snape didn't need telling twice. He hastily took his leave to the Great Hall and breakfast.  


::~::~::~::~::~::  


"Our first lesson today is Defence Against the Dark Arts." Hermione said, trying to sound enthusiastic knowing that all her friends were dreading their potion's lesson that was coming up after it. "I wonder what our new teacher will be like. I bet she will be a really nice person," Hermione forced a little smile.

"Did you see her? Was it just me or did she have about as much warmth around her as the dungeons!" Ron said throwing Hermione a frustrated glance.

"She may be a little nervous as it was her first day here as a teacher," Hermione looked to Harry for support but he was less than helpful.

"She is not going to be that nice. No one, not even the prefects, know who she is or what she's called. It's really creepy," Harry looked at Hermione noting the that fact that she was a prefect.  
  
They continued to make their way to the Great Hall for breakfast. They all looked around when they heard large, quick footsteps coming from behind them. It was Snape, walking like he had to be somewhere in a hurry. They split like bowling pins when Snape got closer and then rushed passed and into the Great Hall.  
  
"Why was he in such a hurry?" Harry asked, as they each regrouped in their line, as they entered the Great Hall shortly afterwards.

"He looks slightly paler than normal. This can't be good," Ron said, taking a seat next to Hermione whom watched the head table for the whole of breakfast, while slowly chewing on some porridge. The new Professor was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is she?" She asked, looking at the table, confusion written over her face.

"Perhaps she wasn't our new teacher after all," said Harry, letting off a sigh of relief.

"Maybe you're right. We have never had a female Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher before. But if it wasn't her then who is the new teacher... It had better not be Snape!" Both Ron and Harry shared Hermione's horror struck expression.

"Oh my god, you don't think that's the reason he's so pale?"

"What do you mean?" Harry said.

"Well, think about it, he might have got the job he finally wanted and can't believe his luck. Might be the reason he's so stressed recently - trying to find some horrible creature to torture us with," Ron said, mimicking a monster with sharp claws and fangs.

"Oo, please don't," Hermione said. "You're making me queasy."

"Dumbledore'd never allow it though," Harry hushed his voice,   
  
"Remember, he was once a Death eater?" Ron and Hermione nodded with absolute seriousness.

  
"That's right. We'd better get moving or we'll be late. Either teacher looks venomous, kill me for saying this but I think I'd rather have Snape than that woman. What's her name anyway?"

"Dunno," they shared silent thoughts of their inevitable torture and left at a rather faster pace than normal.

"God if we get there late! He's going to kill us, you know what he's like when we get to class late," Harry said as they all entered the empty classroom. "There's no one here!" He exclaimed, as he Ron and Hermione marvelled at the empty desks and took their own seats, waiting for the room to fill slowly as people trickled in as groups, they had all assumed the same thing and thought it safer to enter the room in groups.

"Well, it can't be Snape!" Ron said as he looked at the empty desk where the teacher should have been.

"Well, we are all here now, and whoever is taking us isn't," Hermione looked   
slightly annoyed as she didn't want to go through a day without learning anything.

"Well, I plan on making the most of it. We don't often have free lessons. A nice change I think!" Ron leaned back into his seat and put his feet on the desk as there was a slight clicking in the doorway that made him jump and move his feet back to the floor and made his face look alert- ready to learn, just in case. There was nothing there however. Just the wind, he thought as he moved his feet back to their previous position.  
  
Malfoy was poking his nose around in the small wardrobe in the back of the classroom. Small pots of tiny creatures and funny smelling liquids were all he found. Leaving a lid loose on the bottle reading 'highly dangerous', he slunk back to his seat, displeased by the fact that he had found nothing interesting to set on the class. He continued his discussion with Crabbe and Goyle about how useless the school was and how if Professor Snape was the Head teacher it would be so much better.  
  
There was a small wheezing sound from the back of the room that caused everyone to look around only to see that the bottle and its contents had smashed upon the floor. Malfoy sat back looking smug as ever as the liquid rose to a more powerful form. Malfoy didn't bother to look at the large Manticore standing behind him.  
  
"Ron, when do you suppose...." Hermione was about to ask when the member of staff was about to show up when the whole class went berserk and ran crashing over the desks towards the door as they all saw it.   
  
Malfoy, who had only just noticed the large towering beast standing behind him, its scorpion tail swishing slightly like a cat ready to pounce. As it drew itself to its full height Malfoy tried to sink as low to the ground as possible eventually cowering in a corner as finally the Professor arrived to take the lesson.  
  
All the students were trying to get out of the classroom as Raine was trying to get in. It was a no go situation. She stood back as about twenty pupils were trying to force the door open without any luck.

__

"Get out of the way!" she screamed her voice so piercing that even the Manticore stopped making any sound - it had been crooning above Malfoy who now looked even paler than Snape, his eyes glazed. _"Can you hear me! All of you step away from the door, NOW!" _She yelled, taking a run up and knocking all of them away from the door as it flew off its hinges.  
  
Harry and Ron, who had been at the back of the group trying to escape, took the brunt of the weight flying back at the desk, them being at the bottom of the pile. Hermione stepped away from the middle as Stark rushed into the classroom, brandishing her wand like a sword. She however didn't do anything to start with. She looked at the Manticore that looked back at her briefly before changing into something that confused the entire class - Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Father?" Malfoy exclaimed, the colour slowly flushed back into his pale cheeks.

__

"Ridikulus!" Stark shouted as he turned into a Muggle wearing a hideous pink tracksuit and began jogging on the spot. Stark laughed sarcastically as the jogging Lucius looked exhausted before she let out one last cruel laugh before it exploded in a puff of smoke. 

"Thus I win!" She said placing her wand back into her robes. "Now what I would like to know is how that boggart _got out!"_ Her last words were sharp and commanding as a sea of explanations were washed over her, she looked at Malfoy who was sitting in the corner trying to catch his breath.

"It was Draco, Miss! He was looking in that wardrobe at the back," a Gryffindor offered, as Stark approached Malfoy slowly her steps slow and powerful.

"What were you doing in that wardrobe, Mr Malfoy!" She said her voice cutting through the air.

He put his hands over his head and didn't sound at all smug as the dark eyed witch glowered at him.

"I didn't mean it, Miss!" he whimpered. "I was just a little curious..." He raised his grey eyes up to her looking for some sort of forgiveness - he found none.

"Twenty-five points from Slytherin, Mr. Malfoy!" She swept away to her desk, slamming her flat palm on it. "Sit down!" She barked. The class did not object and were sitting readily for their first lesson of the year barely a minute later.  
  
"We have lost..." she glanced up at the clock. "Twenty minutes of my lesson, I know I was late, but I had to go over a few things with the Headmaster. That does not mean you have the right to go rummaging through my wardrobe! Mr Malfoy!" Draco leapt from his seat and hid his bright red face in his arms. "Sit up straight! All of you!" The room echoed with the shuffling of feet into position like a well-ordered military academy. Ron was fighting the urge to laugh the loudest he had ever done before, his lips were curling and his face was bright red. Hermione, Harry and the rest of the class sat in complete silence, watching the teacher's hawk-like eyes scan the classroom as if she was a ticking time bomb.  
  
So the lesson proceeded, no-one spoke a word out of place, they listened carefully and attentively to her talk of more horrible curses and filed out of the classroom quickly and silently. They still didn't know her name.

"What the hell is that woman on?" Ron gasped, speaking the general view of everyone else.

"She did right though, to punish Malfoy like that," Hermione said. "We have   
potions now..."  
  
"Oh, God," Harry and Ron said in unison. 

"How are we going to get through it?" Harry sighed.

"Come on you two - Snape's old news. We can handle him."

"You're right, Hermione," Ron put his arm around her and their spirits rose as they made their way down to the cold - but strangely comforting - dungeons that Snape dwelled in.  
  
"Sit down. Sit down!" Snape grumbled. The Gryffindors and Slytherin students took their places and laid out their cauldrons and ingredients. "We will not be needing liver of toad today, we will be making a Fungus potion, be careful not to get any on yourself as I will not be escorting your sorry mushroomed nose to Madam Pomfrey," he drawled as he smoothly wrote the method and ingredients in his elegant script onto the board. "I will be marking some of my first year tests so be quiet and try not to make any mistakes," he shot a piercing glance at Neville. "And I will be coming round to examine your creation before the lesson is over. Everyone will be graded on their tidiness and skill. Begin," he narrowed his eyes and watched everyone for a few moments get on with the work before seating himself down in his chair and taking out a new quill from his drawer, and began to grade the tests.  
  
The door was knocked on half an hour later, and in flowed Professor Raine Stark with a huge pile of parchments in her arms. She jangled with every step towards Snape's desk, her robes breezed behind her like beautiful black waves, her hair gently drifted behind her with a few wisps falling in front of her dull green eyes. She still had the look she had adopted last lesson - Malfoy hid behind his cauldron. 

"Professor Snape," she said curtly. "Here are the test results from last year's fifth 

year pupils," the moment her strong gentle voice finished the sentence, something very fast whizzed across the room bouncing off the far wall by Crabbe's head - the boy was so dense he didn't notice. It shot from there onto the opposite wall to the ceiling and then down to the floor, zooming under the cauldrons and then finally spiralling round Stark's beautiful body, it wheezed and whistled as it flew round her head sending more strands round in her face, she stared unimpressed at the thing as he shot past her eyes, across the other side of the room and into Harry's potion. The room was silent as it watched the potion bubble and slurp over the unknown object.

  
The potion fizzed... And exploded.

  
The first sounds were heard by Raine, they were muffled and confused though she was, Raine stepped onto the dry spots of the floor towards the destroyed caldron. Harry stood in the same position he had been in before the blast - a carrot in one hand, a shattered bottle in the other - everyone else looked bewildered and dumbfounded by what had just happened, they blinked slowly coming back to their senses. Everyone was covered in fungus. All the exposed parts of their flesh was furry and covered in mould. Apart from a few Slytherins at the back of the room who had been hiding behind their cauldrons, including Malfoy - and Professor Stark. A few boys from Slytherin began to slowly smirk and laugh at the Gryffindors and their own housemates, but Snape had not moved. He sat directly in front of Harry and so he, Ron, Hermione and Neville had got the full brunt of the potion. Their faces and clothes were sprouting mushrooms and fluffy moulds, they didn't laugh but stood silent and repulsed at their current affliction. Stark slowly bent down, created a leather glove on her hand with her wand and picked up the dripping wand of Severus Snape.  
  
"I believe this is yours?" She laid the steaming wand in front of him. With all the fluff he looked like the rat he had been called all these years. Stark whispered quite casually. 

"Do try to control yourself, Snape, you might want to put a lead on that," she stepped back to the door, pulled out her wand and said: _"Dimestious!"_ The room was suddenly cleared of all broken cauldrons and dripping potion. "I believe you will all be just dying to go to the medical wing, so I'll warn Madam Pomfrey shall I?" She grinned, and as she was opening the door someone spoke.

"Professor Stark -"

"Yes Fluffy? -Whoops!" Snape's furious expression could not be seen underneath all the mushrooms that circled his eyes like a pair of goggles, Stark quietly giggled and walked out leaving everyone totally amazed at how funny Snape looked for once.

::~::~::

****

Author's Note: I hope you like it.... I've gotta say a big thank you to all the people who check this over for me...

  
THANK YOU! *Smiles sheepishly* Thank you to Ashley who checked my appalling grammar. I'm finished with chapter 3 but I await some reviews before I put it in. :)   


Bye.... :)

__

I.C. Fire

silver_shadow54@hotmail.com


	3. Music is my Radar.

****

Disclaimer: All the characters in this story belong to JK Rowling, not me... Only the crummy things that you don't recognise from her books were added by me, and of course the plot which sucks in comparison to anything she would ever come up with.

****

Author's Note: The Third chapter, what would your reaction be if you were covered in fungus? I think I'd be pretty miffed! Please read and review and let me know what you think... Enjoy... ^_^

::~::~::

__

If you follow the rules you might escape.

Music is my Radar

Madam Pomfrey had no trouble dealing with the colossus of mushroomed students pouring in a constant flow into the hospital wing. Professor Snape however was not so easy to deal with - mushrooms had begun to grow out of his nostrils and were sprouting from his ears. His expression still couldn't be made out. It was the same for Harry. Snape's expression was probably better left unseen, the pupils muttered among themselves, since he couldn't have been happy. He must have been fuming under the fungus that looked like they had been fried in a cooked breakfast, but eventually Madam Pomfrey had managed to get the majority of the mould off his face. 

However, he still had fluff up his neck, and it looked like he had acquired side burns, but otherwise he was fine. As soon as Snape was clear, he rushed out of the hospital wing back to his office and privacy.

"Professor Snape?" Professor Dumbledore was tapping lightly on the door of Snape's office not long afterwards.

"Yes!" Snape barked at the door. Dumbledore stepped in and closed the door silently behind him.

"I was just wondering what happened in your potions lesson today," Dumbledore said with a tiny smile. "Quite an eventful day we are having. An escaped Manticore and exploding potions - both have something to do with Professor Stark I noticed."

"An escaped Manticore?" Snape said his eyes bulging.

"It turned out to be a Boggart. Thank Goodness no one was hurt. Mr Malfoy was looking in the wardrobe at the back of the classroom and knocked something over it seems - the Boggart took form as one of his greatest fears and the whole class went haywire," Dumbledore, however concerned, seemed in quite good humour. 

"Raine was doing a job quickly for me; delivering a few notes to the rest of the staff when she passed her class whom were all trying to escape. I can't blame her for it since she did sort the problem out as soon as she broke the door down," Dumbledore laughed softly beaming from ear to ear.

"Now, what was it that caused the explosion, Severus?" Dumbledore sat on a chair on the other side of Snape's desk, looking at him in an odd, yet commanding, manner.

"I was sitting at my desk when Stark walked in, then Potter's potion exploded, covering the whole class, except Stark. I don't honestly know what happened," Snape tried to look convincing but Dumbledore wasn't buying it.

"Professor Stark informed me that she was just dropping off more test papers to you, when your wand decided to fly off around the room, landing in Mr Potter's potion after nearly hitting several people, including herself, and coating the class in Fungus potion. Would that be correct?" Dumbledore was trying not to laugh too much as Snape scratched his fluffy neck and muttered: 

"Yes," as quietly as he could.

"Well, there's that matter sorted. Anyway, I will see you at dinner Severus," Dumbledore left before Snape could protest.

::~::~::~::~::~::

"What do you think of the new Professor?" Ron said beaming. "That Potions lesson - I've never had such a laugh!" Ron said as he pulled a mushroom from behind his ear.

"Thank God the effects aren't lasting," Hermione said, pulling another from Ron's neck.

"She's a bit odd..." Harry said looking at the head table, not feeling quite so pleased about the whole experience. Stark was sitting next to the fluffy necked Snape, she was trying to keep herself from laughing - Harry turned and smiled at his friends. "I think I'm going to enjoy her lessons if she's going to be cruel to Snape and Malfoy."

"Did you see his face? He went bright red and she was so mean!" Ron said laughing and looking at Malfoy, who was still subdued from the earlier events. "Well, I hope she is a bit calmer in the next lessons. She'll scare the wits out of me otherwise," he added while deciding what he should eat.

"Yes, well look at Snape. His lips are really curling up. She must be saying some pretty witty stuff to have him look that mad," Hermione was watching Snape with genuine pity for the man as she began to eat her roast chicken cautiously. She could see Snape was listening to Professor Stark whispering the odd thing to him- his expression slowly changed to look murderous with every other word. She merely smiled passively at the reply that was equally as hushed.

::~::~::~::~::~::

"Why did your wand explode today Severus?" She whispered slyly into his ears, the words rolling swiftly off her tongue. "Release of tension?" Snape's eyes narrowed and shot her a blazing look.

"It wasn't my wand!" He whispered sharply back to her bemused face, her eyes were looking into his soul and he felt that he had to look away.

"I handed it back to you. Of course it wasn't your wand," she whispered patronisingly.

"It wasn't!" He insisted, nearly shouting at her impassive expression.

"There, don't you worry. We'll learn to control it soon," she crooned with a menacing glint in her eyes. "I really must go to my office to make some tests. See you again Severus. Good night Albus, everyone." She said, leaving the staff table and stepping gracefully out of the great hall; her black robes skimming along the floor smoothly as she stepped daintily onwards, her head held high with perfect posture.

::~::~::~::~::~::

"This fungus thing really itches!" Harry said scratching his neck viciously as they all headed back to the Gryffindor common room.

"I don't know. It kinda gives me the sexy stubble look," Ron grinned stroking his chin and looking at Hermione for support. "What do you think?" He asked her as he stroked the fluff on his chin. "Should I grow a beard?"

"No," she said shortly with no enthusiasm at all, her lips curled at his immaturity. "For starters Ron, you need to be a little older," Ron said nothing more as Harry and Hermione had a good laugh while walking on out of the great hall.

::~::~::~::~::~::

Snape left the great hall more agitated than he had been before he went in. Why couldn't I eat in my office? He thought as he walked towards the dungeons. Stark had caused him to feel a fool yet again even if she didn't intend to. He had to sort this out. She couldn't go around causing him to look like an idiot all the time. Snape went straight passed his office and headed towards Stark's office to straighten out her behaviour. She must have been one of his previous students because of her age. Only he didn't recognise her.

He headed towards her office; the cold corridor just outside seemed even colder than he remembered. He stepped up to the large oak door and knocked on it sharply to gain her attention. There was no sound - remembering the previous events he opened it cautiously. There was a strange beat being played in the room that he heard as he silently entered. Snape didn't recognise it. It was Muggle music.

He didn't step in at first. He wanted to make sure that he didn't make a sound so that he wouldn't wind up making her flinch and give him even slimmer chances at fatherhood. He slid into the room looking around for her. She appeared to be a lot more relaxed; she was dancing on the spot to the music. Raine's figure spiralled, first her shoulders went round followed by the rest of her body, all of the time she kept her back to Snape, who was trying to say something but was lost for words. He watched as she smoothed her hands out of his view down her front then pushed her shoulders back allowing her robes to slip down her slender arms. Snape turned his head away from her so that he wouldn't see what he thought was about to happen. He coughed to get her attention.

"Yes?" She said, confidently turning her head to see Snape holding his hand over his eyes as if he were shielding them from the sun. "What's the matter with you?" She said dropping her robes to the floor.

"Could you put some clothes on please?" He said hearing the cloth dropping with a muffled thud.

"You really think I'm like that?" She said standing defensively. "You can look! I am dressed!" She said looking as if he had really insulted her. 

Snape removed his hand and looked up, first raising his head from her bare feet slowly passing them and up her shins to her knees not having seen a scrap of cloth and decided to turn his head back and gained bit of colour in his cheeks.

"Will you stop standing there like a school boy?" she snarled, walking up to him.

"You haven't got any clothes on!" he snapped back. She pulled his arm out of the way of his face.

"I can't stand it when people come to talk to me and don't bother to make eye contact!" she barked, as he noticed she was wearing a tight sleeveless black dress that went just to her knees and revealed her shoulders and well-defined collarbone, creeping just above her bust. He let out a short sigh of relief but felt a bit stupid. _Of course she wouldn't walk around her office nude! What was I thinking? _He thought scolding himself.

"I was just going to discuss your behaviour," he said, letting out a short cough, closing the door behind him and leaning against it.

"My behaviour?" she said flabbergasted. "I'm not the one who can't control my wand!"

"That was an unrelated incident!" he barked. "You walk around setting Manticores on my students!"

"Ahh Draco," she relieved the memory with a cruel smile.

"Yes, Mr Malfoy!" Snape spat.

"Well, you should tell him to keep his big nose out of pots reading: 'Highly Dangerous' and perhaps then they won't attack him," she glowered at Snape who didn't have a leg to stand on about the whole Manticore mess.

"You have the most dislikeable attitude of any member of staff!" he snapped. "You make callous comments about me when you get the chance and you hit me the moment we first met, we didn't even know each other! What's more, you've got me into a mess!" He looked into her furious eyes. "I do not want to help you with this self defence thing," she looked away out of the window that blew a soft breeze around the room waving a few wisps of satin black hair into her face. "Why will you not comply with school policy?!" he snapped, finally believing he had broken her spirit.

"I - Professor Snape, comply with nothing for no one!" she growled, placing the tips of her slender fingers on his chest. "You will not beat me into submission. I am here to stay and no - you will not get this job because I'm keeping it!" She stared into his hollow black eyes. "I will not be stopped by you!" she said, walking her fingers up his chest and pressing her index finger firmly upon his Adams-apple with her last word. Snape gulped. 

"You are not the only pure blood wizard to walk the earth you know!" She said shortly.

"Just stay away from my lessons in future Professor," Raine smiled as he glowered down at her.

"Didn't I just say I don't take orders from anyone?" she said softly. There was a definite collapse of his self-esteem. "Make sure your students keep out of my cupboards Snape and I'll see what I can do, until then..." She swiftly opened her door. "Please get out of my office," they stared unconvinced of each other's trust for a moment. His black eyes delved into hers and met some sort of truce.

"Very well, Miss Stark..." Snape slithered out of her office without a backward glance.

"And less of the 'Miss' thank you! Mister Snape!" The door slammed shut behind him. It had been a while since anyone had called him 'Mister.' He got a little pleasure from it actually and proceeded to make his way down one floor to his office in the cold dungeons.

::~::~::~::~::~::

An uneventful week passed and nothing else of much interest happened. Snape would take his lessons as normal. The students would see it as a haven after sitting through Professor Stark's reign of terror. Stark kept a class like a drill squad. Nothing was allowed out of place and they eventually got used to that. No one wanted to argue with her since they saw what her temper was like on the very first day. Snape's behaviour was less than civil to her as they sat next to each other at dinner.

Snape was dreading the day that Dumbledore was going to fix the self-defence class. Stark was so cold to him he thought that she might try killing him. After all, it was no secret that he wanted her job and she could just eliminate the competition while no one expected it. _She wouldn't kill him_.

He knew that, but his imagination went a little off scale when he could see himself in the hospital wing, being nursed by Madam Pomfrey for broken bones and numerous other injuries. Snape decided that the best way to make sure she didn't do any of the things he imagined was to learn how to block her or something so took out a book from the library: 'Muggle Marshall Arts.'

Dumbledore was sitting at the head table about three weeks later and Snape was paying no attention when he told the whole school about the self defence class. Stark glanced around the room. The sixth and seventh years were all smiling brightly. They would see their two least favourite teachers attempt to injure each other without magic. It would be interesting since they appeared to hate each other. Ron, Harry and Hermione decided to take the class even though they didn't take Muggle studies. The chance to see Snape try to with stand the strength of their other hated teacher was too much to pass up on. The younger year groups were very disappointed, since it was common knowledge that Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers lasted only a year and that they would never get a chance to participate in such a class or witness the entertainment that would be displayed within. Snape's lip curled as he saw all the happy faces. This was not going to be a small class.

::~::~::~::~::~::

Three days later, the great hall was filled with crash mats and Madam Pomfrey stood around the edge of them as the entire student body of the sixth and seventh years filed in to take the first class in Muggle self defence. Stark was dressed as a Muggle again. She wore her sweatshirt and shorts without shoes so that she wouldn't injure Snape when doing demonstrations. Snape stood arms folded nervously, as he awaited the arrival of all the people taking the class.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you- much," Raine said, smiling trying to reassure Snape, who stood looking at her like she was evil. "I trust you did some research," she said more seriously.

"Yes," Snape said, composing himself. "What exactly do you plan to show them?"

"Oh, just a basic defence thing today. All you will be required to do is to attack me and I will hold you off using different defences. I hope you can manage that. By the way, I hope you are good at taking pain. You can't imagine the embarrassment of seeming weak to pupils. They begin to take less notice of your lessons," Stark whispered as the hall went quiet.

"Good evening," she said, in a loud clear yet soft voice. "You are all here to learn a bit of Muggle self defence. It is especially helpful when you have lost your wand or have been disarmed. I will show your basic defence tonight and Professor Snape has volunteered to help me. He will demonstrate the attacker while I will be showing you how to fight him off," she said, smiling as the whole hall gave a little laugh.

"The attacker, you say?" Snape said quietly, but with a cruel grin on his face.

"Yes. In your own time," she said, standing still with her back to him. "The neck grab, if you please, Snape - ready?" 

"Ready," he said, an unsteady tone in his voice.

"Now!" she shouted, as Snape ran at her back, wrapping his arms round her neck tightly. Stark didn't seem too bothered by his arms as she thrust her elbow into his chest, causing him to let the grip loosen. She then trod on his instep, punched him in the face using the back of the same hand she had elbowed him with, then jammed it back into his groin. Snape let go doubled over cursing and hopping around.

"Any questions?" she asked the stunned multitude. "No? Okay then pair off and practice. For the benefit of the boys, you will not be elbowing the groin. I can't stand screechy males. _Begin!" _she commanded, offering Snape some help, as he tried to stand upright again.

"You could have warned me you were going to do that," he said, as she put his arm around her shoulder and led him out of the centre of the hall, wheezing after having been winded and then paralysed in one foot. "You don't expect me to help again do you?!" he said, looking worried and disgusted by her nerve as she allowed him to sink slowly to the floor.

"Of course I do!" she snarled. "You haven't finished here yet and we have to do what we told Dumbledore we would. I do not like braking my word. Do you know what I mean Snape?" Snape looked at her in an annoyed manner as he slowly stood up to full height. He towered over her as she stood in front of him. His broad powerful shoulders dwarfed her small, but well-toned ones and she turned her back on him and headed back to the centre of the hall. He followed like a lost puppy hanging his head low.

She stopped and turned to face him as she continued to orally bash him. "In future when you attack me try to make it look as if you mean it, they will learn nothing from being shown what to do in totally put on situations. When you think about attacking remember that I am a little girl and you will look a complete idiot if I completely kick your ass without you putting up at least a little resistance. I will not.." Something snapped in Snape as she began to speak, it enraged him and with all the force he could muster thrust his fist into her well-structured face. She stood still- her body facing him but her face in the direction that it had been forced when he hit her. Stark slowly turned her head round to face him, she didn't falter like he expected her to. She had an impressed but unamused look on her face. Her cheek was swollen and she brushed it slightly being watched by the entire hall as to what her reaction would be. Snape began to regret losing his temper as her eyes looked down to the arm that hit her- his left arm. She looked at it as if she could see through his robes in a bemused sort of way. Then she looked back at his face that changed expression from anger to shock. She tilted her head to the side and narrowed her eyes before turning her back on him, and proceeding to walk calmly to the centre of the hall. All the students were silent.

"Right then, I think that you have all done very well with that first task. For the second and final part of Muggle self defence, Professor Snape is going to attack me with all that he's got," she said, looking at Snape who looked slightly embarrassed. "Would you all like to see Professor Snape attack me?" She looked at all the students who were not quite sure how to respond.

"I don't think…" Snape began.

"That's your trouble!" she snapped quietly so that he was the only one that could hear her. He looked murderous once more. "Ready 'Professor'?" She whispered making the word 'Professor' sound like it was a title that didn't suit him. 

"Professor Snape, I would like you to grab me, or attempt to, using all necessary force," she said clearly so everyone could hear her. "Don't worry old boy. You won't even get a touch," she whispered to him, her eyes narrowed, looking at Snape and smoothing the fingers from her left hand over the bruise on her right cheek. "Begin!" she commanded her voice sharp.

::~::~::

**__**

Author's Note: What did you think? Please review! ^_^ I enjoy writing this... Ok I let you read something else now... 

Ciao

I.C. Fire

silver_shadow54@hotmail.com


	4. Darkness of the Recurring Dream

**__**

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to J.K. Rowling apart from a few I have made up.

****

Author's Note: Okay then this is chapter 4... I'm having real problems with my grammar and stuff at the minute so please don't kill me.... It wasn't my fault... I was unaware.. :) Right then I've been told to warn people that this is a long chapter so you have been warned,.... It's very long for me anyway. I hope you like it and please please please review it because I am addicted to them and I don't get enough, as before if you think it needs roasting on an open fire say so but please, consider what you write. I'm very sensitive and stuff.. Well not that sensitive.. Lol! As always I do not like being flamed but if it is necessary then do what you gotta do. I hope you don't though, oh look I'm babbling........... Read on.

::~::~::

When everything is turning upside-down the only question you can ask yourself is, why? 

Darkness of the Recurring Dream

A figure of medium height, slender, dressed in black stood surrounded bymist at the edge of the lake. The moonbeams shining down on her haloing her graceful head. Her dark eyes werefilled with the light of the moonshine in the darkness. She rolled her head backwards feeling the wind blow over her face wiping her hair out behind her. It looked like dark waves of ebony caught in the tide. It was Raine. Her black robes caught by the wind made her figure clear. Every curve her body possessed was being displayed by the wind as it pushed the cloth closer to her. The silver rays lightened her hair sending silver streaks into it. The mist surrounded the lower half of her body. He could feel himself walking towards her but she just stood wistfully allowing the wind to blow over her like she was reading the particles passing over her face. He wanted to call out to her but nothing was happening. Suddenly she looked at him raising her right hand out in front her, palm flat. It had some kind of symbol on it. She then quickly raised her other hand to the opposite shoulder her hair twisting slowly in the direction that her face was pointing sending wisps over her face. She looked at him wide-eyed and fearful. 

"_Stop_!" She shouted before she disappeared into a cloud of silver smoke that dissolved into the mist and was blown away by the wind.

He snapped back into life. He was in the middle of the great hall. Stark was starring coldly down at him. Her green eyes showed no sign of concern as she turned away and walked slowly to the exit of the Great Hall.

There were muffled sounds around him. He sat up sharply and looked around. The sixth and seventh years looked at him with deep concern.

"_Class dismissed_!" Stark shouted standing by the exit waiting for them all to leave. There was a muffled silence as the confused students left the Great Hall. 

Snape sat up rubbing the back of his head feeling slightly confused. Only a few Slytherins looked back at him trying to see if he was all right. Mainly- the sixth year girls. He had been in the Great Hall all the time yet he had seen Stark by the lake. Madam Pomfrey had already left.

"What happened?" He asked sounding like he had just woken up. 

"You lost consciousness," she said coldly. It felt like ages to him. She looked different to earlier; her complexion was pale as normal, only the bruise was gone. 

"How long ago?" He asked as he slowly unsteadily rose to his feet. 

"About five minutes ago," she said as she picked up her wand from the floor. 

"What did you do?" He asked rubbing his head again. 

"You ran at me so I tripped you. You fell and landed headfirst. I had to turn you over to make sure you could breathe. You're quite heavy you know," she said not really paying attention to him. She was using her wand to change into her normal black robes. 

"I'm going to my office," he said going to leave the Great Hall.

"I was told to send you up to the hospital wing -Madam Pomfrey wanted to check you didn't hurt your head too badly. She had to deal with Mr. Longbottom, he fell badly on his wrist, might be sprained so we thought it best that as soon as you woke up I sent you to her." Raine was clearing away all the mats from the hallwith gentle flicks of her wand.

"I don't need to go. I'm fine!" He snapped feeling a little wobbly.

"Go there now Severus!" She barked. "Or do I need to escort you there?"

"No!" He snapped turning towards the hospital wing and shooting her hate filled looks as he disappeared around the corner.

Raine smiled to herself as she saw him thunder off round the corner. 

::~::~::~::~::~::

The next few weeks were nothing to write home about. Raine's lessons were getting more and more interesting as the weeks went on. She would walk around the room and check they were doing the correct things. While she would do this the odd person she walked past would stand up a completely out of the blue declare something outrageous. They were getting used to the idea that no secrets were secrets when she walked by. Some of them would run out of her lessons because they were so embarrassed by what they said. There was no explanation, all she had to do was walk past and there would be one less secret between them. 

"I love Professor Snape," Pansy Parkinson shouted while having a quiet conversation with Millicent Bulstrode whom burst into laughter before admitting to the same thing as the dark witch glided by her as well.

"I do not want to know about your sordid thoughts Miss Parkinson. Miss Bulstrode - keep it to yourself!" Stark snapped trying not to laugh but feeling deeply sorry for the man. The whole class burst into laughter. 

"Professor Snape?!" Ron shouted completely bewildered.

"That will do everyone**,**" Stark said softly. "I'm sure they feel bad enough already,"the corner of her mouth twitched as if a smile was trying to climb up her cheek.

"Excuse me!" Pansy said trying not to cry and pushing Stark out of the way as she made to leave the classroom.

"I hope you will be coming back! You have homework!" Raine said as the door was slammed behind an extremely emotional sixth year. Everyone watched Stark's expression - it didn't change. 

"Back to work everyone! I want you all to know what to do when you come across a boggart- revision. _You must know_! It is _very_ important. I do _not_ keep dangerous creatures in this classroom!" She glowered at Malfoy who quickly hid his face in his work.

::~::~::~::~::~::

It looked like the dust was gradually lifting from their Potions Master but no one had really paid too much attention to what he looked like. Only the odd admiring looks he got from Pansy and a couple of other Slytherin girls. As far as they were concerned he was just the normal boring Snape who was just looking slightly tidier than normal. His hair was looking cleaner and less greasy. His complexion no matter how pale was not affected by this change. His teeth were not looking so yellow and they appeared to look slightly straighter than they had been. No one had noticed due to the subtlety of the changes- no one seemed to care. 

::~::~::~::~::~::

The month of October drew on and once a week Snape and Stark would take a Muggle self defence class. He could actually notice the changes. He was becoming stronger. After the initial weeks he noticed that he could do a lot more and that she wasn't being quite as harsh as she had been the first week, she gave him warning as to what she was going to do and what he should do to stop her. It became a lot easier and he found he actually enjoyed himself. 

The end of October was approaching and with it Halloween. The school was filled with happy faces on that day – all anticipating one of the best events they had to really get to know each other, deeply. Ron and Hermione seemed more eager than anyone else; they kept smooching at each other and holding hands as they walked to lessons. But before the party, lessons still had to be attended and the day generally went well for everyone- Stark even seemed more relaxed than normal. The feast was spectacular. The Great Hall was filled with smiling people**, **even Snape managed to find his smile that evening. 

Dumbledore made a small speech before the students as was customary, then quickly the hall was filled with music- as most of the elder pupils scattered to all corners of the hall and began to dance or converse- they did what young people did so well.

Most of the staff remained at the top table. 

"Would you like to dance Albus?" Stark asked smiling sweetly, Dumbledore smiled back.

"I'd love to," he said holding out his hand to her. "Shall we?" She took his hand and they went to the middle of the hall and began to dance happily to the music. Snape remained in a sombre mood**,** watching as most of the staff went to dance and remained seated as he watched all the people in the hall have fun. It was passing him by yet again. But only because he was allowing it to.

When the second song had finished Stark and Dumbledore returned to the staff table. She looked at Snape in a happy sort of way trying to awaken the smile again. He smiled briefly then returned to his normal expression of- keep away from me or face my wrath.

Stark went and sat with Professors McGonagall and Sprout who were talking about the term in general. Snape looked at her trying yet again to figure out what he had seen in that dream**, **she now sat with her back to him oblivious to his stares. He just couldn't take his eyes off of her - no matter how hard he fought it they kept finding their way back to her beautiful form. His heart was rushing in his chest. _Stop it!_ He thought. _She pays no attention to you! -_ His mind was telling him. _She might want to dance though_. A little ray of hope was flashed in his black eyes. He stood up, slowly - trying not to draw attention to himself and approached her cautiously. 

"Raine.. I was wondering if you would like to dance?" He fumbled waiting for her response. She stayed silent, McGonagall and Sprout were eyeing him over the rims of their goblets waiting for the response as well, like hungry vultures for gossip.

"With you?" She said softly taking a sip delicately from her goblet not bothering to turn her head at him.

"Well yes," he began to feel very agitated; McGonagall and Sprout lowered their eyes in unison to look at their drinks and quietly sipped them – still listening intently.

"Why? You don't have any rhythm," she said smirking, slowly turning her whole body to scan his shape with her dull eyes. He was beginning to feel ashamed of himself and couldn't stop his head automatically looking down at his shoes. He felt almost stripped bare, as if she were looking into his soul so much so that he had to turn away. Then Professor Sprout and McGonagall suddenly burst out laughing, almost dropping their goblets in their laps, they tried to force their laughter back inside but it had happened now and the damage was done to Snape's heart. He could feel his face burn scarlet as she went to speak again, completely ignoring the fact that the senior witches were gasping and crying with disbelief behind her. "Sorry Severus. I have... to go and wash my hair." Raine brushed her wisps back and gave one tiny glittering smile at Snape before floating out of the hall watched by all the sixth and seventh year boys. And Snape. 

"Are you feeling okay Severus?" A familiar voice of one Professor Sprout pulled him back to reality. The misty clouds that had drifted round his vision abruptly left as he turned a sharp sneer on the annoying witch.

"Fine!" He barked sweeping out of the hall like an angry viper.

"What put a bug up him?" McGonagall asked trying to sound innocent.

"I don't know but there is something strange happening to Severus Snape," her friend replied grinning and taking another swig of the drink.

::~::~::~::~::~::

Severus walked from the Great Hall feeling like a complete idiot. _She's done it again_, he thought. _You can't trust her to even be nice to you in the slightest. Ice Queen_! His mind was having a conversation with itself. _You would think that at least someone would know it was your birthday wouldn't you? Not even Dumbledore remembered and you don't even care. You're getting older Severus and you can't remain the way you are forever. Washing her hair?! What lies!_ He couldn't believe he was thinking these things. It wasn't as if he liked her was it? The truth was he didn't know anymore. The truth was becoming a stranger to him and ever since the first day he had pretended to return to 

Voldemort's side he was never allowed to breathe a word of his fears to anyone, he wanted to be released but he couldn't; one fraction of failure and he was back where he started, a worthless man who was capable of the most despicable things, he didn't want to be that man again. The first time he returned he wasn't exactly seen but he didn't tell Dumbledore that he was too fearful to return to his side. When would his chance return again?

There was a light clicking on the floor of the dungeons. He couldn't quite make out what they were from as he entered. He was the only one that ever went down there. Why would there be a second set of footsteps. Snape drew his wand and slid it up his sleeve ready to use if necessary.

A black hooded figure stormed up the corridor of the dungeons. Robes of black that he recognised. The same robes worn by the Death Eaters. A sign would be sent a way other than the dark mark, he hoped seeing the figure. Was it an apparition of his death or the one that would guide him to it? Snape looked at it thunder struck as he knew what he must do. He expected it to stop as it reached him but it kept going, but Severus also knew the dungeons better than anyone and cut the racing figure as it reached the corner of the second corridor parallel to the one that he had just been in. He forced the powerful being against the wall in an effort to get its attention – and of course, to shock them into submission.

"Have you come for me?" He growled coldly putting on the Death-eater-Snape voice, then in an instant before a flat hand had hit him firmly in his chest, he caught sight of the dark eyes within the hood which grew darker in his pupil's fixed hold. The force was strong enough to throw him against the wall, knocking him unconscious as his head smacked against the jagged rocks of the dungeons wall. 

The figure sped off as fast as it had got there. Snape was left in a crumpled heap at the bottom of the cold wall. It must have been the sign that woke him - the dark mark was burning brightly on his left fore arm. But then he realised he couldn't get up, still winded, he felt that the world was spinning around his head. He knew that was a death eater only he didn't know who. He thought he knew all of them since he was made one among his friends... an average sized hooded figure. There must be others now, he thought as he steadily rose to his feel brushing off his robes. He headed for the secret passage that lead to Hogsmeade behind a sliding door when a stone was pressed rightly, he didn't think anybody else knew about this. He strode down a long flight of stone steps and after ten minutes of darkness – lit only by the glow of his wand – he reached level ground. Snape walked on until he could see the slightly lighter exit of the tunnel that opened out and up a small steep bank, very much like a fox's den. Now out of Hogwart's grounds he was able to disapparate to the heals of the Dark Lord.

He looked about him to see all the other Death Eaters. The one he had seen before was not there. It was a paralysing sight. A tall ropy figure dressed in black, horrific facial features that made him want to wretch, bright burning red reptilian eyes piercing through what he thought was hidden away deep within him. He had forgotten Voldemort's ability to see through anything. 

__

"Severus Snape!" The voice screeched. The slits of his nostrils opened and closed with every thin breath they took. Snape felt the fear surge through him as his name was spoken by the hideous figure standing in front of him. He felt himself falter, but on command he went to his knee as was expected of him. "Why did you not respond to the call of he Dark mark?" Snape closed his eyes as he expected to be killed there and then.

"Master... I was making sure that Dumbledore suspected nothing," his voice was slightly trembling.

"You know that I know you're lying." Voldemort's voice cut through the air. 

"I wouldn't lie to you master. Does the Dark Mark not bind me to you?" Severus replied gaining a stability in his words. "I can be of great help to you, I am on the inside of Hogwarts and can tell you all that goes on." The words were now pouring from his mouth like wine. "In order that I create such an elaborate picture for you, surely I must be on the right side of Dumbledore - or at least appear to be." Snape kissed the dark robes of the creature standing before him. When he had mentioned Dumbledore the other Death Eaters seemed to fidget and became uncomfortable until Voldemort spoke again.

"You are a smart man," Voldemort hissed drawing back his wand. _"Crucio!" _The voice screeched and Snape was drawn into a world beyond pain. His form was writhing - screaming in agony. Snape's blood ran like boiled water round in his veins, his heart was pumping it ceaselessly round his body and he couldn't do anything about it – it seemed to be never ending, when would he die? Would he be forever in this pain? Struggling to preserve his strength, Snape could again see Raine by the lake like he had witnessed in that dream. This time he was getting closer, though the symbols were not yet clear enough for him to quite recognise, but her eyes - blazing like they were on fire cut through the darkness and settled onto his. Snape was slowly losing the picture and fazed back to the gut wrenching pain, his breath kept holding out steps away from death, gasping and stuttering he opened bloodshot eyes and curled up feeling the last bit of his strength being torn from his heaving chest.

He screamed: "_Stop_!", with a last desperate plead in the remains of what he had left of a voice. It was followed by a sharp jolt of pain in his left forearm that disappeared as quickly as it had come. A fuzzy white cloud fogged his view as all thought of the present left his mind, he spun around in a whirl of wind and fizzled into non-existence. His violently shaking body calmed, or rather – broke off into silence and froze in deep agony. 

"_Finite Incantatem_!" Voldemort's voice rasped. The pain eased. And then got worse as his mind came back to full awareness. "Still weak as ever," the voice hissed coldly as he was kicked away from the heals of the Dark Lord by Lucius Malfoy. The pain seared through him to the bone, a heavy pressure planted on his aching skull throbbed and pulled his vision back into place. Then he was ordered to wear the black robes as all the other Death Eaters did, by what had just happened - they had accepted him again.

"Return to me immediately when the Dark Mark burns again!" The voice hissed sharply like an angry snake. The Death Eaters disapparated leaving Snape trying regain his strength to walk back to Hogwarts.

::~::~::~::~::~::

A couple more weeks passed where nothing happened. Snape was his normal self even though he had more of a burden on his shoulders to bare with having to deal with Voldemort and students cocking up potions. Dinners were interesting as he had said nothing to Raine since she turned him down flat. She was not saying anything to him either, it was a two-way thing. Neither of them wanted to say anything. Snape felt guilty for liking her a bit - even if she was a caustic bitch, and Raine didn't like the idea that she was being eyed up by a snake - not that she found it too unpleasant. She had been in Slytherin herself and she had known him even if he didn't recognise her. She often thought of the look on his face when she punched him for being rude. It gave her a private laugh as she could pin point the exact expression he had when her fist was just about to hit him. She was right to teach him Muggle self defence, he was crap at judging people's responses and this would help him. There hadn't been a class since Halloween though - there was normally one a week but since they hadn't been speaking Raine decided it was better to let his temper cool down before starting the classes again. After three weeks had passed Raine decided it was more important that the students took the class rather that she didn't talk to Severus, so she decided to begin lessons again. With the help of her partner.

"Snape?" Raine said in a quiet voice. She had no desire to incur a massive argument between them today - she had a headache. 

"_What_?" He snapped.

"We have to take that class again soon," she said trying not to draw any attention to the incident prior to Halloween.

"Really? What do you want me to do about it?" He said seeming like he wasn't going to help with it any more.

"I need your help," she said in tone that made him feel like she hadn't really wanted to say it.

"When?" He asked seeming uninterested.

"Some time soon. Like tonight. The students are getting really annoying they keep going on about it," she added.

"I think I might be washing my hair," he said lazily. 

"Look Snape!" She snapped. "No matter how much I may have hurt your pride or crushed your ego it does not mean you have to behave like an ass!" She raised her voice slightly. "Besides, I don't believe you'll really wash it – don't want to break tradition now do we?"

"I believe you may have told me something like that last time you tried to insult me. I really have got to wash my hair though don't you think?" He said not bothering to look at her and taking a bite of his pumpkin pie.

"Yes you need to wash your hair but now is not the time. Try half term when you'll have long enough to wash all the slime out of it!" She stamped her feet under the table and twisted her whole body away from him, Raine was becoming highly agitated now but allowed herself a glance quickly over her shoulder to his smirking face. Snape watched her with great amusement as she narrowed her eyes and flared her tiny nostrils. She couldn't lay a finger on him in front of Dumbledore and she knew it. He could see her anger in the way she drank her pumpkin juice; she drove the goblet up to her mouth and forced the drink down with one large gulp.

"Okay. I'll see you later then Professor Stark," he said with a sneer. She actually laughed at twisted back round to sit on her chair normally. It didn't seem to bother her that he had been an ass, her mood had changed so fast. The agitation on her face was changed into a smile that didn't seem to be forced or there to make him feel stupid – even though it did make him feel stupid. His sneer was quickly dropped for a schoolboy's smile. _What are you doing_? He thought to himself forcing back the sneer. _Maybe she didn't notice_, he thought hopefully. 

"I will see you later okay," Raine spoke softly with a hint of annoyance in her tone as she left her seat. _You're messing him around are you not_? Her sub conscience told her as she got out into the entrance hall._ No_, was the answer she kept giving herself. _There is no way I could feel anything for him, he has all the wit and charm of a piece of cheese_. Or at least that was what she forced herself to believe. 

::~::~::~::~::~::

"Today you are all going to learn about attacking, so Professor Snape is going to do a little sparing with me," she said looking at him a little more lightly than she normally did. 

"Are you ready Professor Snape?" She asked him. Snape stood with his right arm in front of him - elbow bent so that his forearm was going to be the main driving force. Raine stood seemingly unprepared as she shouted, _"Begin!" _

"Are you sure?" He asked, as she stood calmly and lazily like a person waiting for the bus. She nodded. Snape moved his legs forward, sharply knocking her in the face with his forearm. She closed her eyes and fell gracefully to the floor. Snape watched her as if the world was moving in slow motion, she hit the floor with little sound.

"Are you okay Raine?" Snape asked going to her side. Before he knew it her knees were brought up and had hit him in the back sending him over her onto his face and chest on the crash mat. She did a dainty back flip and landed on his shoulder blades softly so as not to brake them in her land. But Snape was not as much of a pushover as he had been at the start of the year, he flipped over sharply and made her lose balance, she cart wheeled upwards again as Snape jumped to his feet as if she had predicted the very moment of his action. "That was dirty," he muttered smiling at her despite trying to look angry.

"That all you've got?" She mocked as he went to strike again. She laughed then leapt gracefully into the air twisting her hips, bringing her legs in a sort of wheel up and round like an arch onto his chest, he dropped back but before he fell to the will of gravity he reached out, grabbed the following left leg out of the air in mid spin and forced her to the ground so he had her pinned on her back with her stretched out leg being held onto at the foot by Snape.

"Get out of this if you can," he said coolly quickly dropping and holding her down with his forearm to her throat.

"Okay," she whispered through an awed gasp as she somehow managed to fish her legs up and round his throat pulling him onto his back, she replaced her legs with her thighs and tightly wedged her shins on his arms.

"Let me go..." He choked closing his eyes from the tempting view out of respect of the woman who was sitting on his chest.

"What was that?" She said with great amusement. 

__

"Raine!" Madam Pomfrey insisted. Suddenly the world popped back into existence for Snape – he had completely forgotten that he was only being a teaching partner in a self defence class, the sudden embarrassment of how he had acted and how close Raine's... erm... lower body had been so close to his head in front of all these students made him rise abruptly to his feet as Raine stepped off.

"Very well," she said smoothly to the panicky school nurse.

"...... That was very good Raine," Snape muttered gasping for breath.

"You did ask for that one Severus," she said quietly. "Okay everyone. None of that display I think. I would like to see you all use the blocking techniques I have taught you and a few punches. Nothing over the top please - we already have one injury this evening," she said looking at Snape rubbing his back. 

Shortly after when everyone was enjoying the chance to beat the hell out of their worst enemies - namely Harry who had Malfoy trapped in a headlock - Snape suddenly felt the stomach churning sensation of pain washing a wave of fire through his arm. He resisted the urge to clasp it instinctively and slowly sidled out of the great hall as if nothing had happened at all. Raine, watching intently noticed Snape's slight flinch in his right hand as if he reluctantly stopped it from performing a quick move, she watched his dark eyes falter for a moment and then pretended that she hadn't seen anything by turning her head away - but she still watched out of the corner of her eye. Snape left quickly and discreetly, Raine knew exactly where he was going... 

::~::~::

**__**

Author's Note: Well what did you think? Please review it.. Please. :) If anyone would like to look over the chapters and beta read for me then please email me and I'll see what I can do.... I have some stuff I want to run by people, many people. I think I should shut up now. I hoped you liked it.

I.C. Fire

silver_shadow54@hotmail.com


	5. Affiliations and Afflictions

****

Disclaimer: I believe it to be pain stakingly obvious that I did not create these character, only very few are from my brain and even they want to belong to JK Rowling... Traitors! [My characters that is] I claim that non-of the characters or scenery.. And such and such belong to JK Rowling and not to me..... *sobs*

****

Authors Note: Okay this is a strange chapter and I hope you all like it... Please read it and review it... I like lot of reviews. :) I shortened it a lot so you should thank me for that... lol.

::~::~::

__

Never show a weakness.

Affiliations and Afflictions

A cold morning dawned on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The winter sun rose from beyond the lake making the water reflect even more light into the windows. Raine looked out onto the lake and shielded her eyes from the blinding light being blasted into the windows like fire. A tall man, slim with powerful form and short black rough looking hair looked back at her, a man that she knew well. He turned his back on her and continued to look out onto the lake before heading into the forbidden forest. Raine knowing what was expected in spite of the time left her office and wandered through the building and outside to join him. She could see his powerful form more clearly, his blue eyes drilled into her mind, they were oddly haunting because they looked like they should be on a man who's features were not so dark. His shoulders were broad and powerful still in spite of his age. He looked more distinguished than old. Small circular glasses were sitting on the edge of his extremely straight nose as he looked down at her. 

"Raine, nice of you to join me finally," he said his voice powerful and condescending, it oozed sarcasm doused with rage. 

"What do you want Quentus?" She said looking at him obediently but feeling like she wanted to make that perfect nose of his have the largest notch in on the planet. 

"I am here to check the task is being completed without any problems and that you do something else," he said looking down the whole of her form allowing his eyes to wander over the curves a slight twinkle glowing from his almost white eyes. He often did this to her and after a while Raine had learned to just deal with it like all the other things he threw at her.

"What exactly? You've already got me working here as well as that other thing I'm supposed to do at the same time, what now?" She said her tone icy as the wind that cut cross her face folding her arms in front of her to obstruct his gaze. He ceased his scan and continued fixing her with a penetrating stare. 

"I need you to keep an eye on some of the staff here. They seem to have minds of their own. It's unsettling," he said looking out of the forest onto the lake where the light made him think about the trouble with people who think they have control but in fact don't.

"I know all their actions anyway. They're harmless. What more do you want? I thought you had a challenge for me," she said as she shielded her eyes from the sun again. Quentus was able to look without his eyes struggling, his eyesight was impaired so wasn't affected as it might have been by the light. "I can't fool Dumbledore into thinking I'm an innocent young lady who likes Muggle Marshall Arts because I found them entertaining. I was trained for an important task but instead you have me baby-sitting. Truth is that I'm as deadly as a pickaxe, and you know it."

"I taught you, of course I know!" He barked his voice sharp as a whip. "Are you going to do it or not?" He said eyes boring into her the blue beginning to blaze, she shivered. "Stop standing in front of me like you are not expendable. You are!" He snapped - the young woman's face became pallid.

"Is that what you have planned? You'd kill me? Your student who excelled in the Dark Arts? If you're going to do it make sure you don't point your wand at my face okay. Remember how fragile I am? I suppose you're going to claim to have taught me that as well," her eyes became menacing and he looked at her as if she were no more than an insect. 

"If my business were for my own personal gain you know what would have happened to you. But then, that is what intrigued me about you, so bloody stubborn but a killer at heart," his face adopted an expression of father-like pride. "Are you going to do it or not Raine?" He said his face washed with dullness like he sudden leap in expression had not occurred. 

"It won't be too much trouble I already know what they do all the time anyway. They are not too difficult to figure out," she said looking at the man who revelled in the fact he had turned a beautiful young girl into a deadly woman. She could kill without guilt if it was what was expected and was the only on of his students with guts enough to hide things from anyone and feed information back to him. A quaking feeling had rushed into her chest, Raine looked drained and washed with a sense of foreboding. "Have you heard more of Lucius?" She asked her voice weak.

"Still scared of one man I see. You make me laugh so much that I am bereft of ribs," he said letting a cruel laugh pass his thin lips as he scratched his forehead. 

"It isn't funny!" She snapped as the ageing man grabbed her hair fast as lightning pulling it back and running one of his slender long fingers down her neck smoothing the soft skin with a hum of pleasure. "Stop it!" She snapped as she elbowed him in the stomach winding him. "I have classes to teach. I'd like to see you try to explain that to Professor Dumbledore," she said looking at his wheezing figure. "You've got to stop doing this Quentus!" 

"Get out of my sight!" He barked regaining his breath quickly. 

"The great Quentus Stark... Falling apart now are we?" She said looking at him with contempt. "You're only a shadow of what you used to be. All you have to look forward to is the slowly creeping death that awaits you. You think your so much more but you are nothing but an errand boy!" She said turning on her heel and heading out of the forbidden forest he hair whirling out behind her as she walked briskly to get away. 

"It got you though didn't it. You never knew who I was and it intrigued you. Secretly you're still interested," he said composing himself and disapparating. 

"Good bye!" She snapped to the space where he had been. She stepped daintily out of the forbidden forest back up to Hogwarts and into the Great Hall for breakfast. She hoped it would be a while until she saw him again.

::~::~::~::~::~:: 

"Good morning," Raine said as she took her seat next to Snape. He looked like he hadn't slept at all. His eyes were puffed up and his face was looking completely white, the small clumsy movements he was making to get the toast told everyone that he had been away the night and done something strenuous. 

"Morning," he muttered head in his hands after failing to pick up the hot bread for the fifth time in a row.

"You don't look so good. Would you like me to take you're first lesson while you sleep off what ever has got you hung over. What have you been drinking, hey?" She smiled at him and gulped down a goblet full of pumpkin juice. It was easier for her to act like she had no idea what he had been doing and make out she thought he was drunk - it saved his suspicious mind from working over time. 

"Would you?" He asked, polite for once not caring what she had said about the drinking thing. It was possibly easier for him to allow her to think he was a raving alcoholic rather than a bootblack for Voldemort, neither did anything for his self-respect however. 

"Why else would I offer? Severus you look like hell on legs this morning. I know that is how you usually portray yourself but I don't think the students could take you looking like you do. Don't worry it will be okay. I'll keep an eye on your class," Stark said as Snape went to his office to get some sleep. He looked rough this morning, like he'd taken the beating of a lifetime but had to keep his mouth shut, she actually felt sorry for him.

"How are you this morning Headmaster?" She asked the pleasantly smiling Dumbledore who sat with his usual twinkle in the eyes and was drinking pumpkin juice between bites of porridge. 

"I'm fine thank you Raine," he said smiling at her. "You're in a good mood this morning. May I ask why?" 

"No reason, I just feel jolly today that's all," she said smiling brightly but not feeling it within. Often when she bumped into Quentus it left her with a feeling that she was betraying all that knew her and it made her feel slightly sick.

"Good for you," Dumbledore said jovially. "Nice to see you smile once in a while." 

"... Yeah," she said uneasily. "I had better get a Potions lesson ready. I'm not too sure what to teach them, not really my strong point but I will endeavour to teach something interesting. Severus didn't look to well this morning so I offered to cover the first lesson." 

"Well I hope that you can cope. Potions can be quite dangerous. It's a sixth year class," Dumbledore said smiling at her. 

"So is Defence Against the Dark Arts when Mr. Malfoy is around," she said smiling back at Dumbledore and gave a small laugh before giving a hateful stare to the boy with silvery blond hair sitting opposite her causing him to blush. He hadn't heard what she had said being over the other side of the Slytherin table but he knew she was looking at him- that was enough. "I had better go and find something for them to write about. See you later I expect," Raine got up and headed down to the cold dungeons. Leaving a pleasant breeze as she drifted past the Gryffindor table. Ron stood up all of a sudden. 

"I think Professor Binns is really boring!" He shouted before getting funny looks from the whole school who turned to look at him before his ears went bright pink followed by his nose before his face flushed. Then a he received scolding from Hermione who was also lightly embarrassed by what he had said since she was his girlfriend. Professor McGonagall was trying not to smile and stood up to go and have a word with him but Dumbledore was not watching him, he was watching the witch that glided out of the Great Hall. 

::~::~::~::~::~::~::

"Where was Snape this morning?" Ron asked Harry as they headed towards potions his arm round Hermione whom was walking dreamily beside him. He had recovered from the embarrassment of the morning with only a short nag from McGonagall who didn't really lay into him for what he had said since she was actually guilty of thinking that herself at times.

"I don't know. He was there first thing. Perhaps he is going to give us some form of test," Harry said longing to be away from the lovebirds as they stopped and moved to the wall not listening to him at all. "I'll see you guys in _potions_, I think we may have a _test_," Harry said putting emphasis on the two important words and Hermione pushed Ron away lightly and continued to walk to the class overtaking Harry and rushing into the room to be faced with Professor Stark. 

"Good morning Miss Granger, you're in a bit of a rush this morning," Raine said softly as Hermione gained her breath. 

"Where is Professor Snape?" She said politely as the others rushed equally as quickly into the classroom expecting to be getting a test. 

"Professor Snape isn't well at the moment, so I will be taking this lesson for him. Sit down everyone. I'll see what I can find for all of you to do," she said looking on the desk for some parchment that told her there was something she could give them to do without doing any practical work she hated Potions when she was at Hogwarts. Teaching a practical class with her skills and Neville Longbottom was going to prove interesting so she chose the written/speaking aspect, it was much easier. "Right then, today because I'm not very good at potions you are all going to tell me what you have learned over the year and I will fire questions at random people. Every question you get right will gain you a point for your house. Every question you get wrong will lose five. No pressure, would someone like to tell me exactly what you have been learning?" She said looking at the syllabus on the piece of parchment that she found on the desk. Not a single person raised their hands. 

"Five points from Slytherin and Gryffindor then, since no one wants to tell me," every face in the room sank to the floor. 

Every time it came for a student to answer a question. They were hit by a quaking feeling that they were going to get the question wrong. There were substantial points lost by both Slytherin and Gryffindor. Harry was hoping that she was this mean to the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff's or this year's House Trophy was going to be out of their grasp.

"I don't think Professor Snape is going to be too happy with you lot," she said glancing up from the question sheet. "Surely Mr. Malfoy you could try in one of your subjects?" She said looking up at him as he went bright red in the face and began to shout wildly at Raine who sat there and took it. 

"You're a horrible teacher! I mean where did you learn to teach?! I do just fine in potions and I have got most of my questions right!" He snapped glowering at Hermione who had got all her questions right. "Mudblood!" He spat looking at Stark who just lifted her eyebrows and looked at him with disgust. 

"Not all-pureblood wizards are a higher form of life," she said glowering at him her eyes glittering wildly. 

"Of course they are!" He said indignantly pushing his slivery blonde hair out of his face with one of his pale hands. 

"Would you all like to discuss heritage then?" She said looking around the class who didn't know how to react yet again; she was good at generating that kind of response. Stark looked back at Malfoy who was standing frozen to the spot thinking about what he had just said, he had just insulted a teacher without thinking about it, well he was thinking it but he wasn't going to say anything. "Well Mr. Malfoy? Why are purebloods better than any wizard born to Muggles or even half blood wizards? I refuse to believe that even you would be stupid enough to say that sort of thing to me without reasoning. Would I be right? You're not _that_ stupid or would I be wrong and you would be that stupid."

__

"I'm not stupid!" He yelled at her, Raine just continued to sit on Snape's desk and look at Malfoy blankly. 

"Well then, explain yourself, why are so-called pureblood wizards better? Miss Granger seems to be pretty smart for a Muggleborn; she out strips you at everything. Where as Mr. Longbottom who is a pureblood isn't nearly as bright and has a tendency to be a little clumsy, for want of a better word but it doesn't make him any less a wizard. Surely you all know that Filch couldn't cast a spell even if his sodding cat was being attacked by a mouse. That is one pureblood that definitely isn't what you would call capable," she stated, staring him down even though he was slightly taller, Malfoy said nothing. "Mr. Potter is a halfblood and he defeated Voldemort or to save most of your ears You- Know-Who, when he was only a year old. Don't think that there is anyone at this school who shouldn't be. Then we get people like you!" She said rounding on him. "People who think that they're cock of the walk and can't go anywhere without someone by their side to watch their backs and wipe their arse!" She snapped. The class stared at her, most were dumbfounded others were sitting with aghast expressions and some were sitting with their mouths hanging open.

"My father will be having words with you!" Malfoy snapped his mouth wide open in disbelief and his eyes equally huge. "Professor Snape will also be having a word with you as well!" He continued trying to frighten her. "And Dumbledore!" He said churning out a long list of people that would be sorting her out. 

"Shut up!" She barked. Malfoy sat in his chair quickly and looked attentively towards the front of the class. "I think that Professor Dumbledore will be very interested in the fact that you called me a mudblood," she mused. "I have never heard such nonsense. You're a big lad but you've got no brains!" She shouted and the other members of the class were still nonplussed by her outburst. _"Class dismissed!" _She cried and the students fled like rats from a sinking ship. 

::~::~::

**__**

Authors note: Okay so what do you think of this? I know it seems a little odd but this chapter was a lot longer so this is a good thing I feel I have purged the length even if it was by six pages, oh well one more chapter than I was expecting! Heheheh ....... I have exams and my life depends upon them but I just don't care.... No I don't... I finished them now!! Heck I just think that I need to get a life. I can't concentrate during exams... What exams I'm done!! Yippee!!! I keep thinking of new ideas I really want to write but I know that my Maths exam really isn't the time.. Hey it happens, you do a GCSE in Maths and think I wonder if this would work in my story.. I'm such a crack pot Looney! What should I do? Never mind if I fail I can still use the powers of creativity but I absolutely refuse to stack boxes and pack sandwiches! No no no! I'm done.. Oh well who ever reads the authors notes anyway so I can ramble all I want and you can't get away! Please if you have any thoughts on this story email me at..... Silver_shadow54@hotmail.com as it says on my Bio and tell me something I promise I will reply if you're not too insulting. Lol! Anyway as always I hoped you liked it and I hope that you will review.. In fact I'm going to lower myself.. *Gets on her hands and knees* please write me a review! That sounds really pathetic doesn't it? Oh well... I'll get over it I guess.

To everyone who has already reviewed... *hugs you all* Thank you so much. :)

Bye and stuff

I.C. Fire

silver_shadow54@hotmail.com


	6. Sadistic Sapphire, Wand Hands and Wiltin...

**__**

Disclaimer: All of the characters in this story belong to JK Rowling apart from Raine and who am I to control the weather? I would also like to say that the scenery- Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is not mine either only a couple of strange little things that couldn't be associated with JK's genius I'm not that talented and it saddens me... *sobs a bit* 

****

Author's Note: Right then have a read of this... I couldn't think of a very good title so you can be left to wonder until you have a read by which time you'll be looking at me like I'm a complete weirdo! If you have any questions on it.. any at all... Email me and I swear I'll answer you because I always answer my Email! I love to receive it and stuff so you'd be making my day... Anyway I'm babbling *hits herself* Just saw the second Harry Potter trailer and Snape has got a voice to die for.... or should I say Alan Rickman but.. gawd! *melts* Read on while I try to fix my molecules back together properly! lol!

::~::~::

__

If it isn't really there does it need explaining?

Sadistic Sapphire, Wand Hands and Wilting

Shortly after she had arrived back at her office after that interesting lesson a very menacing Severus Snape confronted her. He stepped in wearing a very angry expression that she just caught a glimpse of before going back to her work. He followed by non other than Draco Malfoy who was looking very smug for some reason she couldn't stand that boy or his mannerisms- they annoyed her. He always seemed so sure of himself. 

She just looked at Snape in a contemptuous manner as he glowered down at her then yet again went back to her work in no worse a mood. In front of her was a book of Law and another on Philosophy; her desk had the appearance of a Muggle teacher rather than a witch's. A wooden artist doll was the only thing on the desk that gave away any hint of magic; she had bewitched it to do a little jig then after about sixteen bars reach for the sky before repeating the action. Severus might have found it slightly more entertaining had he not been in a stinking mood.

"What can I do for you Severus?" She said not bothering to look up from the homework papers she was looking at. _"Accio orb!" _She shouted holding out her hand expectantly, nothing happened. Malfoy gave a snort of amusement and then a large sapphire orb flew just over his head and into her hands knocking any signs of amusement off his features.

"I wanted to know why you insist on bullying my students? Or student it seems to be this one in particular," he said looking at her hoping she would look back at him, otherwise the look of pure hate he was giving her was a waste of time. She didn't bother looking at him but simply opened the book on law and pulled a small pair of lenses out of a deep pocket in her fine black robes.

"Could you ask Mr. Malfoy what he called me today before you go down that track Snape?" She said still not bothering to look up but beginning to peruse the large tattered book pressing her fingers along the old stained pages. 

"I know what he called you!" Snape snapped. She placed the lenses over her nose and held up the orb in her hand studying the surface closely.

"And you don't have a problem with it?" She said looking up at him finally still holding the orb in her out stretched hand. 

"I.... erm.. What did you call her?" Snape asked Malfoy quietly, Raine turned back to her book the smashed the orb with a loud clatter on her desk. 

"You didn't know what he called me did you?" She said narrowing her eyes and picking up the largest piece of broken sapphire. 

"I didn't... No." He said shamefully watching her hands like a hawk unsure what she was going to do with the stabbing implement she had in her hand. 

"Draco, say it again. With as much venom as before please so Professor Snape knows exactly how to punish you... Or would you rather I dealt with you?" She said looking at Malfoy as he tried to hide behind the Potions Master he too was worried about the shining glass that was now cutting into her own flesh as she gripped it. "I didn't think you wanted to say it again. Severus, he called me a Mudblood. Not that it upsets me. In fact if he knew things I did then he wouldn't have said it, but he believes that he can treat me with such little respect because I'm a woman and I teach Defence Against the Dark Arts. If you care to leave now Mr. Malfoy, I should like a word with your housemaster alone!" She barked at the surly sixth year that practically ran from the room blood now dripping in slowly from a slash across her palm. 

"What is it you want to say?" He asked trying not to sound frightened himself as she looked murderously at him the sapphire in her palm turning crimson. Snape was unsure whether to say anything about the trickle from her palm. 

"Consider what you come in here for in future," she said calmly dropping the now purple piece of glass and taking out her wand pointing it at her hand sending green sparks out of the shaft and healing her palm. 

"Is that it?" He said coldly eyebrows raised as he looked at her analytically. _She'd just done that to frighten Malfoy the sadistic bitch. _He thought to himself looking at the sapphire smashed upon the desk, it had worked though and deep down it amused him.

"I do not pick on your students!" She shouted sharply causing him to jump back landing in a seat behind him. She laughed coldly before looking out the window behind her dropping the wand back into her pocket. 

Severus had noticed that her wand was more unusual as she was, it must have been made of some kind of birch tree, most likely silver since it had shimmered silver in the light, and instead of having a normal handle was spun to a coil at one end. The wood was looped so that she could stand without holding it properly and still use it without problems. He looked at her hands more closely, they were every neatly kept, the nails were clean and she didn't appear to bother with nail varnish as most other witches did. They were a natural peach colour and her fingers were slim not very long but not small or average either, each finger was adorned with at least one ring. Most were plain or had some form of hieroglyphic inscription, she had changed them since the last time he had bothered to note any of this. The ring on her left hand middle finger was quite large as before with a stone that seemed more of a liquid held in by its own gravity with flowing liquid colours moulding into each other. It seemed that underneath the stone there was a hole the size of the beginning of her wand. She must have slipped the ring over her finger and into the gap, this was the left hand, it meant she was left handed, his was highly unusual in the wizarding world when he decided to look more closely at the right hand, it was the same. She must be ambidextrous, that was even more unusual.

"Care to do a little sparring?" She asked as he sat quaking in the seat before her, the scar on her hand had completely gone and the sapphire was melting into the table. It was then that he noticed the surface of the desk. There were some patches of what could only be described as melted precious stones burned into the oak.

"What?" He said looking at her, fear in his eyes. The stones however looked magnificent, they magnified the grain of the beautiful wood highlighting the colours except in places where the stone was a little dark. The tinges the oak now had were indescribable but they were definitely interesting.

"You know.... Practice for the next class," she said looking back at him with a devious smile. 

"I... Suppose so.... Now?" He asked feeling a new chill in the room, a tingling sensation down his spine as if a wandering spirit passed through him. It reminded him of his days as a pupil standing in front of the older wiser Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher who also made him feel three sticks short of a bundle even though he was exceptional at the subject. Raine had a presence that caused you to look at her when ever she entered the room. Snape wouldn't have exactly described her as stunningly beautiful but she was very attractive due to the way she carried herself. Some people just have an aura that makes you interested in them, she didn't need to be drop dead gorgeous though her athletic contours did help and her eyes.... _Stop it! _He thought feeling himself studying her yet again.

"Yes now," she said standing up and walking into the free corner of the room that seemed to be ideal for fighting there were wind chimes hung in front of the windows clinking in the breeze. He looked around to see yet more crystal and sapphire pendants hanging from the ceiling and about the room. On a shelf there was a small wooden box that lay open and within it there were all sorts of bracelets and rings and a few more pendants. The inside rim of the box had an inscription on, _Calling The Spirits With All My Heart But You Are The One Who Holds It. If Only You Knew......_

"Are you sure about this?" He asked looking at her as she stood waiting for him to stand the breeze now brushing her face. She could be all that stony after all, who ever had made the inscription thought a lot of her but then they weren't that rare things to have, he was pretty sure he had given something similar to a girl when he was young. Not that this woman shared his feelings, he never did find out, she died, just like his mother who had owned it before.

"I'm always sure," she said in a low teasing voice as he stood to join her. "Ready?" She asked poised to strike. He took his thoughts away from his mother and the girl who had broken his heart more than once and prepared to take a beating.

"I guess," he said just as she crouched very quickly sweeping his legs out from under him and keeping one of her feet under his groin and her other knee in between his shoulder blades a short sharp pain shot up his spine. All reminiscent thoughts were killed as he hit the floor.

"Watch out for that one," she said as she moved her knee from his back and then her foot, he winced. 

"Okay... I've been doing a little research and I think that I now know something that will surprise you," gaining his breath and gritting his teeth in an effort to control the pain he was feeling in his lower region.

"Okay then show me, but telling me about it isn't really going to surprise me now, is it Severus?" She said standing ready as he grabbed both of her outstretched hands and threw her over his shoulders to the floor, she landed sharply on her back and a breath escaped her quickly as she smacked the floor with her entire body Severus still holding her hands as she landed. Then he did something that amazed her; a flip smoothing his hands around her wrist as he went, her flesh tingled under the unusual sensation of what should have been a friction burn but was far too gentle. She noticed the effort he had gone to, to learn this and not hurt her in the process even though she would have been no where near as courteous had it been she doing this. In her trade you were supposed in to inflict maximum pain, it was the whole point of the exercise. He landed his knees just over her thighs and held her hands out to her side. She looked up at him dazed as he jumped to his feet and turned his back on her trying to mask the look of triumph that was written all over his face. His once sallow skin was now just pale and he had acquired colour in the cheeks from the exercise that was soon to be drained from it again. He swept his hair out of his face because it had flown out of place when he landed on his feet in one swift movement.

"What did you think of that then?" He said not looking at her. "Raine?" He turned to look at her but she wasn't there- she'd gone. "Raine?" He said looking about the room when he turned to face a figure running at his incredibly fast, doing a somersault, holding his shoulders and bringing their knees into the backs of his. He fell to the floor in a crumpled heap, feet up near his backside and arms sprawled out by his side. He then heard a little clicking and Raine's face loomed over his. 

"Yes?" She said smiling wryly. Her face pale as ever, she looked lie she'd exuberated no energy at all and this annoyed him.

"Where.... Where did you go?" He said panting still spread-eagled trying not to study her too closely again. 

"I went to get the paper while you were marvelling in your so-called victory. Then I thought I'd come back and show you how you can't always be too sure of beating people. I still haven't won yet though, I do not consider it a victory until I've knocked you out but I don't want to do that," she said softly going to put her shoes back on. 

"But _I_ do!" He said sharply pulling her over by her legs causing her to let out a tiny squeak as she flew towards the floor her face was mingled fury and surprise and he thought she looked funny every time her nose twitched.

"Severus!" She said as she landed on her back on the floor with a small thump, she sounded annoyed but not too annoyed; more shocked that she was on the floor. He was looming over her now and pausing looking into her deep dull eyes for a moment they did nothing, Raine too was talking a while looking into his eyes, neither noticed the other in their own loss of reality. When she looked into his eyes she found herself imagining ebony onyx, a quartz of different layers great depth of soul but very cold and hollow. _You could get lost in those, _she thought. _Stop looking at them._ Severus leaned his face very close but looming over hers, when he looked into her eyes the iris seemed like a liquid constantly swirling, usually a trait of one capable of hypnosis and he understood why. They were like the colour of an ever green forest with the odd silver pin prick appearing at the surface, they were beautiful. The pupils were black tunnels that glistened as some of the light from the window hit them. _An Evergreen forest under a star lit sky_, he imagined. _Wake up man you're dithering._

"You are not going to make a fool of me all the time young lady!" He said dryly still thinking of her eyes, holding her legs down with his left shin and holding her arms down with his hands. His arms before had been over her shoulders and now the silence had passed they both tried to forget what had just happened. _Did I really just lye under his grasp and stare quite obviously into his eyes? No I couldn't have, he hasn't said anything to me about it, perhaps I just imagined that feeling but then do I do that either? _She thought. _Say something else, take you're mind off it._

"Make a fool of you? Young? I'm flattered," she said a perplexed expression on her face looking up at him with a warm smile that she had obtained through her mild embarrassment. 

"Well you are. And yes you always go out of your way to make me look an idiot," he said increasing the force on her arms. _Try to make her think you hate her! That will cover up for the little ahem_, his mind told him. _She doesn't like you and this will affect you're working together if you don't make the hating her thing convincing, you're not pulling it off too well though are you! Get a grip! _It continued. _Oh Sod off! _He snapped at it from within his head. _Did I just do that?_

"Severus that hurts," she said widening her eyes slightly and looking at her arms, being a man he had a lot of force in his weight and she was tiny in comparison. _Oh great he did notice! Shit! He hates me for that, should stare, what did you mother tell you. Shit! He's got a lot of strength but I don't like having it exercised on me. Can't move, damn._

"Hurts you? I'm the one that always looks an idiot." _You're getting there, but Severus, you are an idiot, you like her is that not proof enough, _his mind said waking up again. _The heart wants what the heart wants, I'm used to rejection, _he told it.

"No, your arms please loosen your grip, or I'll have to get out of he predicament in a way that will definitely make a fool of you," her tone was now biting and raged because she felt a fool.

"Oh... Sorry," he said still holding her down but more gently. 

"Why are you so concerned with my age?" She said looking at him lifting her eyebrows but still very vexed. 

"I'm concerned because a young person teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts doesn't have that much experience with teaching it and it's a very important topic. And a woman- sorry but you do not stand a chance against dark magic," that was a sexist comment but for some reason it had to be said, it was sitting in his mind. It wasn't something he had planned to say either but deep down when he discovered a woman was going to be teaching it after years of male teachers abandoning the post after a year how she could cope where they failed.

"Oh and you think that someone who is only two years older can handle it better? As for the thing with my sex I had no problem teaching it at the University I used to work at, and I had no trouble fighting it so drop it Snape! I am just as apt as you are if not better trained," he let her go, two years younger? She couldn't be that old; did he just say all those things? A pleasant smell drifted up his nose and caused him to feel funny in the head. He felt light-headed and looked down at the woman who was laying on her back, looking up at him eyebrows raised in a provocative manner with eyes that glistened in the light. _Stop it! _He snapped at himself thinking about what he knew he shouldn't again. _The truth hurts doesn't it_, something was telling him.

"Are you going to move your leg Severus?" She asked impatiently looking irked. 

"Sorry Raine, but I like it that way," he said without thinking. "You can't get away." 

"But Severus, I can get out of it as quickly as I got into it. It involves some things that; 

let's say you wouldn't appreciate. Why don't you want me to get away? What do you think you're going to do?" She said testily. 

"I... erm... Sorry," he said allowing her to break free. His mind was buzzing, did he really think she was that attractive? She had got to her feet and pulled a rose out no where, smelt it with sudden pleasure her eyes closed softly and then brushed the red rose round her face allowing it to wander at her lips.... _Yes he did._

"This is a defence lesson; I do not see where you keeping me pinned to the floor helps. Other than the obvious that I can't hurt you," she said taking up the defensive position again. After causing the rose to evaporate into nothingness. "Fight me like a man. You wouldn't be afraid of hitting a man would you? I require you to be completely serious Severus, the other day was funny yes but it deluded from what we were supposed to be teaching, you want to fight dirty now's the time- not in public," she said waiting for him to get up off of his feet. She began to tie her hair back properly again waiting for him to get up and face her. He didn't bother; instead he swung his legs out and tried to pull her over using his legs as scissors. She narrowly missed being tripped, by doing an aerial cartwheel over to his other side, spinning to her feet again daintily still holding onto her black hair trying to tie it up quickly. "Now that was a good try but I don't think you'll catch me that way." 

"Then how will I catch you?" He said sitting up brushing his robes off. 

"I don't know, think of another way," she said looking around the room. "Oh... We had better just do some sparring because I think that is something we need to practice." 

"Fine.... What exactly are you going to do?" 

"Severus the whole point of sparring is so that you don't need to know you pre-empt it. It is the skill of predicting the future without using magic. It makes you more aware of what is going on around you, how to cope with things minus the use of magic. I learned the skill when I was sixteen. I'm sure at thirty-eight you can figure out that little skill," she said bowing her head to him. 

"What are you doing?" He said waiting for her to strike. 

"I'm being polite! Is that completely foreign to you?" She snapped, lifting her head abruptly.

"No!" He said irritably. "So we are going to fight, yes?" 

"Yes," she said brushing her black robes down.

"Who is going to make the first move?" He said eyeing her up. 

"You I would guess," she hummed winking at him. He stopped where he was and looked at her taking on a worried expression. "Why so worried? Afraid I will do more damage than you originally thought?" 

"I have to leave," he said shortly thinking that she had seen him staring at her turning on his heel and walking quickly out of her office. She watched the door slam behind him and she began to laugh to herself. _This man doesn't know how to have a laugh,_ she thought.

::~::~::

****

Author's Note: What did you think? Any good? Please leave me a review....... I love reviews! As for reviews.. Thank you everyone who reviewed. No flames so far! Groovy! And please that isn't really an invite to flame me.... Don't want to be flamed.. ever! If I can help it that is........ Anyway I have taken to saying this just lately that freaks out Natsume... mOOf! lol....And Green_Pig doesn't really have any idea what I'm going on about... well okay it's a cross between a moo and a woof! Can't help myself these days... Yes I can appreciate that it is really immature and everything but I just don't care... No school for me until September so you can expect the chapters to zoom up pretty quickly... well as fast as I can be bothered to work that is..... Nimph you're fab and I'm going to be sad that you'll not be able to beta read for me this summer because you're going travelling... grrrr lucky, I've got to stay in boring old England. 

Hey yeh! People want to know who this Quentus dude is...... hehehhe.. wait a while! You'll find out! 

A funny thing happened the other day... someone asked me what git meant.... well I'll tell everyone! **Git **(git) _n. Brit. slang. _a contemptible person..... Hope that works for you guys. Yes I know I'm sad... I sit here with my bible... that being the fantastic dictionary! Just because I have no school and will never be doing English again, it bored me studying about advertisements and crappy stories about ... example... Toni Kytes the Arch Deceiver... Man did that send me to sleep.. MacBeth was alright if not a little dreary so I'll be happy for the rest of my life knowing I never have to do that again and prepare to fall head first into the sciences. I'm going to stop talking now, does that work for you? Yeh I thought so. 

Ciao.

  
I.C. Fire

silver_shadow54@hotmail.com 


	7. Darkest Of The Dark Arts

****

Disclaimer: I would just like to say that all characters which are in this fiction belong to JK Rowling and not me.... Only a few of the characters belong to me and even they dislike me.. *sobs* The scenery isn't even mine.. *Balls her eyes out!* 

****

Author's Note: I write far too many of these but what the hell! I don't care.... mOOf! Everyone has got to use that word man! It's just silly! A cross between a moo and a woof! WOOF! Yes you'd be right if you thought I was completely barking.. hehhehe.. 

But then 

I'd have to be.

The plot thickens..

::~::~::

__

The dark clouds settle.

Darkest of the Dark Arts

There was a quiet time amongst the two Professors after the incident in Raine's office. She kept her distance from him and he likewise did the same. A red tint would appear in her cheeks when she bumped into him and when she walked away from him he scolded himself for looking at her. She would feel slightly silly when she went to breakfast and dinner, they stopped talking to each other for a few days before trying to resume the hateful relationship they had once had.

Raine wandered into the Great Hall one morning amidst the buzz created when there was to be a house Quidditch match; Slytherin vs. Gryffindor promised to be a good match, it usually was. The teachers however didn't look quite so happy, Madam Hooch was ill and getting a replacement referee was proving rather difficult since McGonagall and Snape were both squabbling about doing it themselves, the animosity between them at peek.

"What's going on here?" Raine said looking up at the two bickering 'teachers', then to Dumbledore who was just ignoring them shaking his head in disapproval.

"There isn't a referee for the match this afternoon!" Snape snapped. _"Minerva," _he drawled. "Thinks she should be the one to do it! Over my dead body!" He barked at her. This was the height of amusement for the morning as Snape and McGonagall continued to fight like cat and dog, cat being McGonagall of course.

"What do you think Sir?" Raine asked Dumbledore who continued to act oblivious to the situation.

"I've already decided," he said calmly and McGonagall and Snape stopped arguing to listen like hawks as to what one of them would be the referee.

"Oh, _who?"_ Minerva asked looking at Snape smugly.

"Raine? Would you be kind enough to cover for Madam Hooch?" Dumbledore asked and McGonagall and Snape both adopted an expression of disgust. It seemed that they were going to team up against her.

"But I can't fly one of those things! They wobble!" Raine protested trying not to encore the wrath of both Professors Snape and McGonagall.

"Do you like Quidditch?" He asked and her expression wavered to a smile. She liked the sport but it didn't mean that she could play it.

"Of course but it doesn't mean that I can fly one of those blasted contraptions. I broke my arm when I last played," she said trying to make him change his mind, still having nightmares about the bludger that hit her in the arm when she was fifteen. She had plummeted fifty feet, not a pleasant experience for any one.

"Then you can fly if you've played. Good then that's sorted. See you at the pitch Professor, the weather looks like it is going to be exceptional," he said leaving the Great Hall and Raine looked at McGonagall and Snape with an expression that definitely said _help me._

"Good luck Stark," Snape said bitterly. "You'll be doing a lot of moving; the beaters like using the referee as a target."

"That's only when you're the referee Snape. Non of the students like you!" Raine snapped in retaliation, his expression dropped from the sneer. "Flaccid old wind bag!" She spat, Snape's eyes widened though the shock of being so blatantly insulted by a member of staff, and McGonagall lifted her eyebrows wondering how Raine might think such a thing. "I'm going to find a broom with a repellent to bludgers."

"You do that, but make sure it doesn't repel you, you're such an obnoxious character you remind me of a bludger. It might decide to throw you off, or not let you on at all, you never know what's going to happen out there," he said dangerously. Raine shook her head and walked out of the Great Hall after allowing some words that made Snape's mouth drop pass her lips. McGonagall looked at her extremely shocked, and dropped the goblet that was in her hand to the floor causing it to smash.

::~::~::~::~::~::

"This is going to be interesting, Stark is going to be the referee, I didn't think she was the kind of person to leave the ground," Harry said to Ron who was finally put on the Quidditch team last year as Keeper. 

"Oh I've heard that she isn't, Dumbledore asked her to do it when McGonagall and Snape argued over whom was going to cover Madam Hooch. She's not happy about it though... Did you notice her expression when she left the Great Hall this morning?"

"Well I thought she always got that after sitting near Snape to try to eat, I mean I would be!" Harry said, he and Ron both laughed. "Let's just hope she's fairer on the Quidditch pitch than she is in her lessons, otherwise she is going to be merciless," he added getting to his feet and collecting his Firebolt. "Ready?" He asked Ron who was also now collecting his broom. 

"Yeah," was Ron's reply and Harry knew what he must do.

"Right team... You all know the plans that we learned in practice, now it's time to put them into action. Are you ready?" The Gryffindor headed out of the changing rooms and headed towards the Quidditch pitch.

::~::~::~::~::~::

It wasn't often that Raine felt happy but she had always had a kinship with the sky but she had never mastered it. She wore fine black Quidditch robes that made her unbelievably comfortable on the broom. The black swished out around her as the gusts of wind caught the flowing fabric for once in ages she was wearing trousers but they too were black and were loosely fitting. Sensible shoes were a wise choice she thought as she left the floor her normal slip-ons would have fallen straight off, she wouldn't be able to concentrate with cold toes, maybe it was just the way she was. She turned on her broom to start the match when a gust of wind swept past her face causing her hair ties to fall out, her black hair shot out behind her back and out of her face in the direction of the wind that was opposing her face. 

The match went to a flying start and points were scored equally, she couldn't hear the commentary she wasn't really interested she was too busy trying to keep an eye on everything. Malfoy and Potter were flying around above her looking for the snitch and she got the feeling that Malfoy was trying to spit at her from a great height. She flew uncertainly around the pitch watching the game to start with until something else caught her eye; the wobbling stopped when she forgot about the great height she was at, her mind became distracted and she was no longer interested in the game.

A dark hooded figure stalked the edge of the Quidditch and even though she was supposed to be keeping an eye on the game and refereeing this one figure kept her attention as she watched it like a hawk ready to strike. It looked to her like this figure had remained unnoticed by all in the stands and all of the players. She narrowly missed a bludger twice when a beater got in the way and hit it at the beater on the opposite team but she hadn't noticed too busy watching the solitary figure looming in the corner of the pitch. 

Malfoy was sticking to Harry like he normally did watching to see if he had spotted the snitch ready to try and pounce in on what ever Harry had seen. Harry believed that he had seen the snitch and flew at break neck speed towards the golden object fluttering near the Slytherin goal post. Malfoy shot after him and they were so close that they were neck and neck flying at the goal post the crowd was going wild when Raine spotted the hooded figure reveal it's wand and shoot a bolt of glittering red light at the two seekers.

"Stop!" She yelled but to no avail, one of them was hit and flying towards the ground minus the broom. She couldn't tell who it was but she could tell that they were in a lot of pain, a shouting sound of extreme agony was ripping the atmosphere apart. She flew on her broom at it her mind elsewhere not thinking of everything around her but getting to the seeker before he hit the floor. She aligned herself to the broom so she was practically led on it her spine in line with the handle and began to start to turn the broom slowly the other way around so that she was upside down. She didn't have time to consider if she was going to fall off the broom or not even to realise what she was doing. She got close to him about twenty feet from the floor by which time everyone though who ever it was, was not going to be around much longer the intensity of the howls of pain. Ten feet from the floor she managed to make a firm grip on the boy's chest and begin to rise from the floor slowly. She slowed the broom down and landed it while still the wrong way up dropping the boy to the floor before flipping herself the right way up and blindly reaching inside her pockets for her wand. She pointed the wand at the boy and without a word a sapphire jet of light shot out the end of it soothing the boy and silencing him and lifting the curse placed upon him, while she could just about made out the sounds of other people approaching. 

"What happened?" Someone called but she didn't bother to listen instead she ran to where she had seen the hooded figure run into the forest racing as fast as she could by foot clasping the broom in one hand and her wand in the other.

"Where are you going?" Someone shouted as she disappeared into the woods. There was nothing to be heard for a while as everyone was rushing around trying to see what had happened to the seeker. There was about three hours before anyone saw Raine again. 

The Great Hall was buzzing, nothing like this had ever happened to the Slytherins before. Malfoy had been the one hit with the Cruciatus curse while trying to get the snitch.

"Shut up!" Was a loud yelling sound from outside the Great Hall as Professor Stark burst in pointing her wand at the back of the neck of a Death Eater, his hood still raised and shouting in protest as the Professor marched him in looking livid. Harry thought Snape looked frightening when he was mad but Professor Stark was something else. She kicked the cowering man to the floor using a drop kick she had taught them to bring people to their knees. Then snapped the second wand in her hand in two over her knee, it must have been a good sturdy wand as well since it was quite wide and made a very loud cracking sound as she brought it down over her thigh. The broom in her left her beat him round the head with so hard he hit the floor almost instantaneously after it. She yanked the hood off the unconscious man and ripped the left sleeve wrenching up his left arm for everyone to see the Dark Mark burning black.

"This is what we have in our midst!" She shouted so that the whole hall went silent looking completely blind with rage.

"Professor Stark I don't think this is the time!" McGonagall shouted looking horrified that one of Voldemort's servants was within the school.

"They need to know!" Raine shouted in reply silencing McGonagall with a murderous glare. 

"Mad-eye Moody I believe taught you all to remain constantly vigilant! Did any of you spot this maggot?!" She shouted kicking the Death Eater in the stomach as she held up his left arm. Snape flinched looking at her face so filled with rage and to believe she had actually caught one of them he felt the Mark burn on his own arm he winced. "This is Dark Arts at its most sinister!" She roared and everyone in the hall looked completely terrified except Dumbledore who looked quite impressed that he had a Dark Arts teacher ho actually knew what she was doing and that the perpetrator had been caught so quickly. "Anything suspicious you spot you tell a member of staff and we will check it out! Students are not to chase any of these men! If any of you so much as consider it I can guarantee you'll be back on that train sooner than you can shout _Constant Vigilance! They are highly dangerous!_ Anyone taking them on has a death wish, _and before you ask yes I do!" _She barked continuing to scour the hall before the Death Eater began to stir. She elbowed him sharply on the head again knocking him out cold. "Mr. Malfoy? Mr Potter? Could I enquire which one of you got hit by this slimy excuse for a human worm!" She said lightening the tone but not spotting Malfoy anywhere on the Slytherin table. "Mr. Potter you were very lucky! This goes to show that no one is safe from these men, _no one!" _She snapped before motioning to Dumbledore to come and join her out of the hall.

"Raine that was a very gallant thing you did today," Dumbledore said as she walked out of the Great Hall dragging the Death Eater behind her still looking beyond rage.

"Who is this?" She asked as she sprawled him out on the floor.

"Matthew Brody, a student here about five years back. Very sad to see him fall in with such a bad crowd, he was an intelligent young man, Slytherin as well, but such is life I guess. He must have been aiming for Harry knowing his ambitious nature.. Out to impress Voldemort the best way he could. This will only anger Voldemort however. We shall let the ministry know of this capture, I'm sure there will be a space in Azkaban for him now," Dumbledore said him eyes showing deep sadness.

"He deserves all he gets!" She spat bitterly tying him up. "I leave him in your care Sir, I must find out how Mr. Malfoy is." She said slowly sweeping out of Dumbledore's office.

::~::~::~::~::~::

Raine walked to the Hospital wing very quickly to discover Severus already there discussing what had happened with Madam Pomfrey who was standing over Malfoy taking his pulse as he groaned a little.

"He's not too badly hurt I trust," Raine said walking up to the bed and looking down at him as he lay wincing each time Madam Pomfrey touched him.

"Raine..... I don't know what to say..." Snape stuttered thinking of what to say to her. "I was wrong about you. I apologise whole heartedly for the way I reacted this morning, it was completely uncalled for.... If it had been me he would have been dead," Snape spluttered looking down at Malfoy his eyes wide, shocked a little.

"Dead is not a good word from Hospitals Mr. Snape," Raine said not bothering to make eye contact with him, he felt a little silly.

"You're one hell of a flyer," he added trying to get her to at least look at him trying to compliment her but he realised that his behaviour did make him the most liked person by with her.

"Are you okay Draco?" Raine asked looking at him finally when he was able to see her properly as Madam Pomfrey walked away muttering something about Quidditch being dangerous and how it should be stopped, Raine smiled.

"I'm fine....." He uttered still in a lot of pain. "Thank you Professor," this was a moment for Raine that meant a lot, he had actually called her Professor without trying to make it sound like a dirty word when used to describe her and she smiled again. He had also thanked her that was unusual for him.

"That's okay, I'm glad I caught you in time, you nearly became magic pizza," She said softly looking into his silver eyes that occasionally closed when he felt a sudden rush of pain. "I would also like to tell you that the maggot that did this to you has been caught. Professor Snape can fill you in. I have a class to prepare for tomorrow," she said turning to Snape who felt in awe around her, she had the guts to try and rescue a student falling from a broom from a great height at great speed when he wouldn't have and she had bothered to catch the one who exacted the curse. 

"Raine could I have a word please," he said offering a smile.

"I've been running around the forest for three hours Severus and I have to change all my lesson plans as you can appreciate I haven't the time to have 'a' word," she said coldly still hurt by his words from the morning.

"It won't take long," he pleaded walking around her opening the door and standing in her way.

"Quickly then," she said standing her arms crossed.

"I'm sorry," he said and she could feel the warmth within her grow, he apologised and she was quite happy with that but didn't bother to show it.

"Okay, can I go now," She said pushing past him a smile creeping up her face as she walked sternly down the corridor he wasn't able to distinguish her face with her back to him, maybe it was better for her that way.

::~::~::~::~::~::

The next morning was some what unusual for Raine, she had gone to the hospital wing to try to see if Malfoy was any better when she discovered he was so well he was able to return to the normal school day after such a short length of time. Madam Pomfrey beamed at her when she entered the Hospital wing smiling broadly when Raine enquired about the patient. She then walked to the Great Hall only to receive awestruck glances from all the students. Entering the Great Hall was extremely unusual when the whole hall applauded her as she entered.

"Great Flying Miss!" Some students from the Gryffindor table roared as she passed them, she went bright red. She looked around, they were all smiling at her and Harry and Draco especially were clapping loudly as she looked at them, Malfoy and Potter had finally found something that could agree on. She walked up to the staff table blushing furiously. 

"Good morning Raine, I see everyone was impressed by yesterday's events," Dumbledore said joining in the applause. The Hufflepuffs were impressed by her rescue the Ravenclaws were impressed by the skill she executed in capturing the villain the Slytherins were impressed she had rescued someone they all thought she despised with the whole of her being. The Gryffindors were impressed because they thought she wouldn't have done that for anyone.

"I did what I had to Sir; nothing more," she said trying to shrug off the unnecessary attention she was receiving.

"Surely Raine you wouldn't refer to that as nothing...... That was amazing... I didn't know what to expect. I thought I was going to lose a student from my house had you not been so quick to act," Snape said hurriedly trying to get his piece in as all the other members of staff flooded her with praise, his however was the only bit of praise she was interested in.

::~::~::

****

Author's Note: Yes I know I'm a motor mouth but hey I have the right to be, it doesn't mean that you have to listen to me.. That is your right deduce what you will.. I hope that was interesting enough for you... Is it over done? I thought that was okay.. She saved his butt! Or ARSE.... Mrs. Norris that was for you... mOOf! lol! Thank you to all my loverly reviewers.... Yes I know I spelt 'lovely' wrong.. it's an English country bumpkin thing.. lol! not that I am one just felt like typing that... heeheehee... Any thoughts as to what will happen next? hummm? You'll never guess! You won't unless you have four legs and oink a lot.... Yes Green_Pig that means you... I must confess she knows all.... Never mind hey? Anyway as always if you want to email me.... silver_shadow54@hotmail.com btw is what you use.. I will reply! I love email! Yay! Anyway I better go now... 

Ciao

I.C. Fire 

silver_shadow54@hotmail.com


	8. The Shadows Within

****

Disclaimer: Okay then I would just like to say that the characters and scenery don't belong to me, they belong to the wonderful JK Rowling! Only a few characters will belong to me and they always seem to have a hidden agenda sneaky sods... grrrr. 

****

Author's Note: This chapter is highly strange. It's actually picking up now! The plot is actually working for once! I'm soooo pleased! It took me a while to get these last few chapters to fit. I think it worked. But then you'll have to tell me what you think... I like this chapter anyway... Please read on.. ^_^

::~::~::

__

What you don't know can't hurt you until it surfaces.

The Shadows Within

"You were so easy to predict my fine young friend. You are so like your father it's uncanny, he too fell to my feet when he discovered how much power I could offer him. Now in order for you to get a slice of this power Severus there is something you must do," Voldemort hissed his serpentine tongue flickering in his mouth.

"My Lord?" Snape said calmly but wanting to be sick.

"Watch the Dark Arts teacher, there have been some incidents that I want to know more about, Mr. Brody was a very skilled young man but is now stewing in an Azkaban cell. I want to know why, you'll find out for me and fast. When you know exactly what it is come to me, I'd be intrigued to see what you think of her," Voldemort hissed, he knew that the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher was a woman, what else did he know? Snape looked at Voldemort nodded kneeled and kissed the hems of his robes before disapparating.

"So little does he know. I wonder how he will take the shock," Voldemort hissed to the other Death Eaters around him, each of them laughed coldly with high amusement.

::~::~::~::~::~::

"My, my aren't we getting into this teaching?" Quentus whispered maliciously as he walked up to her desk. Raine looked up suddenly, she hadn't expected to see him at all, her mouth hung open in shock. "Such a nice welcome," he drawled sitting in the seat opposite.

"What are you doing here?" She said coldly before returning to her book pushing the lenses that Snape had seen her wear the other day when she was reading from an old manuscript on law up her nose. The lettering on the page was definitely not standard English and when Quentus browsed over to see what she was reading her glimpsed at her then at the page and then at the glasses. 

"Cheat!" He snapped venomously. 

"Excuse me?!" She said looking up at him again.

"Wearing those glasses to read that.... It's only ancient runes, its not like you can't read them!" He said spitefully.

"I can't remember everything I was taught... There is so much of it. And anyway... Why are you here? Did I invite you or is it that you've come to bludgeon me to death, if you're going to get a move on," she snapped.

"I'm not here to kill you Raine. Why would I want to kill my favourite little lady?" He said with a cruel smile and sarcastic grin creeping up his thin face.

"I'm not _your _little lady, just you remember that Quentus!" She could say what she liked to him in her office or at least he could reach her from over the desk.

"Oh I remember all right. I remember the way you used to look at me. The stare with those beautiful eyes of yours tearing into my soul and ripping me apart then one day you got what you wanted and it all stopped, just when I was beginning to like you."

"I never looked at you in the way you imagined and if I remember correctly I tried to get away from you but you wouldn't let me, kept insisting that I was placed under your control for my own protection, not that I can't take care of myself. You try to treat me like I'm a child but it just isn't happening. I can never escape you and I can't get away from what you forced me into without losing my life," she said fury building within her, Quentus had a way of making you think that she was stupid, he was always so believable and made her look like she knew nothing. 

"Well you shouldn't make it so easy Raine. I might have more of a challenge getting you to do certain things."

"The only reason I do 'those things' is because they get me away from you," she said looking back to her book.

"I think you should really be reading that without the translating glasses," he said leaning back in the chair.

"Look if you're going to sit there and whine about how you never got to sleep with me and complain about the way I read ancient scriptures then you can _sod off!" _She growled.

"Well I could get you to sleep with me if that were really what I wanted, but you see Raine, I've changed and well. I like the new me better," he said looking at her lazily.

"Pity," she muttered. "I liked the old one better."

"And well, unforgivable curses are not beyond me to reach my means," he said in a low slimy voice that reminded Raine of her brother, he too had a disgustingly sickly oozing voice that dripped with sarcasm.

"That's a question for the Ministry, not me. Unforgivable curses are things that land you a sentence in Azkaban, you know that," she said looking at Quentus as he began to twiddle his wand around is fingers.

"That Raine, is where I think you're wrong, Azkaban isn't going to last much longer if the Dark Lord keeps the pressure upon the Dementors." Raine's face contorted, the Dementors were creatures she hated above all others and Quentus always referred to them like they were an ally of some kind.

"Will you stop calling _him _that!" Raine snapped as she cringed at Quentus' usual reference to Voldemort. 

"Stop behaving like a little girl Raine, you know what's going to happen sooner or later as well as I do," he drawled. "And when it does believe me I'll be the first to laugh at you, you and your childish ways."

"Excuse me," she said curtly. "I'm not sure what you're trying to imply but be sure that you'll not get away with it Quentus, I'll not let you speak to me in such a manner."

"What choice do you have? You know that any decision you make is under my influence and any decision I make affects your life so why would you argue with me?" He said pointing his wand at her head finally after having spun it round his fingers.

"What do you think you're going to do?" She said calmly. "Force me into your arms with the impervious curse? It didn't work for you last time and it certainly isn't going to help you now. Come on Quentus you know that you're no match for the man that stopped you last time," she said coldly.

"Had he not walked in, I would have got away with it," he began to allow his eyes to wander over her as if exposing every part of her from behind the desk using his mind.

"Well you'll not get any pleasure from it, you won't have go my consent and wouldn't have won my heart so you would only be answering the call of your libido and Quentus, to be honest with you. I hate you," Raine got up and began to walk to the door.

"Hate and love are almost the same thing, thought of it like that?"

"But both are conflicting emotions. They oppose each other in every way," she snapped.

"It's _that snake _isn't it!" Quentus spat bitterly.

"That snake? Pardon? I don't believe you have anything to do with my life at all.... And no it isn't _that snake_!" She began to open the door.

"Prove it!" He said it as if challenging her very existence.

"I don't have to prove anything to you," she said heavily drawing herself away from the 

door for a moment then turned back. "I thought you of all people should know that teacher pupil relationships never work out. I'm not about to get involved in one." 

"Then it is the snake," Quentus said anger building in his chest. "How like you Raine, sticking to your own kind are you? Another Snake in the grass to match you is there?" Quentus got to his feet looking at Raine who stood her back to him contemplating whether to allow this verbal assaination to continue.

"I haven't another snake.... _Mr. Stark_!" She said through gritted teeth.

"Was bravery not enough for you, had to go for cunning and underhandedness," he continued venomously.

"You're the only underhanded one around here Mr. Stark," she said trying unsuccessfully to mask the rage in her tone.

"No Raine! You became underhanded the day you left this school, what a stupid little witch you were too. So.... how can I describe you, still a girl and willing to be taught absolutely _anything_ by a man," he continued in a condescending tone, 'anything' had left his lips like poison, Raine was clutching the door handle so hard with snapped off on the inside and she was trapped with him.

"Absolutely anything," she whispered walking towards him in a provocative manner that he wasn't expecting. He looked down at his wand thinking he'd bewitched her.

"Raine?" He said his voice silky.

"Ummm?" She hummed getting fairly close to him but not so much that she was touching him.

"Are you ready?" He said his wand still in his hand allowing the tip to creep up her robes where the buttons closed her robes. Suddenly when it had reached her neck she lifted her knee into his groin with extreme force, he doubled over coughing before doing a back flip and knocking her feet out from under her. Raine did a dainty spin on the floor and knocked him over yet again.

"You will never, ever say anything like that about me ever again and I do not want you in that way!" She shouted as he jumped to his feet bring his wand back.

"Locomotor Mortis!" Quentus roared as Raine's legs were brought swiftly together leaving only her hands free if it were not for her perfect balance she would have toppled over there and then. Only her wand was on her desk, she was too far away and glued to the spot to reach out for it. 

"Quentus!" She shouted. "Please!" Her eyes filled up. "Think about this!" Then her eyes began to burn, she wasn't going to shed a tear for him, not for him. What he was contemplating was horrific but she knew him, sadism was something he adored and it made things better for him when she was upset.

"Spirited and _feisty!" _He snapped before making a sound like a barking dog. "But then 

you were always my idea of the perfect," his eyes looked over her figure. She was very streamlined, not too many curves but ones that drove him wild in the right places. "Student.." He hummed.

"I may have been your idea of the perfect ass. But you've never had me and you never will," she whispered spitefully as his pale eyes flashed.

"Oh yes, you'd like to think that I never will but then, you have no idea what the future might bring." He said in a husky voice stepping up to her confidently sweeping his jet black hair out of his face before planting a passionate kiss on her full lips. She'd not bothered to move until that point. She grabbed his satin black hair and yanked his head backwards making it impossible for him to move.

"That was the leg locker curse you idiot! Has nothing to do with my hands now give me your wand or I'll find some way of making any chances at fatherhood you may have disappear," she said her voice toying the menace under her control; Quentus made a gurgling sound. She released one of her hands and smoothed it over his neck before pressing her index finger onto his Adam's-apple and continued to push until he held up the hand with his wand in. She dropped him quickly and freed herself he was sprawled upon the floor and she now in control of both wands.

"There is definitely something about the snake you haven't quite let go of and working here has pushed it back into you," he said rubbing his neck and getting to his feet.

"I refuse to allow you to continue this this degrading charade," she said coldly.

"Not your choice I'm afraid Raine," he said coldly grabbing his wand from her hand and pointing it at her.

"Excuse me Professor Stark but..." The door opened and Snape walked in to see Raine being pinned to the desk by a dark stranger who had his hands all over her.

"Tell him to leave!" Quentus snapped at her keeping his head to her neck as if her was kissing it.

"Severus!" She said breathlessly trying to get Quentus off of her.

"Is this a bad time? I had hoped to get your opinion on something...... I... I can come back if you'd like..." Snape gulped as Quentus slid his hand up her thighs revealing her well-toned legs.

"That's enough!" She snapped through gritted teeth at Quentus who had now dropped his wand.

"I'll just be going now..." Snape said as he heard a sound like an animal being wounded.

"You'll regret that Raine!" Quentus snapped grabbing his wand again and pointing it into her throat.

"Severus!" She said shortly getting to her feet as Quentus leapt back. "Help?" Quentus drew a line from the nape of her neck to the top of her robes dragging the tip of the wand down her chest and all she could do was stand with her hands up.

"What's going on here?" Snape shouted finally getting the idea this fierce character wasn't a welcomed guest.

"Consider what will happen to you Quentus! Azkaban! They won't hesitate this time, just because you've got me out of there before doesn't mean I'll do the same for you!" She said her voice bordering an insane plea.

"Good day Professor Stark!" Quentus snapped and pushed Snape out of the way as he barged out of the office.

"Are you okay Raine?" Severus asked seeing the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher shaken up for the first time. He wasn't sure how to approach her.

"I'm fine!" She said in a steady voice. "Is there something I can do for you?" She said as she brushed her palms down her face and brushed her robes down like they had been infected by something. She looked down the corridor where she could see Quentus laughing cruelly with a smirk forming on his face, he began twirling his wand in his left hand. Her forehead was glistening with sweat and she brought her right hand to her face and with the back of it she rubbed her head. Then opening her eyes halfway through she spotted Quentus down the corridor pressing the point of his wand to the palm of his right hand grinning on the edge of another outburst of evil laughter. She stared shocked at him for a second before feeling a tiny shiver down her spine and a burning feeling in her palm. She glanced fretfully at Snape who seemed completely dumb struck his mouth hung open and then she heard Quentus sniggering still pressing the wand upon his palm, then he laughed hysterically and walked away.

"Severus it isn't what you think!" She said hurriedly while he backed to the wall. 

"Don't try to explain it to me Raine, I should have known when I set eyes on you; you know too much about the dark arts and all that muggle kung fu!" He let out a quick harsh laugh. "How could I be so _stupid?_ _So blind?" _He started to ease himself towards the door. Quentus' horrid laughter could still be heard in the background. It was a haunting laugh, enough to wake the dead. Raine spun around to her desk and quickly grabbed her wand looking completely distressed. She aimed quickly and with no hesitation.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" She roared furiously, sweat running down her temples. A jet of fluorescent green light shot from her wand and Snape thought that was it. Snape needn't have worried though, the curse shot straight past him to Quentus who abruptly silenced and spun round to see what it was he had heard her scream. 

The corridor was a fog of flashing green light.

When the spell was over, Snape expected to see a crumpled figure lying dead and silent like a baby before them, but there was nothing. Quentus was gone. 

"_Shit!" _Raine shouted angrily failing to stop Severus who had as soon as the danger past pelted down the corridor towards the dungeons. "Severus, please!" She whined after him. "Let me explain! _I can explain!" _But she'd lost him; he was already gone. 

::~::~::

****

Author's Note: AAAAAAAAAAA!!! Can you guess what happens next? Can you? Can you? I can't take the pressure but you'll need to wait for me to finish chapter ten before I put chapter nine up because it may frighten you away from my story and I can't have that... ^_^ Please promise you won't give up on me.. Please? I really love writing this but the next chapter.. Argh! Sorry..... Is there any suspense here? *scratches her head* hum? lol! Anyhoo Please write me lotsa reviews! I love reviews! Thanks you everyone who has reviewed and please check out the silly story called... m00fed - The Saga Begins.... It's very silly, written by a friend and I... Under the author name I.C. Pigs it's on my fav authors list.... It needs more reviews cause it's silly! lol!

__

I.C. Fire

silver_shadow54@hotmail.com

__


	9. Snake Eyes

****

Disclaimer: Non of the characters you recognise from JK Rowling Harry Potter series belong to me I just borrowed them. I am no way near as talented!

****

Author's note: Okay this chapter is a bit evil.. No wait very evil! It's nasty and evil and definitely not what you would expect. I'm sorry! *sobs*

::~::~::

__

How far can fear take you?

Snake Eyes

He couldn't believe what he had just seen? He should have known.. _Should have known!_ It made perfect sense, why hadn't he spotted. He felt so stupid. He was running full pelt down the secret passageway to Hogsmeade from the dungeons. What if she followed, she must have known everything. If she followed now he would be done for and she... She would be dead as well. 

This was going to make everything worse. There was a loud buzzing in his ears, how cold he felt, why was he running. He didn't know what was happening anymore, she'd lied to Dumbledore, to the students, to everyone who she knew. All because of that man, and the thing that hurt the most was that she had betrayed him. It wasn't something he could explain but he knew that she wasn't honest with anyone, it tore him up. How could she do it? He had always respected her and this, it was low and down right wrong. But he should have known, she had all the characteristics and the killer instincts, she was a brilliant teacher and extremely skilled. He continued to the cliffs by the shore running as fast as he could not wanting to be followed by anyone. 

The mark was burning on his arm, he knew what he must do, partly in panic and partly in anger he disapparated outside the Riddle House. He then knew She wasn't following, his stomach twisted at the thought of where he was going, he held his head up and walked into the rickety old building. He looked at the walls when he walked in, the plaster beginning to come off of them the whole place smelt rancid, Severus closed his eyes as he opened the doors to the main room where Voldemort stood waiting for him. The unusual thing however was that he was the only one there, Voldemort's red eyes flashed a different pigment and glowered at Severus' panicking expression as he ran fourth.

"There is an Auror at Hogwarts!" Snape flung himself before Voldemort's feet who laughed at his cowering form. 

"What is his name?" His voice became more of a hiss.

"She... Her name is Raine Stark!" Snape trembled breathing deeply.

"Ah yes Miss Stark," he mused, slowly scratching into the old worn chair with his right hand's index finger. "What an enchanting young troublemaker she is," the tone in Voldemort's voice showed he cared none for this bit of news.

"Pardon my Lord?" Snape's already shaking voice turned to a rasp upon hearing how Voldemort could already know her.

"The Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. She is just the most _useful _spy I have managed to control yet," he laughed like a hissing snake - in the same high-pitched way he had always laughed - and extended the right hand out towards the shadows. "Step forwards if you will," Snape wasn't sure whom Voldemort was talking to, he had believed to be alone with him. But out of the very spot Voldemort's long pale finger was pointing to, a fully cloaked Death eater stepped into the light. Immediately the familiar sweet smelling perfume hit Snape's nasal system like a kick in the teeth.

"My Lord?" A deep voice said, it was forced depth however he had noticed, he recognised it immediately but stayed silent out of fear. 

"Remove your hood," Voldemort said pointing his wand at the clothing.

"My Lord," the voice said pulling the hood down to reveal a dull-eyed woman whose face had none of Raine's normal characteristic. She seemed so lifeless - like a zombie. Snape couldn't believe the situation he was in.

"That is not Stark," he struggled to say with his voice shaking worse than before. _What was she_ _doing here?_

"Remove your Robes," Voldemort's voice grew quieter and softer. At once she dropped them with no resistance. _It is Raine. No, how could it be?_ Raine's eyes were duller than usual - they were blind and unblinking. Now that the robes were off, she was revealed to be wearing the tight fitting black dress Snape had seen once before when he had walked into her office not that many months ago. "I believe you have seen this before…?" Voldemort mused once more getting out of his chair and approaching the silent figure. He smoothed his bony white fingers across her left cheek and smiled. Slowly he moved them down past her neck, running them onto her gentle bosom. Voldemort hummed a little with pleasure, before turning away from her and seating himself back in his chair in front of the still, kneeling Snape. While the Dark lord's back was turned Snape could have sworn Raine had shivered all over. Though she looked to be just as gone as ever as her eyes continued to stay blank. Voldemort ordered her to put the robes back on.

"How?" Snape tried to pretend as if he didn't care, but his voice came out as a disbelieving whisper, and his shocked eyes remained on hers.

"She will carry my heir," Voldemort spoke up suddenly, enjoying the sight of her delightful shape.

"My Lord," Raine said as if it were the only thing she could say.

"Where are the others my Lord?" Snape couldn't look away, but forced an evil grin to show he was enjoying himself. "They should know that our master has decided to take a bride."

"I haven't though," he snapped glowering with his red eyes burning. "_You_ will take this woman and produce me an heir," he proclaimed pointing again at Stark with his wand. She did not move. 

Snape's voice was finally silenced. This was…Just, _unthinkable_…_How_ could he produce an heir to the most evil wizard to walk the earth? _How?_ If he really had to do it, why with her? He couldn't betray her like this. Never.

"I don't believe that it would be right my lord," he staggered to say, failing completely to soften the master of evil. He kept his head low and waited for a reply. Voldemort carefully looked at him and laughed quietly.

"Weak as always," he whispered patronisingly into his ear, his head shot up. "Raine - take this fool. _Do as I_ _command!"_ He hissed. Automatically Raine approached Snape who was staring with wide, horror struck eyes and shivering with disbelief at what was happening to him. She grasped his robes and forcefully lifted him from the stone floor. The windows clattered open and slammed repeatedly against the walls, sending a gale of wind from the thunder dark sky into the room. The force of it blew through Snape's thick robes that looked like giant bat wings, the hood from Raine's head fell to let the ties fly from her hair sending it billowing out around her. Still her eyes were blind and showed no sign of recognition. Then Snape felt himself being lowered a bit so that he could feel the floor through the tips of his toes, Raine's eyes flashed clear for an instant and she very nearly gasped with the effort of holding him up, it seemed she hadn't expected this at all. Snape watched fearfully into her dark pupils and felt himself getting lost with her soul. A tiny sapphire spiral was rising up through the pool of blackness until it had taken over the whole pupil spinning and spinning more and more, faster and faster until it was a complete moving blur. Then it was lights out for Snape. 

His eyes went soft and weak under her spinning stare. The spirals in her eyes were hypnotising him. He smiled innocently like a schoolboy before taking her strongly in his arms, pulling her closer to him so that their noses touched. His eyes took on the sinister glow that hers had taken, the hypnotism made him like her – a walking, unthinking zombie. He grinned cruelly and held her so tight that Stark seemed pained. But she had no chance now to get away, not with Voldemort watching, so she closed her eyes and felt his lips upon hers, and let him carry on kissing her with such passion she would never had imagined he could be capable of. 

"Very good Raine." Voldemort hissed watching them, shifting slightly in his chair. 

"Go and do as I have commanded," he whispered, digging his finger once more into the arm of the chair. Snape was gone, he began to lean slightly over her, supporting her with his hand pressed firmly on her back. Voldemort spoke up again, this time slightly harsher. "I thought I could leave this to Lucius seventeen years ago, but clearly I was mistaken in my choice. _Do not disappoint me my little treasure."_

Snape broke off and took her arm firmly. She stood loyally by his side and let him lead her quickly out of the horrible stare of Voldemort, who was quietly laughing triumphantly as he slouched down into his large chair and imagined the future that was soon to be his…

She was thrust through a doorway into a cold room, she tripped and fell back off a floorboard onto a decaying carpet that was laid squarely around a large four-poster bed. Snape entered with angry lust burning in his eyes, he did not slow in his efforts to pick up the struggling figure off the floor,

"No!" She screamed, but no matter how hard she tried she could not weaken him.

"Snape! Snape stop!" She struggled more ruthlessly, not caring where she was kicking him. He threw her down onto the dusty bed like he wasn't even hearing her screams. 

"Severus...Severus please Listen to me! You're under mind control! Snap out of it!" She started slapping him round the face. It seemed to make him stronger and more determined to take her, he grabbed her wrists and forced her to submit, he held her down with the rest of his body _"No!"_ Was her muffled cry as he slapped his hand over her mouth to keep her quiet. Her worst nightmare had become a reality, this was something she couldn't get out of by using her strength. This previously thought to be a weak man was overpowering her like she was nothing, she had taught him the moves over the last three months, now he was proving their worth in this madness. Raine stared up past his head and wished with all her last hope that she was somewhere else, he wasn't Severus Snape anymore, never could he do something like this to her, never…

She was still struggling with her hands and legs trying to force him away as he fought his way closer. She felt the burning on her hand as she felt a colossal energy build up within it, the energy was burning her flesh. His robes were undone and she clenched her fist to try to relieve the pain at the same time as her back arched causing her shoulder blades to meet and then with an enormous scream she thrust the flat burning palm onto his chest knocking herself out, and causing him what she thought would be extreme pain. All that she saw was the light leading a spiral into an explosion.

It was the last thing on her mind as she passed out not wanting to be herself anymore. _Release me. Let me go, all I want is death and nothing more, take me away. _She woke with a start next morning. Her robes were partly open and he was led by her side almost dead. She sat up and shifted herself away speedily before kicking him off the dusty bed onto the floor, he fell with a gigantic thump before she kicked him again tears in her eyes streaking down her pale face. She kicked him again and again before he made any sound. He groaned and spluttered she thrust her foot into his stomach again and again. Eventually he let out a loud groan and she looked down at him.

"You'll not remember any of this!" She shouted vindictively drawing her wand ready to curse him. She stopped and looked down at him. It was true he wouldn't remember and all she would have to do would be to kill the child within her and everything would be okay, but she couldn't and she couldn't kill him either. "_Kill me_!" She screamed into the morning sun rise falling to her knees in the large window that lay open, before curling up in tears as the light ripped its way into the dusty room.

****

::~::~::

****

Author's note: Yes I know, it's very evil and I didn't like writing it but you must understand that it works! I will put chapter ten up very soon so that you don't think it's gonna be all depressing and stuff! It was partly her fault anyway! Oh I feel so evil! *sobs* I'm sorry...... *sobs some more* Thanks to Green_Pig who helped edit it. This was a three o'clock in the morning job! lol! Well I think I should shut up now and switch off my PC cause I'm running out of tissues... My apologies again.... 

__

I.C. Fire

Email me if you want some explanation as to why it turned evil and stuff... silver_shadow54@hotmail.com I swear I will reply.

__

Next Chapter: The Moonlight He Missed


	10. The Moon Light He Missed

**__**

Disclaimer: None of the characters or settings in this story belong to me, well a couple of things that you're not likely to see JK Rowling write because they popped out of my head and not hers… Yes I know my writing doesn't even compare… 

**__**

Author's Note: Okay I think I have got over the sadness of the last chapter – which I hated writing by the way. This chapter is concentrating on some very odd occurrences that are generally very warped… I'm going to allow you to read on at your own risk and if this chapter is a little too strange or warped for your liking please tell me and I may need to change some stuff but I feel so sorry for Severus… ~_~; *sobs*

Please read on…

****

::~::~::

****

__

With the rise of the sun comes the dawn of his misery.

****

The Moonlight He Missed

Severus woke up feeling so sick he didn't know what had hit him - he was cold and shaking on a wooden floor face down. He wasn't quite sure how he had got there but it felt as if someone had got inside his body and thrown him off a cliff repeatedly. The pain was intense and sharp rushing down his spine and back round his torso causing him to shudder. He sat up confused and a little distressed; he was completely naked and didn't know how he had ended up that way. All he could remember was running from Hogwarts, from Raine but he couldn't for the life of him remember why he had been running away from her, two different types of insane laughter invaded his head, one cruel hissing torturing cackle the other a sarcastic hum of amusement.

He felt so exposed, he knew where he was - it was the Riddle House, not a pleasant place. He found his robes strewn on the bed a few rips in it and his trousers were on the floor, kicked away a rip in the leg. What had he done? He pulled on his tattered clothes trying to think about what had happened finally pulling his shoes on and walking painfully from the building without a backward glance. He rushed past all the doors praying that he wouldn't run into one of the other Death Eaters, looking this beat up around them would make them think he had betrayed Voldemort and thus make him vunerable and he didn't feel he had the energy to fight them physically or mentally.

He disapparated and appeared in the same place in Hogsmeade, luckily it was too early for people to be outside so he crept back to the secret entrance to the dungeons and into his office where he sank into his chair and tried to think about what had happened. There was no way that he could have just lost an evening. He decided it best to go and speak with Dumbledore; there might be a way to patch up the gap in his memory unless someone had stolen it from him permanently. Raine was the only one he remembered, and he was running, _why?_

He changed his robes so as not to draw attention to himself as he hobbled to Dumbledore's office, students that he walked past gave him funny looks, he tried to mute the limp as much as possible but to no avail. He felt slightly more respectable now; at least he didn't look like he'd been dragged through a hedge backwards. But he still felt like he'd been robbed and this made him very uneasy and uncomfortable. He didn't like the feeling that he had lost all that time. It may have only been about six hours but you could do a lot of damage in six hours.

"Cheesy Crackers!" He said when he reached the stone gargoyle. What was it with Dumbledore and Muggle foods? The door slid open and Snape tried to run up the sliding steps but was in too much pain. He clutched his stomach and opened the large oak doors his fingers and hands aching from the effort.

"Good morning Severus. How are you?" Dumbledore asked politely as he sat reading behind his desk, Severus could see an owl flying away, Dumbledore must have received a letter.

"Not good Sir," Severus spluttered slumping himself in the chair opposite, even when he had been subjected to the Cruciatus curse he'd never felt this bad. 

"Oh, why's that?" Dumbledore said looking up as Snape curled up in the chair trying to stop his whole body aching. 

"I woke up this morning in the Riddle House, only I don't know what happened, or how I got there or what I did!" He said quickly in his desperation to get a few answers but why was he asking Dumbledore, he hadn't seen him before he left, Raine must know – she had to have a few answers.

"How do you not know what you did?" Dumbledore asked seeming slightly worried, Voldemort could have made him do any number of things and he'd be none the wiser.

"Well I... I woke up on the floor feeling like I'd been thrashed to bits. And… I… I… er…" Severus could bring himself to actually say it. Dumbledore was old and he felt kind of embarrassed to explain the way he had felt and looked when he woke up in the morning.

"You what Severus? I understand that you have come here asking for help. I can't help unless I know what happened to you this morning," Dumbledore had now lost the twinkle in his sapphire eyes and they glittered with sadness, he trusted Severus and now there was something that he felt he had to hold back, it distressed the older wizard to think what could have happened in those missing hours.

"I was…naked and my robes ripped, I was face down on the floorboards and I was so cold," he began to shake in the chair, Dumbledore didn't know what to think. "I was sweating madly and the only thing I could remember was from the evening before; I was running from Professor Stark. I can't remember why or what I did. I really don't know, and all I hear is an insane laughter gripping my brain and shaking me. I've got so many bruises on my stomach and my chest, my face and arms are fine but the rest of me is black and blue all over. It's all gone - my memory can't pick up what happened. I've lost about six hours and it's scaring me to death!" He continued his voice rattling. "I think I may have been used…" he said continuing to shake uncontrollably.

"Oh my… erm… Is there anything else Severus?" Dumbledore asked taking the pensive off the shelf and tapping his left temple with his wand sending a tiny cloudy thought into the misty dish. "Perhaps we had better go and speak with Raine… She may be able to shed a little light on why you were running away from her."

"Yes!" He snapped not keeping his emotions in check, he'd lost time somewhere and he didn't know where. "I need to go and speak with Stark. I want to know if she knows what happened," he said falling out of the chair, then getting to his feet. "Good bye Headmaster," he said with a final note of worry as he tried to excuse himself from the room.

"I think you should go and see Madam Pomfrey," Dumbledore said looking at Snape as he reached the door.

"I think you're right," he said leaving the room and falling down the spiral staircase with a clatter before getting to his feet again.

::~::~::~::~::~::

Raine sat in her office feeling sick; she'd just the most horrible experience and anything anyone said would cut her up. She shook violently in her seat, she needed to keep this to herself, she couldn't tell anyone. She looked at the clock, it was time for her first lesson, but she couldn't face anyone. Not like this, not after that... She sank deeper into the chair trying to think of someone to blame, but there was no one. Severus was not to blame, she knew that, she'd hypnotised him, but Quentus, he'd been the one that invoked the situation. It was his fault, she'd kill him. She looked at some of the pictures on her desk. There was one of Quentus and two other men as well as her in the same one, looking happy and content like a proper family. She smashed the glass in the frame with her fist and pulled the picture out not caring about what she did.

"You love this don't you?" She snapped at the picture glowering at the happy looking Quentus who had his arm around her along with the other two gentlemen who looked a lot happier than Quentus even though he did appear to be happy. She made a fold along where Quentus invaded the picture and ripped it off. She placed the rest of the picture down gently and reached into her robes pulling out a silver lighter. 

"You'll regret it! You'll really regret it!" She yelled making a spark of fire appear before the lighter created a flame. She burned the piece of photo at the edges, the picture version of her now worst enemy began to sweat and go frantic as it tried to escape the picture, but there was no chance for the tiny blot of colour to escape. The miniature Quentus seemed to be screaming, though being a picture was completely silent. Raine liked that expression - she wanted to see that on his face for a long time and wanted to see it more often. As the bottom of the picture began to burn she could see the picture plead, holding up his hands desperately to be set free out of the heat but she watched it burn in agony, she drew a lot of pleasure from watching it frazzle. 

When it was finally over and the poor little Quentus-thing had gone off to wherever dead photo images went to, she swept the ashes into the dustbin and looked at the other two men in the photo. They were slowly edging away from her tiny image trembling and her picture went a little pink in the face with a small menacing grin creeping into it.

There was a knock at the door. Short and sharp, she looked to the door fearfully, there was another knock and she began to shake – why couldn't they leave her alone, what if it was Severus? She couldn't face him, not right now.

"Who's there?!" She demanded attempting to sound casual in a sharp voice but still shaking like a leaf.

"It's Professor Dumbledore," He said from behind the door. "Could I have a word?" His voice was calm and collected, happy sounding just like he normally was.

"Come in," she said shortly.

"Raine, why are you not teaching?" He asked looking at her with a penetrating stare. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" She snapped. "I just can't face anyone!"

"Perhaps you should go to see Madam Pomfrey. She might be a able to help you," he said impassive as normal.

"I don't need help!" She snapped looking out of her office window, it was directly above the lake, there didn't seem to be any bank just a straight cliff edge to the water.

"Well, I'll cover your lesson today Raine but I expect to see you at work tomorrow," he said leaving the room.

::~::~::~::~::~::

Raine watched the water ripple and wave beneath her; it seemed so peaceful; it was taking her mind off more serious matters. The day was passing and she continued to watch absently out the window as the sun began to cast different lights in the room and into her face as the day drew on.

"Professor Stark?" A voice called from behind her, she jumped the tone was familiar.

"Who's there?!" She squeaked.

"It's me, Severus? I'd like to ask you a few questions," he said in a voice filled with terror from what had happened to him, he knew nothing about what had happened and she may be able to help. She knew what happened, but she wasn't going to tell.

"No! Go away!" She cried turning to face him - he was already in the room. He was limping and his expression desperate, he wanted to recover the time. He didn't know how. Her heart began to beat so fast it was fogging her mind - she couldn't think straight, everything was going mad in her head, she was going to pass out.

"Why? I need your help, I don't know what happened to me last night and you're the last person I saw," he said walking closer to her she began to sidle back to the wall.

"No! Go away! Please, leave me alone!" She begged backing against the wall again, the window directly behind her.

"What's the matter with you Raine? I'm the one missing time, something or someone robbed me of my memory of last night and I don't know what happened. Help me," he pleaded.

"I don't know! I have no idea please leave!" Tears began to fill her eyes, and her throat began to ache - her whole being crying within but not wanting to show it on the outside.

"What's the matter with you?!" He snapped. "You know something!" He yelled walking round the desk. Raine's eyes rolled back in her head and she slumped over the window ledge her arms hanging out tipping her weight out the window extremely quickly.

"Raine?!" He said panicking and freezing on the spot as she began to slip over the other side of the window and outside into the wind. All it would take was one forceful gust and she'd be out the window, then it came and the rest of her body tipped out. 

"Raaa-ineeee!!" Severus shouted as her delicate feet and black shoes disappeared from view. He looked out of the window to see nothing; the splash he had heard must have swallowed her up. "RAINE!" He shouted out of the window. He looked around to see if she was going to emerge but there was nothing. He ran from the room to the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. The students looked at him strangely as he wheezed in the doorway.

"Professor Dumbledore! It's Stark! She's fallen out of the second floor window. She passed out before I could do anything she went out of the window and into the lake. She didn't emerge!" He shouted forcing the class to go silent and listen in to the news. Dumbledore looked at the class calmly and dismissed them, when they were gone Severus ran to the window and leaned out shouting back at the quiet old man who didn't seem to care at all. "She's dead! I didn't see her pop up, she was completely out of it then the wind caught her and she was gone! Oh my God! What's happening around here?!"

"Calm down Severus!" Dumbledore snapped. "I'm sure there is a way that she's not dead, don't jump to conclusions, she may turn up, I'll have the Mer-people look out for her."

"But she would need air! It's my fault!" He shouted falling to his knees and rubbing his face in his hands. 

"Let's go and have a talk in my office shall we Severus?" Dumbledore said looking at the quivering man kneeling before him rattling with fear.

"How could she have survived, she's dead. Oh God, she's dead!" Snape cried so much that his voice resounded in the corridors. The students that had been dismissed walked back to hear what he had to say. 

"Severus, this isn't the place, please come to my office."

"Why are you so calm? You've just lost a member of staff!" Snape snapped deliriously.

"Are you sure you saw what you thought you saw?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"What sort of question is that? Of course I saw it! She got sucked out the window! Then I heard the splash and didn't see her. What are you suggesting she can fly?" He said sarcastically.

"No of course not Severus but perhaps she duped you, you know what Raine's like. She's always teasing you," Dumbledore said this calmly but it seemed to increase Snape's outrage and panic.

"At a time like this?! I'm telling you she passed out and toppled out of the window! How could I not see it! She was crying and telling me to get away from her then she began to sway and go white then she passed out. There was no way I could have mistaken what I saw!" He yelled, the students looked at him like he was evil or something, like he'd killed her, it was how it was making him feel anyway, like he'd killed her perhaps if he had done what she had asked, perhaps she wouldn't have fallen. 

"Severus, please!" Dumbledore commanded.

"I have to go to the lake I have to see if she's there, if she survived, I can't talk! I lose six hours and the world falls apart around me!" Snape continued to rant and mumble as he walked down the corridor pushing his way through the students stumbling every now and again.

"Then let's go and look at the Lake, see if she's there," Dumbledore said with an air of finality walking briskly from the room following Snape as he continued to babble about anything and everything to try to keep his mind straight. 

::~::~::~::~::~::

Something long and slimy gripped her round the stomach, she was too dazed to figure out what is was when she was almost thrown from the lake landing on her back outside the water. All the water was forced out of her as she landed on the bank. She rolled to her side to see what had got her in the water but it was gone. She looked at Hogwarts and then to the water. Got to her feet and crept back up to her office being careful not to be seen. When she got into her office she looked at her desk then listened around her like a hawk before opening on of the larger drawers and getting inside of it. 

The drawer was the whole depth of the desk and just wide enough. She clambered inside wet and frightened and pulled it shut with her inside. She just wanted to make the world go away.

There was some sound out side her door, she could tell who they were. The door clicked then opened making the voices clearer. 

"I just walked in and she passed out. She fell out of that window.... Please tell me she's okay... I couldn't cope if I thought she was dead," a desperate voice sounded. She knew it was Severus, she squeaked from within her drawer.

"Well let's have a look around, see if there are any clues as to why this has happened," Dumbledore said. She could hear his footsteps approaching her desk. "There is a ripped picture here, who do you suppose she ripped out of it? The frame is smashed as well. Had you seen this picture before?"

"No, I never got a look at them, when I came in here she had already done that. I'll have a look at this cabinet you take a look in the drawers," Snape said, Raine could here drawers opening and closing, Dumbledore was getting very close until she felt the light on her face. She looked up at the old Headmaster and then buried her head in her knees.

"Severus, would you go down to the dungeons please. I don't believe we're going to find anything," he said looking down at her slightly confused, still keeping his eyes on her he told Severus to leave to see if he could get any sense out of her on his own.

"Raine?" Dumbledore asked softly sitting in her chair having closed the door to give her chance to walk out by herself.

"What?" She said through what sounded like a sob.

"Can you come out of there so I can talk with you normally, I'm not accustomed to talking with furniture in spite of what anyone may think of me," Dumbledore said calmly leaning back in the chair. Raine popped her head out of the drawer.

"What is it you want to say?" She asked taking a seat on top of the desk.

"Why did you hide in the drawer?"

"I didn't want to see anyone," she snapped.

"Why not Raine? Is there something going on?"

"No!" She said quickly.

"Do you know what happened to Professor Snape last night?" Dumbledore fixed her with a penetrating stare. "He has lost some memory and can't piece together what happened."

"It's for his own good!" She said sharply.

"You wiped his memory?" Dumbledore was confused about this.

"I don't want to talk about it!" She said sharply.

"But this is serious Raine, what did he see? He seems to think he did something but he doesn't know what," Dumbledore looked at her his eyes flashing briefly, before settling by looking on her again.

"I can't tell you," she said biting her lip because she knew that Dumbledore was not the person to keep secrets from but he couldn't know what happened.

"Then when you feel that you are ready would you come and see me," he said leaving her on the desk. "However Raine, I should like you to be civil to Severus, throwing yourself out of windows isn't going to save you from him and he seems to have grown attached to you in a way I never thought he would to anyone. He thought you were dead earlier and I've never seen him that hysterical. It worries me. I am also very concerned for you, I'm unsure what's wrong but I do want to help you."

"There's nothing you can do now. And falling out the window earlier was an accident!" She said curling up on the desk.

"See you at dinner Raine, I trust you will be feeling better then," he said leaving her alone with her pain.

::~::~::~::~::~::

Dumbledore walked out of her office thinking of what to say to her, what he could do to find out what happened. He got the feeling this was something Raine would have completely destroyed in Snape's mind and he wouldn't have been able to recover it for him. What would have upset her so much? Severus would never know where the time went if she remained so stubborn.

::~::~::~::~::~::

There was a knock at the door and Raine jumped, she heard a man's voice mutter the unlocking charm at her door then click the handle open quietly with extreme precision. She sat up on the desk and her eyes widened to the size of dishes. A man with bright white hair walked in dressed in black his robes rippled as he stepped forwards to her.

"Astix!" She said immediately recognising him. "You scared me," she followed the shocked sound with relief, she hopped off the desk and threw her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hello Raine," he said in a kindly voice, his eyes were a sparkling sapphires and his face was well aged.

"I missed you..." She whispered hugging him even tighter.

"I've missed you too Raine," he looked at her flushed face and glassy eyes with concern. "What happened?"

"It's all gone wrong Astix! It's all gone wrong!" She cried, he looked down at her with a perplexed expression. 

"What has Raine?" He said smoothing a tear from her eye with one of his fingers.

"That bastard has incited something terrible this time, all because I wouldn't..."

"To think I call him a brother," Astix scowled narrowing his eyes and holding her closer, he rubbed his right hand over her hair gently. "It'll be okay Raine, it'll be okay," he whispered to calm her, he could feel her heart racing as he wrapped her in a warm embrace. 

****

::~::~::

****

Author's Note: Okay what did you think please leave me a review say if you happened to like it or you think it sucks ass… I'd love to know what you think? But anyway… What did you think? Who is Astix? Have you read Shadows and Dust? You should if you want some incite into some other stuff… I didn't intend it to be that way but it is kind of turning into a prequel… Jam… Don't ask me I just like say it that's all… ^_^ hehe… I hope you are enjoying this story, I keep attempting to draw things to do with this story and up until now I have been unable to… There will be a picture of some stuff on my bio page soon because I achieved my first decent picture for one of my stories… This one! Okay I'm done now… I guess I should shut up now… m00f! lol

Ciao and stuff

I.C. Fire

silver_shadow54@hotmail.com


	11. In the Midst of Winter

**__**

Disclaimer: None of the characters or settings in this story belong to me, they are the property of JK Rowling, the only things that I claim are the odd character you won't recognise and the plot which I invented, otherwise I own nothing, because Harry Potter is not mine and neither is Snape... much is the pity... *sobs*

****

Author's Note: Okay then this chapter is about a month after the last chapter which I think helps and Raine is beginning to get over what happened... I'm so glad about that though she is still rather upset you must understand... Why am I trying to explain this?... Just read it... lol

::~::~::

__

Independence is a gift but can you exist alone?

In the Midst of Winter

The morning was cold and crisp and Raine looked out onto the Hogwarts lake from her office with a feeling of sadness, a month had passed and even though she didn't feel as sick as she had been she still felt disgusted with herself. Anger didn't even begin to cover how she felt towards Quentus but she was angrier with herself for having been beaten. She didn't feel quite as angry or afraid of Severus but being around him brought it all rushing back and yet he seemed so innocent. She was glad he didn't know but didn't know how long she would be able to hide the fact from him or anyone for that matter. Her behaviour lost its malice as she started to become quite indifferent to anything anyone said, either too depressed or too annoyed to answer anyone in a civil manner.

Christmas was a time of year that everyone enjoyed, or at least tried to, Raine would normally be feeling quite jolly round this time of year had she been the only on dwelling in her fragile form. She didn't really like sharing with an unwelcome being; it wasn't like she had planned what had happened.

There was to be a Yule Ball again this year and she knew there was no way she was going to get out of it without drawing Dumbledore's attention. She'd have to bite the bullet and go to the dance as well as try to keep her head clear, she'd not be able to keep away from Severus since they sat next to each other. She'd been okay at dinner for the past month because she had either been feeling too ill to eat anyway or Severus had simply bypassed dinner because he couldn't face her after she fell out the window. She still liked him but it was never ever going to be the same, _never..._

::~::~::~::~::~::

Severus watched all the students in his lessons they seemed like such mindless puppets unaware of what was going on around them. The rise of Voldemort didn't seem to bother anyone but him at Hogwarts over Christmas; he was the only one however aware of the full power of the Dark Lord.

The smiles were some of the hardest things he had to deal with, it was unfair in his opinion, he'd never had the character or the will to smile as readily as his students even when he was a boy. Some of them sickened him because of their behaviour with each other, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley seemed to be some of the people he expected to be a little more serious due to their relation ship with Potter but they were all over each other as if everything was fine and dandy, he had to separate them in Potions for their own good as well as his sanity. He couldn't stand seeing them flirt in his lessons or any of the students for that matter, he believed they should put their education first but then he remembered how he was as a young man, he didn't give a damn who he hurt because of his parents early departure having warped him, it lead him down the same path as his father, the one he was specifically instructed to avoid like the plague. His Uncle had been a smart man and a good mentor but no substitute for his mother and father.

The time factor was difficult to deal with he still didn't know where those six hours had gone but he had to try to stop thinking about it, Raine knew something he knew that much but every time he tried to ask her about it she either hit him or ran in the opposite direction even if that meant running through crowds of rowdy students, he didn't have a clue why she was afraid of him, she of all people was someone he kind he feared himself, he knew he could be frightening but she was frightening in another way. It was possibly because he couldn't be sure what she was going to do next, when you don't fully understand people it frightens you and he guessed that was what bothered him about her, she always seemed so aloof... he wanted to understand her but he didn't think he ever would which was part of why he felt drawn to her.

He hated Christmas from the tree down to the blasted carols, they were so jolly and sickeningly sweet he wanted to vomit. It wasn't that he didn't believe in the values of Christmas, the peace and good will thing seemed all very well but he didn't understand why people should only make the effort once a year - it was all so half arsed. The world would be a better place if the things that were stressed at Christmas were applied all the time but he knew that human nature just wasn't like that. They had to kill one another, make weapons, cheat and lie. He wasn't exactly the example of perfection in human nature but he had learned from his mistakes, they'd made him what he was today – bitter twisted and unfeeling... It wasn't his fault he was a sinnic, he'd inherited that from both his parents who loved each other beyond anything he had ever known but were very distant from each other in ways that he couldn't comprehend until the day he found them both dead... The ministry declared it suicide but Severus knew otherwise, only he could never prove it.

The Yule Ball, there was an opportunity to be ruthless, every year he spent most of the time blasting apart the bushes because he couldn't stand watching the rest of the staff laugh or the students smile and dance, watching them hop away from an embarrassing situation was far more entertaining and cruel.

He didn't know why but he didn't really want to do that this year, it was becoming boring like this monotonous season that seemed to drag on for a quarter of the year. Muggles seemed to be even worse off than he did if they had no one. They would start selling the tinsel and trees, food etc at Halloween and they would have to watch as the manufacturers slaughter the merriment with their annoying habit of wanting to make more money... _Stupid holiday - what a farce!_

::~::~::~::~::~::

Finally the day came, he would have to sit within the Great Hall amidst all the smiles, all the laughter, people coming together and generally being annoying and lacking self control, they were young after all - though some of the staff lost self control as well he noticed.

He didn't bother with dress robes, remaining in the same attire he always wore to such events seemed to be the most sensible thing to do, it wouldn't give people the impression that he actually cared - no one noticed when he had bothered so why should they notice when he didn't... He hated Christmas.

Walking from the dungeons wasn't difficult; everyone who remained that the school for the season was already in the Great Hall, his tardiness showed his desire to be there, it was almost none existent. On his way he bumped into Professor Flitwick who was wearing his bright blue robes and smiling like a little pixie. Snape sneered at him, they didn't exchange any words because Flitwick knew that Severus wasn't the kind of man to celebrate anything, he wouldn't even let on that his birthday was coming... Flitwick just gave a little squeak and hurried off in the opposite direction, Snape's aura had about as much warmth as refrigerated salad cream. 

On arrival in the Great Hall he discovered that he wasn't the only one who seemed to have a reserved opinion on Christmas, Stark seemed to be shuddering every time she heard laughter. He took his seat next to her and she let shivered, did he really have that effect on women? She was dressed in her usual black but it didn't appear to be as trim as before, the material was more loose and hung from her. He looked at her again; she didn't appear to have changed anything about her appearance apart from her hair that was allowed to hang about her shoulders with no ties. It was a tangle of black that appeared to have volume at the top but became straggly at the bottom - it didn't even look as if she'd brushed it. It was clear she had made no effort but it didn't really bother him, he couldn't help finding her attractive even when she did look like a little bit of a mess. She looked better that way even in his opinion, she didn't even need to go and look for trouble as far as men were concerned, he guessed they would just go to her and she wouldn't need to try, he could see why... There was more to a woman other than curves and pouting lips. It was strange how she had dropped her normal attitude, the old attitude seemed to have faded into a more reserved mind-set where she tried to hide from everyone as if frightened her to death.

"Happy to be here Raine?" He muttered to her as she narrowed her eyes and turned to face him, she adopted a shrewd look and flared her nostrils. 

"Ecstatic," she hummed, her tone seemed a little reserved but it was a lot more agreeable than a smack in the face so he smiled a little.

"Does the season of snow not agree with the ice witch?" He added sarcastically, he wasn't quite sure why he was behaving the way he was since these were the first words they had exchanged in a month. _Why was he insistent on being so harsh? _He had to make her believe he hated her, it was the only way to keep his mind straight, the only way to cling onto what he understood.

"I'm not the one dressed like I'm attending a funeral," she said scanning his black robes visibly. The black she was wearing had the odd embroidered pattern of dark blue on round the collar and cuffs so he wasn't really able to justify the same retort about her dress though her expression made him think she had lost something. She kept seeing him, furious, unstoppable advancing on her like she was nothing. _It wasn't him, it wasn't him_, she'd tell herself, _he would never... he wouldn't..._

"I'm not the one that has the expression worn by the mourners," he muttered coldly. The one thing however that did distress him was how he didn't want to be so cold, his mind wanted to be polite, to impress her, _what was he thinking?_

"Oh... I'm not going to argue with you about this... Leave me alone, the less I do here the sooner I can leave," she snapped - part of the past crept into her mind and she sank into the chair to try to forget, she grabbed the goblet from the table and whacked a mouth full of Pumpkin juice down her gullet. She had to forget, try to think that he hadn't done what he had done and make the rest of the world go away.

"Are you all right?" He asked seeing how she had gone from cold sniping remarks to trying burry herself in the chair. _What are you doing? Grow up! She'd rather jump out of her office window than help you why do you think she wants to explain what's wrong?_

"Fine, just please, go pick on some students or dance with Sinistra or something, we all know she's desperate for you," Raine sat back up again, a small smile on her face from the comment about her colleague who was sitting across the table batting her eyelids and generally trying to attract his attention. _Get a grip you don't want to attract attention, just think about... clouds or something._

"She doesn't?" He said looking at Sinistra; Raine nodded. "Oh no..." He mumbled. _She's having you on... or she's trying to get you away from her... why Nancy, oh god she's right... shoo, shoo, stop looking at me!_

"I'm sure she wouldn't be washing her hair when you ask her to dance," Raine sniggered remembering how she had responded when he'd asked her to dance.

"This isn't funny!" He snapped as she burst out laughing for the first time in weeks, his expression changed, she did have a lovely smile, if only she wore it more often. _She's enjoying this... damn!_

"Go on... Ask her to dance." She whispered throwing the odd glance towards Sinistra who had now become highly puzzled.

"I'm not going to dance with her. She might get ideas..." He muttered back. He didn't really want to make her think anything, Sinistra wasn't the kind of person to fraternise with, she always got the wrong end of the stick and then there was no way of letting her down gently, she always seemed to fall with an enormous flump. He discovered that when he was eighteen, they had a short relationship in which she tried to mother him, he hated it. She wouldn't leave him alone, give him any space, he thought that she was over that now but she was flirting again, he could see it, where could he hide, how could he get her to forget about him, perhaps if he danced with Stark... He'd have to risk being shot down again but it would be worth it not to have the original mother hen brooding over him.

"If you dance with her I'll be able to see if you really do have any rhythm. Then in future I may not turn you down flat," she said smiling. She didn't get it did she, or maybe she just didn't know Nancy, that had to be it. Though he did like the idea of proving Raine wrong, but he rather dance with Raine.

"I could prove that to you without dancing with Nancy," he muttered. _Ask her!_ His confident side commanded... _I can't..._

"Well I sure think that she'd love a dance, humour her won't you Severus," Raine really wanted to get him away from her, she didn't even like Sinistra much but Sinistra liked Snape and if that was what it would take to get him away from her then that was what had to happen.

"No Raine, I've taken to dancing with no one, it seems that way I'm not likely to have my pride damaged," she knew what he was taking about and thought he was taking it a little too extreme.

"Through being turned down for a dance?" Raine lifted an eyebrow. "That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard."

"I'm not going to go into that now Raine," he began to think about how silly it sounded but he'd really felt wounded in a way, after all it was his birthday when it happened.

"Well I don't think anyone is going to be able to get away with it later, Albus told me that we are all to take part in a dance, I'm unsure as to his reasoning but he seems to believe that we all need to take part. I must say I really don't see the point," she took another gulp of Pumpkin juice, something told her Dumbledore was up to something but she didn't quite know what. He stood up momentarily thinking Sinistra would approach him as her dancing partner so had to escape her before she got any ideas about getting to him before he had opportunity to get to any of the other female members of staff, anyone, he didn't mind as long as they didn't have a crush on him.

"I think I'll be going outside for a while... Excuse me Raine," he said trying to get away from Sinistra's gaze. Raine breathed a sigh of relief, she didn't need to have the stress build in her mind, it wasn't doing her any good. Dumbledore then returned to his seat after having danced with McGonagall who was now looking breathless.

"Enjoy your dance Minerva?" Raine asked with a light-hearted smile, it didn't reflect her internal feelings but it was Christmas and therefore she had to try.

"Yes..." She said while catching a breath, even though Dumbledore was at least a century and a half years old he still had the energy of some of the young students and he always seemed happy. Raine guessed that you're only as old as you feel and Dumbledore clearly didn't feel very old.

"Are you not going to join in the dancing Raine?" Dumbledore asked plonking himself in his seat, he'd danced with her at Halloween at her invitation but she didn't seem to want anyone near her, she feared being found out not that anyone would be able to tell unless they were telepathic and knew what to look for, for some reason Dumbledore didn't strike her as the psychic kind - Snape on the other hand seemed to know about a lot more than he let on, it scared her.

"I don't have a choice later do I?" She said sounding slightly annoyed, his sparkling blue eyes and continual smiling didn't seem apt to the situation she was in.

"I'm hoping that you will partner Severus, I'm choosing the couples you see, I hope you don't mind," Dumbledore said carefully judging her response, she could see it in his eyes, he was looking for her reasons for being so off with him lately, but she couldn't dance with him, not get that close.

"I can't dance with him... I just can't... Anyone else but... Please Albus just understand this will you?" She tried to hold back the anguish she was feeling but couldn't, she would actually have to come into contact with him and that was just unthinkable.

"Well if you an give me a good reason I will see if I can change this for you." _What was he trying to pull...?_

"I've told you before I can't tell you! I can't tell anyone," she snapped, she wasn't going to be so weak that she would crumble just like that, it would take some form of natural disaster to forced those words past her lips.

"Then Severus will be your partner," Dumbledore said shortly, it wasn't like him to force information from people but this was important and she wasn't telling him, it annoyed him as well as worried him, he didn't like secrets especially ones that were kept from him.

"I'll be at the bar if you need me..." Raine said sulkily knowing she would have to fold to the will of the Headmaster because she didn't wish to give up her secret.

"We don't have a bar," Minerva said perplexed.

"That doesn't matter I'll still be there," she muttered heading towards the other side of the hall.

"There is something seriously wrong with her Minerva but she won't tell me what it is," Dumbledore said looking slightly distressed.

"She'll tell you sooner or later Albus, it looks like it's eating her," Minerva croaked though a cough, she showed her age more than Dumbledore did, gravity seems to take more of an effect on women.

"I guess you're right," he said with a sigh. "Want to dance again?"

"Maybe later," she sighed slumping back into her chair.

::~::~::~::~::~::

Severus wandered down the path and sat by the fountain - the fairy lights fluttered about the scene reflecting small sparks of light in the water, the small rose bushes seemed quieter than usual even though he didn't feel like paying too much attention to what was going on. He looked at the winding ornamental paths but didn't think to venture down them. A few students were sitting on the carved wooden benches looking up at the stars and fairy lights as the added the perfect romantic light for the setting. Severus had settled himself on the wall around the fountain, looming over him was a magnificent statue of a winged horse and a man riding it yielding a splendid silver sword. He believed as many people did that it was of Godric Gryffindor, he'd always been the champion of bravery and the young man on the horse seemed to exemplify what Godric had prized most.

The water was making the setting so peaceful he didn't want to bother with excited students, he ruminated upon two years before when all he wanted to do was blast apart the bushes and reek havoc on the students within, he'd done it with such malevolence but a year ago he began to think about his future, it seemed he'd lived his life by the school motto - _Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus_, not exactly but he'd never taken any real chances none that would have made him a better person perhaps if he had been a little more daring and not turned to Voldemort when he had felt low he might be in a better position than now. No matter what he tried to tell himself he couldn't get over the fact that he was alone, Christmas was the time of year that brought it all back. Everyone seemed to have someone even if it was a friend, and Severus didn't feel he had any real friends.

He was beginning to bore himself by thinking about all the mistakes he had made, he dismissed such thoughts and headed back inside, it was a lot less depressing to be around his friends if he could call them that, the other members had a reserved temperament about him like they were afraid to be themselves around him.

::~::~::~::~::~::

"The wanderer returns..." Raine said sarcastically, trying to sound like she was interested in where he had been but making a poor effort to sound convincing she shuddered again when the cold breeze of his aura hit her.

"Indeed," he muttered trying to sound equally unimpressed to see her but she always gave him a small smile within even when she was angry.

"The dance begins in a minute," she said shortly glowering at Dumbledore who knew what was coming next.

"Well Raine, I was wondering if now you would offer me the opportunity to prove to you that I possess a little bit of rhythm. Would you give me that chance?" Severus asked, his heart was doing summersaults and his mind was also felling a little worried, he didn't want to be turned down again. But Sinistra looked ready to pounce on him.

"I guess I could give you chance to prove me wrong," she said. "But I may turn out to be the one with lack of musical talent in my feet," she added as a caution, he'd seen her dance before though, she could dance well enough even if she did look like she was lacking a little of her co-ordination at the minute. 

"Very well Miss Stark, will you join me?" He said standing and offering his hand as a new song began the rest of the staff paired off and Sinistra looked at Snape briefly and longingly before grabbing Hagrid's arm and dragging him to the dance floor. Being called Miss Stark didn't seem to bother her anymore, in fact it was kind of a comfort.

"Very well Mister Snape." She said taking his hand, her head began to swirl but she had to fight it, she had to overcome the fear she had developed, _tell yourself you're not afraid and it will all go away, it's only one dance what harm can it do. It wasn't him before, it was something taking over him, it was your fault not his. If you'd done it right in the first place the hypnotism fiasco wouldn't have happened and you wouldn't be getting bigger... He's not to blame, just smile and nod... take his hand, you're doing well. Follow him to the dance floor... wait I think he's going to say something._ Raine's inner thoughts were giving her instructions on how to control her emotions, it felt a little strange being told by herself what she should and shouldn't be doing and it was also quite annoying... What did she take herself for? _Shut up! _She told herself.

"I think that we should do a dance that doesn't draw attention Raine, I'm not keen on the students getting ideas..." _You're not that bothered old boy_, his libido muttered. _Back off, _he instructed it. "It would be better for us to do something discrete," he said while Raine took up a stance to his side holding out one arm bent at the elbow her hand slumping inwards, he knew that he must do the same. They began to walk around each other to the beats of the music as piano began to kick in before changing arms and repeating the action.

"This what you were thinking Severus?" She asked as the changed direction again on the sixteenth beat.

"Well... Yes..." He said unsure, he had kind of been hoping for a little more contact only with this dance there was no contact, it was all about keeping spacing and staying equal distance at all times. It was a dance popular in the Edwardian times when men and women needed to be married or connected in some way romantically to touch, when sex outside marriage was frowned upon and everything needed to be correct within society, his mother had taught him this dance one day when he was about ten, she wanted him to know how to treat a Lady, being a Lady herself even though she didn't exactly hold the values of polite society to apply to herself. She had double standards, it kind of annoyed him.

"I always loved this piece of music... It isn't very old but I still love it, so peaceful and yet lively, it makes me forget myself..." She said calmly. "I have become foolish," she mused.

"I wouldn't call you foolish, confusing yes but foolish... I'm unsure that describes your personality," he hummed.

The music then began to slow down as did their pace and the talking, it ceased, each looking over their shoulders directly into the others eyes. Raine couldn't help it, she had forgotten about the past events and about who she was or he was. Nothing seemed to matter, she looked into his eyes, they were masterful, powerful pools that sucked you in no matter how hard you tried to get away.

He was just watching her eyes as they became glassy, just watching, but not really noticing what was going on he wanted nothing more than to keep her from everything. She adopted the looked of a person who had just woken up, as if she wasn't really there. 

The two of them continued to follow the music but both had become oblivious to their surroundings, their arced fingertips touched with a sudden flicker of static electricity before his hands crept over hers holding it tightly in his hands, her fingers forced out of the gaps in his so that their fingers were intertwined. A breeze began to blow around their hands as the power of the grasp began to become noticeable it was blowing Raine's hair around her head wistfully. The odd spark would appear around them. Looking into each others eyes had taken away the fact that they worked together, the fact that everything had gone wrong lately, that they were supposed to hate each other as their heads began to slowly lean into the other until each could feel the breath of the other. Severus tipped his head to the side a little as his nose met hers, there was a tickle on Raine's lips as his touched hers very lightly, he couldn't believe what he was doing, she drew a sharp breath as she brushed her lips against his as she had done with the rose. She breathed deeply able to get the scent of him, she could feel his aura, it was like the energy between them was creating the static around them, but it seemed to mainly coming from him...

Severus could smell the strangest most enchanting fragrance he had ever come across, it was delightful yet peculiarly overwhelming. His mind was telling him things that his conscious self would never admit to, like it was making him do what he wanted without him being present. It felt like he had taken leave of his body and was watching from the outside like in a cinema.

"I think I... I..." He breathed very quietly like it was on the wind, there was suddenly a large rush of power and their hands broke apart, Raine's eyes had gone from lazy and dreamy to alert and fearful again. He hadn't needed to finish what he was saying, she knew what was coming, _it couldn't be..._

"I'm sorry," she whispered taking a step away from him a tear rolling down her cheek. _Not now, why couldn't everything just go away, _she wouldn't have such a complicated life then, everything would be okay then, she wouldn't need to feel so confused. "I'm really sorry," she turned her back on him, if only she could really allow herself to believe it, the truth is hard to deal with, especially when she had to fight the truth every day. It hung around her like a spring haze, never relenting, constantly there like a stone about her neck. No one other than her first colleagues knew she was the greatest bull shitter that ever lived. She liked the idea that she could extract people's secrets without them knowing she'd done it, but there were some things in this world that she'd rather not know...

"Why?" He summoned from his mind, before she walked out of the Great Hall leaving him watching her as she went, all the other people and sounds then seemed to trundle back into focus, _he had practically kissed her, what was he thinking?_ And now she was walking away, _why?_ If she knew what he wanted to say why was she sorry_, what was he saying? _Something clicked_, what was he going to tell her?_ If he had just done what he thought he had just done he'd said something he had never had any intension of telling her, if she had fully comprehended what he was going to say before she cut him off, _oh no..._

All the staring faces began to swim into focus people were staring at him, at Raine as she left the room slowly, her foot steps, he could hear them as she walked away, tiny clicks of her heals as they scuffed the ground, the noise of the hall eventually filtered back in, he looked about the room as everyone stood silent around him. Some staring after Stark, some looking at him in disbelief, _how could he have just allowed that to happen_? The hall was crowded, everyone saw, _did they hear him? _He was still staring blankly after Raine who had already left the hall. He couldn't believe he was standing looking over his shoulder out of the hall, _what was wrong with him? _The was something wistful about the whole experience, he didn't know what was going on.

"Severus?" A voice called. He looked around to see Dumbledore place a hand on his shoulder. "Severus are you aware of hat just happened?" The old man asked as Severus faced him and his expression was one of panic. He stepped away and lifted his hands to his head fretfully breathing deeply, _what was going on?!_

"Yes..." He said in a half-shocked half-embarrassed tone, confused and a little surprised he acted in such a way. He walked forwards quickly forcing the students in front of him out of the way as he tore after her. Raine, he had to find her... _He had to explain..._

::~::~::~::~::~::

"Oh my god! Did you just see that?!" Harry said as he watched Snape knock the students out of the door in his embarrassment. Ron and Hermione hadn't been paying attention. "Guys!"

"What?" Hermione said still keeping a grip on Ron.

"Did you just see that?!" Harry repeated.

"No," Ron said kissing Hermione again.

"Will you just listen to me for five minutes? Just five minutes?!"

"All right!" Ron said shortly. "What just happened?" He didn't seem too interested.

"If my eyes aren't playing tricks on me I think Snape and Stark just... kissed..." Harry said taking is glasses off and rubbing the lenses for a second time in five minutes.

"What?" Hermione said in disbelief.

"I mean they were dancing and then... well I was getting another butterbeer and everyone started to stop what they were doing, I walked around the crowd to see what was going on only to discover Snape and Stark extremely close. You should have seen the looks on the staff's faces, especially McGonagall... she had her mouth wide open. Dumbledore didn't appear to know what to do. Then the music stopped, they broke apart like there was this massive surge of energy and she slipped out of the hall. Dumbledore approached Snape and he went bright red and tore out of the hall." Harry said still checking his lenses. Seamus and Dean walked up scratching their heads, Ron and Hermione just stood shocked.

"Did I just see what I thought I saw?" Dean said looking out of the hall.

"I think so..." Harry said looking to Ron and Hermione who seemed a little disappointed they'd missed it.

"Snape and Stark? Who would have thought that?" Seamus muttered.

"Okay rub it in you guys, we missed it alright!" Ron said shortly.

"Well if you would stop eating each other for a second you would see what was happening around you," Harry said shortly, their behaviour was annoying. They didn't seem to stop kissing each other.

"Okay so you think... they're..." Ron said not wanting to finish the sentence.

"I don't think they... no... it's more likely that was a one off thing. How embarrassing for Snape..." Hermione said weighing up the facts.

"How embarrassing for Stark you mean, Snape's a pig and I mean, Stark's well..." Ron started, Hermione glowered at him though the other boys seemed to agree with him. "All I'm saying is out of the two of them it is likely to be more embarrassing for Stark since she's more attractive."

"You're only saying that because you're male," Hermione said shortly.

"Oh... I see, so we like Professor 'snot bag' Snape now do we?" Ron said shortly.

"I'm just saying that if you were a girl you wouldn't be saying it was more embarrassing for her."

"Oh I think I would be, I mean look at him..." Ron paused. "Damn he's not here! But anyway, he has about as much charm as that Potion for making fungus," Ron was reliving having to pull pieces of mushroom from his ears.

"Well, I think he's got better over the year... he's not as greasy as he was," she mused.

"Guys, can you continue this discussion some other time? The point is that Snape will now make life hell because he knows we've seen a part of him that wants to be human," Harry said, Ron and Hermione stepped away from each other glaring angrily at each other.

"Sure!"

"Fine by me!"

"Oh for Christ's sake!" Harry grumbled as Ron walked off in a huff.

"It's not my problem," Hermione said smiling at Harry. "So you were saying?"

"Never mind..." Harry said as the group dispersed.

::~::~::~::~::~::

Raine ran as fast as she could up to her office, had the situation been better had some of the events that took place not have happened and she was in more ideal situation, she may have acted differently in that circumstance but being pregnant made her emotions over act, she was feeling everything up the ying yang like she was being experimented with like a toy under the control of an excited child... She was in the same sort of situation and it frightened her. She sat in her office again twiddling her wand about her fingers, _why was everything going against her, why was Voldemort such a perverted freak?! _

Looking out the window to the Forbidden Forest, the same tall lonely figure stood waiting by the waters edge. It was definitely male no doubts there, the frame was tall lean and powerful yet showing signs of age in the moonlight; Quentus... She'd kill him... She rushed to pick up her wand from the desk again and ran blindly out of the building... It was his fault, he'd done this inadvertently and he still didn't know, perhaps then he would feel remorse but then again maybe not, he was Quentus after all and remained without feeling ever since his teacher had died... That however had been his fault, just like everything else bad that happened around him... _She'd kill him!_

::~::~::

****

Author's Note: The song by the way was 'Clubbed to Death' by 'Rob D', if you've ever seen 'The Matrix' then it's the one when they going into to computer simulation and Neo looks at the woman in the red dress. To be honest the song is really cool and has piano and strings and everything. The dance is from 'Plunkett and Macleane' an English sorta Highway men film about these dudes who team together one is an officer so can go and find out who is worth stealing from and then after social functions they go rob them... funny film... lol. 

So what did you think? Get Quentus that's what I say! Argh! Sorry but I still hate him... Whaddya reckon? Should I hold a poll and see what you think of him... Yeah ^_^... When you leave me a review... If you do.. *looks hopeful* Then please give me your opinion of Quentus and what you would like to see happen to him, I mean it doesn't make a difference since I already know what is going to happen to him I'd just like to know... hehe because I think he's a scum sucking mollusc!

What should I do with Ron and Hermione? They seem to have had a bit of a tiff over something rather pathetic but it seemed funny at the time... Any ideas as to what you want to see happen?

I.C. Fire

silver_shadow54@hotmail.com


	12. Dissendium

****

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story belong to me... okay the odd one may be mine but most are the property of JK Rowling, same with the setting, that's hers too. Basically I claim the plot... that's all...

****

Author's Note: Hey... I think you'll like this chapter... lots of action and strange behaviour, Green_Pig allowed me to sit and bore her with my ideas for this one while adding a few things... some I used so many thanks... hehe!

::~::~::~::  


__

As everything begins to fade and everything becomes unclear one thing you can be assured of is the darkness - it follows us everywhere...

Dissendium

Even though she was pregnant and felt like yesterday's garbage Raine raced though the remainder of the school like she had a rocket up her backside. If she got out side and acted normally until she reached him she may be able to lull him into a false sense of security and make him think that she was her normal self slightly agitated but not going to harm him. Then she could pounce without him knowing. When she reached the doorway she walked out onto the lawns out the front of the castle and was confronted by something she hadn't expected. Quentus appeared to be calling her over but slowly, he looked sad yet, she couldn't make out his expression. His head was leaning downwards like he was feeling down cast but there seemed to be something he was holding back. She slowed down her approach and walked calmly up to him concealing her wand.

"What do you want this time?" She snapped looking at him with fire in her eyes she was ready to get rid of him this time, he'd pushed her too far.

"What did you tell that no good scholar this time?!" He snapped his eyes fading to a pale colour.

"I don't know what you mean..." She said calmly as he lifted his head to meet her gazed, his whole eye was practically white, she couldn't make out the sized of the pupil or where it was for that matter. 

"He doesn't report me to Fudge without due cause my sweet now why might he consider something so important that he needs to confer with that badger faced old prune without my presence I wonder?" His voice was twisted, insane almost raising in pitch slightly. He pointed at her with his long spindly fingers occasionally stroking his chin, there was a scar running down his jaw line that had been there for many years, Raine knew where it had come from, it was one reason why she detested him.

"I don't know..." She said reaching into her pocket for her wand.

"Now, now Raine you know that you can't lie to me... I know what makes you tick you see... I've been reported... I want to know why!" He snapped moving forward extremely quickly snatching Raine's wand from her fingers and snapping the wand over his knee. "Are you going to tell me, _precious..." _He oozed smoothing his hands down her front as she quivered with fear under his touch she couldn't move momentarily, she felt sick.

"Take your hands off me!" She yelled moving her hand to strike his face only she'd been too slow again, he grabbed both of her wrists and twisted them round so she had started to wince with the pain falling to her knees as he increased the pressure but she wasn't going to allow him the satisfaction of hearing her beg. 

"Now that would be a sad thing to see my darling... little witch so young and yet so stupid, didn't you learn anything from me? From my brother? From that old fool that preceded me?" He muttered in a fever of frantic ravings.

"Let me go Quentus!" She snapped, she didn't like where this was going.

"Now that all depends upon your co-operation doesn't it _Raine?" _He mumbled twisting her wrists around even more. "My brother always did have a soft spot for you... and now you have found a way of turning him against me... It doesn't matter to me though... Nothing matters... I only want to know why?" He said in a slightly more credulous voice.

"Why what?!" She cried. "Let me go Quentus!" Her green eyes flashed brightly momentarily. His flashed blue before returning to their nearly white state.

"Why your darling Astix is so intent on sending me to Azkaban?" He twittered. "Marvellous place you know my sweet... No room for a soul there." He grumbled in his continuing to rant.

"You have no soul..." She groaned through the pain inflicted upon her wrists.

"Maybe so my dear but perhaps that is why I'm blind to your screams, or am I not hurting you enough? I don't want to show you any more favouritism than I already have now do I?" Her eyes widened as he looked at her right wrist. "Perhaps I should break it?" He said and inane grin growing in his featureless face, his teeth were as white as his eyes and everything about him became ghostly.

"I'll never scream for you..." She said as he snapped her lower forearm as if it were a twig. He then dropped it and smoothed his free hand round her face. 

"You never learn what is best do you my dear? Such a stubborn girl, my student, my sweet, would you care for the lesson I should have taught you a long time ago?" He said smoothing his hand over her lips. "I believe you are ready to be taught now my _precious... _I believe I am even better apt at teaching you now... Years of waiting have made me..."

"I already know what you have planned... You're not the only one who ever wanted to teach me... as you put it," she said drawing sharp breaths, he stopped brushing her skin with his hand. She hadn't been completely innocent all her life as Quentus had liked to think, because she would never allow him to have her he always assumed she would remain untouched... One event that took place made her truly wish she had been. 

"What do you mean?" He took a step back and looked at her mid rift pushing his small semicircular glasses up his perfect nose.

"I'm hiding more than you know within," she said shortly.

"You... _fucking slut!" _He barked whacking her round the face making her dizzy as she fell face down in the short grass. "It was _the Snake _wasn't it?!" He snapped beyond insanity now. _"Wasn't it?! Answer me!" _He yelled pulling her face from the ground by her hair and looking across her face his eyes blurring her vision.

"It isn't what you think you _despicable Shit!" _She mumbled through her confused state making a little effort to struggle out of his grasp.

"What is it then?!" He whispered savagely. "_A blessing?!" _He continued. "Hummm?" He wanted to know who had beaten him to her, who was supposedly the better man? He was also partly drunk.

"Voldemort... He had someone... It's your fault!" She said breathlessly.

__

"Slut!" He yelled throwing her face to the ground again with surprising force. She lifted her head slowly from the ground to see Quentus staggering around like he was drunk beyond control his head in his hands.

"Voldemort he... he wanted to get me to carry his heir and... the man... Severus... He wouldn't I didn't want him dead... I know that sounds stupid but I... Hypnotised him and hoped that when we were out of Voldemort's sight I was going to bring him out of it but I couldn't," she said looking at the insane man run about pulling his hair and mumbling to himself.

"So you're not a slut..." He said with some hint of redemption his voice soft and sympathetic. _"You're an idiot!" _He thundered standing up straight again.

"I guess I... I didn't mean for any of this to happen..." She started but why was she explaining this to him, he'd just broken her wrist, she grabbed her right wrist as she staggered to her feet before snapping it back into place. She hadn't broken that for a while she'd forgotten how much that hurt.

"Very good my sweet I'm glad to see you did learn the medical part of your work even if you have become a little floozy!" He said gently.

"Just shut up Quentus I'm not in the mood for this, and I'm not yours remember... get that into your thick skull will you and quit following me around! This is hard enough already without you trying to teach me the Karma Sutra!" She snapped, this was ludicrous why did he always insist upon being such a pervert, when he was younger he was different, he was still kind of obsessed with her but he managed to control himself but now he couldn't keep his hands off her.

"You will never ever speak to me like that again!" He yelled still very much the schoolmaster ruling his mind.

"I'm not your student any more Quentus!" She snapped. "I'm your equal get used to it!" 

"Oh yes, that..." He mused, before stepping up to her slowly.

"What are you doing?" She said worried... He was reaching in his pocket.

"I wish to know how long it has been there," he muttered pointing his wand casually at her, he extended a hand out to her stomach and pressed his flat palm to her abdomen, his eyes flickered back to the bright blue before they started to look sorrowful. "I'm sorry," he whispered remaining in front of her but lifting her wrist from her side and whispering the healing charm filling her arm with warmth before she knew that it had fully healed.

"You see what you did now?!" She said coldly. She knew he hadn't been the one to put it there but he had caused the mess and she knew that would bother him.

"I'm sorry..."

"Is that all you can say?" She said shortly. "You're the idiot Quentus!"

"And you're a lying conniving bitch," he mocked, before grabbing her wrists again bringing her to her knees.

"Oh I'm not taking this crap from you!" She dismissed his action like she was being annoyed by a small insect, he being to press on the centre point of her wrist, before she lifted herself from the ground thrusting her knees into his mid rift with extremes of propulsion. He let go of her and felt to the floor coughing and spluttering. "You can't even begin to comprehend what you've done. You're a low form of life not even fit to be crushed under my heal!" She shouted kicking him in the stomach as he lay on his side trying to recover his breath. She grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him from the floor towards the lake throwing occasional glances towards Hogwarts to make sure no one was watching her or approaching.

"You can't do this you crazy bitch!" He breathed unable to move as she dragged him into the cold water, he couldn't move, his stomach hurt too much, he felt dazed and confused at the same time.

"Why not?" She said distracted as she lowered his hold body under the cold depths, he didn't have chance to answer as she lowered his head into the ice cold water. "I should have done this years ago I just never had the guts!" She breathed as the cold began to affect her too she shivered, Quentus was thrashing about wildly in an effort to get his head above the water. She lifted him out or one small breath before forcing him back under the water. "You see, I never really had the thirst to kill anyone... _until now!"_

::~::~::~::~::~::

Severus walked out of the Great Hall, what had he said to her? What was she thinking of him now, he'd never be able to treat her the same way again she knew something he didn't ever want her to... well eventually but that was completely the wrong moment. He headed towards her office, there he might be able to get some answers.

The corridor was long and cold, the suits of armour appeared to be talking, he knew they weren't but the portraits definitely were. He couldn't make out what they were saying but they mentioned a Professor in a mad rush and appeared to be speculating why... 

He ran the rest of the way, round several corners and up a flight of stairs to see Raine's office door left ajar, he popped his head round the corner and saw nothing but darkness. He looked about the room but saw nothing, he noticed the window was open and looked out of it. It was the window facing the Forbidden Forest and a small area of Lake. He didn't think that window opened and it drew his attention immediately, what if she'd throw herself out of it? He looked at the Forest and towards the Lake. There appeared to be a lot of splashing in the water and something black was struggling with something else that was black.

"Raine?" He drew a breath and ran out of her office back to the Great Hall.

"Headmaster..." He said calmly.

"Yes Severus what can I do for you?" He smiled.

"I think we have a problem," he said through gritted teeth.

"Problem?"

"I think we are going to need Madam Pomfrey Sir... It appears something is happening in the lake and I don't like the look of it," he said hurrying out of the hall to the Lake.

"Minerva, would you come with me, I don't like the sound of this at all, you may be of help," Dumbledore said to Minerva as he left his seat and the Hall the students oblivious to what was going on.

"Certainly Albus," she said following him out of the school building onto the lawns.

::~::~::~::~::~::

"I never really wanted to do this Quentus but you can't take no for an answer can you!" Raine continued to say as she dragged the weakening Quentus up now and again to catch a breath.

"Please..." She heard him gurgle through each breath she allowed him, she was sure there was more to follow but she wasn't interested, she just wanted to make the low life bastard suffer.

"... No..." She said through the torture.

"Raine?!" She could hear someone call.

"Professor Stark?!" Another voice called as she continued to throttle Quentus under the cold water.

"Raine! Is that her?" She heard the female voice call.

"Raine what the bloody hell are you doing?!" She heard one very recognisable voice yell from a fair distance, she could still kill him though, she could kill him before they reached her, she could still finish her task.

"Raine! What are you doing, let him go! He'll die!" That voice was definitely Dumbledore, and he was getting closer extremely quickly.

"Never!" She cried as Quentus began to stop struggling.

"Raine! Let him go," Severus yelled wading into the water.

"No!" She sobbed as he went limp beneath her. McGonagall stood on the waters edge a look of horror on her face, Quentus was completely white his jet black hair floating around his face.

"Let him go!" Severus said through gritted teeth pulling on her right arm as Dumbledore took a firm grip on the left pulling her from the apparently dead form of Quentus, he rose to the surface with what little air remained in his lungs and floated aimlessly on the surface.

"Minerva get him out of the water!" Dumbledore commanded as Raine began to try to struggle out of their grip. She looked at Dumbledore holding her arm looking absolutely livid, he appeared so angry it felt like someone was trying to slice her arm off. She then looked to her right and let out a high pitched yelp that momentarily stunned Severus so he loosened his grip enough for her to break free, she used her free arm to poke Dumbledore in the eye and began to stumble backwards as Quentus' limp figure rose out of the water, lifeless and head lulling to the side as if lifted by an invisible hand. Dumbledore was staggering about as Severus tried to get hold of Raine again, she was breathing deeply and trying to get away just watching the limp body rise out of the lake, she thought he was coming after her.

"Stay still blast you!" Snape shouted trying to get a grip on Raine but failing again. He stumbled about in the water until he managed to get behind her getting a firm grip on her waist. Albus was still covering an eye with his hand and fumbling about in the lake before landing on his backside in the water, when everything calmed down she was going to be in trouble but that didn't bother her right now Severus on the other hand frightened her.

"What the bloody hell is going on Stark!" He bellowed - very unlike himself, the water was cold and Dumbledore wasn't used to the whole situation.

"He's dead... Oh my God I killed him, help me!" She whimpered before she noticed Snape's hands round her waist pulling her out of the waist high water. "Get off of me!" She screamed.

"Raine, get out of the water... I think you've done enough damage tonight..." Severus said softly wanting to help her out of the lake.

"I warned you!" She snapped tumbling backwards grabbing his collar and proceeded to try to drown him as well.

"Albus what do I do?! What do I do?!" McGonagall ask frantically still hold her wand up to keep Quentus out of the lake.

"For goodness sake stop her woman!" He shouted scrambling for Raine and Snape reaching for his wand.

Severus was in a better position than Quentus he hadn't been clunked round the head and weakened before she began to throttle him, he took a light grip on her robes and began to pull her under the water with him, she squeaked as she was dragged beneath the cold sheet of water.

"What's going on?" McGonagall asked unable to distinguish the two Professors dressed in black through the waves of water being produced from the struggle.

He managed to roll about beneath the water so that he wasn't the one being drowned, he lifted his head out of the water and took a deep breath, holding Stark down under his knees over her hips. Bubbles of air were issued from her mouth as the struggle with her arms became less and less until her hair just floated about her head gently in the torrents.

"Severus!" Dumbledore said sharply noticing how lifeless she had become, her eyes however were still blinking every now and again before a few tiny air bubbles issued from her mouth again. There was an unbelievable burning on his left forearm, it felt like nothing he had ever felt before, like his lower arm was on fire and being jabbed with red-hot pokers. He let out a yell through the pain standing abruptly before throwing himself into a deeper part of the lake.

McGonagall allowed Quentus to fall into the shallow end of the water as his eyes snapped open and his arm flew over his head like he was cutting an invisible rope. He dropped into the lake a little dazed looked about frantically before noticing Raine pop up to the surface. He stride across slowly trying to catch his breath with deep heavy drags on the air. When he reached her he pulled her out of the water and rested her on the grass before slumping over next to her while trying to crawl along the grass to get away from the whole situation.

Severus discovered himself screaming into the water to silence himself but the pain was so extreme he would never be able to stop. He began to tuck his arm into his chest and bumble his way out of the water, before making his way across the Hogwarts lawns towards the gates to Hogsmeade where he knew he had to disapparate. Only he knew Dumbledore would want him there, there was only one problem, his inevitable death if he didn't go to Voldemort.

"Severus... Where are you going?" Dumbledore called after him but got no reply.

"What am I going to do with her?" McGonagall asked as she saw Madam Pomfrey bustling over the lawns.

"Snape!" Dumbledore yelled. "Get back here now!" He continued, Dumbledore hadn't called him Snape very often, he stopped and hobbled back clutching his arm.

"What happened here?" Madam Pomfrey asked looking at Raine lying unconscious on the ground. "What has she been doing this time?" She continued checking Raine's breathing.

"We discovered trying to drown this man..." McGonagall said looking about but Quentus was no where to be seen. "Where did he go Albus? He was right here!"

"I have no idea but I'll bet that Professor Stark knows," he said darkly.

"We'd better get her inside," Poppy muttered brushing Raine's cheek with her hand, she was very cold.

"When we do Poppy I want you to do a complete check up on her, there is something bothering her and I need to know what it is, she's not telling me by herself so she may need a little prompting," Dumbledore said looking at Severus who collapsed in a heap next to Raine clutching his arm. He conjured another stretcher and pointed to it.

"I can walk," Snape groaned.

"Don't argue with me Severus... I'm not in the best of moods at the minute," he said the twinkle having completely gone from his eyes.

"But surely I had better go... What if he thinks I'm betraying him? What if he discovers I am really on the light side?" He said hysterically.

"Get - on - the - stretcher!" Dumbledore said through gritted teeth.

"Yes Sir," Snape said quickly sitting on the stretcher and curling up grasping his arm.

"I want to know exactly what has sent her up the wall!" Dumbledore said to Madam Pomfrey who was trying to scurry up to the Hospital wing.

"This is so demeaning," Severus burbled through the occasional howl of pain.

::~::~::~::~::~::

When they reached the top of the school into the hospital wing Madam Pomfrey showed Severus to a bed where he curled up trying to protect himself from the pain unsuccessfully. He then discovered himself isolated with Dumbledore and McGonagall as Madam Pomfrey closed a curtain around the bed where they rested Raine.

"What were you thinking Severus?" McGonagall said shocked. "You could have killed her!"

"Killed her!" He snapped. "Excuse me but was I the one found trying to drown someone?"

"She's unstable that is true, do you think we should find another Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher Albus?" Minerva asked.

"I don't think so... There has to be a calculated reason for that outburst, I want to know what it is," he said his eye now having recovered, it wasn't that she had jabbed them with much force more of the shock that she had jabbed him that got him.

"Can I go now!" Severus asked his arm continuing to burn.

"Take these," Madam Pomfrey said walking up to him trying to take his pulse.

__

"Fuck off!" He snapped abruptly. He yanked up his left sleeve and showed her the Dark Mark burning black on his pale flesh. "Think these will cure that do you?" He spat.

"No need to be so rude Severus!" She snapped.

"If I don't go now everything will fail and I'll be killed." Severus babbled looking desperately at Dumbledore who's expression changed.

"Go Severus," he said quickly. "I forgot, quickly before you get caught!" 

"Make up your mind! Am I staying or going?" Severus said quickly. "I was just getting comfortable."

"Go... Quickly!" Dumbledore said in a hoarse tone. Snape got to his feet quickly and rushed out of the room. "Was I a little harsh just then?" He asked Minerva who seemed to look sorry for the old wizard. "He's a brave man yet don't give him much credit for it."

"Don't worry I'm sure Severus knows you appreciate it, he owes you his life Albus he's doing what he knows he must in return," she said softly.

"Albus I think there are a few things you need to know about your Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, she isn't all that she seems," was Madam Pomfrey's voice from behind he curtain.

"What is it Poppy?" He asked stepping round the curtain. Madam Pomfrey was holding Raine's palm to face upwards, Albus leant over her to get a look, there was a small symbol in the palm of her hand, very light and flesh coloured, it was like a spiral over an exploding star. "The Oct'rix." He murmured. "What else?" He asked as Madam Pomfrey pointed to what looked like an X-ray board. She rolled it jut over Raine's upper body structure.

"If you look on her right arm he wrist has been broken about ten times, and repaired again quickly but the most resent break was today, whoever broke it was extremely strong, it snapped in seconds, from what I'm willing to guess all the breaks were made by the same person on different occasions," Madam Pomfrey said pointing to different fracture lines. "As you work you way up the arm you can see a few more stress fracture lines though what worries me is that her knuckles appear to have shattered in the past, that I believe is where she hit something a little to hard. The other arm isn't so bad, it doesn't have as many breaks in it and the knuckles are in tact. It's my opinion that if she didn't know a spell to heal bone structure that she would most likely be dead, her skeleton appears to be extremely fragile. I haven't looked at the legs yet but I suspect that they are the same," she rolled the board quickly over the torso, nothing appeared to have ever broken there. Poppy just mumbled as Dumbledore watched the X-ray board. There were white splodges where the organs obscured the picture but there was a dense yet small white patch in her abdomen, Madam Pomfrey ignored it and rolled the board down her legs, no fractures there either. She mumble to herself again. "Do you suppose that the kung fu training she received when she was younger affected the strength of her arms?"

"I think that's logical but Poppy could you move the board to her abdomen, I noticed something that doesn't seem normal," Poppy did as he requested and looked closely at the dense white area. "An illness? Cancer?" He asked, it was a Muggle illness and was extremely uncommon among the magical community but he still had to ask.

"I don't think so... I think I do know what it could be though..." She looked up at Raine's face, there was clear bruising to her cheekbones and she looked very ill. "She took quite a beating today Albus, could that have disorientated her enough to want to kill people?"

"It depends if there are other factors, what is it you think is wrong her?" Poppy point to the door and he stepped outside, after a short amount of time Poppy joined him outside, McGonagall was with him though half-asleep by now.

"Albus I know what it is," she said her face flushed and worried.

"What then Poppy, please tell me, I'm falling asleep here," he said yawning - it was now extremely late even for the teachers.

"She's... I'm not sure how to say this, it's never happened to a teacher here before," she said sitting down. "She's pregnant Albus," Dumbledore's eyes shot open.

"Excuse me, say that again..." McGonagall said opening her eyes quickly as well.

There was a murmur behind the curtain Poppy jumped to her feet followed by Minerva and Albus.

"What am I doing in here?" Raine yawned.

"I think you have some explaining to do Raine," McGonagall said shortly.

"What? What have I done? Where's Quentus? I want to kill that no good, lying arse wipe!" She snapped.

"Is that who the father is?" Poppy asked.

"Quentus father? Of what?" Raine asked as innocently as possible.

"You're pregnant Raine, who is the father?" Dumbledore asked looked down at her sadly. "You do know that visitors are not allowed in this school... Why were you so foolish?"

"Excuse me?" She snapped. "I'm a woman and I am old enough to know how to act responsibly. The thing is I never planned for this! I just kinda happened!" She said looking at Poppy who was taking her temperature. 

"'Just kinda happened', what do you mean?" Minerva said sarcastically.

"Look I'm not answering to you preachy pat!" She spat at McGonagall. "I guess you've never been interfered with at all, so of course you wouldn't understand. Sometimes things beyond your control happen and there is nothing you can do about it!" McGonagall narrowed her eyes as her lips curled. "I'll talk with Albus but could you two please leave, I'm not going to broadcast this."

"I think it's best that you both leave," he said calmly, McGonagall left in a huff followed by Madam Pomfrey who went to check on her other patients who were fast asleep.

"Well who is it Raine?"

"If I tell you, promise me you'll not tell him, it would kill him, the things he did... they..." She closed her eyes and took a sharp breath. "He doesn't know what he did... Or why, I wiped his memory..."

"Oh no... Not - Severus..." She nodded. "What are you doing in the company of Voldemort?" Dumbledore didn't really know how to respond to this.

"I... It's my job Albus, I'm an Auror, I was instructed to watch Severus like a hawk and to make Voldemort believe I was a mindless puppet he could control. I played the mindless puppet a little to well and my hypnotism failed when I tried to snap him out of it... I couldn't get him to look me in the eye to break it... he just kept..." She broke off and looked at Dumbledore. "He's a Death Eater sir..." She added.

"No he's a spy... What are we going to do Raine? What are we going to do?" He said as she sank back into her bed.

"Hide and hope the world dies around me when the time comes," she muttered before breaking into silent tears. "Do you want to know why I tried to kill Quentus?" Dumbledore nodded. "Because he was the one that brought the whole situation on, he caused Severus to run from me... if he hadn't then something I found out tonight wouldn't have bothered me so much. If Quentus hadn't spoilt my life I might have found it in my heart to be happy... Severus almost told me something today... The problem is I feel the same way but can't act upon it now," she looked at the old wizard who's expression was nothing but sympathetic. "Or at least I think I feel the same way, I've had partners before but never really experienced love so I don't know what it's like but I think... What am I explaining this to you for?" She whispered, Dumbledore just turned his face from her.

"Something's are beyond explanation and you just have to learn to face them, then to tackle the obstacles that stand in the way... It's part of life Raine, I think you know what I mean," he said, she nodded her head.

"Yes, I think I understand," she said before drifting into an uneasy sleep, Dumbledore left the room, McGonagall was waiting outside for him.

"Who's the father?" She asked hungry for information.

"Trust me on this Minerva, I really can't tell you," she nodded and walked with him until she reached her office, he looked sad and tired, _what was it that had upset him so?_

::~::~::~:

__

****

Author's Note: Hello again, it's me! Yes I know, just wanted to apologise for an behaviour of the characters that you believed to be inappropriate it just seemed to me that Dumbledore can't be nice all the time and she did poke him in the eye... a little uncalled for I must say. So there you have it, what is to become of Professor Raine Stark? KILL QUENTUS is all I have to say.... he needs to snuff it... Please review, I need them to keep me from getting disheartened...

I.C. Fire

silver_shadow54@hotmail.com


	13. Elysium

__

****

Disclaimer: As always, Harry Potter is not mine, I'm writing a fan fic because I love the series and can't wait for the next one so am making up stuff in the mean time. JK Rowling is the true owner, I am making no money, so please don't sue me... ^_^

****

Author's Note: Okay I know this gets stranger and stranger but keep listening to my story it gets better... I can't wait to post chapter 15, that will really space you out lol, don't even get me started on 16, all I say is watch out. Everything is meant to confuse you.

::~::~::~::

__

If you can't comprehend it how will you know when you've reached it?

Elysium 

When he apparated in his place among the Death Eaters attention was immediately drawn to him. Voldemort was standing out of his chair, the chair Severus had come to believe Voldemort was glued to, whenever he had joined the Death Eaters Voldemort remained seated like a king but now he was angry, his wand poised at the very spot Severus had appeared in. Snape didn't like the expression on the old snake's face, if you could call that a face.

"Snape..." He hissed. "Step forward!" He snapped. Severus cringed as he heard his name mentioned he didn't enjoy his dealings with the Dark Lord... he was beginning to think that Voldemort was becoming increasingly aware of his disposition.

"My Lord?" Severus was worried now, Voldemort pointed his wand at him and a twisted look crawled onto his reptilian features. He knew he should have fallen to his knees but he didn't want to, his knees in their weakening state refused to buckle.

"You nearly ruined my plan - the plan that took me years to put into action, can you explain yourself?" He hummed; Severus didn't know what to say he didn't know he'd done anything wrong. Saving his own neck didn't include ruining a plan to him, it meant seeing all of his into summation, he had no guilt about the whole situation but the way Voldemort was acting made him think he should.

"I... What did I do?" He asked stepping back a little, was this it? It was cowardly but death frightened him, the one thing in life that did. He starred at the wand tip and began to think about dying like a man, he couldn't scream or beg, if he was going to go he had to go like a man, someone with a spine. Not a rodent without vertebrae, or even a snake... that never struck him as a good way to go.

__

"Crucio!" Voldemort roared the room became filled with his howls of pain as the curse began to take over. He wasn't dead but it felt like he was going to be soon. Severus didn't feel the pain anymore though... the lung full of water and the breath taking feeling became too much, he passed out... Everything was gone all he could see were flashes of the resent events, as if they were a dream within a dream. It was hollow and yet so blissful and complete, shots of things he had nearly done, yet his mind was filling in the gaps... the incident at the Yule ball... the full scene open to him, it was the strangest behaviour he had ever displayed, and Raine. She was being... nice, she must be ill or... "Why is he not screaming?" Voldemort asked the circle of Death Eaters as they looked upon the still form of Severus Snape. His face to the rotting carpet he could see everything more clearly than they had ever been, he didn't want to wake up.

"I believe he's passed out my Lord," Lucius Malfoy offered seeing Snape lie still on the ground. His black hood loomed over his pale face like a shadow, his silver eyes burned beneath the darkness producing light like that of the moon.

__

"Weakling!" Voldemort spat looking to Snape. _"Matrix!" _He bellowed pointing his wand at the Dark Mark on Severus' arm that lay at a funny angle from his body the sleeve torn. A dark tall figure apparated in another empty space among the Death Eaters before throwing up on the floor doubled over and generally looking sick as an under trained sailor.

"... My.... Lor...d." The man mumbled between throwing up he had a strange aroma about him, it was like pond water and alcohol, he also had the slight smell of formaldehyde around him, the Death Eaters on his left and right leaned away from him, the smell was repulsive even by their standards though it didn't seem to bother Voldemort.

"To your knees you worthless maggot!" Voldemort hissed most unimpressed by the newcomer's entrance.

"No..." The man was clearly drunk and his black robes were sodden, he mumbled his response through thin lips and lazy eyes eyeballed Voldemort with contempt.

"To your knees I said," Voldemort whispered softly his eyes flashing violent blood red.

"..." Matrix considered a response but chose silence and threw up again his face glistened with beads of sweat that dripped down his pale features and trickled off his perfect nose.

__

"Now!" Voldemort roared. _"Stupify!" _Matrix hit the floor like a sack of spuds. "That little witch is smarter than I thought. _Do you take me for a fool!" _Voldemort yelled at the fallen man who was lying in his own mess attempting to lift himself to his feet, this man was proud and didn't like o below anyone, that was definitely clear yet Voldemort would make a fool of this man for he was not above the Master of evil. "You informed me she could be controlled captured but no!" Voldemort hissed. "She is the object of your desires and thus is what you wish her to be in your head, one small problem with your plan. She isn't what you told me she was!" Matrix grumbled on the ground even though he was supposed to be knocked out he was more stunned and dazed than unconscious.

"What is to be done about the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor Master? Should I kill her?" Lucius asked trying to appease the Dark Lord. Voldemort turned to him and snarled.

"She is to remain unharmed, she has a great task ahead of her, something that our future depends upon. Any of you harm her and I'll torture and kill you very slowly. She carries the heir, my heir," he hummed with a little pleasure. "Is that understood?" There were nods from all of the Death Eaters the man on the floor let out a groan of disapproval, Voldemort kicked him in the face sending him writhing on his back.

"But what is to be done about her Master?" One of the Death Eaters asked he seemed anxious, this was troubling his master, what was to be done?

"We shall wait," he said simply. "Professor Snape on the other hand shall remain here until he has proven himself worthy, I can't have him harm my creation at such an early stage," Voldemort flashed an evil smile. "He has no idea as yet... I can't wait to see his face. It's going to make my year..." He hummed.

"And Matrix?" Lucius asked looking at the dark figure rolling about on his back like a tortoise unable to flip itself over.

"When he is sober I will teach him a lesson he will never forget," Voldemort said coldly glancing at the coward his red eyes turning to what looked like fire upon contact with the groaning figure that howled into the night.

::~::~::~::~::~::

As the days started to pass everyone at Hogwarts became extremely tense, Dumbledore began to punish himself for having been foolish, he believed that Severus was gone for good - that he was dead but then no one had seen him. The weeks drew on and still no sign. January passed, Raine couldn't believe that she was actually missing him, his absence caused her to question herself a lot though she was positive he was still alive... but she wasn't sure why. The other members of staff seemed mournful, as if he had really left them for good as if he would never be there to make snide comments and mock them ever again. Dumbledore seemed very tired and sad, more so than usual... 

Raine began to notice the effects of pregnancy more after four months, a tiny bulge appeared and in order to cover it up she had to walk around in loose fitting clothes and slump over slightly as she walked as if she had a bad back, concealment charms hadn't occurred to her and she didn't think they would work on something this... difficult, to hide.

She missed him, she was beginning to let go, but she some how knew, some how she had to made herself believe he was still alive. Her mind didn't like to believe it was form a dependence upon the fact he was alive, it was as if she was attracted to him, but she didn't want to admit it. It was foolish and weak in her opinion to allow herself to fall for anyone and if she wasn't mistaken she had fallen like a lead stone in water for this cruel and sinister man, someone who she knew she could never whole heartedly trust. She wanted to cut the weak little woman from her mind and begin thinking like a man, they were ruled by their heads, well most of the time... no that wasn't right. She just wanted to return to herself only she was falling for the father of the child within her even though he had no idea and she didn't want it. He couldn't be dead... _there was no way, but how foolish did she sound?_ The child was messing with her head, _was this normal?_

::~::~::~::~::~::

Severus lie in he Riddle House, huddled on the ground, Voldemort had watched him like a hawk for three months and when the Dark Lord had grown tired of cursing him he had another Death eater watch him, it was debilitating. As if he was a child incapable of looking after himself and always misbehaving needed constant correction, he was a Professor not a criminal... or at least he knew that, Voldemort apparently had no idea.

"I believe that you have proved your true colours to Dumbledore now," Voldemort hissed looking down at Snape coldly. "What will your excuse be to get out of this little vacation?"

"I will lie," Snape muttered knowing Voldemort didn't want to hear a weak willed response, not one that had given up. Severus knew Voldemort needed to be confident he wasn't going to squeal or crumble even though that was what he was going to do, he however was able to keep his dignity.

"Very good Severus, you'll make a good Death Eater yet," Voldemort took his seat again, lowering himself slowly into the seat.

  
"My Lord," he said mindlessly - it was so easy to agree, to smile like a snake and nod like a puppet. He wondered if he really was becoming one of them again, it was easier than being two faced in a matter of speaking. He knew what was right but all the acting was making him unsure of who's side he was really on at what point, he was afraid of giving the wrong answer to either Voldemort or Dumbledore, if he got either wrong it was life with no soul or death.

"You may return to your precious school now, however if I hear you breathe a word of this to Dumbledore or anyone, I'll make you wish you were dead," Severus nodded staggered to his feet and hobbled out of the room. He was free... back to Hogwarts, he had to see Dumbledore, and he had to see Raine again... Where did they think he had gone? What if they thought he had turned to the Dark side? Dumbledore was very trusting but would he believe what had happened over those three months?

::~::~::~::~::~::

"Find her Lucius... bring her to me, I want a word with our enchanting young mother-to-be, she'll not be easy to remove from Hogwarts. But I trust that you will be able to cope, she is a woman after all and shouldn't be too hard to catch," Lucius smile sadistically at his Master's plan. "You're not to touch her, you understand me?"

"But how am I to catch her otherwise?" Lucius asked perplexed.

"Untouched in a different sense my virile young friend, I think you know in what sense I am speaking," Lucius nodded silently and left the room, Matrix stepped forward apparently sober this time.

"I believe it would be best if I accompanied him, to make sure nothing happens," he said in an oily tone.

"Send you to defend her honour? Don't make me laugh... Though I don't think you would do anything to her with Malfoy present. He does what I tell him which is more than I can say for you," Matrix nodded and slipped out of the room like a spirit. Voldemort stared after him. "Don't fail me..." He said to the room as if the walls were listening to his plan.

::~::~::~::~::~::

In his weak state Severus wasn't feeling too confident about disapparating, what if he did it wrong, what if he ended up in several different places because he couldn't control his atoms? He had to try, he couldn't stay here another minute, he concentrated all his energy on where he wanted to be and ended up out by the cliffs near Hogsmeade, it wasn't exactly where he had planned but it was close enough. 

The wind wiped his hair out behind him and for the first time in months fresh air hit his face, he'd missed it, evening air and the sunset, it was beautiful and he hadn't really appreciated it until he had missed it for so long. He watched the sun disappear and the night sky settle over head while the moonlight lit the landscape. When he was ready he headed back into Hogsmeade and back down the secret passageway to the Hogwarts dungeons, the dark cold passageway seemed more welcoming than it ever had before, the school was warmth in itself it didn't matter how cold March had become in the corridors.

In the tunnel he could hear voices of students over head walking alone the desolate passageway, what were they doing along there? He had to get out of this tunnel at some point. He listened to them briefly, wondering what could be keeping them down there. It sounded like two students and the seemed to be awfully close to one another - he could sense the energy between them, he'd become sensitive to a lot of things over those three months, it was as if he could see aura's about people. It was strange, a very primitive way of seeing good and bad within people, Voldemort's was constantly vibrant red, the Death Eaters were more of a brown, he couldn't see his own though he didn't really wish to know. He had only been able to do that when half blind through being cursed, but when he could see straight he could feel auras more strongly than before not distinguish their true mental alliance but feel the amount of power they possessed, Dumbledore was one person that had always been very clear around and he imagined seeing him again would be like walking into a room and being it by a tremor under foot.

"Do you suppose Snape is dead?" He heard one of the two say rather casually, as if he was that bad... he knew he was seen an old tyrant but he wasn't really that way, he didn't mean to come off that way it just happened, well okay granted he did mean to be cruel and nasty but that was his personality, not a personal dig at any character he came across, unless you were that no good celebrity Harry Potter who was just asking for trouble. That comment however wounded him in a way that he had never thought possible, people actually wouldn't miss him, his brain had to register that for a while before it confirmed he already knew that fact. 

"Don't talk about it like that Ron! This is serious, besides I don't think even he deserved death, aside from what he was like as a person and his appalling people skills he was a good teacher," Hermione said, Severus then knew who was wandering the dungeons, Granger's voice was very distinct, it had the _I know everything _hint to it, it made sense, they were the only ones who would roam the school this late. "You got me sounding like he's dead as well... I don't think he is for some reason," she added, he could hear them more clearly than before, they were close, just above the one eyed witch if his ears were clearer than his eyes.

"Well lets get this trip to Hogsmeade short we're not supposed to be up let alone wandering off around the cliffs," Ron muttered, he pressed the catch to open the secret passage. Hermione lowered herself into the passageway and he followed her. Severus was fuming, didn't they realise how dangerous it was? He stood in the shadows and threw an icy stare to where they were standing. Hermione looked about frantically sensing something amiss.

"I don't like this Ron, there's something down here..." She said clutching his robes.

"Don't be silly, anyway I'm here, I'll protect you from..." Snape stepped out of the shadows looking extremely annoyed and tired, his face was a little red from the blood he lost over those months, his hair was extremely greasy from not having a bath and even he knew he smelt like a rubbish dump.

"From what Weasley? An over grown bat perchance?" He snarled, Hermione looked at him fearfully, Ron began to back away. "Dead am I?" He said stepping closer to them. Hermione screwed up her face, the smell had reached her, it was terrible. "Would you care to accompany me to see Professor Dumbledore?" He said dangerously. "Well I lied, you're going to accompany me no matter what you want, turn around and head out of the tunnel, there is no room in this school for rule breakers, if you did actually made your way out, there are more dangers than me lurking in the caves, you should know what I mean!" He snapped as he marched the two sixteen year olds up to the Headmaster's office, he'd missed that - getting in the way made life a little more interesting.

__

"Cheesy Crackers!" He shouted, the gargoyle opened the door and he led them to the top of the revolving staircase before bursting into Dumbledore's office unannounced, the old wizard looked up from is papers with a small smile, he was actually happy to see Snape even if anyone else he had encountered really did wish he was dead.

"Where have you been Severus?" Was the first thing Dumbledore asked.

"I caught these two trying to sneak into Hogsmeade," he said pointing to Ron and Hermione, they were both holding their noses.

"Then they will both receive detention," he said sadly, he then addressed them directly. "It is very dangerous out there, your lucky Professor Snape caught you, I'm sure you can see by the look of him what lurks out there," they both nodded. "You'll receive your detention slips at breakfast... If you do this ever again you'll be dealt with more severely." He pointed to the door and they left quickly not wanting to remain in the area around Severus.

"I'm sorry..." Severus said knowing that Dumbledore had worried about him or at least he suspected Dumbledore had worried about him judging his response to their entrance.

"Where have you been?" He asked looking down the wreck that stood before him.

"I was held captive in the Riddle House, I was cursed and... Voldemort seems to think I nearly ruined his plan... I don't even know what I did," Dumbledore now knew exactly what Snape had done even though Severus was oblivious to it. He said running his fingers through his greasy black hair, he cringed at the feeling of the slime. "I've got to have a shower, this is disgusting," Dumbledore smiled, Severus had begun to gain a little more self-respect and even though Voldemort was clearly trying to knock it out of him again it wasn't affecting his need to feel slightly more presentable as a teacher.

"Tell me what happened later. I think you need some rest," Dumbledore said softly looking at the tiny cut below Snape's eye, he must have been subjected to some of the worst curses. Snape nodded and walked out of the large circular office. Heading to his chamber filling a bath full of hot soapy water and submerging himself in the suds, he had to get the smell off him, it was horrible, three months of dirt and grime, he knew he normally looked unwashed but he'd never felt so rough. He washed his hair three times to get the grease out and must have scrubbed himself five times or more all over to get the blood and dirt off his skin. When he dragged himself out of the water he noticed the water was a disgusting colour, without thinking he walked into the shower and washed again, _dirty, so dirty_... Anything to get rid of the feeling he'd been invaded, it was almost as bad as the morning after he'd lost six hours but that was coming back. He didn't know what had happened when he was beyond thinking...

When he had finished in the shower he dried himself, then his hair using his wand, his hair looked shiny and healthy for once his skin didn't look as bad as it usually did and he threw on some clean robes before curling up in his chair. Now he was really clean, there was no denying that, he felt like a small boy again after a bath, curled up in his chair, he half expected his mother to throw a towel at him playfully and tell him to dry his hair before he caught a cold, one thing with that however was that he had dried his hair and his mother was dead. It kind of comforted him to think of that though, his mother was a lovely woman and honest... he would never be anything like her, his father however was someone he had the characteristics of... cold and unable to connect with people.

::~::~::~::~::~::

The next thought that crossed his head was Raine, he hadn't seen her yet, he didn't think she'd really be all that bothered about him but then he wanted to see her. He left his chambers before heading to her office, he tapped on the door to hear a muffled sound which was something like, 'come in' but very muffled so he couldn't quite hear it. He stuck his head round the door to see her eating a strange looking... sandwich. It looked like and inch of filling between two doorsteps of bread and she had a plate full of these. She had a tiny pair of glasses sitting on the end of her nose as she glimpsed through a book.

"Hello Raine..." He said getting a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach, her hair was tied back again and she had a mouth full of sandwich with part of the bit she was eating in one hand with a goblet in the other, she hadn't even bothered to acknowledge he was there. "Raine?" He said slowly, what the hell was in those sandwiches? They looked... it was indescribeable, disgusting in a way.

"Severus?!" She exclaimed through her sandwich, well she reacted at least which was. more than he could say for Sinistra who had walked past him in the corridor and didn't even know who he was.

"What are you eating?" He said looking to the dish, Raine however had her mouth open a little in shock as she looked at him, he looked good. It was like she was playing 'see food' it didn't even bare thinking about, she realised what she was doing and closed her mouth.

"Banana, ham and cold beans," she said cringing. "They're disgusting but oddly satisfying," she murmured taking another bite. She was trying to keep her mind off his body, but he looked good.

"Could I have one?" He asked as she motioned him to sit down. "I haven't eaten in two days," he said looking at the disgustingly filled sandwiches.

"But they taste foul," she said taking another hungry bite. "You won't like them, I would offer you something else but I can't be arsed."

"I don't care, I'm starving," he said.

"Very well, but they're really.... ewww," she said shaking her head and taking another mouthful from her goblet. "I like what you've done to your hair by the way... the clean look suits you," she said continuing to browse the book distractedly, she hadn't just said that? _Oh god..._ He took a sandwich and took a huge bite. It really was foul. Raine sighed as she looked at him, he hadn't appeared to have taken any notice of what she was saying.

"How can you eat this?" He said looking at the bread and swallowing hard on the mouthful.

"I warned you," she said looking at him as he took another bite. "I thought they were disgusting?" If he didn't like them why was he eating another bite? She seemed to have developed a craving for them as well as marmite, it was disgusting but she had to have it. She now thought she was developing another strange desire through this pregnancy,_ why was she eyeing him up like he was next on the list of things to 'do'...?_

"They are, but they're the best thing I've tasted in three months," he said with his mouth full. "They're oddly satisfying like you said. I like them at the minute but I can guarantee I'll regret eating them later."

"I know... I can't get enough of them!" She muttered, taking another gulp. "How rude of me..." She said making another goblet appear. _Oh god she was flirting, stop it! Stop it! Stop it!_

"Thank you..." He said gulping down the liquid.

"So where have you been?" She asked attentively. _You're doing it again..._

"You don't want to know," he said sinking back into the chair.

"No seriously, where have you been, Albus has been out if his mind with worry, we all thought that Voldemort had killed you," she said, _she knew about Voldemort... that he was a spy, Dumbledore must have told her. _She seemed to have developed a new kind of respect for him even if it was offering him the most disgusting combination for sandwich filler he had ever heard anyone come up with.

"You know about my being a spy?" He asked, she smiled.

"Of course, very brave of you I must say," she said, though deep down she wanted to throttle herself for lying, she didn't really believe spying to be that difficult a task, interacting with the tyrant was difficult, that was why she respected him. She didn't like the way she was behaving either, she felt like she was flirting and being far too nice, it made her nauseous and those sandwiches, why did she crave them, they really were awful. _You're becoming weak, you need to take control again..._ She would instruct herself.

"I'm not brave, I'm a coward, that's why I was stuck there for three months. I was cursed I don't know how many times a day. I was getting in the way of his plan... I was informed that I wasn't to interfere with his master plan," Raine went white, _he didn't know did he? _"I was cursed for it, he kept muttering about the early stages and that I was harming it. I have no idea what he was saying," he said looking at her, his eyes glittered strangely. She felt a little less tense when he had basically told her he didn't know... 

"So you were punished for something you didn't even know you had done?" She said her expression sad and full of pity, she was also relieved, he had no idea.

"Not a clue, I was just doing what Dumbledore asked and I ended up being informed that I had done some terrible and needed punishment... I felt like a child, the way they inflicted the pain upon me, as if I wasn't alive, as if I were dead. I couldn't even go to the toilet without someone watching..." He felt dirty again, Raine was listening closely to what he was saying. He started to shake, his eyes were glittering sadly as he continued to tell her of the torture, he didn't know why he was telling her but everything was coming out. She seemed to have a way of making people inadvertently trust her without meaning to, it was creepy. "I didn't eat very often or drink, I guess that's why this is so delicious right now," he said allowing a small smile taking another bite of the rather odd sandwich. "I'm weaker than I was mentally, it tends to break you after a while if you know what I mean... Not that you would, your inner strength is better than mine, but, you can appreciate the idea can't you?" He asked.

"I have experienced things that break you mentally straight away, you've just got to pick yourself up tell yourself that you can't stay down, it helps... I'm not what I once was, I used to be happy and full of hope. Then I met Quentus and he told me about the world, I discovered the full horror of life... and death... that has to be the hardest," she looked at her sandwich again before placing it on the dish and taking a gulp of pumpkin juice.

"Death... I had to deal with that at a young age really, but then my parents were selfish arse holes with no staying power," he joked trying to get her to smile again, she frowned at him, _poor comedy, where's your tact? _His inner voice said coldly, he blushed.

"So you don't know why you were kept there that long, other than for doing something to a master plan you know nothing about?" She appeared to be taking note of everything he said and had subtly moved the subject from death, she stared at him sharply like it was extremely important, she appeared to be doing an impression of Dumbledore though Dumbledore often used the pensive to extract information like a roll of film..

"I couldn't tell you... I was unconscious most of the time," there was a burning on his arm again, it was even worse than the time before, he couldn't control himself, his arm began to go into spasm, before he slid to the floor going into convulsions. He couldn't scream - make a sound, everything was terrible, it was harsh, the pain caused him to slip in and out of consciousness, his mind began to fog over and he couldn't fight it.

"Severus?" Raine looked over the desk, he was on the floor, shaking like she had never seen, it was horrible. It was like he had no control, as if he were being possessed, she scrambled over the desk knocking everything in her path to the floor. What was wrong with him, he appeared to be looking at his arm and whacking it to the floor. before struggling on the floor with himself, she grabbed his upper arms and tried to hold him down. He was thrashing about under her like crazy, she couldn't keep his upper body still and the more she tried the more she could see him suffer. His pain seemed to come more when he was trying to remain still and she looked to his face as he began to stop fighting it, it was more pallid than before and his eyes started to roll back into his head. She panicked... what was happening? She pressed her hands to his forehead, this was illegal, she knew that but she couldn't allow this to continue, the pain was too much for him. There was a charm she knew but whether to use it or not was a case for her conscience. It was either that or watch him suffer, he stopped struggling and led still briefly before moving his arm shortly and making feeble movements.

__

"Empathis Abso!" She muttered feeling something strange move up her fingers into her left forearm, the pain was incredible, she had to think fast before it killed her, a wand she needed a wand. She stumbled to the door where she crumbled to the floor wondering why she hadn't been a little less panicky and why she hadn't used her brain she may have remembered something without harming herself... what an idiot... Quentus had been right. 

She felt herself letting go, it was wonderful, she could tell her eyes were rolling back and her body ceasing through the pain. She felt her head hit the floor as she looked up at the ceiling peacefully, before snapping a little into life again. She could tell she was shaking and tried to stop herself, she managed to an extent and found herself wandering blindly to Severus and reaching in his pockets for his wand. He was warm at least, she was led against him her hands in his deep pockets had she been in a normal state she would have killed herself for her actions but she needed a wand. She found it, turned the tip on herself and screamed: _"Masartis'crum aldratis'l Vladisass!" _She was blasted against the wall by a jet of aqua light and knocked her head on the door handle, the last thing she told herself was, _Idiot! How could you forget about the correct procedures? What's wrong with you, you've broken the law on a whim - again..._

"What's going on?" Severus asked sitting up. "I can't see, what's happened, what's going on, where am I?" His focus was hazy as inner images were clearer than the blur around the edges. "Raine?" He could just make out her figure by the door, it was slumped on the floor... his wand was by her feet. He rubbed his eyes to bring back the focus a little quicker. It was working, he could see her, she looked pale but she was breathing which was a relief. He looked at her left arm, in her hand that lay limp palm upwards on the floor was covered in blood, he looked at his own arm and noticed the same, but why would that happen to her. He picked up his wand. _"Enervate," _he said softly, she woke up and looked down at herself.

"Damn, I'm an idiot..." She murmured looking him in the eyes. "You're up I see, what were you doing?" She asked trying to lift herself from the floor but failing. Maybe if she acted normally he wouldn't question how she had got his wand.

"Oh yes, well I... Never mind. Do you want some help?" He said seeing her land on her backside again on the floor. He was crouched before her as he placed his wand back into his pocket.

"I can do it myself," she insisted, _stubborn_, if she got close to him or he helped her might find out... she couldn't allow that. She looked at him as he got to his feet easily. She then did the same before her legs moved without her approval and she tumbled into him, she placed her hands on his shoulders to make herself stand properly again when he looked longingly down at her, she looked back, it was the eyes again.

He stared into her eyes, the about her whole expression, her eyes were sad her face showing that she wasn't quite as strong as she would normally seem and everything a little more lethargic. She pressed her hands to his chest coming a little closer to him than she planned, her nose brushed his chin as she looked up to his eyes again. She hadn't meant for to make contact, was she blind or just forgetful? -_ it was the damn pregnancy!_

"We'd better go see Dumbledore," he said taking her left arm, cupping it in his hands. He rubbed her arm and she felt a little funny under his touch.

"I..." She was at a loss for words, she didn't know how to respond to the contact, she was falling... _descending, going... Down...! Idiot... _her inner voice spat, it was part of her former self that remained in control trying to get grip on her again, she was... she didn't want to think about it. "Yes..." She looked into his eyes again, thought about saying something else, her mouth poised to speak but she didn't want to say anything. "Dumbledore... got to see Dumbledore, this isn't right," she started to walk off, he stood still and watched her. _What was wrong with her? She was so close yet so far... nothing new there._

"Are you coming?" She snapped,_ get those thoughts out of your head, stop it! What's taking him so long? He knows! _

"Yes... Sorry. Just thinking, why would you get the blood as well if you were only doing the Absorption charm?" He stopped. "Isn't that illegal?!" He said shocked and outraged. 

The problem the ministry had with the spell was it not only allowed you to take pain of another but it allowed you to pass on emotions or rob another of them, make other people do your bidding without them able to detect what you'd done or anyone else for that matter. It was a way of forming a mind meld with someone and usually the person performing the charm would act like the person who they melded with but she didn't appear to display that... he wondered why. 

"It was that or watch you die," she yelled continuing to walk off, he stumbled along behind her. "If I had the choice again I would do it again, I don't want a dead body in my office... I have to work there! The idea someone snuffed it in there can be really off putting when you're trying to mark papers on the undead," she tried to make light of the situation.

"Always jokes with you!" He stammered slightly annoyed with her response.

"No, I'm being selfish Severus, I do not wish to see you convulse and turn blue, it's bad enough with those sandwiches let alone have you make me sick as well," he sneered, she narrowed her eyes and strode off.

"Thank you..." He whispered, though she hadn't heard him or seem him, she was moving too quickly away to notice but he meant it, he just didn't want to tell her. Perhaps she was a lot like him anyway... or maybe she hadn't done the spell right... His mind fizzed briefly with a strong urge to eat those sandwiches again... _that was odd..._

::~::~::~::

**__**

Author's Note: I hope you liked this, what do you think is going on there hey? Well? I knew you wouldn't have a clue... poor Snape. And well, please review, I feel neglected when no one reviews, and then I cry and loose my will to write. Sad but true... sad but true.

I.C. Fire

silver_shadow54@hotmail.com


	14. Shiver

**__**

Disclaimer: Okay I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this for that matter apart from a few that you haven't seen in the books... They are the creation along with the scenery of J. K. Rowling, the plot however is mine, and well, J. K. is hardly likely to think this junk up...

::~::

****

Author's Note: Hello again, I am high - again, how monotonous, and cooking curry, man I love curry, and Snape him too hehehe... I'm very sorry, this story yet again gets stranger and stranger and keep with it cause the next chapter drives me nuts..... ::gets all excited:: yippee! Nearly there though that isn't the end either, and well... I was hyper when I wrote this, or it was 3 am I'm not too sure, probably... Please review! I need more reviews, I'm so hyper and yeah.. I actually finished Higher Learning, thank god for that, I'm glad that's over with, hehehe. Anyway I do hope you like this chapter, it took me long enough, and well I liked it... Please review!

erm... Long chapter ahead, please read, I swear its not that bad, I just got a little carried away.

::~::~::

__

The light burns and the darkness freezes.

Shiver

Professor Dumbledore sat in his office more preoccupied than usual, something was happening at his school and for once in his life he wasn't sure what it was. It appeared to be connected to two of his teachers who seemed to be behaving oddly even for their usual quirks. He placed some of his memories into the pensive before placing it back on the shelf behind him. Just as he'd taken his seat again there was another knock at the door; it was becoming an unusual evening even though he was relieved about one event - at least Severus had returned to Hogwarts unharmed. 

"Come in," he called looked expectantly at the door. The large polished oak door opened and Severus stepped through the door clutching his arm followed by Raine who appeared to be a little shaken - her face was pallid and she appeared to have a red hand.

"Something is happening Sir and I don't know what," Snape said lifting his sleeve, the area around the Dark mark was bright red, the mark itself was bleeding, blood flowing from the eyes of the snake and the teeth, the edges of the tattoo seemed to be cut and he didn't seem to be too bothered about it - the pain had been taken from him.

"How did that happen Severus?" Dumbledore asked getting to his feet and walking up to them to get a closer look.

"I don't know but I think I'd be blind by now if Raine hadn't done something," he looked to Raine and held out her arm, it was washed red and a small amount of blood running from somewhere on her arm but there were no cuts, grazes, nothing that could offer an explanation as to why the blood was there. It appeared to be coming from the same places as Severus'

"What did you do Raine?" Dumbledore narrowed his eyes, she was pregnant and this was dangerous, in a way he didn't want to see this child harmed and if she was harming it on purpose she not only risked it but her own life hung in the balance. It was strange to think this unborn child could become the master of evil... some how it didn't quite gel.

"I used the..." She started.

"She robbed me of the pain and inflicted it upon herself..." Severus rushed in, he didn't want Dumbledore to know exactly what she had done just in case he flipped and sacked her. "Then she blasted it out of herself and this happened," he continued pointing to his arm hoping to draw the Headmaster's attention to his arm and away from what Raine had done in an effort to save his neck.

"I think you should go to see Madam Pomfrey... Both of you," Dumbledore said, he didn't need telling what she had done, he could tell by the way Severus hadn't let her finish, he was pretty sure she would have told him the truth and it didn't really bother him even if she had, she wouldn't have risked Severus' life that was clear and her reasoning seemed innocent enough.

"I don't think I can make it there, I'm feeling kind of dizzy..." Severus said beginning to sway on the spot loss of blood however was something that the absorption charm couldn't stop. Dumbledore pointed his wand at Snape's extended arm and as a spray of golden light engulfed his arm the blood stopped flowing and he began to get a grip on himself.

"That better?" Dumbledore asked as Snape stood blinking, that had been a strange sensation. "Now please go have Madam Pomfrey check on you please... Raine, I want you to go as well. Take Severus down there and stay there, I don't want you to leave without having Poppy take a look at you," she nodded though she had no intention of doing what he asked She opened the door and guided Snape out of the room and don the staircase, Raine hated hospitals, they were creepy and usually stank of disease - or at least the ones she had been to often had. Hogwarts however wasn't that bad but she still didn't like it, she couldn't hide things from Madam Pomfrey she could from everyone else.

"What do you think happened there?" Severus asked as Raine walked by his side to the Hospital wing. 

"I don't know that was really creepy, I thought you were going to die," she said calmly without looking at him.

"You weren't actually going to tell Dumbledore what you did were you?"

"I think he already knew," she said walking up the steps. "You can't hide anything from Dumbledore Severus; it's kind of annoying."

"I don't think so; it's a very uncommon reaction to someone who's suffering from an unknown affliction, why did you do it?" He kept throwing questions at her and she didn't want to answer them, she didn't want to tell him her real reasons, she felt silly, his reaction would be... she didn't know and she was sure it was a hormonal imbalance from the foreign body within her.

"I told you before, I don't like dead things, I can't stand death it makes me ill." _Would he believe that? Well tough that was all he was getting._

"There has to be a better reason than that." It seemed stupid to Snape that she would have risked her neck because she hated dead things... no that made perfect sense if he didn't know her to be cold hearted and generally deadly. Death wouldn't bother her in the slightest; she seemed like the person that would be doing the killing.

"Well there isn't okay!" She snapped opening the door for him, she hid her arm and got Madam Pomfrey told her what had happened to Severus and then excused herself, left out the fact that she had absorbed the pain and injured her head on the door. She was happy to be out of anyone's site it was a feeling of freedom. She looked at her arm again; the bleeding had stopped, that was extremely strange, that had never happened when she'd done that to people in the past.

On heading back to her office she heard some footsteps, heavy footsteps, someone who was not ashamed of who they were because she could tell by the sound that they had a proud walk. Raine popped her head around the corner to get a look at who was approaching and before she could do anything the tall looming figure had grabbed her by the arm and was marching her down to the dungeons. Every effort she made to struggle made him increase his iron like grip, she wanted to scream but before she had the chance he silenced her voice box completely. He walked her down to the statue of the one eyed witch and opened the tunnel before dropping her into it, she threw her hands into her pockets and found her wand, she immediately undid the silencing charm before she was grabbed from behind by the first hooded figures associate. She let out a small yelp before the other man lowered himself into the tunnel and the second man placed a hand over her mouth, he smelt a little like alcohol but medicinal alcohol, not ale or spirits. His fingers were long and emaciated, she wanted to bite him to get his hand from her face but considering the position she was in she considered that to be a bit of a poor decision. 

"You could have been a little more careful when dropping her down here Malfoy; the Master wanted her unhurt remember," the second man said he had an unbelievable deep voice that was definitely put on, there was almost something recognisable about it.

"Untouched I think was what he wanted," Lucius said looking at the second looming dark figure smooth his fingers down her waist, she cringed.

"Who are you people... Let me go!" She yelled kicking her feet about as the man holding her lifted her effortlessly from the ground.

"Quiet you stupid woman, or would you prefer we knock you out," Lucius snapped, she thought about it for a second.

"Help!" She screamed, as Lucius' fist came flying at her face. She ducked her head out of the way and instead of hitting her he hit the man holding her who then released her and she was able to step away from them, the second and shorter of the two was cursing Lucius for being a clumsy idiot.

"Don't worry my dear I won't hurt you," Lucius whispered like she was some kind of child easily fooled.

"Excuse me? Look Malfoy I'm not an idiot and want to know who this other bigot is!" She roared yanking the hood off the man who started to stumble about trying to hide his face.

"Get her off me!" The man called to his associate before she pulled his head back by his hair, jet-black and straight...

"Quentus!" She breathed stumbling back against the wall and falling over.

"She knows you Matrix?" Lucius said looking at Raine as she tried to lift herself from the floor but she hurt her back and kept falling back again once the pain became too much.

"Get her off the ground! We've got to get her to the Master," Quentus said approaching her again holding his eye when Lucius had hit him.

"What are you doing?" She said in disbelief looking at Quentus again to be sure she wasn't seeing things. "I trusted you... Not completely but in a way... What have you become?"

"What have I always been you mean?" He said pulling her from the ground by her hair and placing his hands round her chest holding her off the ground cupping her breasts in his hands. Raine began to struggle wildly, she hated him and he made her feel dirty, disgusting, vile, infectious man, her stomach twisted as she nearly lost her lunch.

"How do you know each other?" Lucius said looking at Quentus who was smelling her hair holding her extremely tightly under his powerful grip.

"She's my sister," he mumbled moving one of his hands from her chest to her face and turned it to face him. "Isn't that right?" He said in his normal slippery voice. She tried to look away from him his eyes blazing a pale blue. _"I said isn't that right?!" _He yelled at her before attempting to kiss her, she closed her eyes tightly and tried to look away from him. 

"That's disgusting," Lucius said knocking Quentus round the face allowing Raine to fall to the floor again. Quentus looked at him with distain and placed his hand to the eye that Lucius had hit yet again, stuck in the same eye twice in minutes, how annoying.

__

"It's only by name!" She yelled at Quentus as she managed to pull herself to her feet. _"And I'm not yours in that way either! I have a brother, a real one and he's nothing like you! He's nothing like me either!"_

"But that's not what you want though is it?" Quentus said clamping the front of her robes in his fist and dragging her to him. "You want me, family or no, I will have you!"

"Take your hands off me!" She snapped forcing a flat palm into his face breaking his nose_. "Not so perfect anymore is it?!" _She said maliciously.

__

"Fucking bitch!" Quentus yelled walloping her round the head into Lucius who threw her over his shoulder and began to walk out of the tunnel into Hogsmeade, it was very late and no one would have seen or noticed him walking her alone, they would have thought her to be drunk, he was shortly joined by Quentus who was fuming. He'd never really been so angry.

::~::~::~::~::~::

"What are we going to do?" Hermione cried looking down the tunnel, she Harry and Ron had been hiding in the tunnel under the invisibility cloak the whole time, when they were sure that the two Death Eaters had gone the didn't know how to respond. They'd heard the scream for help while passing in through the dungeons on one of their late strolls about the castle.

"Get Dumbledore, and McGonagall," Harry said looking down the tunnel after them he wasn't too sure the Death Eaters had gone yet.

"Why McGonagall... What use could she be?" Ron asked thinking about their house mistress, she didn't strike him as the kind to deal with this situation even though he believed she probably could cope, he just suspected they'd lose about three hundred points for Gryffindor just for being awake let alone in the dungeons. 

"Well Snape isn't here, otherwise I would get you to get him because they're his 'friends', and he's tougher but needs must and she's in trouble," Harry said, Hermione blushed and Ron gave an awkward smile, Snape would probably be as bad if not worse on the point's score but he definitely meaner than McGonagall.

"Snape is back, he caught us trying to get into Hogsmeade..." Harry looked at them, then decided to dismiss that. He didn't want to know what they were planning, decided it was better not to ask them.

"Just get them, I'll wait here in case they come back," Harry said sounding very authoritive, Ron and Hermione had learnt not to disagree with him too often, it became boring since he always had to be the one to find things out.

Hermione started towards McGonagall's office when she came across Snape. He was walking slowly but appeared to be a little better than he had been when he caught them earlier.

"Sir! - Professor Snape!" She called, he looked at her coldly and stood still.

"What is it this time Granger?" He drawled.

"Stark! Professor Stark is in trouble... two men dragged her unconscious from the school," she said catching her breath.

"Have you told Dumbledore?" He said sounding a little more alert than before.

"Ron has just gone to get him. Come quickly, Harry's down in the tunnel under the one eyed witch by himself... what if they come back?!" She said staring to run back to the tunnel. Snape over took her and threw himself down the tunnel landing on his feet looking about himself scanning the area.

"Where did they go Potter?" He snapped looking at Harry as he walked back from the opposite end of the tunnel.

"I saw than drag her to the caves then they disapparated," Harry said a little sheepishly.

"Then it's no good waiting down here... they'll not be back," Snape said calmly though he wasn't feeling too calm. "We'd better see Dumbledore, tell him what you saw," he appeared to be being civil to Harry though he was too tired to completely lose his head.

"I know..." Harry said, he didn't really want to explain why they had been in the dungeons to hear her scream.

::~::~::~::~::~::

On their way up to Dumbledore's office they ran into the Professor himself who was on his way down to where they had come from.

"Why aren't you down there?" The Headmaster asked a little perplexed.

"They're gone there's nothing down there... I do however think we should gather all the information they have to find out why they might have taken her," Snape suggested as Dumbledore looked at the three of them, Harry was trying to hide the invisibility cloak behind his back. 

"Very well Severus, my office please you three," Dumbledore said turning around and heading back to his office. Reaching the gargoyle muttered the password and the door opened, they stepped onto the revolving staircase and when the reached the top of the stairs Dumbledore opened the large oak doors with ease for such an old man, and asked them each to take a seat, he took his seat behind his desk calmly but Severus could see that he was extremely distressed. The Death Eaters were becoming more brazen and taking more risks.

"Could you explain to me exactly what you saw please Harry?" He said looking at Harry who seemed to be looking pale. He went through the whole situation he had witnessed along with helpful descriptions from Hermione and Ron, they each seemed to be sure that the tall darker man calling himself Quentus Matrix had same form of relationship with Professor Stark but she despised him, they were each able to see that from the look on her face as he had tried to kiss her. Severus was burning deep down, this man was making him angry and he had never met the man... He couldn't quite pin point where all the aggression was coming from but he knew it was there. 

"Any observations you made about her mannerisms around either of the men?" Severus asked, his voice was angry, anyone in the room could tell that... Harry couldn't see why he would be so angry though he had seen what happened in the Great Hall at Christmas and was beginning to believe the rumour that was flying around the two Professors.

"When she addressed Mr. Malfoy she was quite coy but she seemed too angry to be bothered about something... She definitely was bothered about something round him though, I could sense it. Professor Stark was not herself down there, she seemed scared and when she had uncovered the second man she nearly fainted. She was clearly taken aback by him. then she started to say how she had trusted him and asked him what he was doing there... He told her he was what he had always been," Hermione said looking to Ron who was agreeing with her.

"What does that mean?" Snape asked Dumbledore, he didn't appear to know. The older wizard shook his head and began to think about the whole situation.

"Harry could I?" Dumbledore pointed to the pensive with his wand, Harry nodded, Dumbledore tapped Harry's right temple and a little cloud of thought appeared on the tip of Dumbledore's wand. "You're free to go now," Dumbledore said looking into the pensive at all the information. Normally Severus would have felt he had to question why they were down there but for once he didn't, he decided that it would be better to let it be than to horang them with questions and punish them for stumbling upon something they didn't intend to in a way he was glad they had seen it, it gave them more to go on.

"What do you see?" Severus said looking at Dumbledore who frowned at the vision before him in the pensive.

"You see that man, Matrix, he's very familiar to me and I don't quite remember where I place him, but there is definitely something about him that I recognise. Though the attitude has changed a lot," Dumbledore was trying to place this Quentus in his past because he was sure he had encountered him before.

"You know him?"

"No, but I recognise him," Dumbledore returned the pensive to the glass cabinet and placed his wand back into his blue robes.

"What are we going to do now... I can't approach Voldemort I've not been summoned, and Raine... he might kill her," Snape panicked.

"He's not going to kill her, Voldemort asked for her to remain untouched and unharmed so I doubt very much he's going to kill her," Dumbledore said getting out of his seat. "The best thing to do in my opinion is to wait around the cliffs something tells me she's going to be released around there... I'm not sure why."

"Then we'd better get going, it's been half an hour already... What do you suppose he could want with her?"

"No idea..." Dumbledore didn't like lying to Severus but he was sure the truth wouldn't go down to well and perhaps in a way Raine had been right to wipe his memory so he hadn't a clue.

::~::~::~::~::~::

Disapparating made Raine feel sick, it couldn't be good in her condition, she'd only disapparated twice since she had become pregnant and the later into the term she did it the worse she felt. Lucius and Quentus walked along in front of her expecting that now she would follow them but she remained still. Quentus looked back at her with disgust and stood waiting expectantly for her.

"Come on Raine!" He snapped. "We don't have all day!"

"I can't... I think I'm going to be sick," she knelt on the floor clutching her stomach, Lucius looked at her, he though that the whack to the head had done more damage than to subdue her, he was beginning to think that Voldemort wouldn't be very please with him.

"Well we were told to get you there quickly so... up you get," Quentus said lifting her to her feet and guiding her to Voldemort. He was sitting looking very pleased with himself as he looked to Raine who was slumped as usual to hide the fact she was getting bigger.

"I see you're trying to hide the truth Miss Stark," he hissed looked as she was pulled before him.

"Forgive me, but I'm not well..." She said holding her stomach and retched.

"Unwell?" He said looking at both Lucius and Quentus who shrank back.

"These two chimpanzees disapparated with me and... it's not good for me," she said gagging again.

"Chimpanzees? Lucius... Did I not instruct you to leave her untouched," Voldemort hummed his voice a cold hiss.

"But my Lord I didn't..." Voldemort lifted his wand and Quentus had a small cruel smile slip up his face, Raine couldn't stand the way Quentus was always so smug, she could lie, he'd have more than a broken nose before the night was over.

"It was Matrix!" Raine coughed before she threw up, Voldemort's wand immediately changed direction and pointed at Quentus who looked a little puzzled briefly, it all happened very quickly.

__

"Crucio!" He roared. "I knew I couldn't trust you to leave her alone!" Quentus was writhing on the floor in agony but was refusing to utter a scream, Raine knew that he would never show pain if he could help it when he was sober. "Why isn't he screaming?!" Voldemort was annoyed by the lack of sound and glowered at the man who just rolled around his face showing the pain but his vocals refusing to give in. Raine stepped forward and looked to Voldemort.

"You need to distract him," she said in her normal, _I'm a mindless zombie _voice. "Like this," she said throwing her foot into his stomach, he let out the more hideously loud howl of pain she had ever heard, Voldemort covered his ears. Raine revelled in the sound, no one deserved it more. She was also proving to Voldemort she could stomach being evil.

"Oh..." He hissed looking at the fallen man who was now making sufficient sound, his pride had now been damaged and Raine knew that she was in for it the next time they met.

"You wanted to see me my Lord..." She said falling to her knees as Voldemort lifted the curse from Quentus, she kissed the hem of his robe and it felt like her spine had evaporated.

"Yes... Stand up straight Miss Stark," she did as she was told hoping to be deceptive and keep him from cursing her. "Very good..." He hummed a small note of pleasure seeing the small swell at her hips. "Come closer..." He hissed taking his seat again, she closed her eyes and did as she was told, she felt a skeleton like hand touch her stomach, Voldemort smoothed his fingers over the swell she felt a sudden rush of sickness sweep her as the reptile touched her, she stepped back and went to run.

"Where do you think you're going?" Lucius said, as she ran into him, he grabbed both her wrists and glowered down at her.

"I have to be sick..." She said hoping he would let her go and do what she had to do.

"You'll wait until the Master is finished with you," he said in an oily tone.

"No... Please you don't understand..." She said gagging, he turned her around and brought her to Voldemort again.

"Don't displease me again Miss Stark... You're not safe forever," he hissed dangerously. "Get her out of my sight," he ordered, Lucius dragged her out of the room.

"Let me go!" She cried as he got her out of the room.

"I'm returning you to your school... Just one point, you have a problem with my son... I would suggest you leave him alone if you want to keep you job much longer," he said dangerously.

"And I suggest you let me go now unless you want a face full of my breakfast!" She snapped, he released her and she doubled over making a sound that made Lucius feel queasy.

"Are you quite finished?" He said his back to her, there was no sound. He turned around, she'd gone... _bitch!_

::~::~::~::~::~::

Raine apparated out on the cliffs outside Hogsmeade. She felt sick again, she hated disapparating but she couldn't stay around them, it was making her feel worse. She had to get back to the school only she was a bit further out on the cliffs than she had planned.

She felt like she'd been dragged through a hedge backwards and been smacked around the head with a wet kipper. She wandered for a while then realised she didn't know where she was, what an idiot, she'd lost her sense of direction too, she may as well just kill herself now, save the embarrassment of asking someone for directions... _if she ever found anyone._

::~::~::~::~::~::

"So when do you think they'll let her go?" Severus asked Dumbledore anxiously as they headed out onto the cliffs.

"Soon I would imagine," Dumbledore said walking out by the cliffs in the wind, his beard was beginning to annoy him, _why didn't he ever trim it? _Snape's hair was blowing about but it would be no way near as annoying as having a waist length face wig blowing in your eyes, it refused to tuck into his belt today he wasn't too sure why.

"I hope we find her soon..." Dumbledore took time to notice Snape was worried, it seemed that he was hiding less and less every time he went near Raine... it was a strange concept but Severus appeared to care for her, it was sad to think what had happened, it may have been very different now if what had happened hadn't.

"She can take care of herself Severus, you know what she's like," he wanted to reassure Snape, he didn't quite know if it was working but he had to try, he didn't like to see Severus this way, it was far too strange.

"We'd better keep looking," Snape said looking at Dumbledore briefly, judging by his expression he wasn't too sure about the statement he had just made.

::~::~::~::~::~::

"Well what can I say? Your mother is a moron, and she's talking to you," Raine looked at herself and then thought about what she was doing, it was completely crazy, it couldn't hear her. "Yes definitely lost it. Got anything to say?" Raine paused for a while waiting, she'd only been on her on for a while and she was talking to herself. She didn't like to sit about, it was annoying plus it made her gain weight not that she could help that at this present time. "I thought not... sorry," she said, trying to make some form of primitive communication with the child seemed to be rather futile. "Any ideas as to what to do next? No... you're going to be as useless as me... I don't know why the cretinous snake wants you... if the circumstances were better I assure you I would be keeping you, raising you myself," she began talking as if it could hear her. It was giving her a little chance to explain to herself what she was doing and why. "So I'll apologise now, okay? I'm sorry I'm a coward and can't face you... You'll spend time with your aunt and uncle, Gregory and Eida, they'll be much better parents than me, they'll give you the life you deserve," she couldn't believe her throat actually had a lump in it. "I'd be a terrible mother you know... It's true, I'd make you go to bed early, I guess I'd be a bit of a disciplinarian and then you would end up the way that reptile wants you and it would be all my fault because I was too strict and would annoy the crap out of you," she closed her eyes and thought about what she was doing but then thought she'd just stay still and continue talking. "Put any thought to what you want to be called?" That was a silly thing to ask it, how could it know unless she knew what sex it was and she wasn't even sure of that. "Yes I know I'm an idiot how can I ask that now... I appreciate it's a little early and late now, I know I've been selfish and haven't slept a lot but it's because I've been worried about your father..." She clapped her hand to her mouth, _what was she saying? _This was terrible. "No... I've not been worried about him, I lied, I lied!" It wasn't like she was talking to the child any more it was like she had placed herself in front of a jury and was being informed she'd said something illegal... then she was claiming she'd lied, that was like purgery... _shit!_

"Just trust me, I promise now I'm sure of what I'm going to do with you I'll take a little better care of you... yes I'll stop disapparating because it isn't fair I know... It also makes me ill so I can understand where you're coming from there... or was that you. Okay I accept that as your revenge," she began talking to her stomach again.

::~::~::~::~::~::

Dumbledore wandered a little further along than Severus because some muffled talking drew his attention, he stood and listened for a while, he knew it was Raine, she appeared to be talking to someone, well he knew who it was.

"All I can say my dear is that I hope you're a Hufflepuff - that would really put the wind up red eyes wouldn't it?" She gave a small laugh... "Future of all that is evil... patient just and loyal, that would really annoy him wouldn't it?" She laughed again before patting her stomach lightly. "I'm going to sleep now... you're not very good company really so I'll sleep and do us both a favour," Dumbledore was able to see as she rolled onto her side and curled up.

It was almost touching, she was showing warmth to something she didn't even want and she was giving up, she didn't bother to move. Dumbledore noticed she had just curled up and was trying to sleep on a cold cliff face, it was a heart-breaking scene. She didn't look pregnant from where he was standing and he would be able to get Severus to help her with him without giving the game away.

"Severus," he called. "I've found her," he said softly, Severus strode from cave he was looking and stopped next to Dumbledore who was watching her as she drifted into a calm easy sleep.

"She's not..."

"No, come on, let's get her back to Hogwarts," Dumbledore said approaching her, she was shaking. "Raine?" He called softly.

"Albus? What are you doing in my office and who switched the heating off?" She looked blankly at him as Severus' face came into view. "I really don't know what you guys are doing in here?" She said looking at their sad and serious expression. "Am I fired?" She said remaining curled up but her voice a little worried.

"No Raine... You're outside, you can't stay out here," Dumbledore said calmly.

"So that's why it looks a bit of a mess round here... I was thinking someone had been in and ran sacked the place, oh I'm so relieved," Severus took his long heavy black cloak off and wrapped it round her as Dumbledore helped her to her feet. 

"Are you okay Raine?" He asked as she placed an arm about his shoulders to help herself stand.

"Oh, you know, the usual, bit tired kinda snappy and really hungry," she said now sure her feet were firmly on the ground and she was sure she could walk, she was hungry but for several things which she didn't care to go into but one of them wasn't the eating kind, he eyed her shrewdly.

"The sandwiches?"

"How did you know?" She said beginning to walk off in the wrong direction, Snape and Dumbledore both remained where they were. "Do you have any?" She said hopefully but not bothering to look at either of them.

"It's this way Raine," Severus said lifting an eyebrow.

"Just stretching my legs, I knew that... I really did. Now this way you say..." She said pointing behind them, they both nodded. "Lets go..." She reached them again and they began to walk off as she stopped. Dumbledore looked at her strangely, she held up her hand and motioned it so that who ever was watching knew to look away, Dumbledore did so immediately and all Severus could hear was a gut wrenching gurgle - he swallowed hard.

"Okay I'm ready now," she said walking off again.

"Sure?" Severus asked to make sure. She started walking really quickly his cloak billowing after her.

"Positive," she said absently, Dumbledore smiled slightly and they two stragglers picked up their pace.

"What did those men want with you?" Snape couldn't help asking her.

"To drag me up before a jumped up grass worm and try to make me press my lips to those hessien robes of his, of course I declined, that sort of black never did suit me," she joked, he wasn't too convinced that had happened but he didn't want to question her, she seemed to be a little ill. 

When they reached the castle Dumbledore was sure to see she got to the Hospital wing and stayed there this time she had a habit of saying things she didn't intend to stick to. Severus was a little surprised at her behaviour, she was being generally light headed and acting a little stupid. _What had they done to her?_

::~::~::~::~::~::

When Raine woke after what seemed like a week in the hospital wing, but actually turned out to be twenty-four hours she was given strict instructions to go to see the Headmaster, she felt like a student again. Madam Pomfrey had been so adamant that she accompanied Raine there herself to make sure she didn't stray off along the way. When she got there Madam Pomfrey made sure Dumbledore had noticed she was there before leaving them alone.

"You wanted to see me Albus," she said calmly. "Though I don't understand the need for the armed guard." She referred to Madam Pomfrey who wouldn't be shaken off.

"I just have a few questions Raine," he said looking into the Pensive.

"A few? Shoot," she said looking at him as he continued to furrow his brow looking into the stored memory.

"This Quentus fellow... what's his surname?" Raine looked perplexed why was he asking about Quentus other than the fact she wanted him dead what was to know?

"Stark... I think," she didn't sound too sure though.

"I had that checked," he said seeming to have more of an idea what to say than she did. "There is no such person," he eyed her suspiciously. "How many more Stark's do you know?"

"Two," she said slowly.

"Well I'm going to put it to you like this, I know that isn't the original surname."

"Then what is Quentus' surname? I mean, we do work in the mysteries department, the reason for them remaining unfound makes perfect sense." She said trying to think.

"In the tunnel Lucius Malfoy referred to Quentus as Matrix, I had that looked up, there is no one by the name of Quentus Matrix either, but then I thought how common can the name Quentus be? I looked that up as well... The only one I was able to find under the name of Quentus who was still alive was someone by the name Quentus Maytricks - this was someone I remembered. Do you remember exactly what he specialised in?" Dumbledore was deducing everything and these were facts that even Raine didn't know about him.

"Medicine, he was a Doctor," she said.

"Exactly, he was the Doctor at the Ministry of Magic for about ten years, then he was transferred to a different section of the Ministry. You said that he was your brother?"

"In name," she said quickly. "I can't stand him, he makes my skin crawl. He tries to abuse his power at the Ministry and uses the fact that we aren't blood relatives to get close to me, or he would if I'd let him."

"When he was about sixteen he ran away from Hogwarts, no one heard from him for years and his parents believed him to be dead. I had to deal with them, he had been a Gryffindor and in my house at the time. A very smart young man if a little hot headed," Albus was making Raine's headache, she'd never been sure of his past and all this was news to her even if it did make perfect sense, he was getting a little close to other information though, information Raine didn't wish to give up.

"Extremely hot headed. But why are you telling me this?" She said wanting to know exactly what he was getting at.

"You say that he's your brother?" Dumbledore asked patiently.

"In name - he was my teacher, taught me basic medicine and gives me instructions about what my next missions are to be... or something like that, well that's what he's supposed to do but he usually tries to..." she broke off. "Then I beat the hell out of him before he goes away for a while then comes back to give it another go."

"So he's your boss in a way?"

"Something like that but I didn't hear anything from him since December and neither has Astix," she said thinking about Quentus' real role in her life.

"Astix? Another Stark?" Dumbledore asked picking up on the name.

"He too acquired the name..." she said sheepishly... _too close_.

"Astix Wise?" Dumbledore asked calmly, he seemed to have more of a command over this name.

"Yes, he's a..." Dumbledore cut her off... _far too close_.

"Potions Professor at a University, the one with no name, personally I find that pointless but anyway; he went here as well, an extremely smart man, level headed and a little too smart if you ask me. He's about seventy now," Dumbledore said with surprising ease. "Yet another run away case, his disappearance was less clumsy than that of Mr. Maytricks, who chose to run away on the night. Astix disappeared in the middle of the night leaving no clue as to where he went, I was to discover later when playing bridge with him that he had learned the invisibility charm and simply walked out. It didn't really surprise me really... he was a Ravenclaw after all," he looked at Raine again who was beginning to turn white. "Who was the other?"

"Hombruh..." she said breathlessly taking a seat opposite Dumbledore and generally looking sheet white gripping the arms of the chair so tightly her knuckles went white.

"Hombruh Genis?" Raine nodded, her voice wasn't working... _warning! Warning! Too close! _"He was about the same age as Severus if I remember rightly. A very edgy young man but very loyal to everyone he knew, he was a Hufflepuff, not exactly smart, a little distracted, he had golden eyes which I thought was extremely strange and often disappeared for weeks on end but kept coming back until his final year when he disappeared completely just before he was due to take his N.E.W.Ts." Raine colour continued to drain, she had a horrible sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. "All these men changed their names after several years, Astix was still Astix Wise the last time I saw him about forty years ago but is now Astix Stark am I right?" She nodded again trying to avoid eye contact. "Now this leads me to you Raine... you are a recorded member of society I have however been unable to discover where you were educated, there hasn't been a Raine Stark pass through Hogwarts, Durmstrang or Beauxbatons... I say Beauxbatons last because you don't strike me as the French type and I don't think you would have been to Durmstrang for seven years simply because you sound very English, as if you'd only spent about a week away just to catch the sun and then didn't enjoy yourself," Dumbledore gave her a penetrating stare and she looked at the floor tiles even more intently, he was far too close.

"I did go to Durmstrang!" She said trying to sound convincing though he had already mentioned she'd been to Hogwarts on her first day... she hadn't picked up on it, _how could he have known? _"The fire must have affected the records!"

"And that would make you how many years old? Eighty? The records remained unharmed then as well so I don't know why you don't just tell me the truth," Dumbledore gave a shrewd and he appeared to be a little annoyed she was with holding information, Raine however didn't see the relevance. It didn't affect who she was.

"Home school?" She tried hopefully though she now had completely blown the plan she had given

"There is one missing piece to this puzzle Raine and it's you... Now Quentus had been a Gryffindor and left Hogwarts before he was supposed to in suspicious circumstances. Astix was a Ravenclaw and he too left a little early though no one had really noticed he had gone. Mr. Genis was a Hufflepuff and I don't quite know how he got out..." Dumbledore looked at Raine who started to speak if a little quietly.

"Animagus... Hawk, flew," she said softly lightly flapping her arms but still concentrating on the ground.

"Oh yes, that makes more sense now... Minerva will be pleased. That and we found golden feathers in the owlery," Dumbledore paused for thought. "There is only one of the Hogwarts School houses that remains absent from your group. Slytherin, there is no one from Slytherin," he looked at Raine shrewdly again. "There is only one other disappearance from Hogwarts that stands out to me... Of a young girl who just dropped dead before the body miraculously disappeared in the night without trace."

"You aren't suggesting that was me?" Raine said coldly.

"Of course not Raine, but it would make a lot more sense. I can wait for your response Raine but you are going to tell me the truth," Dumbledore watched her sharply as she got to her feet and headed to the door.

"I am Raine Stark... It's preposterous to suggest that I have ever been anything else," she blurted out before trying the door, she got it open before Dumbledore blasted it shut.

"Tell me the truth Raine," Dumbledore said softly.

"The truth! I am the truth!" She snapped before she looked down at the swell of her stomach. "Look I know I promised and everything but.... Look I'm sorry okay," she muttered to herself.

"What are you doing?" Dumbledore asked puzzled.

"One..." She took a deep breath. "Two..." she looked at Dumbledore who didn't seem to know what she was doing, it looked like a poor impression on the big bad wolf. "Three..." 'Pop' she disappeared, Dumbledore looked a little shocked for a minute before he remembered something he'd forgotten. Auror's were given the power to disapparate anywhere in case they got into trouble and needed a quick get away. He was able to do it even though he didn't usual bother, it was another reason why he had suspected Mad-eye Moody to be a fake two years ago... Moody had often chosen the shortest route to places because of his leg. 

He knew the truth about her now, but he was going to wait for her to come to him. Perhaps he'd try her office, 'pop' he'd landed in the middle of her office in the chair opposite her side of the desk, he'd forgotten how painful it could be to disapparate inside of Hogwarts because of all the magic within the walls. She wasn't in there he looked at the picture on the desk. The frame had been repaired but the tear was still there, he could see it now. Hombruh was on her right, his head scanning the area like he had acute paranoia and Astix on her left, smiling.

::~::~::~::~::~::

When she reappeared Raine discovered herself to be in one of the empty baths in the Prefects bathroom. She tried but she couldn't pull herself out of the bath.

__

"Oh shit..." she grumbled lying in the bath until the morning, she'd have to wait for a student to help her out. She'd done some silly things in her pat but this just took the biscuit. _What an idiot..._ she told herself.

::~::~::

**__**

Author's other notes cause she can't leave you people alone (mwahahaha) : What is going on, OoOoOo... I know, well of course I know what a silly thing to say, I think those twisted fries went to my head at lunch well never mind, hope you like it, please tell me please, pretty please? I implore you, Review! Anyways better leave you alone now.

Ciao

I.C. Fire

silver_shadow54@hotmail.com

(Burning rice gwaaaaa! ::runs to fix it::)


	15. Eye Dent

**__**

Disclaimer: None of the characters or scenery etc. belong to me, they are the property of JK Rowling, she is a genius and she came up with the original ideas not me. I just added a few characters and made a crazy plot line, silly me.

****

Author's Note: I love this chapter, thanks to Green_Pig who checked it over as usual because I am very insecure. Why does no one review anymore? Have I made you lose interest? That ain't good if I have, in which case please read this chapter and review because by far this is my favourite chapter, it is insane and well, not what you would expect because yet again I was on auto pilot. Anyway I am addicted to reviews and if no one reviews I tend to lose hope and think I am no longer capable of writing something logical and well, good god help me... what is happening to my head... A-levels are evil and my German teacher is the most evil creature on the planet. Do read on...

::~::~::

__

Deception is the key.

Eye Dent

It was an uncomfortable experience, Raine had no plans to ever make a mistake like that again, it was ridiculous she couldn't sleep no matter how had she tried the bath tub was an awkward shape and it annoyed her because she couldn't lie down, it was a long night and her back began to really ache. She considered yelling out to people but then reconsidered thinking that to be a slightly worse idea than waiting for on of the Prefects to come in and rescue her. How was she going to explain she couldn't get out, how was she going to explain how she got there? She would just have to rely on the fact the notion she could trust the Prefects.

Eventually she heard a sound at the door, the handle turned and one of the Prefects walked in with happy little footsteps Raine noticed, _happy people, great all I need, she thought_. Inside she was relieved she'd be able to get out of the bath but she wasn't relieved by the person who happened to walk in. _One of the biggest busy bodies in the sixth year, damn!_

"Miss Granger I don't suppose you could do me a huge favour and help me out of this bathtub could you?" Raine asked, Hermione jumped not expecting anyone else to be in there.

"Professor Stark?" She said puzzled, why would a Professor be in their bathroom, let alone stuck in the bath with no water.

"Look I don't have all day, just help me out will you?" Raine said shortly.

"Why can't you get out yourself?" Hermione said knowing very well that Raine wasn't the kind of teacher that couldn't get herself out of these situations.

"What a question... I'm afraid I can't answer that because I don't quite know so will you just help me out now?" Raine was beginning to become annoyed with her now, _why couldn't she just help her out without the annoying nagging questions?_

"Okay..." Hermione stepped up to the side of the bathtub and took both of Raine's out stretched hands and pulled her upwards. "Gaining a little weight aren't you Professor?" She said noticing the swell at her stomach and the undisputable mass she was lifting.

"What sort of thing to say is that?" Raine said flabbergasted, she noticed, _shit, shit, shit! _Raine was also a little taken back by the bluntness of the girl, she would never of dreamt of questioning a Professor like that when she had been at school.

"Well you're a little big for your frame aren't you? For someone who does so much exercise?" Hermione had a point Raine realised but she still wasn't going to give a straight answer.

"Well I... thank you for your help Miss Granger!" Raine snapped getting to her feet promptly.

"You're pregnant!" Hermione burst out a look of shock on her face, it was also mixed with a strange delight, she'd been the first one to notice, she couldn't wait to tell Ron and Harry.

"No, don't be absurd!" Raine said quickly arching herself over in an effort to hide the tiny bulge.

"I can keep secrets I swear I won't tell anyone," said Hermione remembering her third year when she hadn't told a soul about having a way of travelling through time to take more lessons, but this was different she could tell someone about this.

"Well that makes no difference since I'm not pregnant but I don't want you mentioning this little incident to your nosey little friends," Raine said walking to the door, _Potter and Weasley, that's all I need, those two butting their noses in, Severus would never forgive me if they knew before he did, and he will never find out, what am I taking about, just shut up! _She snapped at herself within her head, _shut up!_

"I'll keep it to myself... sure," Hermione said smiling broadly.

"Or I'll fail you in Defence Against the Dark Arts, understand," Raine knew Hermione would do anything to keep herself from failing Defence Against the Dark Arts or any subject for that matter.

"You can't fail me!" Hermione stammered. "I'm good at that lesson. That would be unfair."

"Who said it would be fair? I just said I'd fail you, I've got no qualms about failing you on the basis of fair or your good at it, all I want is for you to keep your mouth shut!" Raine snapped brushing her hair out of her face.

"I..." Hermione tried to said something but she was too shocked about being blackmailed by a teacher.

"Good day..." Raine said sweetly before exiting the bathroom. Hermione proceeded to clean her teeth and wash extremely annoyed.

::~::~::~::~::~::

There was a knock on Dumbledore's office door. He looked up to see Stark enter looking stressed and panicky, this was an unusual sight since she normally portrayed herself as a very astute calm woman but she appeared to have all the collectiveness of a herd of sheep scared by passers by. He pointed to the seat opposite which she took before flitting her glance about the room like a nervous hawk.

"Are you okay Raine?" He asked as she started scratching her head distractedly.

"I have to leave!" She said looking desperately into Dumbledore's confused sapphire eyes gripping the edge of the desk with most of her strength.

"You can't leave," he said quickly as she went to get up before halting looking back shocked, of course she could leave why on earth not?

"Why not?" Raine said looking back again.

"We don't have a replacement for you, you know how difficult it is to get a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher let alone at short notice," he said she got to her feet.

"You don't understand I'm turning into a whale! I can't teach like this and keep everyone thinking I'm just getting fat, this is getting ridiculous! I have to go!" She ran out of the room.

"Stark!" Dumbledore shouted after her but it did no good, she didn't come back.

::~::~::~::~::~::

Severus got a note delivered to him from one of the students, a Gryffindor who was glad to be rid of it, not so glad however to have to give the note to Snape. It was addressed from Professor McGonagall;

__

Professor Snape,

There is a meeting at eight o'clock in the staff room. It is important that everyone attends, this matter is sensitive and extremely bazaar. I trust you understand.

Yours Sincerely 

Professor M. McGonagall.

He looked at the note, everyone is to attend, like he needed telling, well okay he'd missed a few but he had a good excuse. He then returned to marking the latest in the homework for the sixth years, that Hermione Granger seemed to know everything, it was beginning to agitate him.

He walked out of his office at eight heading to the staff room, what could be so urgent? For once his mind was at a complete loss, he kept going anyway, past all the students who looked at him strangely as all the staff filtered into the staff room like drones. He couldn't think what they were doing it for, had they been cursed or something or were his eyes playing tricks on him again? It had to be that. 

Within the staff room everyone sat in their seat Severus slumped into his seat eyeing everyone with contempt though there did appear to be an empty seat, Dumbledore however started to speak anyway.

"As you all know I have called you all here for an extremely urgent reason," he began though Flitwick cut him off.

"Raine isn't here yet," he squeaked.

"Exactly," Dumbledore said solemnly. "Professor Stark has left us."

"Left us what do you mean?" Snape said coldly. "She isn't dead is she?" He said a little some cautiously.

"No Severus she isn't dead. She just came to my office telling me she had to leave for a few months, she should be back next year I would hope though I'm not too hopeful, we don't seem to have much luck with Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers. I'll be going to look for a replacement until then I am going to cancel those lessons for a few days hopefully I should find another teacher by then or I'll have to fill in." He said, most of the staff looked at him strangely before exchanging shocked glances with each other. "I would appreciate it if you don't tell the students what has happened, just say Raine had to go to some form of conference or something and we don't know when she'll be back."

"Do you really think that will work?" Sinistra said looking to Severus with refreshed hope. He looked away, not again. _What would she just storm off? _He looked about the room some of the staff were looking at him sympathetically as if he had cared, _he never cared _he told himself_, why would he care? He couldn't care less_, Trelawney however had to open her big misinformed mouth. Her eyes had misted over and she didn't appear to have any of her usual clueless expression as she started to speak but it didn't sound like she was using her voice.

__

"There is more to this than meets the eye. The one of the storm hides the air. He who holds fire in his palm could not thaw the ice shrouded in darkness. The compulsive liar should not be made to tell the truth or his plan shall encircle us and the glow as cold as the moon shall rip the landscape apart." Dumbledore pushed his glasses up his nose looking about the room to see if anyone had believed her but the rest of the staff seemed to think she was making it up but Severus didn't know what to think, had she ever been right or was he right yet again to want to hit her with the crystal ball in the Divination class room.

"That's enough Sybil," Dumbledore smiled acting as if he didn't believe her but there was something about it, he didn't quite know what it was but he had to figure it out and fast.

"So what re we going to do about Stark's sudden departure?" Snape said coldly.

"I told you Severus, I will find a replacement," Dumbledore repeated before dismissing everyone. Severus frowned and swept out of the room. His heart in his mouth he wanted to be sick, there was just something wrong with this whole situation, he couldn't quite figure it out. Raine didn't seem the kind to just give up on something, he always thought she'd be there in the Defence Against the Darks Arts position just to annoy him. He went into the Dungeons to his chambers and led on the bed looking up at the ceiling thinking. What had Trelawney been babbling about, _had she made a correct prediction for once? _It didn't seem likely in his mind, _the one of the storm? _It made no sense.

He thought about a lot of things but none of them seemed to make sense. Nothing seemed to make sense, he got out of his seat and headed to the Great Hall to satisfy his hunger and hopefully kill the questions in his mind.

::~::~::~::~::~::

A week passed and Dumbledore was able to find a funny little woman to take Raine's place as Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. She was a poor choice for a replacement in Severus' opinion, she was short chirpy and had long red hair, she had an annoying habit of constantly smiling, as if her cheeks were glued that way. Whenever he laid eyes on her he sneered, she just smiled blankly and moved on ignoring him. The feast they had to welcome her had been amusing as she got as cold a reception from the students as she had from him. He though she would quit before long and perhaps Dumbledore would finally grant him the chance to prove he could teacher dark arts better than any of the morons he had hired before hand. 

He didn't stay for the whole of the feast he was too annoyed in a way. He walked to the dungeons before deciding to take the secret passage to Hogsmeade under the one eyed witch and into The Three Broomsticks, most of the people there were surprised to see him since he taught their children and it was a school evening but he didn't care. He pulled up a stool and looked to the doorway for three hours before taking a seat collecting glass after glass around him which he had begun to arrange about himself as if trying to build a wall occasionally glancing to the door, he wasn't sure why he was doing it but he was, looking to see if she would come back, if she would walk in and tell him to grow up, he wasn't bothered if she would break his nose as long as she turned up. But she didn't, before he knew it he was out of his head and Madam Rosemerta was asking him to leave.

"Professor Snape?" She called to him, he lifted his hand and pushed her fingers away as she tried to tap him to wake him up.

"Raine?" He muttered.

"Professor Snape? You're in The Three Broomsticks, you have to get back to school, you have work tomorrow," she continued softly, he snapped upright with a look of urgency on his face.

"School, yes of course!" He said staggering out of his chair towards the door. "Why won't it stay still?!" He snapped as the door appeared to sway from side to side.

"It is," she said taking his hand and placing it on the handle.

"Then why doesn't it open?!" He roared trying to push a pull door open.

"Pull it Professor," she said getting a little concerned.

"I am a Professor I think I know how to open a door!" He snapped at her still pushing it.

"But if you..."

"Shut up!" He snapped still holding the door but moving to her, the door opened and he stopped then ignored her and stormed out.

The staggering form of Severus Snape meandered down the path to Hogwarts, his mind elsewhere. He walked across the cobbled street of Hogsmeade and across the road towards the gates of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Yet another gate thwarted him but instead of opening it he climbed over not remembering such things as gates open, he had a wand and that tops of gates can be extremely dangerous if you're a man, he fell over the other side and remained where he was in excruciating agony for about an hour before staggering to his feet and continuing across the Hogwarts lawns like someone had attempted to cut him in two.

Approaching the doors was yet another obstacle but this time he looked at the problem instead of trying to lump himself over it, not that you can squeeze over the top of doors unless you're made of liquid that is, Severus was beginning to wish he was, it would take some of the pain away. He yet again attempted to take the swaying handle but it evaded him again, he grunted in annoyance before taking another swipe at the wobbling doorknob.

::~::~::~::~::~::

"Draco this is really wrong, I should be in my common room not out here with you, this is the most stupid decision I have ever made in my life, can you remind me again why I'm here?" Hermione said looking at Draco's icy grey eyes leaning against the wall looking at him analytically as she heard the door opening. "Who's that?!" She squeaked.

"I don't know," he said moving towards the wall leaning on Hermione who's expression was flabbergasted she attempted to hit him but her grabbed her wrist and looked her in the eyes.

"Draco?!" She said in an annoyed whisper.

"You're here because I can't keep my hands off you any longer," he mumbled drawing her into a passionate kiss, someone walked into the room but the secluded corner was out of the way from everyone else. Hermione through all her trying to fight it enjoyed the kiss though she didn't return it. He stopped and looked into her charming brown eyes and smiled, he knew that she had got a kick out of that even if she hadn't done so intentionally.

"Snape?" She said looking as the sound of grumbling filled the hallway and she could see a tall dark cloaked figure slouched against the wall drag itself along the hallway, towards the steps. Draco turned to look at it, it was definitely Snape, he smiled slyly, drawing his wand, Hermione gasped as a small jet of light shot from the end. Snape halted. "What are you doing Malfoy?!" She half shouted before he placed a hand to her mouth to keep her quiet, his sly features shot a playful smile at her as she noticed an object obstructing Snape's path. He appeared to be grumbling about something before turning away and going in the other direction.

"He's plastered," Draco said trying to hold back the grin.

"We could get into serious trouble for this!" Hermione tried to say but his hand was still over her mouth so all it came out as was a muffled whine. The new turn of events kept her worrying about something else other than the fact that a Slytherin tried to lip wrestle with her.

"Not as much as he will if he's caught like this," Malfoy hummed moving another object into his way. Snape expression was beginning to look worried.

"Weh?" They were able to here him mumble as he changed direction yet again. 

"Lets have a little fun shall we 'Mione," he said in a husky voice.

"Never call me that!" She snapped dragging his hand from her face. "My name is Hermione, Her - my - oh - nee! Got it! Not Herm, not Hermi, and not bloody 'Mione! You have a tongue quite clearly Malfoy so use it!" She snapped, he went to drag her into another kiss, she held him back. "Not again Malfoy!"

"Okay Granger, keep your wig on," he said coolly. She glowered at him and watched even though she knew she should stop him as he continued moving things around their drunken Potions Master, Severus was walking in circles not sure what was happening, it was like the walls were closing in on him, he turned eventually back to the first object.

"I'm sure I've been here before," he said in a mousy tone becoming scared, not sure what was happening.

"I wonder how long it will take him to figure out," Malfoy whispered to Hermione who was only just able to control her laughter. "You're very pretty when you smile," he said she smiled again, it was more of a blush, what was she doing, she was going out with Ron yet she was out and about the school with Malfoy, the Slytherin scum she walloped with all her might in her third year. She knew he was rude, arrogant, didn't give a damn about anyone but himself and yet she was finding herself attracted to him.

"I think I should go back to the common room," she said sliding away from him.

"I don't want you to go," he insisted placing an arm in her way while continuing to confuse Snape as he ran about in circles behind them.

"Please Draco, I don't think this is right," she said looking towards Severus allowing herself a small snigger. "It's unfair on Ron, and you, you should have said before I started going out with him.

"I didn't want you then," he said tilting his head.

"And you think you can just take what you want?" She said crossly.

"I never said that," he muttered.

"But it's what you meant," she snapped. "You're a pig Malfoy you really are!" She said knocking his arm out of the way.

"Hermione, please, just listen to me," he said drawing all his attention to her.

"You had your chance jack ass," she snapped storming off.

"Damn," he grumbled continuing to annoying Snape, who was now looking extremely angry.

"I haven't time for this!" Snape bellowed making Malfoy flinch as he kicked one of the obstacles out of the way smashing it against the back wall before tarring off down the corridor towards the Dungeons. Draco watched in amusement before heading off to his common room.

::~::~::~::~::~::

Severus threw the door to his chambers open angrily proceeding to walk into the cold room by himself as usual. But it didn't feel normal, he continually thought he shouldn't be alone at his age, he should have been married or at least have a steady partner at thirty-seven but no, he was alone - all alone. 

He walked to the mantle piece with the glittering green flames casting a strong shadow against the opposite wall it was looming and fierce like he was, as he held his hands against either side of the fireplace it mimicked him. He leant his head to the cold mirror that sat above it, he looked at his face, dark, sinister, well defined, aristocratic, powerful features. His dark eyes glassed over the hollow black pools showing more than he would have liked, it was more a wish, a wanting, he fell the loneliness more now, perhaps it was because no one was there to distract him from it anymore. It had been a week and the hollow emptiness began to settle over him like ominous strata, it was like he was feeling every human beings need to be part of a whole. He now knew he was only a half, and that everyone would see it in him, nothing, he was nothing. 

He closed his eyes tightly and gripped the edges of the fireplace tightly, there was something missing from him; he'd never felt so incomplete. He thought of everything that had happened to him during his life, was he that much of a fool. He knew that joining the Death Eaters was wrong, that it caused people never to trust him, never to look at him in the same way. He was almost as slippery as that snake Voldemort kept as a pet, he felt disgusted in himself.

He opened his eyes again, back to the mirror, the face however appeared to be changing, as if it were liquid being sculpted into shape, the eyes changed colour, burning steel grey the face emaciating to that of a girl of about fourteen, her jet black hair sat in ringlets past the frame of the mirror, her lips plush pink yet her face was pallid, her cheeks belying the only colour to it, light rose gracing her well structured face, she looked back at him saying nothing but blinking as if she were alive, pressing her hands to her side of the glass, he gasped drawing a sharp breath jumping back from the mirror, she tilted her head to the side and smiled at him briefly before her expression changed to that of sadness again. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, he couldn't be seeing someone else's reflection, he watched it briefly before it began to change, the hair becoming shorter, he approached it again closing his eyes as the length of the hair turned to ash within the picture the robes from light blue to black. The eyes from silver to green the face becoming more astute, scrutinising, shrewd, the eyes from innocent to calculating the lips becoming pale along with the face but the light rose in the cheeks remained like it were set there. It was Raine, she turned her head to the side and blinked before looking back sadly, and mouthing something that filled the room coming from all round the room like an echo.

"I'm sorry," it whispered, causing him to look about the room in dazed confusion was she there, his robes ripped out around him, where was it coming from, mirror's don't talk.

"No you're not!" He roared throwing his fist at the mirror breaking the glass leaving small shards in his knuckles, he could still hear the remainder of the echo whispering around him, making him spin around his cloak following behind yet the shadow remained unmoving like it were watching him. "You were never sorry!" He yelled thrusting his fist at the wall with all his might, blood trickled from his fist in small trickles grit embedded in the wound though it cut him more on the inside than on the outside. "Nothing you every did made anyone think you'd ever be sorry," he screamed at the mirror with the remaining pieces of glass showing his position as he picked up the chair from in front of the desk in a whirl of black. "You didn't care just like everyone else! No one cares no one gives a damn!" He yelled attracting attention from the upper floors as his voice echoed in his own chambers and throughout the whole school. "Why?!" He shouted. "Because you're a bitch!" He snapped throwing the chair at the mirror breaking it completely sending it shattering to the floor. Some of the wood being licked by the eerie green flames, but didn't light. "Old or new nothing matters I'm just a joke to everyone!" He roared throwing the other fist at the wall shattering his knuckles causing him to leave it hanging limp at his side but too drunk to be worried about the pain. He grabbed one of the drawers and pulled it out allowing all the paper to fly out across the room before pulling another drawer out smashing the inks on his desk, throwing the quills about the room in a drunken rage. "Have a laugh Raine! Take a shot at this, what kind of quips could you come up with about this little escapade?!" He shouted spinning on his heal looking to the ceiling and all around him but no sound, the shadow continued to watch standing tall and proud arms folded as Severus ran in circles his robes billowing around him holding his hands to his head pulling on his hair trying find a reason for everything being the way it was, there was no reason, nothing made sense. Nothing at all, he couldn't pin point what he was doing, he just wanted to curl up and die. The thunder storm allowed a strike of lightning to thunder down upon the ground outside the window Severus turned to face it, the light caused and eerie light to glow to his face as the light forced itself into the room. The thunder clapped and the door flew open.

"Severus?" Dumbledore said standing in the corner by the door not wanting to approach.

"Can you hear it?!" Snape said dangerously.

"Hear what Severus?" Dumbledore said calmly as Snape stood watching the storm peacefully.

"Her voice," Severus breathed his breath short.

"What voice Severus?" Dumbledore asked walking deeper into the messed up room.

Another great shaft of lightning scorched the ground.

"Neither can I!" He roared going out of control again picking up a piece of the broken chair and throwing it at the window, the wood hit it slowly, then the glass wobbled like it were going to ripple like liquid before the window left out a mighty howl and the pane of glass exploded into the room sending shards of glass flying into the room, Snape covered his face, the shadow now doing the same as the man, using his arms to protect his face the wind causing his hair to fly out behind him his cloak flying out behind him like a flow of lava from an explosive volcano.

"Severus!" Dumbledore shouted seeing Snape remain still for a while after the glass finished flying into the room, he approached the younger man who seemed to be calming placing an arm on his shoulder. "I'm sure she'll come back," he said though nothing was certain. Severus sent his arm flying out to his side knocking the older man into the wall.

"I don't want her to come back!" He bellowed throwing his fist at the wall again this time taking a chunk of the rock with it. The other members of staff came into the room, Hagrid going in front of most, McGonagall went to check on Dumbledore who got to his feet strongly and looked to Sinistra.

"Where's Kratts?" He said calmly, Sinistra shrugged her shoulders. "Go and get her." He said sharply as Hagrid tried to stop Snape going insane.

"Get off me!" Snape yelled as Hagrid lifted him from the floor like he weighed nothing at all, Snape brought his arms down sharply onto Hagrid's shoulders knocking one out of place and causing them both to release him while he smashed a pot of floo powder onto the floor in front of the fire place making everything cloudy all but his shadow which was still cast strongly against the opposite wall the thunder booming outside as the wind chilled the room ripping everything apart.

"Stupify!" A shocked voice screamed into the room, Severus was knocked off his feet into the wall. The room's sound died down and al that could be seen was a slowly fading shadow as the sound of the drapes being blow about from the bed filled the room. The floo powder eventually settled to the ground and in the door way stood the red headed Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher looking annoyed as the rest of the staff stood in the room covered in floo powder and Hagrid was holding onto his shoulders. Dumbledore looked at Kratts who smiled like she normally did, sweetly and innocently her eyes wide open as McGonagall began to dust herself off, Hagrid walked out of the room grasping his right shoulder to the Hospital wing. Sinistra poked her head round the door and gave a little laugh, Trelawney glowered at her. "I need some sleep," Kratts said walking down the corridor and out of sight. 

"Get him up to the hospital wing!" McGonagall said to Vector and Flitwick who made a stretcher and placed him on it. "Sober the drunken lout up!" She snapped still trying to get the white powder out of her black hair.

"Well I must say he's gotten stronger since he took those classes," Dumbledore said remarking on the power that struck him aside.

"I think they're a bad idea!" McGonagall snapped looking at the mess all about the room.

"Demestious," Dumbledore mumbled pointing him wand at different sections of the room that proceeded to tidy itself. "Well they can't take those classes again Stark's left remember."

"Eenei seems a little strange don't you think?" Minerva said using two of her fingers to sweep an annoying bit of floo powder off Dumbledore's shoulders.

"Seems harmless enough," Dumbledore said placing his wand back into his pocket.

::~::~::~::~::~::

"Enervate!" Madam Pomfrey snapped standing over Severus with a disgusted look on her face.

"What the hell am I doing in here!" He snapped looking back at her after taking a few seconds to see where he was.

"Drink this!" She said coldly shoving a cup of coffee into his hands.

"I don't like coffee!" He said turning up his nose at it.

"Just drink it Severus," Madam Pomfrey said watching him to make sure he did what she said, there was just no arguing with this woman. He cringed as the revolting liquid oozed down his throat making him feel more awake and alert. "What were you thinking?!" She said shortly.

"What?"

"You were drunk!"

"I umm..." His head was over come by a powerful and awful feeling like someone had dropped a piano on his head and he realised how likely that was going to be. "I have a hang over..." he groaned.

"And your own fault it is too!"

"Go away..." he groaned as her voice began to drone on and on - he just wasn't interested. All he could hear was _blah blah blah... you're a fool, blah blah blah you could have lost you job... blah blah blah, what if one of the students saw you? Blah blah blah you have a shattered fist._

"What?!" he said finally taking note of his situation, the pane hit him like a wave of cold water. He let out a yell due to the pain that resounded all over the school. Madam Pomfrey then left him in the room to deal with the pain for about ten minutes as a punishment before fixing his fists though there was still a little scaring, hitting the knuckles is always a bad idea since the wounds keep reopening as you move your fingers.

"Let that be a lesson to you Severus, don't go drinking again," she cautioned him, as if he would listen, if he wanted a drink he would have a drink there was nothing she could do about it.

"Yeah yeah," he grumbled walking out of the hospital wing.

::~::~::

**__**

Author's Note: Weird huh, well I was on auto pilot and thought yeah lets get rid of her, see how the story goes and this is kinda odd, well I like it... I hope you do to... Gotta jet and stuff and please, please, please, don't forget to review.

I.C. Fire

silver_shadow54@hotmail.com


	16. Abendigo

**__**

Disclaimer: It's getting late so I'll get to the point... None of the characters or settings are mine.. I just created a few things you don't recognise. J. K. Rowlings. owns all... she is fab!

::~::~::

****

Author's Note: Please give me faith the keep writing by reviewing... people seem to forget.... *looks sad* 

Welcome to the ice house: Follow the tundra for the way out...

Abendigo

As he stepped into the house an ice cold wave hit him. His black robes rippled in the wind, as an eerie breeze was blown into the house via the window. He left his trunk at the bottom of the steps in the house and looked up them and about the house from where he was standing. The breeze was coming from the direction of the library, it was unusual for his parents to leave the windows open, it was most uncharacteristic of them. 

His mother should have noticed he was home by now, but no warm welcoming voice washed over his eardrum soothing him. It didn't even feel like home anymore, it was too cold to be home.

"Mum?" He called out looking over his shoulder again to check she wasn't trying to sneak up on him, as she was very fond of doing.

He couldn't even feel his father's presence any more; it was like no one was there, no one at all. Being a powerful man he could always tell when his father was near, a man not to be reckoned with and he knew that. He swept his fingers through his shoulder length black hair which he had washed for the purpose of seeing his parents and scratched the back of his head perplexed as to the emptiness of his home. _Where could they be?_

"Dad?" He called walking to the library, the wind was beginning to annoy him, he could hear the drapes being blown about lightly in the wind as he approached a tightening feeling caught his throat and he began to feel sick as the grip took hold. Lying lifeless by the window was his mother she had blood on her hands and a knife led next to her covered in blood, in front of her was another pool of blood, he approached knowing then that the blood spilled was not her own.

Her face was pale and drawn, her deep brown eyes glittered strangely as the sunlight hit them though he knew she was dead, he looked to the window frame to see the white drapes spattered with specks of red and finger marks where they had been dragged against the wall, he got a good look at them before they vanished into thin air like dust. 

He looked to his mother and fell back against the wall sliding down against in unbelievable agony, _it couldn't be true._

He pressed his hand to her forehead, she was cold, freezing even, he shuddered snapping back his hand and getting to his feet to try to contact someone, as he ran from the room he tripped on something, something strange, an unusual obstacle that didn't usually get in the way.

"Dad!" He cried into the rest of the house getting to his feet and not looking back. _"Dad?!" _He yelled trying to seek some attention, but there was no answer, he had to be at work. He grabbed some floo powder and threw it into the fire yelling; _"Ministry of Magic!"_

He appeared in a fire place at the Ministry acquiring strange looks from everyone in there, this was a place for accomplished witches and wizards not for young people who hadn't even finished their education. He looked peaked and a youngish wizard hobbled up to his clutching his abdomen.

"Can I help you young man?" He said his voice relaxed and proud yet it seemed to oozed instead of flow from him. The man shot him a blazing look his hair short well kept and jet-black but his eyes more blinding than daylight, he passed out.

When he came too the same man was looming over him with what looked like an injection needle along with another man with bright white hair who was watching the darker man with great interest as well as seeming to be there to make sure he did the correct thing it almost seemed the man with white hair didn't trust the younger one.

"My name is Doctor Maytricks," he said as he and the man with white hair helped him into a sitting position, he was in a small room, it looked like a small surgery of sorts. "This is Professor Wise," Maytricks continued pointing to the man with a stern face and white hair as a small tear escaped his eye as he suddenly thought of his mother and not of the strange situation he was now in.

"Could you tell us your name young man," Wise said in a voice that was a lot softer than he looked. He seemed like the kind of person you could talk to where as Maytricks was sharp and didn't appear to want to listen.

"Severus, Severus Snape..." he said drawing a sharp breath as Maytricks administered the injection. "What was that for?" He wasn't aware he needed anything like that.

"It's to make you sleep," Wise said as Severus drifted into a sleep so comfortable he didn't want to wake up. Maytricks groaned in pain clutching his abdomen again.

"What have you done Quentus?" Wise said looking at him grip his hip.

"Nothing," he snapped slouching over a sink and coughing up something so Wise wasn't able to see before washing it away.

"Let me take a look," he said spinning the younger man on his heal, Quentus shoved him off and stormed out of the room.

It felt like ages before Severus was awake again but it was only two hours, he sat up not thinking, but there was a man in the corner of the room, he remembered the name. Wise, he'd met him before, he was a friend of his fathers.

"Where is my father?!" He asked desperately.

"He's not here today, he was at home waiting for you boy," he said as Severus' face recoiled. 

"But he wasn't there!" He said desperately, _no one had been at home._ "And why did you make me go to sleep?"

"Maytricks said you hit your head, I had to check there was no damage while you were unconscious and then we decided it would be better if you got a little rest as a precautionary measure, I know your father would never forgive me if anything happened to you and I hadn't done all I saw to be right."

"My mother's dead," he blurt out in a small sob.

"What?" Wise said getting to his feet and calling to someone down the corridor.

"She was dead when I got home and I couldn't find my father anywhere, he wasn't there," Severus said rubbing his ankle from where he had tripped over.

"Take me there!" Wise demanded.

"But Professor, where is my father?" Severus said just wanting to see his other parent in tact even if he was a little distant and abrasive.

"Call me Astix, and Severus, this is urgent, do you have any idea who your mother was killed by?" Astix looked at him and helped him to his feet dragging him to his feet and over to the fireplace, Severus followed sleepily. _"Rai!" _He yelled only to be answered by a young girl's voice.

"Yes!" She called from one of the other rooms.

"I'm going to check something," he yelled. _"Do not follow me!" _He shouted, Severus was able to make out a small grumble. Before Astix threw some floo powder into the fire and yelled;_ "Landsdown!"_

Severus was caught in a while with this other wizard before being tossed out like an insect followed by the second man who was able to step out with more grace.

"Where did you find your mother," Astix said looking at Severus who was pointing to the library as the freeze hit him yet again. "Stay here Severus, I believe you've seen enough for one day," he said softly before he thundered of into the other room his robes billowing out behind him.

Severus however wasn't drawn to that room anymore he was drawn upstairs, he followed his senses towards one of the rooms upstairs, he walked on blindly as if being guided by an invisible force muttering strangely to himself, something ran out behind him, he blinked continuing to mutter to himself, he was walking to his fathers study for some reason. He stopped at the door, he'd never been allowed to go in there, he remembered as a boy he'd walked in by accident and his father caught him and he was yelled at so badly he refused to talk for a week.

He slowly turned the handle and walked in, sprawled over the desk face down and lifeless was his father he had a hand resting on a leather bound book, continuing to mutter he placed a hand to his fathers forehead feeling the cold uttering more loudly until he was shouting the words; _"Aquatis Ada'mis A'stratos Calvaria Candere Caedere!" _Placing the second hand firmly to the back of his fathers head, his body shot bolt upright like someone was using him as a string puppet he let out a yelp in pain before the door was blasted open by two Aurors and Severus collapsed to the floor shaking feeling _cold, so cold, so cold..._

Raine Stark awoke with a start...

::~::~::~::~::~::

Severus Snape sat in his office nursing his shattered fists like he'd never felt such pain, _what had he been thinking? _He had been extremely drunk, he'd even hit Hagrid, he felt guilty about that, it wasn't like he'd asked for it though he wasn't going to apologise for it, he'd been stupid enough to get close let alone lift a raving drunk from the ground. Severus was amazed by his new found strength, he's dislocated the shoulder of a man who was part giant, he couldn't help feeling a little proud of himself it was one hell of a feat.

Marking papers had become a little difficult though, his knuckles kept uncovering more shards of glass than he thought humanly possible, had he really done all the things Dumbledore said he had when he was giving him a warning about his behaviour. He was beginning to think people were beginning to get the impression he cared for Raine, _nonsense! _That statement was about as credible as he was_, what a load of crap._

He got through all the home works and winced as he caught his knuckles on the drawer while trying to open in, he let out a frustrated sigh and got to his feet before the room filled with an unearthly frosty feeling, he shuddered and tried to dismiss the feeling but it kept coming back. It cold seemed to be streaming but the room, he could see it when he released his breath, even if people did compare him to a block of ice the cold in the room was almost impossible yet he could see a mist settle as he exhaled.

There was a small scratching sound behind him, he turned around but saw nothing, he sat in his chair again and closed his eyes, what felt like a warm and gentle hand swept his cheek, he kept his eyes closed, the gentle smooth skin made him feel warm within even though it was preposterously cold. The fingers brushed down his nose over his eyes and smoothed across his lips, he opened his eyes to be confronted by a wisp of silver as the figure faded and he could feel the cold again. A tear filled his eye but he didn't want to let it go, he choked as something brushed round his legs. He looked to the floor and saw nothing yet he was so sure it was there, he could feel it.

There was yet another scratching sound and he felt something freezing cold brush past his arm. He turned to face it falling back on his chair when he saw what it was, it however landed on its feet gracefully before brushing itself against him. It purred pressing its forehead to his before letting out a happy but suppressed meow.

He rolled out of the chair cussing about his fist yet again, the cat's black eyes flickered as it rubbed itself against is hand looking for some affection. It was freezing, and yet it was an odd comfort. He went to stroke it, he could feel it but as he touched it he could hear his own heart beat within his head like an echo within a shell. When he pulled his hand away it faded back into his subconscious, he touched it again and it purred pushing itself against him, he went to pick it up but his hands went straight through it, he recoiled his hands and jumped away.

Looking more closely at it he was able to see it wasn't an ordinary cat, it was black but a shimmering black it reflected light instead of absorbing it, it's eyes were a hollow consuming black with what appeared to have a wish to swallow him whole. The cat looked happy enough, it blinked contentedly before brushing itself against him, he could touch it, but it was bazaar. It seemed as if the cat was giving him a window into himself, whenever he touched it or visa versa the cat appeared to make everything that went on within him clear. He could hear everything, all the tiniest sounds, all the things he thought would never have noticed. The cat hopped onto his lap the crawled round his shoulders and purred into his ear settling itself down about his neck like a scarf.

He could feel the cold take over and he drifted into a gentle sleep listening to the beats of his own heart.

__

Every step; breath; fire, flame: like water and ice make the mind wake again...

The cat brushed its tail around his head swishing the fur about his forehead keeping his cool and dazed before slinking to the ground and looking at him, confused he looked at the cat and blinked hard, the cat blinked back. It seemed to be telling him to follow it.

The cat cocked its head to the side and turned around, Severus looked at it oddly as it disappeared half way into the cold stone wall. He was almost shocked when it turned around his heart skipped a beat and his upper torso fell through the desk his chest onto his knees, his head was half way through the desk, he sat up sharply slamming his hand to the desk, he hit it extremely hard and his fist caused his to curse again in pain.

"Bastard!" He said through gritted teeth looking at the cat that blinked again bemused. He got to his feet the cat sat back in the room and tilted its head again, blinking. It turned around and stretched out before hopping through the wall like a spring bock. _"What the hell?" _Severus said slowly looking at the wall as his consciousness took over from the drowsiness that cat had just walked through the wall, he had just placed his head through a desk and it looked like nothing at all had happened. He walked up to the wall and placed his hands to it, he could still touch it, it was still there. He pushed it a little harder intrigued by what he had just done, still the same act of opposing force. The cat stuck its head back through, blinked and he looked down at it like it was stupid. "What?" He grumbled. "I can't walk through there, that's an idiotic idea," he said leaning on the wall. The cat let out a little meow and jumped back through daintily out of his site. _" Why am I talking to a cat?"_ He said folding his arms and leaning on the wall. _This is stupid_, he thought. He took another look at the brick giving it one last push with his hands, _they disappeared. _He had become one with the inanimate bricks, he pulled them back and looked at them, they appeared normal, he pressed them to it again, they went deeper into the brick until he could feel the cool air of the corridor against the palms of his hands, quickly he threw himself through the rest of the wall coming out the other side, breathing deeply more in disbelief at what had just happened. _Was he dead?_

The cat brushed itself against his legs in approval and he stepped away from it holding his head in his hand, he could hear the thumping of his heart, _he couldn't be dead, he could feel it, _slightly confused he staggered along the corridor to the hospital wing to Madam Pomfrey, there had to be a reason for this though there just didn't seem to be one, _it just didn't make sense. _He turned and looked at the cat, it blinked before he started running in the opposite direction.

There was a light clicking at the opposite end of the corridor.

"Abendigo?" A soft voice called. "Where are you? Here puss, puss," she hummed looking for the cat, it let out a small meow before running up to the red headed witch and climbing into her arms, settling about her shoulders. "Where have you been, hey?" She said smiling walking off down the corridor.

::~::~::~::~::~::

"Poppy!" Severus shouted desperately throwing the door to the hospital open. She looked at him strangely before telling him to shut up and stop disturbing people.

"This is a hospital you know!" She snapped.

"I walked through a wall!" He said taking deep breaths.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I walked through a wall!" He said thrusting his hands at another wall, he hit his fists again. _"Shit!" _He snapped trying to shake off the pain he'd inflicted upon himself.

"Severus, don't come to me parading your idiotic drunken behaviour just because Stark has gone!" She snapped, Severus' expression dropped, _what was she talking about? He didn't care she had gone, he had just walked through a brick wall why would that relate to Raine._

"I do not care about that! I just walked through a fucking wall! Now if I don't require help for that then do tell me to sod off but _stop_ assuming things!" He bellowed, Madam Pomfrey took a step away. "I asked for you help now will you help me, I walked through a fucking wall?!"

"Language!" She said as some noises could be heard within the hospital wing.

"I don't care about language! I think something is happening to me and I don't know what it is!" He said looking at his hands a panic stricken expression contorting his face.

"You'd never make a very good role model would you?!" Madam Pomfrey said in passing, he looked at her strangely before glaring at her.

"Who said I ever would be?!" He yelled, the door to the Hospital wing was opened by Professor Kratts, she looked at Madam Pomfrey who seemed a little shocked at his behaviour.

"Vhat is going on here?" She said in her lightly accented German tone.

"Just sod off Kratts! I'm not in the mood for you bloody chirpy optimism!" He snapped, her sapphire eyes narrowed.

"I zink you need to keep it down Severus," Kratts said looking at him with fire in her eyes, he glowered back.

"I think you need to keep your big nose out of this!"

"I am not ze inconsiderate prick yelling in a place meant to be silence, now take yourself to your chambers and calm it down!" She hummed walking past him, he frowned, his nose twitched nervously and she turned to look at him like he just wasn't there. Before he stormed out again. _What kind of heart did she have really,_ she seemed all happy and smiley but she wasn't. She seemed to have lost her rag and called him an inconsiderate prick, that was a little odd, didn't seem like something that kind of woman would say. He walked back to his office thinking of the extreme cold he had experienced.

::~::~::~::~::~::

Kratts stayed in the hospital wing for a while then wandered back to her class, had she really been that rude to a member of staff that had just completely lost it emotionally, it was a bit heartless and deep down she did feel a little sorry for him even if she didn't know him. He seemed so heartless himself though, it was hard not to respond the way she had.

::~::~::~::~::~::

Severus looked up from his desk to be faced with a little shock. A class full of students, he knew he had a class but he hadn't noticed them enter, it was as if he had been asleep. He looked at them calmly, his heart thumping, the cold was closing in on him, his throat felt like it was becoming tight, his eyes glittered strangely as the began to roll back into his head.

"Professor?" Someone said in a strange little squeaky tone, it echoed in his head, he couldn't hear it.

"Professor Snape?" Another said the same tone of panic in the voice. He couldn't see anything but feel himself sway from side to side sitting in his then a quiet rush of wind as his face struck the desk. The quill he had been holding in his hand fell limply to the side and he heard a scream. "Someone get Professor Dumbledore!" The same little voice called. He felt someone touch his neck but then automatically recoil their hand as if they had touched a block of ice.

"I think he's dead," a girls voice said in a faint whisper. It seemed clearer than the rest of the voices. He could feel himself move, he looked to his side, it was warmer now, it was like he could see again. He looked about at everything that seemed to be moving in slow motion, the children in the class looked panic stricken, for some reason he wanted to calm them. Looking at them however he seemed to understand it wasn't possible and it didn't bother him, everything had been lifted from him. He didn't feel anger, fear nothing, it was like everything was finally in the palm of his hand, it was all there, the knowledge of the ages spun into the tips of his fingers. His heart however was the only thing that felt heavy, like it was dragging the floor. "It's okay Severus, you're free..." 

Her voice was beautiful, like crystal sounding from her spirit, she didn't need to move her lips, he wasn't sure she was speaking. Her eyes however, she was looking straight at him, burning bright silver flashing to a steel grey and back to perfect silver that would cut through the night. She wasn't like any ghost he had ever seen, she wasn't like any spirit he had ever come across. It was almost like she was real, the only thing he could use to distinguish she was dead was the light shimmer over her. He looked at her, it wasn't like he understood but he knew her.

"You said you'd never leave me," he breathed looking at her wide eyed.

"And I haven't," the voice sounded from around him she extended a hand to his face. She looked at him her eyes sleepy, her appearance hadn't aged but she looked older in her eyes than the young girl that stood before him.

"You promised me," he said dragging in a breath as she touched his face, her hands warm and so life like but he knew she was dead, _he could feel everything within him stop, or more that he noticed it now._

"I know I did, and I'm here but you're not," the voice echoed.

"How can I not be? I'm looking at you," he said his eyes filling up, his throat ached and yet he was sure he should have been happy to see her again but he wasn't, he knew what it meant.

"You are here because I need you to do something for me," the voice sounded, she approached him holding out both her hands to his, he took them feeling a conflict of blazing heat within him and the frost filling his lungs.

"Anything," he said warmth in his voice. Her hands were so small in comparison to his her fingers were not small but slender and well kept but she shimmered, he shivered.

"I need you to keep this, it's yours, it always has been. It always will be, you just never needed it until now," she extended her hand which emitted a green glow like a ray of light. She grasped the top of it which began to glow sapphire. He could then see the crystal blade form and from that the handle mould in her grasp. She then held it out to him. "You are known as one with a mind like a steel trap Professor, there are decisions in life that have to be made, you must be sure to make them no matter what it costs you," she stared into his eyes extending the level blade to him, he took a firm grip of the handle expecting it to weigh him down. When all her tension was released the blade rose in the air instead of falling like he had expected. It was so light it didn't seem believable, it was almost unreal... it was the purest thing he had ever touched. The blade glowed and the handle seemed to follow the will of his mind rather than the strokes directed by the hand.

"How will I know?" He asked as she smiled noticing the strange behaviour displayed by him.

"When it is time you will know, you will know..." she held up her hand and stared at him blankly her eyes a strange glaze. "Go ahead try it, there is no use having something you are not sure how to direct. Make sure that when the time comes you are ready and that you are quick to act, don't stop to think about it. If there is something you are deep down sure of act upon it or the world will pay the price," she stopped the echoes, he looked at the blade smoothing his fingers over the cool sapphire. He held it out before him making the blade point at her, she didn't even flinch but watched him a smile on her face like that of a china doll. He thrust his arm sharply to the left and it was almost as if it were cutting time and space itself, the sound was incredible and she looked at him her eyes dreamy like she had no will. The blade then continued the full circuit and before he knew anything was happening the blade was following a continuous motion towards the spirit that had given him the weapon. He stopped it sharply unsure of what was happening, why he had allowed it to follow the pattern. She smiled cruelly. "The first rule is to follow the will not the desire, the want has not what the mind can truly justify. Never stop the sword. And know this Severus... the body cannot live without the mind."

"I can't let it kill you!" He said surprised at her reaction.

"Severus," her voice echoed.

"Yes..."

"I'm already dead... nothing can harm me anymore," he looked at her sharply, _the will the desire, the sword knew what to do? If it were directing it at her, was she really dead or was it trying to tell him something..._

"But why would it lead me to strike you?"

"There are many questions that remain unanswered... some things that we will never understand. I am not asking you to understand why it wishes to strike me but to acknowledge that it wishes to do so... never disobey your will Severus, follow the guide, it will show you the way."

"But why?" His eyes filled with tears.

"Enough questions," she commanded in the mist that was her voice.

"I don't understand," he said sadly his eyes showing more sign of emotion the longer he looked at her.

"Wake up," her voice echoed placing her hands to her face as it began to re-sculpt itself. The hair changed from black to silver then began to shorten the light misty colour got lighter and briefly before he discovered himself sweating in his bed her eyes flashed a brilliant green filling the entire room with its light before flickering into blackness and fading away...

He sat bolt upright unsure of what exactly had happened... he had been asleep, he was so sure however that he had been awake in front of a class. _It was just a dream, only a dream, _he assured himself.

__

Is this a kind of dream,

Floating out on the tide,

Following the river of death down stream, 

For is it a dream?

He looked around him the room was cold, yet he could feel it getting warmer like an intense heat creeping up his spine and into his mind waking his senses again. Bringing him to life with a soft breeze. _Just a dream, _he continued to tell himself as his got out of the bed shaking as his heart rate began to slow and headed to the mirror to make sure he really was there. It seemed as if he had tried to kick start himself, his heart was going mad, he could hear it as strongly as he had been able to when the cat had been sitting round his shoulders and sent him to sleep.

__

There's a fog along the horizon,

A strange glow in the sky. 

And nobody seems to know where you go,

And what does it mean,

Oh isn't it a dream?

He looked into the mirror his face was pale and his forehead was glistening with sweat, he brushed his palm across his head trying to wake himself up, make sure he knew he was there, that it wasn't as he had thought all over.

__

Is it a kind of shadow,

Reaching into the mind,

Wandering over the hills unseen,

For isn't it a dream?

He took a step back in horror, his forehead was coated with blood, he couldn't believe it, maybe he really was dead, _it couldn't be, _he seemed to be functioning normally in his mind, but he had never known what death must feel like. Next time he saw Professor Binns he decided it was about time he asked. Or maybe it was too late for that, perhaps this was death, _the bliss of not knowing but knowing at the same time what was really real. _He looked along the floor, the blood had trailed from the bed along the floor, he looked at the hand he had used to brush his forehead, there was an enormous slash across it. He looked at it again, it was still bleeding, and down his right leg as well there appeared to be a small trickle running from the outside leg making his trousers damp. He walked back to the bed and pulled back the covers.

__

There's a high wind in the trees,

A cold sound in the air,

But nobody ever knows when you go,

And where do you start into the dark?

He took a sharp step backwards, lying beneath the covers was the sword, the same crystal blade and hilt like a blue phoenix. _It can't be real, I was asleep, it was all a dream, not reality, how can this be happening?_

He extended a hand to the blade, ran his finger along the edge gingerly, withdrew his hand when it cut him deeply as he pressed his hand to it lightly. He placed his hands firmly around the blade, it was almost unreal. It was the lightest thing he had ever held, and for something so large was very easy to use, he spun the hilt in his hand and the whole sword began to spin like it was some kind of drill. Deciding after a while that this new feeling of power wasn't so bad he began to pretend he was fencing until he was doing the same complex movement he had within the dream before thrusting it with all his might into the floor. The marble cracked and the cracks began to fill with a strange glowing liquid until it had set itself in the floor. He took a grip on the hilt and tried to pull it out but all he could hear was; "Use it when you know what it can do, when the time is right and not before." It echoed through his head sending him into a stupor until he had let go of the sword an d was lying on the cold marble floor trying to get the divine voice out of his head, until yet again everything went black.

::~::~::~::

Some words taken from: _"Bright Eyes," Art Garfunkel_

****

Author's Note: You may notice my becoming lazy with posting... one is problems with school work, one is the lack of reviewers. I begin to lose faith in this story when people choose to ignore it... I get sad. I hope you'll reinstall my faith in writing this because I don't know why I continue at times.

I.C. Fire

silver_shadow54@hotmail.com


	17. Centrifugal Fallacy

**__**

Disclaimer: Okay then you all know as well as I do that Harry Potter is so not mine, he belongs to JK Rowling who is a genius and I don't want to compete since I am a mere maggot with no money. I claim not the scenery cause it's far too creative for me and neither can I claim Snape no matter how much I'd love to... mmm... Okay I stop now, Harry Potter is NOT mine! Anyone who reads this, consider that disclaimed! Sue me not!

::~::~::

__

****

Author's Note: Hey yeah I'm going to try something new! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, this chapter is for you guys because I thought I had better make the effort as you all did, though it doesn't mean you can stop because I always have the same problem.

In fact I'm going to write a thank you to all my reviewers as individuals just for the hell of it. Hey it's a Saturday afternoon and I have nothing better to do. Sad huh?

****

Emiko: Thank you so much, I'm very flattered considering I always thought that my grammar stunk to high hell... I mean I know that and as always it still smells pretty bad but hey I can live with that. And well I am very happy that you like this story because to be honest I do enjoy writing it.

****

Persephone Noire: I wrote more! I wrote more don't panic... well you weren't. Don't worry I'll return from my fantasyland soon, well maybe later. I hope this chapter is good enough, probably not though knowing me.

****

Angie Khushrenada: Dude your name is long and difficult to type, says she who came up with a name like Guyamongrundi - don't ask, I make all sorts of names up... I have a family tree in cartoon invented especially *grins*. But hey I'm not bothered I think it's cool! My apologises I delight in your confusion, and strange is well, what I aim for.

****

Amy: I'm not sure how to take the "wah" comment... ^_^

****

Marie Goos: You're a little behind deary, lol! But thank you for the subversive review... very... hmm... abstract.

****

Potionsmaster: You're my buddy! I will try not to stop for the sake of your sanity if nothing else, so don't panic dude it'll be okay, and I'm sure the men with the straight jacket in white coats will be coming for you soon anyway. I don't think my writing could stop you from going crazy, did that make any sense no, I rest my case!

****

Aetheral Blood aka Hildägard: Woah! That was a long review! Thanks dude! I am currently working on getting that song you mentioned, simply for my own amusement, we all know my grammar bites so I'll not go into that since I have probably made 1001 mistakes already why stop now?! The Lucius thing... well you should see a picture I drew of him, now that is one man who know's how to have a god time, hahaha.

****

JediCallista: Snape does indeed rule my friend! And I know it is a difficult read but thank you for trying.

****

LoPotter: You have it book marked wow! ^_^ I continued, I hope it's okay and stuff... and stuff I love saying that.

****

Koneko-chan: Raine and nice to Snape do not go in the same sentence well... read this chapter you may think differently. ^_~ But then she does have her reasons.

****

Athena: You make me happy cause your picking up on the right sort of things, I believe I have left clues to everything in this story at some point though I am a very lazy writer so I probably left then hanging to annoy everyone to start with but they seem to be tying in, can anyone spot the red herring?! FISH! FISH! FISH! And hey I can't wait to see what happens to the baby too, well okay I know what happens, I'll shut up now.

****

AgingMoss: Please don't be scared! You're a reviewer that stuck with me, I don't want you scared! I need your brain to function so you can continue to read and review cheese is no use to me. mwahahaha! I hope you'll be able to see what happens in this and whether this will stand out to you.

****

tamora chan: You flatter me too much, *runs off to hide her rosy red cheeks* ^_~ Thank you for the very deep review!

****

Christine: Me too dude, me too... you tell me how do you think he would react cause I've been musing this with Green_Pig who is lost at this point... I need help! Help me!

****

Pinkpanther: I wrote more, and thank you very much. You reviewed and you make me a very happy bunny *hops about*

****

. : Well updates are difficult with my education and I'm impressed I've never written anything that long before ^_^ I will continue but like most authors I get depressed when people forget to review. I will endeavour to finish now that I have got this far.

****

TO ALL: I think you guy's rule!

Anyway on with the story...

::~::~::

__

When you reach the middle do you really have the strength to reach the end?

Centrifugal Fallacy

Several weeks passed after the incident with the sword, it remained in the same place in his chambers, light protruding from the marble where the force had cracked it. There was something wrong with the way everything was happening, it didn't seem right. There were some pieces of the puzzle that didn't seem to fit. One being the disappearance of Raine, _why would she just walk away, or run as Dumbledore had practically implied. _Severus knew for once in his life that a woman like that didn't just quit, she must have been driven to it, _but what would drive her to such extremes? Why wouldn't she tell anyone, why didn't she trust even Dumbledore with her secret?_ It wasn't like he was prone to telling everyone everything and perhaps he would have offered to help her... _the whole situation lacked logic._

As April had passed he began to feel that the more he had done the less he cared, the less he showed an interest in what he was doing. It was like he didn't really care what happened anymore, not that he could profess to showing that much interest before but the whole sword fiasco played on his mind a lot. It refused to let go of him mind, refused to leave him, the girl... she wasn't at peace and he guessed that was what hurt him the most. Deep down he wanted to make her happy but there was something lacking in the way she reacted to him, _something lost. He had tried to kill her even though she was dead,_ well the sword had tried and she seemed angered he had moved to stop it. If he hadn't... _if it had continued_. He hadn't told anyone about it, in a way in his mind willing it to go away, begging that it wasn't true and that he hadn't extracted an element of his dream and brought it back to reality. For starters he couldn't see how that was possible, another reason being that he hadn't understood it and the other being he hadn't seen the cat again. 

The warm appeared to have finally returned to the dungeons and his heart as May set in. Deep down no matter how much he told himself it was okay it really wasn't, nothing seemed be the same anymore. The students were beginning to suspect he was losing his edge, but then something was happening out side of the school, a torture far worse than he could have imagined. He was beginning to question his own loyalties and he did know where they were meant to be but his actions in order to be believed showed everyone else he was the spineless reptile they had all thought him to be anyway. He knew that every day was supposed to be different but the feelings that accompanied the new day were normally moderately the same but lately he kept wishing her to return just so he could smite her, but then Raine wasn't the kind of person to go back on a decision that she had made and he guessed he would never see her again. He wanted to tell her how selfish she had been in leaving without saying good bye... _but that would make it seem like he cared - which he didn't._

::~::~::~::~::~::

Snape took his seat at the table amongst the rest of the staff noticing the seat next to him wasn't taken, not that it bothered him, he was quite happy to see the back of the clucky mother hen. It seemed she got rounder and rounder like she was turning into a little ball and as she did so the smile on those rosy cheeks of hers got brighter and happier as his features became more and more repressed and tired from his duties in and out of school. He longed for a frown, something that would make her seem human and less like a robot. She was the kind of person incapable of showing she was upset of annoyed and just smiled more and more to make everything go away. Somehow he knew she wouldn't grant him that pleasure. Professor Kratts was the kind of person that would smile even if the world was coming to an end and greet it with like it was nothing out of the ordinary; _"That's nice dear..." _It just didn't bare thinking about, she was the most irritating person he had ever met, _inhuman and chirpy... jolly fat woman, urgh!_

It made him smirk however that evening watching her waddle into the Great Hall under her dark green robes and tangled mat of flaming red hair that looked like she had never heard of a hair brush. His smirk dropped however when he could see her face again, happy little smile brandishing her brilliantly white teeth like some kind of weapon and bright sapphire eyes that could cut through bank volts boring into whom ever they laid upon - usually Snape. He always felt she gave a new meaning to _'dress to kill.'_

It wasn't like he cared much for how she looked, it wouldn't even bother him if she stopped forcing her happiness in rays to sunshine his way. So he was depressed, _why wouldn't she sod off and let him continue to wallow in self-pity like Raine would while trying to make him feel worse. _It wasn't until now however that he realized Raine had helped his manner to improve by being lower than he was and in a reverse way making him happier about himself. It was like she tried to distract him from how things really were by making them worse but keeping him entertained with no time to think about how bad his past actions had been... now he had all the time in the world.

She sat down and looked at him with a smile. It was a knowing smile, one that said; _"I know exactly what you're thinking. I don't give a damn, but I know."_

"Guten abend Herr Snape," she chirped.

"Käse hat jedenfalls mehr Gehirn als du," he muttered. She looked at him blankly before continuing to smile like her jaw was stuck that way.

"It is nice to zee you have developed some kind of primativ grasp of my language Severus," he looked at her lazily. She clearly had no idea what he had just said, strange considering she was German, or so she said. "Man könnte sie ja beduften, aber nicht wie Körpergeruch, denn das ist...... asozial." She smiled like she had asked him a question. "Nice to meet someone who will understand me."

"Pardon?" He said looking at her oddly, _what was she on about? Anti social stamp collectors? Smelling stamps? None of it made sense! _"Do you have any idea what you're on about Kratts or are you just plucking it out of thin air and hoping it goes right with your hairstyle?" She blushed, she had made a complete fool out of herself. He grinned coldly, she looked away from him not wanting to raise the point anymore, deciding that from now on she would speak English to avoid having him correct her in her own language.

"Well I was just testing to see if you really understood me or if you were just trying to be a smart arse. You passed the test, I'm impressed," with that she turned her back on him and began conversing with Dumbledore. _I bet she's blonde under that wig of hers*,_ he thought smirking to himself, though he didn't think anyone would make that kind of mistake even if they were testing them_, stupid, stupid woman._

"There is something not quite right about her," he mumbled to Sinistra who had managed to find her way to the seat next to him on the right.

"She seems okay to me," Sinistra said sipping from her goblet elegantly. If there was one thing that annoyed him above Kratts; it was Sinistra. She had the uncanny knack of being irritating even if she was being quiet, but then she usually sat eyeing him up that was probably more annoying. He scratched his head and looked to Dumbledore.

"You'll have to excuse me Sir, I have a head ache, I'm going to retire early this evening," Dumbledore looked at him with an air of concern before nodding and wishing him a good nights rest. Kratts didn't appear to care that he was going in fact he guessed she would be relieved. Sinistra looked at him like she was going to miss him, as if she were never going to see him again. He lowered his head in annoyance and stalked out of the hall. It was nice to be out of sight of the chirpy red head and obsessive empty headed blonde. _Witches_, he thought harshly with an element of disgust in his mind.

He reached his chambers after having meandered through the cold dungeons, looking into old rooms he hadn't bothered to visit in a while. He walked into the room allowing the somewhat more relaxing atmosphere brush over him like a cold shower. There was a pile of paper sitting next to the cast iron mirror set by the desk. He rested his head on the desk and closed his eyes inhaling deeply then exhaling a short breath. He only wanted to sleep, but it was too early. 

__

What if something happened? 

Well it wasn't like he was going to miss much, the actions within the school were obsolete since everything had a counter acting affect making everything normal even if it was completely out of the ordinary. Something someone had once told him stuck in his mind at that point like glue; _"It is Hogwarts after all." _He had to agree that statement made perfect sense but it didn't mean it was any easier to understand.

He opened his eyes and looked into the mirror only not seeing himself or his surroundings but his mind came to focus on a piece of parchment thrown lazily on his desk like the person just didn't care about order. He began to think he was becoming anally retentive, it didn't make any sense, _was he getting old. _This mislaid parchment was really bugging him border line on obsessively, he shook his head to try to get a bit of a clue as to what the hell was making him so angry about it. Subconsciously this paper was more annoying than Kratts and Sinistra combined. He put it in line correctly with the rest of the parchment and laid it in line with the mirror, however he then knew that wasn't what had been bothering him, he knew what it was now, _it couldn't be, mere coincidence. I've been up to late. _He got to his feet and got into bed being sure to force himself to sleep using a sleeping draft, he hadn't needed that in a while.

::~::~::~::

__

"This isn't a game!" A tall boy with a stern face and hollow black eyes shouted. The young girl before him smiled cruelly her eyes flickered malevolently.

"Everything is a game," she hummed. "Do you know how to play?" He took a step back from her, she grinned a hint of malice in her eyes. "I thought not," she chuckled walking into the distance the long black tresses sweeping to the base of her spine turning her head back flashing her burning silver eyes.

::~::~::~::

Severus awoke with a start a second time, something was wrong, he looked at the open vile of sleeping draft and took another gulp. He could feel the most uncomfortable sweat descending upon him, _perhaps if he were to sleep..._

::~::~::~::

__

"Power through gentleness, energy and courage, knowledge by stealth, and...." she pointed at the centre most symbol.

"Magic used in moderation for good and honour," he finished.

"You know it?" she sounded impressed.

A sound echoed around and the scene changed like he was watching some kind of vague film that wasn't sure which point it was set at.

It was like he had stumbled on a room he had no idea existed, he didn't step in at first at first but upon closer inspection it intrigued him. The all of a sudden he knew where he was, it was her office, how could he forget, he could see himself walking ahead of the dreaming version of himself now. 

He had slid into the room looking around for her. Even now he wasn't sure why he had done it. She appeared to be a lot more relaxed more so than she had been before she left the scared bunny routine was definitely not on the cards at this point; she was dancing on the spot to the music. 

Raine's figure spiralled, first her shoulders went round followed by the rest of her body, all of the time she kept her back to him, he who was trying to say something but was lost for words. He watched himself become mesmerised by the very bendy figure dancing to a rather odd beat like she had become entranced. He watched as she smoothed her hands out of his view down her front then pushed her shoulders back allowing her robes to slip down her slender arms as second time. Only he watched her this time, the embarrassment having completely left him, just allowing the man to remain behind, a figure of intense power burning within a well-guarded mind. Invulnerable, apart from camera trickery and to t he charms of a very intelligent woman, she had done something very strange at that point, shown she cared not for him to be near her, until one day it changed and she contradicted herself in the strangest of ways. What now seemed like the boy within him coughed to get her attention...

What felt like the ground lifting from under him caused the whole area to change to yet another scene he recognised.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you- much," Raine said, smiling trying to reassure him, he eyed her like she was pure evil. 

The "I won't hurt you - much," comment sounded like an understatement to him as he stood watching the scene like he had been a student observing.

"I trust you did some research," she said more seriously. "This is not something you can just walk away from, open your eyes and you'll see the truth, and sometimes riddles do not read forwards." He was almost positive she had never said that, but before he could think about it he had been sucked into what felt like a vacuum, only able to hear like within a shell.

But the fool on the hill 

Sees the sun going down 

And the eyes in his head see the world spinning round.

__

Why was it he didn't understand?

This is the noise that keeps me awake,

My head explodes and my body aches,

Push it.

He woke up sharply, he look at the vile shook his head and poured it down the sink, _never again._

He walked over to the mirror again looking blankly at the parchment, _he knew exactly what it said, and it was hitting him in the face the whole time, why hadn't he seen it before, why hadn't anyone else noticed? _And one final question sprung to mind, the definitive, _why?_ It couldn't be, for starters it made no sense, secondly they were so dissimilar it was unreal and... _It had to be right_. Everything started to make sense. He grabbed a piece of parchment and scribbled something down:

__

Kratts.

He looked at the signature, it was elegant and loopy. He looked at a separate piece of parchment, then turned to his parchment again.

__

Stark.

Her signature looked like it was done by a small child, someone that just didn't have the time to make up a decent signature.

He wrote them down next to each other:

__

Kratts Stark...

KRATTS... STTARK

STARK... KRATS

He dropped the quill and the inked spilled all over his homework assignments set for the first years, he didn't care though, _what was she playing at?_

Raine was really there the whole time, he wasn't sure what made him angrier, _the fact she was there or that she lied to him, or that he hadn't figured it out quicker. _He walked out his office frowning like thunder heading for hers, he stopped... _what would he say: "Sorry Eenai but I believe you are not who you say you are?" _He didn't think it would go down too well with the rest of the staff, not to mention with himself since he knew her to be pregnant and married to a man build like a brick who worked at the ministry. He knew one thing though, he was annoyed that he hadn't caught on a lot quicker, it was so logical... so obvious, right under his damned nose. It had to be Raine.

He paused and reconsidered before continuing to walk to her office. He knocked lightly on the door and walked in. She was slouched lazily over the desk half-asleep, _it was almost too perfect._

"Raine," he muttered, she made a grunting sound of annoyance.

"What?" She mumbled, moving her hand lethargically to shoo him away, there was no mistaking the voice, it was a mixture of soft soothing melody and pure hate for the disturbance of her sleep...

"Could you sign this piece of parchment for me?" He said passing her a blank sheet of parchment and a quill.

"What is it?" She bumbled in her normal voice.

"Oh, a document," he said a smile creeping up his face. _Got you!_

"Whatever..." she sighed, signed the parchment and practically threw the quill back at him. "Now sod off, I'm trying to sleep!"

"Oh don't worry I plan to leave you alone, Eenai..." He chuckled heading for the door.

"Weh...VHAT!" She said waking up.

"Nothing Eenai," he said still grinning triumphantly.

"What is that you are holding in your hand?" She said remembering the German tone when she had reached the centre point of the sentence.

"Just a piece of parchment, nothing important, you were so good as to sign it for me. For that I thank you however there is one thing I should like to know," he looked deeply into her sapphire eyes, she felt like she was being strip searched. "Why do you insist on lying to me all the time? Is there something wrong with you? It isn't healthy Raine, you do know that don't you?"

"I... qua? I am Eenai Kratts, Miz Stark left here months ago, stop dreaming Severus, she isn't coming back to you," she said coldly.

"That red hair really doesn't suit you, and the eyes, I've seen more originality when creating a disguise," his face adopted a cruel sadistic twitch. "If you are trying to hide from the ministry, I can help you know, I've been there, I know exactly how to get out of it," all of a sudden the happy little red head lost it, she struck him across the face only it was a little feeble tap.

"How dare you insinuate that I would be in any kind of trouble, and how dare you insult me as a person, be assured you will be hearing from my husband about this!" Kratts had appeared to have completely flipped, though he wasn't bothered.

"Would that be Quentus Stark? Or Quentus Maytricks? Or whatever he calls himself these days?" She flinched at hearing his name. "Yes I wondered about his relationship to you, I wondered how such a beautiful woman such as you would have ended up with a steaming pustule like that, but then, you are a compulsive liar and in many ways, I would have to say worse than he is. Whether I am meant to believe as Mr. Potter does that you and he are siblings I doubt, the whole chemistry factor is dubious. For one, no brother would treat his sister the way he treats you, and you love it don't you?" He kept walking closer and closer to her until she was backed against the wall shaking with fear. "Being drooled over by an man older than yourself, one that you can drive crazy just by looking at him or any other man, you're not attractive though Raine, I'm sorry to disappoint you. The straggled black mess you wear on your head makes you look like you just don't give a damn, and it's true you don't. One thing I hate about you, you don't care you never have and never will. Your face is the kind I really want to prove wrong, so smug and sure of yourself, _not so sure now are you? _I've caught you, to add insult to injury, you don't even act very well. _You're the biggest idiot I've ever met!" _With that Kratts frowned her eyes darkening like a rising thunder cloud before she smacked him as hard as she could round the face screaming something that definitely wasn't English, German or Latin.

"How dare you?" She smacked him round the face again with the back of her hand looking livid, he just looked at her blankly. "Accuse me of being... her, she disgusts me! Raine Stark be all and end all! She is not me! As for that Maytricks, I don't think I've met anyone that made me sicker, and you suggest!" Her accent had changed, it had returned to the cruel English tone like a whip crack capable of making any man fall to his knees.

"No use lying anymore Raine, the cat's out of the bag, or should I say I've uncovered your secret. What is it that you've done, why are you hiding?" He narrowed his eyes as she sank into a rocking chair hiding her head in her hands.

"There is no secret, and I'm not hiding!" She insisted, he walked up to her looming over the chair causing her to lean back into it to get away from him, his eyes softened.

"Then why all this?" He said pointing to her implying her appearance, she looked down as his hand swept her stomach she shuddered before his hands rested on the arms of the chair just in front of her hands the chair jerked.

"Careful she's a pregnant woman!" Raine snapped trying to distract from the fact she had been vounerable if only for a second wanting to believe he cared.

"Like you have the heart to care about something like that!" He said coldly, she moved a hand to her chest pressing a clenched fist to her bust.

"There is a heart that beats beneath it all you know..." she said sadly, he let out a bitter laugh.

"One made of cold steel used to break the hearts of others no less," he said starkly.

"And that black pound of meat that pumps the blood around within you; that has more warmth? Don't make me laugh Severus, you know as well as I do that I have more capacity to cope with anything than you do, that's why you're here isn't it?" She said cruelly.

"What do you mean?" He said, but he should have known that was just asking for trouble.

"At Hogwarts I mean, how long has it been now? Oh... nearly fourteen years now isn't it? Correct me if I'm wrong," she said he nodded. "Too afraid of what the ministry might do if they discovered what a spineless maggot you had become so switched sides before anyone would know the difference, the reason no one trusts 'dear old' Professor Snape. You think I don't know but I do. You were one of them, that thing you called a heart wasn't there then was it, it abandoned you to go on a killing spree. Mass indulgence of the worst kind and you say I'm bad. If you think you have escaped Severus Snape then you're wrong, the torture has just begun. No matter how good you think you are at lying they'll see straight through you eventually and then when you least expect it it's all over. I'd watch you're back if I were you, there are not many people that can lie like you can, I would say you were one of the best, but there are always ways to tell, to know if the person you trust is lying to you. Your eyes may be blacker than the night but I know you have more information than you are giving to Dumbledore. He may have given you your job here but you're not completely honest with the only man that ever cut you some slack." Her tone was so relaxed, like she was doing it deliberately, just to irritate him. 

His nostrils flared angrily and he lost balance, to steady himself he left his hands go off the chair using the rockers to counter act the downwards force on him. There were three options open to him: Fall back and land on his arse, fall forwards and land on her, or flap his arms about wildly trying to maintain his balance. Falling forwards wasn't an option, if he fell forwards and landed on her he wouldn't want to move let alone be able to, if he fell back she'd laugh at him and if he flapped his arms about she'd still laugh. 

"What are you doing you idiot?" She said as his expression changed to that of uncertainty when he was trying to maintain a balancing act, before either of them knew it he had knocked the rocker downwards sending her in the seat forward and into him. All she did was close her eyes and hope for the best.

The next thing she knew her lips were pressed against his and Severus stood his eyes wide open unsure what the hell was happening, _was this a kiss, it felt so strange. _

Her eyes were still closed tightly like she was willing time to move back a little so she could wake herself up and have the whole scene rewritten from the start, or even better go back to the point she accepted the assignment at Hogwarts remove herself from the equation. Make it so everything was the way she liked it, certain dead set and... _boring without him_, her eyes relaxed. It didn't really make a difference if she tried to move away he was still holding her position with his feet against the rockers. She held her hands up to her sides elbows rested on either arm her clenched fists relaxing as he moved his lips slightly against hers, perhaps to gage some kind of reaction she wasn't sure, _why do this now?_

What are you doing? This isn't right, you were insulting each other now you're trying to get into her... literally, stop it, you have more control than this! Part of him was saying, the part of him that had morals, the part that often ran away tail between its legs.

Have you lost your mind?! The dominant part of her mind was screaming. _Giving in again, submission is never an option, why do you think you ended up in that mess before?_ She remained where she was her lips standing their guard as he smoothed his against them making her want to leapt out of her shell and kiss him with all the passion she possessed. _Am I never allowed to do what I want or must I submit to the subconscious all the time? _She asked herself. The other half seemed to be in dispute about that with itself.. _the internal struggle. Fall to yourself or fall to another, your choice, what do you prefer?_

I have to know! Part of him was insistent, the other however didn't know what he wanted to know. _What you hope to achieve? A broken nose perchance? _The other half began to sound pathetic, _weak willed... Does she..._

This is my will, she told herself strongly responding to the soft caresses of his lips with her own, though it wasn't her, it was someone else's body, not her own, she kept forgetting that she was a fat red head with the most repugnant smile she could muster.

She isn't who you're thinking really is she? The sceptical part of him said sarcastically, it was as if his libido was on the warpath: _That is what drives your crazy inside? _The other half the good natured Snape the one that didn't show its face very often began to repeat over and over: _It's not what is on the outside, but what is on the inside that counts... _ The other side was battling with him, _I'd care to contest that, but wouldn't you like to find out._

He pressed his palms to hers keeping his balance by the strange euphoria he was feeling within. Then all of a sudden his feet were firmly on the floor again and he had lifted his feet from the rockers a hand extended smoothing round her face brushing some of the red flame tresses from her eyes gently before pulling away from her a smirk on his face.

"What was that for?" He said trying to sound cold again.

"That was you!" She said hotly, _not so well guarded now are you..._

"Me, how does that explain your lips on mine before I knew what was happening?" He said sounding slightly more irate, neither wanted at accept responsibility for what had happened.

"Well why were you trying to kiss me if that was an accident?" She said shortly.

"Why were you responding?" She went to respond but couldn't find the words, he smirked again. "Well I know your secret now Raine, why hide from Dumbledore, he can help you know," he looked at her trying to picture the woman that could knock him dead by looking at him, she got to her feet turning her head away.

"There is a bigger secret that Dumbledore already knows about me, I think that I don't need to tell him," she said Snape looked puzzled.

"Why..." he looked at her coldly. "Eenai?" She glowered at him, he smiled cruelly.

"Never ever kiss me again!" She said not bothering with his question but standing in front of him frowning like thunder. He looked into her eyes and she looked back at him her temper being played like a violin through her expression. He thought about her as she was before she turned on him, before she became afraid of him and pulled her unaware into another kiss which she didn't object to but didn't play along with either.

She pushed him lightly, like she wasn't too intent on having him away from her but knowing that the whole situation just wasn't right.

"Leave," she said her tone sad and unwilling.

"The perfect definition of hate I see you have," he said coldly.

"Well I really, really hate you!" She snapped opening her eyes a little more sharply brushing off the girly attitude she had acquired all of a sudden. She looked at him then to the door. "You've seen one of these standing still before I hope so you'll know how it opens and how to walk through it, you are a Professor after all. Good day Severus. Mention a word about this to anyone, anyone at all and your life won't even be worth living!" She said venomously, he looked back at her with a smirk.

"Good bye," he looked at the round little witch. "Raine, or should I say Eenai, as you seem to prefer?"

"Eenai is fine!" She snapped as he slammed the door.

He walked down the corridor a huge grin on his face; she stood by the door in her office her hands resting on the handle, _why couldn't he leave it be... why did he have to find out? The very person I'm trying to avoid discovers my hiding place._

"Slime," she muttered. _"Absolute scum!"_

::~::~::

__

* I apologise whole heartedly to anyone who reads this that is blonde, that comment was based on a generalisation and I don't mean to insult anyone. I know a lot of smart arse blondes so I know that most are not air heads, it's just what people say. Besides blonde is not a hairstyle, it's an attitude ^_~.

::~::~::

****

Author's Note: Okay that was chapter 17 I'm not sure how to continue this, and I'm running low on ideas an suggestions? I know the end was a little sappy, and well strange but I like the way she changed her name, I thought it was rather amusing. Obvious yet not and well... I am trying to build on the romance thing, which I don't seem to do very well at all. Anyway, next chapter is going to be strange if I can figure out what to write. As usual don't forget to review because I write to see what you think, if I get no feed back how do I know whether to continue? Anyway Best be off!

I.C. Fire

silver_shadow54@hotmail.com


	18. Adduction, Abduction, Rotation

**__**

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to JK Rowlings, NOT ME! I own nothing, she owns all... WAAAA!

****

Author's Note: Weirdness! Okay this chapter is getting strange, trust me... I don't even know what is going on anymore, stupid, stupid me. Really should grow a brain some time. Yup, definitely a plan for the future... Anyway thank you to all those who reviewed... I'm even going to name names... har har!

****

Right then... in chronological order, or something like that.

****

LoPotter: Dude take a chill pill... ^_^ but thanks for the wacky, wacky review. I am working on finishing it, I wouldn't want you on my conscience, that is if I have one. *takes a look* hmm not sure about that. Getting them together is a pain in the arse, so well... all I can say is I'm working on it. You tell me, is this okay?

****

Potionsmaster: You got me, what can I say other than DAMN! They swore they'd do a good job! Trusty Butchers knife hey? All I can say is put it down and go silently, we all know you want to. ^_~ Lol! Thanks for reviewing my fantastically groovy friend! hehe, if you're interested I posted chapter 6 of Shadows and Dust with a really cute five year old Severus Snape! AWWWEEEE!

****

BlackDragonFly: Thank you for the kind review, an I think I have a plot sorta sorted though I'm not sure but thanks for reviewing, I'll be sure to check yours some time.

****

Celia: Thanks for the boost on my grammar, really appreciate it, however, people still whine! WAA! As for the realising stuff, do check this, it should give a picture for where I'm taking this.

****

Green Pig: Yuppers they kissed! And I hope it wasn't too sappy. Oh who cares! As for some other stuff, since I bored you to death with my plot ideas I'm going to do something for you, okay? Go and read Green Pig's stories if you like Draco and stuff cause she is a better writer than me... me I just fluff everything. Anyway Pig, I'm not doing that so if they no get the picture, I'm very sorry. Thanks for reading it twice, appreciate it dude!

****

Sweet Audrina: Thank you for finally reviewing, you make me very happy! YAY! ^_^ And wilco.

****

Christine: I hope this is a weird enough chapter, I'm working on the getting to the end thing, trust me... I'm working Oh so hard to finish it. Thanks for the suggestions... ^_^

****

Fiona: Will try and slot stuff that has happened in for you, though it's kinda hard because the plot is meant to kinda confuse ya. Well not just you, everyone really. lol, how am I doing?

****

Kitty Kat: Well... umm... working on it dude. Trying to get to the end is making my iq slowly collapse like a flan in a cupboard.

****

Emiko: LONG REVIEW! Thanks for the proping about grammar though I think it kinda went down hill... lol. Some of the weird things about this is that I don't know what is going to happen next. That's how weird I am, though when I get so close to points I enjoy writing I get stuck getting to them without completely fudging the plot. But yup, I came up with something... Any good?

****

. : Patience my friend, patience. I'll get there, I will, stop looking at me like that. I'll get there, just trust me on this. I think I should finish writing this story before I continue with anything else. But yup, and thanks for reviewing.

****

Green Pig: Dude, you read it again, I know I was there, but yeh that chapter is kinda funny since you helped me big style. hehehe... Pink track suit... eww!

****

Miss E: You downloaded the songs? WOW! They rule don't they! Try downloading, 'Ball' from 'Plunkett and Macleane.' That song is just crammed with groovyness! I always end up finding inspiration in music for some reason... Don't ask me why.

****

You guy's are the best! YIPPEE! Thanks for reviewing.

Away, towards; but always around the centre...

Abduction, Adduction, Rotation

There was something odd about June, May had definitely made a mark in Severus' mind but June, it felt stranger knowing that Kratts wasn't Kratts but Stark trying to mess with his head. He kept trying to shake it off but he couldn't, he wasn't sure how he felt about her anymore... whether he hated her or liked her in the slightest. Well there certainly was one thing about her he couldn't help thinking was almost unreal... the fact that she played it all so coolly. She was lying her head off without even flinching; he wouldn't have noticed either had it not been for the name and strange dreams. _Why..._ It was like she was trying to create a new being from her old self... it was as if she had made a mess of her old life and was trying to make up for it with a new one, it made about as much sense as the sword. _Why would he need such a splendidly crafted object?_

He spent a lot of time in his office and his chambers trying to stay out of her sight. He knew she meant what she was saying - he would have to choose a very good and opportune time to tell Dumbledore. He wasn't going to let her get away with lying to him, and what had she meant, _did_ he know more than what he was telling Dumbledore? _What could she mean... _he told Dumbledore _everything_, there was no other way around it. He had to tell Dumbledore, he couldn't lie, _and he didn't want to lie... not anymore... Not again._

::~::~::~::~::~::

He headed to the Great Hall watching the students wander past him, yet again there was something drone like about them, either that or he just wasn't interested. Probably that he wasn't paying attention to them. Maybe he just felt like a drone doing the same things over and over again everyday, day in day out... _need it be so repetitive?_

He stepped into the Great Hall and oddly Kratts looked at him with a frown, _she actually frowned_, but then he didn't think it mattered since he now knew that she was Raine and not the ditzy red head. _Perhaps deep down she was a bit of a ditz... _he hoped not, _she did play it rather well though, _part of him said, _enough introspection! Take your seat! _The other side snapped. He sat down abruptly.

"Good evening Severus." Dumbledore smiled warmly. "How are you? Well I hope?" Dumbledore continued helping himself to some potato, Snape didn't quite know whether to eat or just stare into space and reflect on the day. _Reflection was good... _but he was feeling rather hungry for once. _Why did he keep getting a strange urge to eat those sandwiches, they were foul but as Raine had said, oddly satisfying._

"Fine thank you Headmaster." Snape said with an air of finality, Dumbledore turned his head to Kratts who gingerly took a bite out of a piece of toast.

"Shouldn't you be eating slightly more than a slice of toast Eenai?" He said looking at her, she made a tiny squeaking sound and dropped the toast on the floor. "Are you okay Eenai? Do you need to go and see Madam Pomfrey?" Dumbledore said putting a hand on her shoulder, she shivered.

"I zink I need to go and take a rest Sir, I hope you understand," she said patting her stomach... _there was something wrong._

"I'll send Poppy down to see you a little later, you have to be sure you're okay Eenai... it isn't going to be long now is it?" She smiled weakly, and gave a shy chuckle.

"Oh... it couldn't be that yet... it's only just hit seven months. I'll be fine Albus," she said, getting up and walking from the hall slowly.

"Is she alright?" Severus asked, Dumbledore lowered his gaze and looked at Snape scrutinously. _He was actually interested?_

"Are you feeling okay Severus? I didn't think you would care about the well being of Professor Kratts," Dumbledore felt it was time for a strokey beard moment but decided to wait till later.

"Well I don't like her as a person but I wouldn't like anything to happen to her," he said taking a sip of pumpkin juice and looking absently at the wizened wizard.

"Well I'm sure she'll be fine Severus," Dumbledore smiled. Snape looked back at Dumbledore as if the old man were reading too much into the situation before he felt a sharp pain rise within him and he knew what it meant... _what did he say_...

"Umm, I'm not quite sure how to say this but I have to _go..." _he said slowly looking at his arm meaningfully.

"Go?" Dumbledore said in a tone like he had forgotten.

"You know? _Go..." _he threw glances to his arm and to the door.

"Oh..." Dumbledore said quickly. "Make sure you come back - won't you Severus?" Snape nodded and swept out of the hall the greatest sense of purpose filling his mind all of a sudden, _what was wrong with him? _He couldn't shake off the feeling that something good, or bad, was going to happen to him but he didn't know what…

Dumbledore watched Snape leave then thought about the man's behaviour, he actually took an interest for once, two months ago he would have gladly seen her to her grave, and even helped her to it. _Very strange... _Dumbledore sat back into his chair and ran his fingers down his silver beard his eyes twinkling, nodding his head and thinking about what all the changes around the school. _Yes… definitely a strokey beard moment… _There was certainly something strange happening to Severus Snape.

"Albus, are you okay?" McGonagall asked noticing Dumbledore going into a severe bout of introspection. He stopped stroking his beard and looked at Minerva with a sincere smile sitting up properly again.

"Fine Minerva, why do you ask?" He said pushing his glasses up his crooked nose again.

"You just look a little distant that's all," she said taking a sip of water from her goblet.

"Just thinking that's all," he hummed looking about the four house tables at the students smiling happily, he knew the full horror of the rise of Voldemort, if it were to happen but they seemed blissfully unaware and in a way he envied them for it. There was something almost perfect in not knowing, it was like the knowledge of all because you didn't know any better. Because everything you knew was all that mattered and not knowing of Voldemort's rapid rise was just the kind of blissful existence, the old Headmaster wanted.

The Hufflepuffs were sitting peacefully eating their dinner amidst smiles and jokes by friends. Dumbledore liked the Hufflepuffs, they were never any trouble, they liked to help everyone and would always tell him the truth and were worthy - as he could see it - of his trust.

The Ravenclaws were the most silent of the lot, many conversing, Dumbledore could only assume about something educational or philosophical, or reading, at one end of the table they were having a discussion, it seemed to the old Headmaster like it was a debate about the fate of the wizarding world or something equally topical. Of all the houses they seemed to be the ones most in touch with the knowledge of what could lie ahead, simply because they would discuss it. Rowena would have been proud to see her charges take such an interest. 

The Gryffindors were the loudest of all the houses, the students from that particular house liked to be noisy like they were trying to assure everyone that they were still there. Not that Dumbledore needed reminding, they were probably the only ones he could relate to having been one himself. He had once been like them as well, always joking, constantly trying to discover things, the problem he discovered however with discovery was that he didn't often like what he found. In his life he had eventually become troubled by what lay ahead rather than what had happened, you could never undo what had happened and therefore looking ahead to what might happen was far most logical. That you could alter, that could always be written if only once._ Maybe he himself had a bit of Ravenclaw in him?_

The only house that really remained a real interest to him was Slytherin. Being Headmaster he had become acquainted with the character, you could always see it in people. They were the only ones that could lie convincingly, a lack of scruples he often thought but then he did know that most of the Dark wizards had come from that house. He had an understanding of they way they behaved only because he had been studying them more closely than the pupils in the other houses, he had more of an interest because he knew they could turn out like Voldemort, but, it was always very hard to tell who would end up rotten. 

The students on that table at this time however seemed to be happy enough, some were muttering amongst one another, he could see Malfoy, glaring at Ron, of all people and then looking to Hermione, who was looking back in a rather interested way. This was quite amusing for Dumbledore, to see since it was very rare for students from those two houses to show any interest at all in each other. He had heard as he often did about his own school the relationships between his students, Ron, and Hermione, had liked each other for a long time and now Mr. Malfoy, was taking her affections away from Ron, and interesting her in him. Dumbledore, thought it to be because she could play Ron, like a xylophone and Draco, offered her some form of challenge. Even he could see that, and Harry, he was as always looking around the school, watching everything that was going on around him. Dumbledore chuckled to himself before leaving the hall and heading to his office.

::~::~::~::~::~::

Severus ran along the dark passages of the Dungeons until he once again discovered himself in Hogsmeade. From the cobbled streets and quaint shops to the cliffs with roaring winds so cold it was almost impossible. It wasn't difficult to bring himself to disapparate in this temperature, he was actually thankful to be in some place warmer, even if it was the Riddle House, there was however something not quite right about it. 

When he arrived at the Riddle House, it seemed to have a darker purpose than it normally would. He headed into the building through the crooked old doors and along the corridors trying not to look at the moth eaten carpet which he believed was coming up on the soles of his feet as he stepped. It was quite disgusting the prospect of having to clean your shoes of rotting carpet, it was going to be like removing dogs mess from the tread in the soles. But saying that he would rather clean them than walk about with a layer of crusty carpet on his feet. 

There was a strange eerie aura about the room where he knew everyone would be, it was like mist, a fog that he could feel but not see. It didn't settle his stomach in the slightest; he wanted to be sick. The scent of the place had seen better days, like it was fighting his nostrils, he was trying to keep the smell out but it was so pungent it was getting up his nose anyway. He opened the door to the main room where Voldemort, was sitting looking at everyone - a sinister smile on his thin lips, forming over his skeletal face. All the Death Eaters - _all of them_ - even the newer ones - some he had never seen before, not that he could see their faces - were gathered in a circle, waiting to see something - _but what... what were they waiting for? _They seemed to be even more evil at this point than Severus had remembered. They all adopted the same kind of twisted expressions as he turned up, like from then on he knew he was going to be the butt, of the evening's entertainment. There must have been over thirty of the black devils.

Voldemort, looked more sinister than he ever had at this point, sitting in the rickety old chair like a rotting corpse decomposing along with the seat. Snape would have been thankful of the cold now - _this was a little too strange._ He took his place among the assembled group donning the dark hooded black robes as the rest of them had and standing in line waiting for the Dark Lord, to address them en mass. He must have been the last to join them since Voldemort, spoke almost immediately after he had joined the group, that wasn't going to go down well... if there was one thing he had learned about the Death Eaters - it was to be punctual, the one that turned up last usually took the brunt of what was coming.

"I see you are all here now," he hissed a note of pleasure in his voice. "You may all be wondering why I have called you _all_ here, and now I shall tell you... do not be alarmed for this day is going to bore into the hearts and minds of many, especially two of you... step forwards Professor..." Voldemort hummed his voice sinuating a high hissing note of joy at ending his little speech with a flicker of the tongue.

Snape considered it very carefully,_ Professor, who else of the Death Eaters was a Professor? _He took a small step forwards his knees shaking and wanting to buckle beneath him, _he knew, he should have just got up and ran from the hall. _Something else odd happened though... he didn't think he had been the only one to step forwards, there was another. _What was going on, it must have been his imagination - there was only the sound of one set of feet moving forwards - not two._

"Don't be shy, come closer," Voldemort hissed, the double sound happened again, _keep your head you know its the mind playing tricks on you... have you been drinking again? _"My, my Severus, do you get the feeling you're not alone here?" Voldemort's voice was a shrill cackle, almost impossible to distinguish. "You'd be right you know, take a look to your left," Snape looked at Voldemort from under the hood his heart racing, he didn't want to know who was betraying Dumbledore anymore, he'd rather not know. "Well look then," Voldemort said almost impatiently. Snape snapped his head to the side doing as he had been told immediately - there was a gut wrenching feeling creeping though him. There was a short little figure that appeared to be hunched over, it didn't look like any of the staff he recognised, and none of them had the Hunchback of Notre Dame look about them. None of them had little self-respect, he looked deep at the figure, and it appeared to be facing Voldemort blindly like it had nothing more interesting to watch. He couldn't see the face, it was hidden under the hood. He turned back to Voldemort who was positively beaming. "Surprised you don't recognise her, you did get awfully close to her," he hissed, Snape furrowed his brow beneath the hood, Voldemort adopted a devious smile and looked to the second hooded Professor. "Lets just say that his woman is more than loyal to me, she has gone beyond anything any of you were capable of, Severus, you helped her, for that I thank you, but you my spineless friend are not loyal... I see it in your eyes."

"My Lord?" Snape said thunderstruck. _Shit! Shit! SHIT!_

"How do you think you got past me all these years? _Luck?" _Voldemort screeched his tone becoming more than irate, Snape was actually afraid for once in his life.

"I... I have been more than loyal to you my lord... I swear," Snape muttered his voice unsure and the whole of his body shaking, _stuttering! Stop it Severus, you're beginning to give the game away, the shakes are not the kind of response expected from an innocent man._

"I don't want to kill you yet Severus, I've weaved something far more elaborate as your torture, and all though your life ends tonight, you'll wish you had never been born in the first place..." Snape cringed his insides tightening,_ he didn't want to die; not really, he had longed for it once but now... he had a job to do._

"But, _why?" _Was all he managed to muster.

  
"Oh, well, you see this character here?" Voldemort extended a long bony finger to the person to his left.

"I..." Snape looked again, he wanted to know who it was now,_ who could possibly want to help in his destruction? Okay he could think of a few but... his colleagues? _Voldemort pointed his wand at the figure and the outer robe dropped off falling to the floor showing a very tired and lifeless woman_... Raine?_

"Now you know Severus, there is another small detail however you did not, something that drove her away from you, tell him what it was Miss Stark, my _sweet_," Voldemort got to his feet and started to pace around Snape making him feel dizzy, Raine just stood there saying nothing her eyes glazed and half closed, _why? _She stood still until Voldemort finally slowed and looked at her. "Will you not show him what he has done?" He hissed looking at her with what appeared to be a genuine smile.

"My Lord," she said like the lights were on but there was no one home. She didn't move but remained hunched and looked blankly in front of her.

"Show him what he has done," Voldemort hissed in a sleazy tone.

"My Lord?" She hummed in the same deadpan tone, _what could he have possibly done to her?_

"Show him what he has done Miss stark," Voldemort reinforced his voice slightly, she turned to face him her facial expression darker than before and she look him directly in the eyes, as if she had just been woken sharply from a deep sleep, like someone had disturbed her and now she was out to see who had disrupted her nap...

"_No."_ She said quietly, Voldemort looked at her irked.

__

"What did you say?" He hissed harshly.

"No." She said in a defiant tone. Voldemort quickly pulled out his wand and pointed it at her.

"Pertrificus Totallis!" Voldemort roared. _"Leviosa!" _She stood completely erect lightly lifted off the ground, there was a clearly visible bump under her bust, _but it was all an act? She wasn't really... she couldn't have been..._ Voldemort, looked delighted at the sight of Snape's repulsed features, Raine, was suspended in the air as if on show, her face was drawn and pale. Severus, could have sworn that was the first time he had ever seen fear in her dull green eyes, they sparkled as her eyes glazed over, they no longer had the pond water effect. "Oh," Voldemort hummed. "You don't think you did this to her - do you? You think it is all a dream and that you'll wake up soon, don't worry Severus the dream is almost over, the culmination of these last points will make your life so unbearable, you'll wish I had killed you when I knew the truth, and believe me I would have done had I not needed you." Voldemort brushed a hand over Raine's stomach making the fear she was feeling more noticeable as she gave a little squeak of depreciation for the way she was being treated - not to mention the way she was feeling.

"How?" Snape said remaining standing where he was maintaining a lot more dignity than she was able to - he wasn't being treated like a puppet just yet though, Raine was being strung up for the world to see and clearly in pain from her facial expression.

"Tell him Raine... Though I don't think the _'Professor'_ is going to need to be reminded of the birds and the bees. I mean - I think all men know how that works..." Voldemort smoothed his skeletal fingers over the delicate curve of her bust and brushed his fingers over the soft skin of her neck causing her to shudder. In a way it reminded Raine that even though Voldemort, was a resurrected corpse, deep down he was a man, and had the memories and perceptions of any.

"Never," she squeaked unable to look her aggressor in the eye, her tone was short her breath ragged and Snape could even hear the fear in her voice, he wasn't sure how to react... _what should he do... he wanted to help her so much._

"Don't be a fool girl!" Voldemort hissed coldly to her hear. "You can't honestly believe he cares for you, he's a Death Eater, the most spineless being on the planet... he couldn't careless for you," all Snape could hear were the beats f his own heart and her breathing, the tortured squeaks as she dragged her breath in and forced it out again in an effort to keep going_. "Finite Incantatem!" _Voldemort hissed a note of disappointment within him. Raine fell to the floor in a heap unable to move her normal energy levels appeared to be non-existent... _this wasn't Raine, it couldn't be. _She adopted a helpless expression reaching out a hand to his foot, weakly pawing at the floor her fingers clenching before she gave up and lead on her back looking at the ceiling blankly still sucking in her breath like she had to think about every action. It seemed that all of her actions were no longer passive but took a huge strain to carry out. For one instant Severus saw something he thought he would never see again, she looked directly at him in the eyes reaching a hand out slightly to him and mouthing in a soft whisper. 

"Help, me."

"I..." Severus mouthed back unsure how to react to her - Voldemort drew back his wand a second time pointing it at Snape this time. Raine wasn't sure what she was feeling - she just wanted someone's help... Severus' help, there was a part of her that needed to believe he cared, that he would help her. She needed to cling to a belief in human nature, that he didn't completely lack compassion when it was truly needed.

"Crucio!" He screamed, Snape fell to the floor unable to see or feel anything, it was worse than before, Voldemort, didn't appear to want to lift it but he couldn't feel it, he was almost beyond feeling it. He was coughing... could feel his insides tighten like they were being placed on a rack, as everything contorted, it was as if his very bones were rotating within him, and his heart just wanted to stop, or explode...

In his mind he could see the girl, her silver eyes going dull as she fixed him with a stare he never forgot, the one that she left him with as she died in his arms... Her hand was extended to his and all she mouthed was help me, before saying she was sorry... and never allowing another breath to escape her.

__

I'm sorry... I'm sorry... Don't leave me, not again...

"Not again!" Severus screamed through the pain. _"Never again!" _He opened his eyes and looked up before rolling to face her - her hand was still extended towards him, the same look of desperation in her eyes. _Help me..._

"Please," she breathed, she closed her eyes slowly before opening them again, "you have to stop him Severus, or it won't stop at this..." her already weak whisper faded into the night like the rest of her words.

"Oh how touching, she isn't completely devoid of emotion - you see - too late now though Snape. Pity, pity... though you'll soon be together when I kill you both, who shall I do first?" Severus looked at Raine, she normally had an answer, she normally looked like she knew exactly what she was doing even if she hadn't a clue and was just bluffing, but she was scared and he could see it. Her hand continued to creep across the floor towards him; it was like she didn't want to be alone when she died. He understood it even if he didn't understand her. He felt the same... 

__

Locked within dying eyes, 

Painful to see but feel we must, 

Our pain as one, 

In your arms alone, 

Together face the stars, 

As we embrace eternity - can't fight it any more, don't want to let go but slipping... born sliding... perishing with you... and I want nothing more.

Dreamer...

"Help..." She whispered softly her eyes glittering oddly – _an idea?_ "Please..." She looked to him then to her hand.

"He won't understand you my dear... he's a man, they only think of one thing, don't you remember?" Voldemort knelt down near Snape, pressing his wand tip to the younger mans head and allowing a cruel smile to slip up his face as Severus, emitted what sounded like a howl of pain into the darkness. "So you see what you have done... what she didn't want you to know for so long, curiosity killed the cat you know Severus..." 

Voldemort stood to his full height, Snape led on the floor his heart racing, _he couldn't have he wouldn't have, why? She never said a word, she should have said he would have helped her... he didn't know how to react, it was impossible, they had to be making it up..._

"Please Severus…" she breathed, he reached a hand to hers smoothing his fingers lightly over her fingertips, she gripped his hand with all her strength and closed her eyes.

"Oh how hearts and minds are never meant to be... you two could never be together through simple chemistry... he's smart and she's beautiful. Not a good combination, only one can win and I'm afraid this is where the game ends…" Voldemort looked to the group of Death Eaters standing around them, they smirked at their master's command.

"Empathis Abso..." Raine breathed, he could barely hear her. Severus felt like he was having his very life force sucked out of him, Raine's eyes span back in her head her whole body beginning to shake like something was attempting to possess it.

"I don't want her harmed!" Voldemort shrieked two Death eaters automatically pulled out of the circle and pulled the two apart. Severus didn't know whether he was alive or dead and Raine looked like she had seen better days, she was still shaking violently before it all stopped and a warmth that she had never felt before over came her. She opened her eyes but was no longer looking through her own, as if looking out of a window into the unknown as the heat rose around her and what felt like an enormous gust of wind struck her face...

__

Those born of Darkness make Light work of the night...

Author's Note: WAAAAA! What's happening?!! I don't know!! HELP! ARGH! Okay I'll shut up now. Please, please review!

I.C. Fire (Prodigal Drop Out)

silver_shadow54@hotmail.com


	19. The Blue Phoenix

**__**

Disclaimer: I don't own this stuff, I am borrowing characters from Harry Potter by JK Rowling, please no sue me, I have no money! Honest! I'm unemployed, really, no money at all... *cries*

****

Author's Note: Next chapter, thanks for all the reviews! I'm so happy! You all make me really happy, so again, I'm going to name you all... *insane laughter to be inserted here*

So from the beginning then...

****

LoPotter: That's okay, you can go psycho if you want to... I mean this next chapter does kinda suck a bit. I think I went a little over the top. But then I'll let you be the judge of that. Feel free to yell at me, because I am a loser and this chapter is... well I like it but, I have my reservations. That and you have to be sure to read the opening lines and take them quite seriously. They do actually have meaning this time, and are there to make you think. But you always seem to be the first to read it, and review... you're great, thank you!

****

Lyansidde: Thank you for the comments. I will change the spelling mistakes when I get time. Prolly this weekend. I know it was a horrible place to leave the story but I didn't really want to go over eleven pages, I may start to bore you all with about half an hour to read one chapter - you gotta agree with me on that one. That and I wanted to leave a nice juicy cliff-hanger since I haven't had one of those in a while.

****

Sweet Audrina: Wanna know something naughty? I'd written chapter 18 when I posted 17 and had already written 19 when I posted 18. Is that bad of me, only chapter 20 is a bit of a bitch to write, Quentus is either the most annoying man on the planet of an unbelievable piece of ass. I don't really know. Anyway, thank you for reviewing. I'm still trying to get chapter 20 right though I am so confused.

****

Pinkpanther: The sword? Hmm interesting theory, nice to see you thinking. ^_^ however, you see what happens, I don't even know what is going on really. I tend to write on the spur of the moment, kinda like if it feels right, type. Thanks for reviewing!

****

Gagou: I tried to read your story, only I'm illiterate when it comes to French, I did German you see, and now I'm trying to teach myself Japanese. Anyway thanks for the really flattering review!

****

Sarah Black: I talk to you a lot anyway, but thanks for reviewing this one, and I'm glad to see you like it! Severus drunk, is yes, very, very amusing. Lets see what you think of this chapter anyhoo! Thank you!

****

Chisa: Thanks for reviewing, I'm glad to see someone who likes a bit of healthy violence, I mean, doesn't everyone?! I know I do. Anyway, I shall be sure to try not to say my punctuation etc is bad though Marie Goos tells me I suck at it, and I am inclined to agree with her. ^_^

****

potionsmaster: So what it I were to sent in the ATC? Bet you don't know who they are! We are indeed prone to ruthless efficiency! You better believe it! I agree! Quentus must die! Down with Q! No wait, I'm not sure what I think of him... as for that rubber chicken... QUA! No! thanks for the review! Me likes! Some nice entertainment to read there, and we keep missing each other on AIM! I have some more doodles I have so got to show you! ^_^

****

Christine: I was working on more dramatic, but I thought the whole situation it was going into was stressful enough... I should try to rewrite that bit at some point. But I have so many other stories its getting difficult to follow everything. Thank you!

****

imix9sib: Glad to see you liked it! Thanks for the review... and well don't you just hate the PC mouse? I hate mine, it started to stick, it's really annoying. Don't mind me... ^_^

****

Rose Flame: Yes we all know you've read this chapter! lol! Thanks for the nice review! You helped me on my quest for 200 reviews! But yes, I now have a new quest... Over 200 reviews... can I do it? God knows, prolly... but then maybe not. How I hate fate. But thanks again star sister!

****

() : I'm going to have to call you Bracket dude, cause I have no idea about your name, but thanks for the review, and it's nice to see you came back to review, I'm really flattered. My fingers are stating to ache from typing so much... anyway! Thanks again and I hope you enjoy this!

****

Marie Goos: You're a little behind again, take your sweet time if you must, but I wanna know what ya think. I think I have a posting this story bug up my ass, I can't stop myself! Someone stop me! No wait, I'll be okay. Thanks anyway Marie!

****

Lelio: I know her character is a little strange, I hope I proved you wrong and you're not just saying that. But anyway, thank you! And JAM! Cause it's funky! LOL!

****

You're all fantastic! Yippee for you guys!

__

::~::~::~::

__

The deep velvet folds are where we find our sanctuary,

The blue is where the wild meets reality,

Venom in your soul like static down your spine,

You say this isn't you,

This isn't what wanted, what you expected,

Yet you follow,

Walk blindly on.

The Blue Phoenix

Electro static blue waves of lightning seemed to fill the room, as a blue flaming bird, erupted from Raine, causing the two Death Eaters holding her to drop her sharply, as she was no longer herself but something completely different rising from the floor. What seemed like waves of electricity was streaming from the floor to the ceiling as the creature took flight burring Raine deep within the depths of it's swan like head as it's eyes flashed silver and filled the room with blazing blue-silver flames.

Snape looked up from where he had been lying unable to comprehend what he saw as he felt like he too was burning within, a rage like something he couldn't understand, know, or value, had been lost or stolen without his knowledge. He watched in amazement as the ceiling began to erupt into bright blue flames like the sapphire of the sword, before panning out from one area like a shock wave - the light caused him to blink, look away as if it were too much. There was a light hum in the room, like the tops of crystal glasses singing - it was making him feel light-headed. The bird then flew wildly at Voldemort, who was screaming at the top of his lungs his robes ripping out around him as the undefined elegant creature took a second pass.

"This is impossible, the blue phoenix of legend is always a man, and never a woman... this isn't right!" It wasn't very often the Dark Lord got his facts wrong, he didn't think he was wrong this time... he flashed his dark blood red eyes on Snape who was lying, screaming in agony worse than any curse as the light began to engulf him.

__

"Make it stop!" Severus begged wishing deep down it was either, Voldemort's punishment, or that he were truly dead after all the effort he had made.

"This isn't over yet;" Voldemort hissed, his eye's taking the shade of blood lacking haemoglobin, before he disapparated followed by the Death Eater's - still able to see their master.

The lightning blue phoenix swooped at Severus diving round him lifting him from the ground in a whirlwind centrifuge.

All of a sudden everything got lighter. The pain seemed to be lifting but the heat was intense, so much so he could actually feel his robes burning over his flesh. He knew it hurt. Something deep within him was screaming out his discomfort but he made no sound; just allowed it to happen like it were nothing before he was dropped into something cold - freezing even - he didn't know where he was, it was like the reverse of hell - it was so cold it burned. He howled in pain before he realised he was in the lake outside Hogwarts, the blue light was fading above him, and nothing was happening - nothing at all... it was as if the whole evenings horror had evaporated. The light transfixed his eyes until he could feel the cold of the water seep over him. He was lying flat on the water until he could feel himself fold in two and sink beneath the it... he wanted to give up. _Let it take you... no one will care._

::~::~::~::

Dumbledore sat in his office thinking about the things that had been happening. Severus had gone to face Voldemort,_ but was there anything specific about that? _It was midnight and he had yet to return, he was a Death Eater not a small boy or a pupil but the old wizard couldn't help but worry - it seemed inbuilt to do so. 

Kratts was behaving in a very strange way, and he wasn't sure why but, there was something about her that made him think they had met before.

He tapped his wand to his right temple taking a misty thought from his mind and placing it into the pensive and looking back over some of the events of the year he had been a witness to. 

There were flashes of the start of the year when he had first introduced Raine as the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. She seemed like the kind of woman that didn't just give up, and she even appeared to offer some resistance to Snape, as well as keep his mind from a lot of things that otherwise would have started to destroy him. Kung fu was interesting as the old Headmaster noticed something strange happening to Severus, he was watching things more carefully. 

He was had been watching Raine, more than anything though - at first, Dumbledore had thought nothing of it. Not a lot of what had transpired that year made any sense. He hadn't a clue what had driven her insane, Raine was not the kind of person to just tell anyone there was something wrong. 

Had he known what had happened on that cold night in November he may not have tried to force her to make more contact with Severus. But he had been kept in the dark until the December and by then she was on the edge and trying to kill a man that he could only assume was her brother, until she told him otherwise. She wasn't who she said she was, he knew that... and her so called family were no more than a collection of people with specific skills ready to kill and clean up the Ministry's mistakes. 

The only problem was, she had made the biggest mistake, and was paying for it with her life. Severus hadn't a clue... _perhaps it was for the best. No one wants to be told they raped someone in the cruellest way, without knowing they had done it. The problem with her no longer around, was how much longer could it be kept a secret?_

He placed his wand down and looked around the room at the portraits_, what was he to do? _It seemed strange to Dumbledore, no matter how wise he was, to ask advice of the previous Heads of the school. Talking to pictures wasn't really his cup of tea.

There was a sound of footsteps, careful and silent creeping up the corridor to his office. Dumbledore picked up his wand and looked to the door as the handle slowly turned with a hurried click - he was poised to throw a spell on the sneaking incomer. Black robes paced round the door, Dumbledore looked from the floor past the lean figure and up to the well aged, distinguished face of a man with short, unnaturally white hair.

"Professor Wise?" Dumbledore said slightly confused.

"Good evening Professor Dumbledore, sorry to intrude - but I have a matter of utmost importance I must discuss with you," Astix said pulling his robes about himself and looking behind himself to check he hadn't been followed.

"Well of course," Dumbledore pointed to the seat opposite the desk, and looked at his former student who was now in his early seventies and disappeared when he was fourteen until recently when he was given the job of Potions Professor at the University not many people knew existed.

"And Raine, I need to talk to her as well... do you know where I might find her... I'll be back as soon as I have got her." Dumbledore looked at Astix sadly.

"I am afraid that Professor Stark is no longer working at this school. She disappeared about two months ago," Astix looked blankly at Dumbledore as if someone had jumped on his chest and forced all the air out of him.

"But she can't be... she has been sending me owls since she got here, I got one only this morning, she said there was something wrong and that... it isn't important, how can she not have been here. It isn't like you could miss her, she can't speak German to save her life!" Astix shrank back as Dumbledore slowly got out of his chair.

"What?" He said in a harsh tone, the twinkle fading in his sapphire eyes.

"Didn't she tell you?" Astix piped, he almost feared the older wizard, the fact that Raine had left him with something rather complex to explain, was almost too much.

"Tell me what, Mr. Wise?"

"Oh," he squeaked. "What a strange situation, hmm... in order to keep the students from finding out she was... umm... I don't think I should be saying any of this." He sat down and shut up abruptly.

"She wanted to keep them from finding out she was pregnant by acting as a different woman but one that looked more heavily pregnant than she did thus making everyone think it was someone else. And why was I not informed of this?" Dumbledore said finally piecing all the parts together so that Astix, didn't need to explain to him what had been going on under his nose for the past few months.

"I could have sworn I told her to tell you... to make sure that..." Astix's nose began to twitch, _"she just doesn't take any notice does she!"_

"Clearly not."

"Have you any idea where she is?"

"Kratts said she was feeling ill, and needed a lie down," Dumbledore began to suspect that there was something more about this evening. "We should try looking for her in her office, that is normally where she goes when she doesn't want to be found, there is a certain drawer that she likes to hide in before throwing herself out the window."

__

"The window?!" Before Dumbledore could say anything else Astix was running down the stairs as fast as he could.

"Here we go..." Dumbledore said before striding after him like he were a young man again, no longer showing age that he had often displayed.

::~::~::~::

"I will not tolerate this any longer! We will go to that school tonight... she will not outwit me. She'll never forget this evening... and Snape, he'll be killed if it is that last thing I do!" Voldemort ordered - the group of Death Eaters around him muttered amongst themselves. _"Well go!" _He hissed. One of the Death Eaters stepped out of the crowd.

"I do not believe a frontal assault on Hogwarts is a good idea my Lord. Surely it would better to lure them out where we can get at them more easily rather than where they know escapes. Surely it would be wiser to keep go where Dumbledore is nowhere near to protect them," Quentus looked at Voldemort, who was looking more and more livid the longer he stood out from the others trying to outsmart him.

__

"I will not stand for your cowardice! This is not a democracy! I am in charge and while I live my authority is absolute, you will not question me in future you worthless maggot! Crucio!" Quentus hit the floor screaming like an idiot, he should fight it but lost the will... 

::~::

__

Leave her alone... please Dad! Don't hurt her... she hasn't done anything... you're drunk, think, think! Please... 

Harrowing screams into the night, as everything fades. 

__

Please... let me out... what have you done? I can't hear you... I can't hear myself. 

Screaming echoes. 

__

I beg you, let me go! I swear I won't tell... I'm a good boy... I'll never tell... 

Silence follows. The door opens...

__

I'm free...

Cacophony of screams as a force of thousands follow. Broken.

__

You will never hurt anyone again...

Blissful silence as trickery and innocence breaks into song.

__

Never again... just a push and it's all over. Anything to say?

The snores.

__

I thought not... Good bye.

Never wakes, gone forever.

__

It felt good, I won't deny, but when they ask you to stop all you say is: Why?

::~::

__

"Finite Incantatem!" Voldemort screeched, Quentus looked up blindly.

__

"Do it again!" He said in an insane tone. _"Punish me!" _He breathed in a husky tone - there was a wild look in his eyes, as if some unknown ecstasy had taken over - snaring his senses and driving him insane with a lust to kill.

"Go to the school, you pathetic fool!" Voldemort ordered Quentus remained on the floor.

__

"Hurt me! Break me! Punish me! I deserve it!" He screamed going into spasms on the floor. _"No father! I didn't mean it! She was wrong - always wrong! You were right to kill her..."_ Voldemort looked down at him a confused look on his face - it was quite quizzical to see the master of evil contemplating why this man was going crazy at his feet.

"Where the bloody hell are you Maytricks? _Wake up!"_

__

"Oh I'll get you... and then others shall follow until I feel the power you had at your finger tips in those seconds as you snapped her neck... clumsy fool!" Quentus' eyes were closed and he stopped moving altogether. _"I'm frightened of the dark... please don't leave me here... let me out... please... I beg you let me go..." _his voice trailed into echoes as he lie. The other Death Eaters looked to Voldemort, it was like on of them as spooked the entire lot - a bit like spooking sheep.

__

"Go to the school," he hissed... the remaining Death Eaters didn't argue. "Lucius, take him with you... find Stark - and kill her."

"My Lord," he said calmly hoisting Quentus up by the collar of his robes and pointing his wand at the dead weight in his grasp. _"Enervate!" _He commanded as Quentus again snapped into life.

"Very good Lucius... you are becoming most useful to me... as your father was. Now go and don't disappoint me as he did."

"My Lord," he uttered disapparating.

::~::~::~::

"There is no one here!" Astix shouted as he headed back towards Dumbledore. "Where could she be! I trust you know the importance of finding her... if anything happens! If Voldemort gets that child! We must find her!"

"Let us be calm Astix, would you be willing to head to the Ministry with me, I don't believe there is anything else that we can do here."

"I have to find her Albus, if anything happened to her I'd never forgive myself... all this was possibly part of my doing, I need to be sure she's safe. She's like my sister... please, we must find her." Dumbledore looked at the other wizard sadly.

"But Astix, I haven't a clue where she is. Unless you have any other ideas I believe she has gone to Voldemort, to try to make him believe she is faithful to him. How long do you think she can keep it up. I know she is quite corrupt, I haven't any idea how much until tonight but I think even she will crack soon. Any woman that is pregnant is likely to end up with their hormones out of sync." Astix looked down the corridor, his eyebrow twitching.

"I don't think we have any time for that..." Astix said drawing his wand and starting to head towards the entrance hall.

"What do you mean?"

"There is something coming... it's very cold around here. Can you hear anything, I can't hear it but I can sense it."

"It's like a strange hissing sound rising through the school. Quickly we had better get to the source of it before the students start to go wild," Dumbledore strode out in front of Astix heading towards the entrance of the school. He was right, something was coming, he wasn't sure what but it was big and was going to be dangerous.

::~::~::~::

"I don't think we should be here," Quentus mumbled looking around like a frightened child his eyes wide and his entire body shaking.

"Don't be such a coward Maytricks, I thought you of all people would be braver than this. We are here to do the master's bidding - not the muse over things that are not concerned in this matter. We are here to kill Stark and obtain information... do all you can do to cause a ruckus, I will be looking for that stupid little witch. She will regret getting past me - she'll have a memory for her death that should send her off with a bang, if you know what I mean." Quentus looked from under his hood at the second hooded figure that was dragging him along, a drunken look on his face.

"Quite," he said shortly.

"Now then, try to stay alive Maytricks, you're kind of entertaining - in your own little way, and I'd hate to have to be the one to scrape your scattered remains from the walls of the Hogwarts castle. I mean - I am already going to be decorating one of the offices an interesting new colour, hint of brain... perhaps that Potter boy's or maybe Dumbledore's." Lucius said musing about murder, Quentus smirked.

"Just stick to what you were told Malfoy, I don't think his Lordship will be too pleased if you remove either of his wanted trophies. I however agree with you in one aspect, Dumbledore's head would look rather fetching mounted over a fireplace. Perhaps we could sell his eyes and make a profit, how much do you reckon we could get for pure sapphire?" Lucius gave a cold laugh.

"That's why I like you, your just so... disgustingly slippery," Quentus managed to carry himself along now, no holding back, as his courage began to come back.

"Thank you Lucius, but you'll understand if I don't say the same about you, I think your a spineless worm. Perhaps you had better leave Stark to me. I have more reason to go after her than you do. I could make her last moments hell. That and I know exactly how to beat her to submission, believe me, you wouldn't stand a chance against her. She'd kill you before you could whip it out."

"Who said I would touch her in that way? But I like the way you think. Make her suffer and I'll buy you a drink later."

"Very well."

::~::~::

Raine opened her eyes, she was led on her back on her desk a hazy blue light above her... _what was going on? It hurt... _everything was going blurry, _wake up you stupid woman, don't let it beat you... going, going... it hurts, why me... why did this happen?_

She tried to move but her stomach ached and everything started to go black.

::~::~::

No... don't let go.

__

I can't help it.

What were you taught?

__

Never let them take you alive.

Exactly.

__

And so I let go.

No.

__

I can't stop it.

Try.

__

The pain... it hurts too much.

I know.

__

No - you don't... you don't know, because you're dead.

What I wouldn't give to feel your pain.

__

Then you try holding onto life when it is that easy to let go!

It's all a question of will power.

__

I have none left.

Then I can't help you.

__

Drifting... it's beautiful.

Distressing, frightful and full of regret, run away... you know you can.

__

Take me...

::~::~::

"We shall meet again later my dark minded ally, I promise we shall both be happier men... and perhaps she will finally understand what I meant when I said one day I will take you somewhere beyond Elysium. It is perhaps unfortunate perhaps that, in doing so I shall have to take her to hell first," Maytricks and Malfoy stood waiting just outside the Hogwarts entrance as the rest of the Death Eaters flooded into the building.

"Who cares where you take her as long as she's dead at the end of it," Lucius closed his eyes and looked at the second man who had now completely hidden his face in his robes.

"Good bye, Lucius," he hummed sneaking into the building.

::~::~::~::

"What could possibly have sparked this?!" Astix said as he got into the entrance hall being confronted by the largest group of Death Eaters he had ever seen. Dumbledore looked outside as the entire sky outside went black and no light could be seen at all other than the torch light inside the school.

"The death of a star..."

::~::~::~::

__

You're my last breath, you're a breath of fresh air to me, I am empty so tell me you'll care for me, you're the first thing and the last thing on my mind, in your arms I feel - the sunshine...

('The Time is Now,' by Moloko.)

Is there nothing better than a simple and yet pure poison so sweet it takes time to recover from it's divine... The divide of life, is it broken.

  
Author's Note: Stratified random weirdness. I think Maybe this was a bit much, I am predicting huge flames for this chapter... please don't flame me, I know it's tempting. Anyway Please Review... and I will work on the next chapter and get it done as soon as I can. It's all so confusing, oh help me! I don't know what the hell I'm doing, but there is more to this story and well... what happened to Snape?! AAAAA! Sorry... I'm going to shut up now. I'm still hyped on the feeling of having 200 reviews for this story! WOW! Me go now.

She who is completely out of her mind...

I.C. Fire

silver_shadow54@hotmail.com


	20. Black Sunrise

**_Disclaimer_**_: I don't own Harry Potter, he - and related stuff, belongs to JK Rowling. I own squat sue me not._

**_Author's Note_**_: More weirdness, and it's a mystery so abstract is the game. There are tones of clues in and around the whole story, have you picked them up yet? Have you? Anyway read on and tell me what you think. Please review!_

::~::

_It's plain to see that, not everything - is what it seems._

Black Sunrise

_Do with me what you will, I don't have the will to fight you anymore._

_If you are my death make it faster!_

_What is it we did to deserve this? Can we escape or is this the end? Have we lost?_

_I don't want your forgiveness._

_Forgive me, for I have wronged you._

_In a way this was bound to happen, we deserved it, we must accept our fate._

::~::~::~::

The silence was intense, Dumbledore watched as the entrance hall slowly filled up with hooded figures cloaked in black, and his worst fear had been brought to action. The Death Eaters were at the school. The second man by his side took a step back to assess the situation, but Dumbledore knew this wasn't a moment for talk, there were twenty Death Eaters, each equip to kill. All he could do was look around and see what Lord Voldemort had trained to take over his school. He had been a teacher when they were young, he had been Headmaster when they had been in Hogwarts - if there was one thing they should have learned - it was that no one gets past Professor Albus Dumbledore.

Astix looked across all the men, he couldn't see their faces, just their hoods, if this was it, then he was going to fight it... _who wants to die like this? _He thought, as his was the first wand to expel a curse, hitting the Death Eater dead centre; his aim wasn't to kill but to disable as all Auror's should at first aim to do.

_"Accendo!" _Was a high pitched hissing voice that appeared to echo around them, Dumbledore and Astix were surrounded by a ring to red flames as the Death Eaters split and ran around them, a swirl of black like ash in the flames as Dumbledore uttered a shielding spell protecting himself and his friend from the flames.

::~::~::~::

There was an illness in intensity, a power far greater than anything he was able to understand, it wasn't as if he could surmount it. It was all around him, like a fog... a black fog.

_So you know how it feels to fall..._

::~::~::~::

Quentus walked about towards Raine's office, but stopped himself - he ended up heading towards the opposite end of the school. Well deeper into the school anyway, but instead of going up the stairs, something drew him downwards... into the heart of the dungeons where shots of echoes chorused around his ears and everything seemed to be stopping, getting slower until the only thing he could hear was his own heart.

Panic and fear took over, shafts of lightning appeared in his mind bringing him to his knees. Breaking him in two; two frames of mind yet only one man. Eyes spinning, heart racing he collapsed into a heap on the floor.

_Is there anything other than my reasoning that keeps you alive my boy? Are you gradually turning into the one person you loathed most of all? You're afraid aren't you? Well... you should be._

"Who was that?!" He rasped - but no one was there... he didn't think there was but then - it was there again, but like it was running around him, as if he were surrounded.

_You're a corpse - and you can't even see it. We tried to save you but you didn't want to be saved. Now look at you. You're a wreck._

"Lies!"

_What's worse is for your want to better me I tricked you - trapped you, now you'll never escape._

"Get out! _Get out!" _He screamed wheeling around wildly, flapping his arms about like he were trying to beat back the sound of a thousand voices closing in on him and for once all his fighting didn't stop the sounds. _"It's all around me... what's happening? Let me go!"_

_Get a grip of yourself, you foolish boy. They think you killed me - don't they?_

A hollow harsh laugh echoed around the cold corridor.

Quentus fell to his knees looking around - he knew whom it was and the tears in his eyes were of fear. This was one force he didn't know how to counter act - the only thing he had ever truly offered thought to fear.

_As if you'd have the brains, or the skill to kill me. But I did a good job of framing you, and my poor wife, they think you killed her too don't they. A foolish act on my part... some people assume too much, my son being on of them, and Mr. Wise being the other. If he hadn't tried to save my reputation, perhaps the blame might have been laid in the correct hands - mine. _The voice continued to echo all around him - but with the last word seemed to shake as if deeply sorry - he was shaking with rage, blinded by fear but so angry he could feel his fingers flexing through need to hex something. _I tried to confess, but it didn't work... they wouldn't let me, and now because you chose to be in the wrong place at the wrong time you are not going to get much further without hindrance. Miss Stark will follow you to the ends of the earth until you're dead. So you see, in the end, we all get what we deserve._

Quentus stared at the floor.

"But there are so many things that I have done... some things that even you cannot contemplate. I know you had no spine - but I have aligned myself with the very worst..." his voice was hoarse and dark. "It feels good... like - I can't describe it. He sees the worst in me, and uses the energy from my rage to something far worse. I'm going to destroy your student... or should I say daughter, because she was more of a daughter to you than a student, you were kinder and a better father to her than your own flesh and blood."

_My son never had the will to learn what I wanted to teach him... he was too busy teaching himself. Far too smart for his own good and as he grew older we grew more distant until he hated me. She was easy to teach because her own family was unable to see what potential she had just because she was a girl and meant to look pretty to snag a husband. If that is how anyone was meant to see their future they had my pity. I could also see her ending up in you shoes had she not been correctly guided - it was too late for you._

"So you took pity of that charming little girl and turned her into a heartless, stone cold witch who would kill without mercy," Quentus was looking about him now trying to find the source of the voice, but it was a whisper in the wind. He was talking to the beyond - he began to shake again - _cold, so cold._

_Exactly, the world needs a few more like her.  She does what she has to, to survive, just like you. Just like I did, until I died. If isolationism is the only way to move forward then that - is what must be._

"But there was one thing you never knew about me... you never knew why I left Hogwarts when I was sixteen."

_I was never interested. I knew you were rotten - smelt it on you as soon as Astix brought you in._

"I was tracking someone..." The echoing sound died out around him and Quentus felt cold.

"Tracking who?" Quentus looked up wildly from the floor.

"Ah... Professor Wise," he oozed.

"Who were you talking to?" Astix asked, his wand at the ready - his hand was shaking - watching as Quentus hoisted himself up from the floor. At first he looked uneasy but soon glided back into his snide manner in another persons company. Quentus removed the Death Eater outer robe, and brushed off the black robes he had under them, it seemed to Astix that even someone as roofless as Quentus, felt as if he had been infected by some form of virus he just couldn't shake off - he dropped the black Death Eater robe and mask to the floor without care.

"It's not important," he said his voice smooth, pushing the bridge of his glasses up his nose.

"What are you doing Maytricks? I always thought I could trust you... but Raine was right - you are a sinuous eel," Quentus looked at Astix and smirked before omitting a dry laugh.

"There is so little you know Wise, and yet so much you should do," Quentus looked at the older wizard from head to foot. He had bright white hair that flicked outwards from his thin but well structured face, covering his sapphire eye were a pair of small rectangular spectacles, that sat on the end of his straight nose, at this point in time his expression, was that of disgust. Astix was quite a tall man, though not quite as tall as Quentus, who at this point was standing to his full height looking down his nose at Astix who's hands were shaking. "Is that fear Professor?"

::~::~::~::

The school appeared to be over run... _Death Eaters everywhere. _The staff were running around trying to round up the students to get them to safety. _Sometimes Dumbledore wished he had some form of lasso to bring them all together. _Dumbledore had ordered that they all be brought to the Great Hall where at least they would all be together, but getting them all there while the school was in this state was going to be another thing.

Harry, Ron and Hermione - who had chosen this night - _yet again _- to go for a wander around the school, rather than do what they were asked. They had been to Hogsmeade - _again..._ they knew they weren't supposed to, but the chance to go and watch the sun set from the cliffs was too much to pass up on, that and they just liked to get away from the stress of the school, now that they were taking their N.E.W.T.s.

"I think we'd better get back to the school, it's a little later than we had anticipated," said Harry, while Ron tried to get to his feet.

"I guess so," Ron said absently, he'd not said much to Hermione all evening, Hermione however, had tried to talk to him, but he was still annoyed with her because of the way she kept looking at Malfoy.

One by one they wrapped their cloaks around themselves and headed back to the castle, Ron taking a little longer to stare into the moonlight then the other two until the whole night sky went black.

"Umm, guys, something's happening..." Ron muttered while he heard the sound of Hermione, and Harry, walking into each other.

"Who turned out the lights?!" Harry asked.

_"Lumos!" _Hermione muttered while holding out a guiding light heading them back from the cliffs to the secret passage into the school. She thought better of asking questions but to get straight back to the school where they would surely find out what was going on.

"I don't like this," Ron grumbled. "Just as everything starts to settle down again something else comes to bite you on the bum."

"Ron, remember what 'Mad Eye' Moody said in our fourth year," Hermione said in a matter of fact tone, Ron imitated her in a very childish manner without uttering a word, she shot him a venomous look and kept her mouth shut. 

"Yeah, but if I remember correctly, that wasn't the real 'Mad Eye' was it? It was some weird arse impostor. I mean we don't exactly have a good track record for Dark Arts teachers. I mean, we've had well, basically Voldemort, and Lockheart speaks for himself but I'll classify him as a vegetable, and a werewolf, not that I dislike Lupin, but it's not like he was there when we needed him. Then there was Moody, well I've not got a lot to say there, and we had Alcove, she was okay only she seemed more afraid of the stuff she was teaching than we were and now we have Stark. Now I was beginning to like Stark even if she was a little off hand and weird. She had a way with people, especially Snape and Malfoy."

"You only liked her because she humiliated the two people at that school you hate the most," Hermione said indignantly.

"Well she's gone now so what does it matter," was his reply to Hermione who remembered well the threat she'd received before Stark went away.

_"Enough... _lets just get back to the common room," Harry snapped when a dark shadow past the one eyed witch. He thought best to ignore it, normally when he followed something late at night into places he shouldn't do he got into more trouble than he considered it to be worth.

"Alright Harry, keep your wig on," Ron said throwing an arm over Harry's shoulder before pushing him forwards out of the opening by the statue. "You really have got to learn to chill out!" He stated before a second figure came racing down the dungeon corridor. "Whose that?" 

"What are you three doing out of the Great Hall?!" The man roared a look of horror and anger on his face.

"Umm... nothing..." Ron said coolly.

"Did you not hear the call for everyone to go to the Great Hall and wait for further instructions and to find out what is going on?! Haven't you any idea what is going on?!" He continued.

"No..." Ron said bluntly, Hermione jabbed him in the ribs. "And I don't know who you are either."

"My name is Professor Wise, Mr. Weasley, and it would do you an awful lot of good to listen to someone for once. Now get to the Great Hall before something else happens, I don't wish to have to inform Professor Dumbledore that three of his favourite students have been slain by Death Eaters," Astix said harshly.

"How do we know you're not one?!" Harry said shortly raising his wand to Astix who pulled out his identification. "You could still be a Death Eater," said Harry throwing a casual glance at the identity tag.

"Not without the bloody Dark Mark I couldn't - now get out of here before they notice you're out. You'll be the one their after again, Mr. Potter - now do yourself a favour and get out of site."

"Astix Wise?" Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Yes," he said standing to his full height and drawing his wand ready to run off in the other direction trailing the previous shadow.

"Aren't you an Animagus?" She said in a interested tone.

"Perhaps when the school isn't under attack Miss Granger..." he sounded vexed by her sudden interest. "This is not the time. But have you lot not heard me, run... go... just make sure you don't try and confront those things. I don't want to hear that any of you tried to be heroic." Without another word he'd shot off in the other direction his black cloak rippling behind him as he shot down the corridor.

"Pretty fast for an old guy isn't he?" Ron said smiling looking at the other two as they watched Astix shoot off, Harry and Hermione didn't seemed impressed by Ron's comment. "I don't think we handled that too well. I mean, it wasn't a good plan to question a Ministry Auror, let alone accuse him of being a Death Eater. Nice work Harry," said Ron, knowing full well he'd started it.

"How did he know our names?" Harry said thoughtfully.

"He works in the Mysteries Department, who knows, how he knows. He's a very interesting man, teaches Potions in some... heck I don't even know. Some form of University for wizards that no one is supposed to know about except the alumnus. I really hope I'm good enough to go there. Hey - I think that is one of the first Unspeakables I have actually spoken to."

"Hermione this isn't the time for you to recall Animagi and Ministry dudes. The school is under attack... hang on why are we standing here. Let's get out of here before we become part of the furniture," Ron muttered as they streaked along the corridor as stealth fully as they could.

::~::~::~::

"I don't need to fear you. You're about as much use as a candle without a wick. As a young man I never trusted you, and as you matured I watched you change, I tried to be nice to you, to befriend you, but you backed away. Every time I felt I made a little progress you knocked me back."

"Well what you believe about all the people you know is about to be turned upside down - defend yourself!" Without another word of warning Astix had formed a shield around himself as Quentus drew his wand and fired at the older wizard without uttering a sound.

There was a flurry of black as the two ran around in circles firing wildly at each other... it was like a silent battle with only the echoes of the corridor to accompany the eerie scene as their feet fell into new positions and the sounds accompanying the explosions.

All of a sudden as if out of nowhere Quentus was running at Astix however he didn't stay running in the same direction until an illusion that looked like many black shadows approaching thundered around him and without warning he was face down on the cold stone floor his glasses smashed before him and his wand out of reach, he couldn't believe it, his understudy had beaten him... and he hadn't seen it coming.

His back felt like it had been broken in two, his vision was a blur and bloody was trickling from his left eye as he moved his hands feebly to find his glasses... there was a crunching sound and clicks of stalking footsteps came closer and the crumpled remains of his glasses were placed into his out stretched searching hand.

"Looking for something _Professor?" _Came a short drawling voice before he heard folds of robes fall gently near him and his palm closed around the mangled frames, the lenses cutting his flesh. He didn't know what to say, he just let everything happen and listened before the robes lifted sweeping the floor once more and what he could only assume was Quentus' foot was crushing the object in his grasp making him gasp in pain. "Does that hurt _Sir?" _He hissed.

"Do what you've got to Maytricks... this isn't over yet let me assure you," Astix grimaced. "I've endured far worse pain..."

"Would you like me to tell you about pain? How it feels to be passed on because people don't feel they can trust you?" Quentus rasped, Astix just lay dormant waiting for the pain to lift.

"What does that have to do with anything, you revelled in being seen as a threat," Wise wheezed. It became apparent that Quentus wasn't listening.

_"Do you want to know why people can't trust me?"_

"You say all this like it's _my_ fault!"

"But you see Professor - it _is_ your fault," Quentus rasped before he felt the rug pulled out from under him and he too was on the floor. Astix was now supporting himself against the dungeon wall with one hand, the other reaching out the where Quentus lay.

"Not expecting that?" Astix asked as Quentus regained his breath.

"To the contrary," he muttered as he threw both wands down the corridor and out of site.

"I don't know what good you think that will do you... _I_ don't need mine," Astix said fire in his eyes, Quentus lifted an eyebrow and sneered as his teacher.

"Neither do I..." Astix looked startled at first then narrowed his eyes at the man twenty years his junior.

"I would never have believed you were once a Gryffindor," the white haired wizard growled.

"If you had been a smarter Ravenclaw you might have picked up on a few other things... but then how could I not be a Gryffindor considering who my mother is."

"But you're a Muggle born," Wise was so sure of this fact.

"Wrong again _Sir _- my, my won't Rowena be disappointed. I am of pure blood, and what courses through my veins is the very reason people fear me."

"You cannot squeeze blood from a stone Maytricks," Astix now appeared to have gathered his energy again even if he couldn't see properly.

"And you cannot keep confusing me with an inanimate rock," Quentus barked.

"Leads to be seen," Astix said as the ground appeared to spring to life and pull Quentus down.

"Do try something less easy to disintegrate," Quentus spat as the land crumbled and fell back to where it had started. "I'm ashamed to say that at one point I actually respected you, but then you never did know what you were actually talking about. It's like everything you spout - _bull shit."_

"I'm surprised I took a liking to you to start with - there was something about you I thought I could communicate with but you were just impossible after a few years, and not surprisingly I gave up - now look where we are."

"Hmm... licence to kill you could say, and yet you're still a gutless fish out of water," Quentus drawled.

"If you knew who your parents were why didn't you go to them instead of running to the Ministry parading the - _I'm lost and need help routine_; it starts to get old in this job," Astix said coldly.

"Who says I hadn't trailed them there?"

"Are you suggesting the Minister has a bastard son? With you on the loose I guess that would make perfect sense," Astix spat.

"Not the Minister, I don't believe that the Minister would have been so foolish," Quentus said calling his wand back and twirling it round his fingers. "Look into my eyes and tell me you can't see where I got all this malice."

Astix kept his distance looking into Quentus' glittering sapphire eyes which were trying to hide behind dark tinted lenses shadowed under the eyes due to lack of sleep and defined cheek bones highlighting the shadows down to his smirking thin lips.

"All I see is years of torment, someone that still doesn't know which direction to go in," Astix said sadly. "You're a lost soul, I've always known it."

"Shame - you could have stopped it," Quentus said bitterly.

"I couldn't have stopped it, that inset when you were only a little boy. You were doomed from birth Quentus."

"From conception actually - not that you took any interest then, you certainly won't now," Quentus said his eyes turning ice white, Astix started to go pale. "I bet you don't like the idea you helped create a monster do you. What's worse is you could have stopped it."

"I don't understand," Astix mumbled blanching.

"You are the one I was tracking, the great Astix Wise, my teacher, my idol, until I discovered you were the reason for my misery, you and my foul tempered mother."

"You can't be serious," Astix said his knees beginning to feel weak.

"Perfectly," Quentus said shortly.

"But, I've never... I mean to say..." Astix became very awkward, Quentus gave a harsh laugh.

"You lost a certain friendship because of it, ring any bells?" Astix went white and collapsed a second time, this time with no will to get back up again when a powerful force knocked him into the ground as if it were breaking every bone in his body and he led on the floor, letting everything go. "I don't think I need do any more, the guilt should finish you off. And remember in the few minutes before you die that you could have prevented this if you had only the decency to take responsibility for a mistake you made. But you're too much of a coward. Good bye, _Sir_, Professor Wise... Father, you'll tell me what hell is like won't you? I can guarantee you'll be going there sooner than I." With that he left the elder man lifeless on the floor satisfied that he had now taken away the one person that destroyed his life to begin with.

_Don't hurt her! You can do what you want to me but... What have you done to her?!_

A slipping feeling over took him, he was turning into the monster that raised him.

_You're beginning to understand now aren't you! Killing your father solves nothing, it just makes you a murderer,_ it was the spirit from before, Quentus looked about insanely.

"Now to get rid of the one person in your life who shouldn't have been part of it," Quentus muttered to open space, his voice was dripping with rage.

_You'll regret it. Just like he did... remember - you made sure of that._

"He killed my Mother!" Quentus screamed.

_But you forget your real mother is very much alive._

"She isn't my real Mother - my real Mother is dead... murdered by her husband... because of me," Quentus threw up all over the floor, something within him was reacting violently against the actions he had taken in his life.

_And you made him regret it didn't you?_

"To his very core!" Quentus rasped looking up from the floor.

_The first taste of blood Quentus. You enjoyed it didn't you, the sound of his breath ceasing - able to feel his heart stopping under your fingers as you pressed your hand to his pulse. It isn't easy being the adopted son of a Muggle - but Doctors do have some neat tricks don't they?_

"Some of the best... _life and death."_

_And as you killed that man you knew then didn't you? You would kill again - you'd enjoyed the anticipation with a wild, and almost sexual desire. And we took you on - but I knew what you were up to. I could see it. That is why you were attracted to Raine wasn't it? She was ruthless and cold, almost as icy as death itself in youth and she knew exactly how to play you didn't she?_

Quentus threw a dark look into the surrounding passage. "Like a fiddle," he growled.

_So you see - she's done it once before, I'm very sure she'll do it again._

"There is where you're wrong," were the final words of the dark Sorcerer.

::~::~::~::

_And I will tip toe down that line but I will feel unstable._

_My life is a circus _

_And I am tripping down that tight rope _

_Well there is nothing to save me now so I will not look down._

_('Thrown Away,' by Papa Roach.)_

::~::~::~::

_And when you echo we hear you,_

_Never breaking spirit._

_And when you call we'll not fear your name,_

_Ever present memory._

_The end is closer than we think,_

_You're always by our side._

_So steal us one by one and lighten up this night,_

_And return to us some of what we knew was the sunshine in our lives._

::~::~::~::

**_Author's Note_****_: _**_Bloody hell that chapter took forever to write! And to be honest I'm not too sure what just happened. I'm working on understanding it, though I make no promises. Anyway one question of you guys? Where'd all my reviewers go? You all seem to have taken a holiday, WAAA! I think that is partly why it too so long, I was sad that not many people reviewed, it can really put a crimp on your day. Oh yeah, and check out one of my other stories, I'm really pleased with it. It's called 'Purveyor of Poisons,' and it's a Snape/Rosmerta fic, well will be as soon as I get round to it, but it's just a bit of a laugh, and everyone whose read it thinks Lucius is a sexy beast. Well I'm still faithful to dear old Severus, but that is my first story that consists of only cannon characters. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Anyway, gotta go and stuff._

_Yours wavering between depressed (due to drop in reviews) and happy (cause she finished this chapter)._

_I.C. (lazy) Fire_

_silver_shadow54@hotmail.com_


	21. Scream

__

Disclaimer - Oh my god it's been so long since I've done this I've almost forgotten... eak! Oh yeah I remember... I own nothing... nothing at all! So yeah JK Rowling owns all me = talent-less maggot!

Author's Note - Begs forgiveness for the lateness of this chapter and for the fact that I have been unforgiveably slack! This chapter isn't written as well as I would have liked and I hope that I can go back and double take this as soon as possible... so forgive me, it has been a very long time and I'm back in education now... eugh!

Wake up, it's not so bad - or is it eternal?

I was High and dry

Don't ask me why

We took a wrong turn that day

Out on that long lonely highway.

The river was pining below

And how we crashed I'll never know 

But suddenly I can't swim,

So this is drowning

Scream

__

The black started to break, the shining silver light of the moon was coming back into focus and, _why was he giving up?_ He owed it to everyone to fix the mess he had created, and he was being lifted out of the water_, upwards._

When he head broke out of the waters surface it felt as if someone was trying to snap his head back like a canopy. His jet black hair flew from his face and out of the water and out of his eyes. Convulsively he brought his hands up to stop himself falling and discovered a sleepy version of himself struggling to keep to the surface of the lake. _How_ _long had he been down there? _All of a sudden he was more awake and looking about the place treading water. _Raine?!_

::~::~::~::

In the dark depths of her office Raine Stark led motionless over her desk.

The window to her office was wide open and the long sweeping curtain was brushing over her as the wind brushed over everything. It was strange to think over the year how she had appeared to grow up. If she had been able to be conscious she would have shuddered to think how much jewellery she used to wear. She used to think it was nice to wear a ton of bracelets, necklaces, bangles and rings so that she jingled with every step. Then she realised how much like Trelawney she looked - _it wasn't to be born of._

The breeze about the room had become eerie. There was the odd clinking of wind chimes as the wind swept the room, and Raine's normally neatly tied hair was blown into her face. The light and sound from the corridor was leaking into the room, but it made no difference - there didn't appear to be anyone able to hear it.

::~::~::~::

Severus finally realised what was happening - he was in the Hogwarts lake and some Merpeople were dragging him back to the shore, he was sure he hadn't gone as far in has he now notice he had. He looked from one of the screeching figures helping him ashore and then to the castle. When the water was shallow enough, the Merpeople let him go and he staggered out of the water feeling like he was using his legs for the first time in his life.

His robes were wet through and as he looked down at himself pulling the odd bit of weed from the black of his robes, he couldn't help thinking; _this leaves nothing to the imagination._

Through all of what was happening however, he only had one thing on his mind - _Raine. Why hadn't she told him, where was she - what the hell was happening?!_

He gathered himself together and looked from the castle back at the lake - the Merpeople had gone again. He was kind of thankful they hadn't let him drown in the end, it was one of those situations where you wanted to die but - be around to know what happened and he didn't think he could cope with being a Ghost - haunting a lake for eternity wasn't his idea of fun, and the idea of being around forever was just not his cup of tea.

There was a brief moment where his mind went blank thinking of how Moaning Mertle coped with haunting a toilet when everything came rushing back - _Raine. Find her!_

He removed his sodden outer cloak and pelted full speed across the Hogwarts lawns in his drenched black slacks, white shirt and black waist coat. The silver buttons on the waist coat undid as he ran, causing the entire thing to rip out behind him. His heart was pounding - _something wasn't right._

There were sounds from within the school - _and where was his wand? _Why were people screaming - shouting for help... _what was happening? _He approached with caution and sneaked through the entrance the smell of fire thick in his nostrils. 

He didn't know what was going on but he couldn't see anyone, the sounds were coming from further within the school.

He started to run towards Raine's office, hoping that he would be able to find her there - _but that was the first place anyone would look of course she wouldn't be there! _He stopped and looked about - there were foot steps coming closer but he couldn't see who they belonged to. There was a sudden rush of anger within him - _why hadn't she told him?! _Without thinking he thrust his arm out and from nowhere he had hold of a throat. Blindly he pulled a silvery material from the head and looked the strange apparition in the face.

__

"Where's Raine!" He barked looking at Harry with utmost hate as his head floated in mid air.

"Umm... in the sky?" Harry said dumbstruck he'd been caught - _why did Professor Snape want to know where the rain was? _For a moment Snape considered this and then looked back at Harry as if he was stupid.

__

"Idiot boy!" He snapped throwing Harry into the wall at the side - Harry's cloak the covered him over as he slouched down the wall dazed. _That is definitely one man who should not be taught kung-fu,_ he thought.

Severus then continued to run along the corridor... _Dumbledore - Dumbledore might be able to help him _- but from the sounds of things Dumbledore would be preoccupied - too much so to be worried about the missing Professor.

There was nothing for it - he turned around and started heading back to her office... it was like he didn't know where he was going. He crossed Harry a second time but didn't stop and Ron and Hermione - who had managed to stay out of site were looking at him as he staggered past with the look of urgency on his face like he was a raving lunatic.

Ron bent down to help Harry up when he looked like he was able to get up and walk again.

"What do you think? How about we follow him?" Ron whispered, Hermione tied to dissuade them but Ron and Harry had to know what was bothering the Potions Master so much that he struck a pupil.

"But - haven't we done enough damage and ... and he looks ready to kill. You saw how he was with Harry. He might attempt to kill someone."

"Shut up Hermione," Ron muttered, "if we want your opinion we'll ask for it - _you_ don't have to come." Harry and Ron then started to stride off after Snape leaving Hermione standing in the corridor briefly waiting to see if they would change their minds - but they didn't. She then ran to catch them up.

Severus was heading up the steps to the first floor when he heard a strangled howl and deep within he felt sick, he could tell what was happening and he didn't like it... he wanted to help but he had to find her. The closer he got to her office the quieter it became. It was creepy - there was no way it should be that silent near her. Another shriek of pain came from lower in the school.

When he got to her door he knocked and waited a while.

"Raine?" He said quietly. What was the use in waiting - _she's not going to be there..._ but then he heard something fall onto the floor and smash. He opened the door and saw to his horror a figure lying limp on the desk. _"Oh no..." _he breathed pushing the door further open. "Raine?!" He said more desperately entering the room and walking slowly closer to the inanimate figure.

Harry, Ron and Hermione - now only just behind Snape were listening intently to what was happening.

"Wake up... or have they?" For once Harry noticed Snape's normal strong and cold voice had weakened and it sounded as if he had a lump in his throat. _"Why_ didn't you tell me? I would have listened... I would have tried to... I don't know what I would have done, but I would have done something. You can't just die on me..." he broke off and Harry couldn't hear anything. He took a step forwards and went into the office followed by Ron under the invisibility cloak, Hermione chose to wait outside.

Ron recoiled at what he saw... _was she dead? _Harry didn't know what to think - but both Harry and Ron noticed one thing... Snape seemed beyond words as he smoothed a hand round her pale cold face and brushed the strands of hair lightly from it.

"I know this means nothing now but... I... I'm sorry," he dragged a hand down his face... Harry could only assume he was trying to remove and trace of emotion he may have shown and extended a hand to Raine's stomach.

Then both Harry and Ron noticed it_, Professor Stark had been pregnant?!_

"Don't... please... wake up," he whispered running his fingers lightly over the bulge - then something strange hit him. _He would have been a father... _then the scene Voldemort had shown him resounded through his head and he fell paralysed to the floor twitching occasionally. Harry and Ron exchanged confused glances.

"I think we'd better get Dumbledore," Harry said quietly as he led the way out of the office.

::~::~::~::

__

"I don't believe that it would be right my lord." He staggered to say, failing completely to soften the master of evil. He kept his head low and waited for a reply. Voldemort carefully looked at him and laughed quietly.

"Weak as always." He whispered patronisingly into his ear, his head shot up. "Raine - take this fool. Do as I command!" He hissed. Automatically Raine approached Snape who was staring with wide, horror struck eyes and shivering with disbelief at what was happening to him. She grasped his robes and forcefully lifted him from the stone floor. The windows clattered open and slammed repeatedly against the walls, sending a gale of wind from the thunder dark sky into the room. The force of it blew through Snape's thick robes that looked like giant bat wings, the hood from Raine's head fell to let the ties fly from her hair sending it billowing out around her. Still her eyes were blind and showed no sign of recognition. Then Snape felt himself being lowered a bit so that he could feel the floor through the tips of his toes, Raine's eyes flashed clear for an instant and she very nearly gasped with the effort of holding him up, it seemed she hadn't expected this at all. Snape watched fearfully into her dark pupils and felt himself getting lost with her soul. A tiny sapphire spiral was rising up through the pool of blackness until it had taken over the whole pupil spinning and spinning more and more, faster and faster until it was a complete moving blur. Then it was lights out for Snape. 

His eyes went soft and weak under her spinning stare. The spirals in her eyes were hypnotising him. He smiled innocently like a schoolboy before taking her strongly in his arms, pulling her closer to him so that their noses touched. His eyes took on the sinister glow that hers had taken, the hypnotism made him like her – a walking, unthinking zombie. He grinned cruelly and held her so tight that Stark seemed pained. But she had no chance now to get away, not with Voldemort watching, so she closed her eyes and felt his lips upon hers, and let him carry on kissing her with such passion she would never had imagined he could be capable of.

"Very good Raine," Voldemort hissed watching them, shifting slightly in his chair. 

::~::~::~::

__

He'd tried to stop it - but it was her fault... or was it? What was going on? He would never have. He opened his eyes and he was on the floor, he could see her still lying silently on the desk... he got to his feet feeling weak and looked at her again. She seemed peaceful and he felt what he assumed was grief plummet into his stomach and tear up his throat.

__

"Why?" He whispered kneeling down by her and pressing his forehead lightly to hers running his fingers though her hair. Her entire body went into a short spasm as everything tried to start up again - Severus jumped back. "Raine?" He said cautiously. She didn't say anything... just opened her eyes and dragged a ragged breath. He went to move closer to her but to his surprise she let out the most high pitched scream he'd ever heard - it made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. "Are ... Are you okay?" He asked knowing that had she been in a normal state she would have made some snide retort.

__

"Kill me!" She sobbed gripping the handles on the desk as her back arced and her face contorted with the pain.

"I ... er... Raine what do you want me to do?" He said bringing his hands to his face and looking desperately about the room.

__

"I want you to kill me! Strangle me if you've got to! Just hurry it up!" She breathed as the pain seemed to lessen for a while.

__

"I can't kill you! How can I help you?"

__

"That would help -" she started, but was broken off by another contraction.

"I don't know what to do in situations like this..." he looked at her - she was red in the face trying to sort out her breathing and stop making sound when an idea hit him. He always remembered as a boy his father telling him how his mothered had nearly snapped his hand off while giving birth to him. It was a silly idea but seemed like a good idea at the time as he walked closer to her and took her hand from the drawer handle it was clamped around.

__

"I... wouldn't - not - if you still want an arm..." she stopped talking as another contraction occurred, they were happening a little quicker than Severus would have thought possible.

"Shhh..." he whispered trying to calm her... and it appeared to have worked when she led still for a while her face becoming pale and drawn again... more like he was used to seeing. Well it would have been okay if she hadn't squeezed his hand so hard he thought she was going to break his fingers. From that moment it didn't seem to relent until she had finally brought the child completely into the world as the sunlight began to appear over the back of the mountains lighting the Hogwarts lake.

::~::~::~::

It was a strange sight to behold... after having cut the umbilical cord with her wand, Severus - who had found the stomach to help with the delivery, held out his first born child to it's mother. A silent child that lolled lazily in his arms until Raine was able to hold it. A boy - just like she had expected. There were no words between his parents. Severus was amazed at what was happening and Raine was too exhausted to do anything at all. Severus looked at the child and without such warning opened his eyes wide and looked at his father - unusually for a baby he was born with burning silver eyes and when Snape saw them he was a little taken aback, the child then blinked smiled and closed his eyes again. 

"Raine? Are you okay now?" Severus asked as Raine tried to curl herself up on the floor after having gotten changed and sat down again.

"Go away..." she grumbled.

"But don't you..." he looked at Raine and with his head nodded to the child cradled in his arms.

"Look... I'm tired, I can't be arsed to look at something that hasn't left me for nine months!" She snapped.

"But Raine..." Severus was still beaming within that he had been the first person his son had ever seen.

"He likes you, you deal with it," she groaned dismissively trying to burrow into the floor.

The situation outside seemed to have stopped, and Severus wouldn't have noticed anyway, he was too busy having his arms pulled out of their sockets. He had managed to conjure a blanket to wrap the child in a hope that at least once Raine would take a little notice.

"But you're his mother... just -"

"I have no plans to get attached to him. I'm sure you appreciate the difficulties Severus. I'm ... I'm having him adopted by ..." she didn't sound so sure, in fact Severus was sure she didn't want to be so dismissive. "By a family where I know he will be well looked after."

"But - what about?"

"I don't want my first born to become heir to all that is evil Severus! I... I'd rather kill him."

"But what about a name? Surely you have offered that a little thought," Severus said coldly.

__

"He's not mine to name!" She said hoarsely getting up from the floor quite wake now and running from the room.

"Raine!" Snape shouted but couldn't run after her - not that he could have left anyway, Raine appeared to run around Dumbledore.

"Well she's not dead then..." Dumbledore said with a small smile looking at Snape he stood still holding the baby.

"I don't understand her," said Snape who was watching the door hoping she'd come back. Dumbledore walked over and looked at the baby in Severus' arms.

"May I?" Dumbledore said unburdening Snape.

"It's a boy," Snape said looking at the older wizard, "I guess I should be happy or something - but I can't even summon a smile. She wouldn't even look at him Dumbledore."

"I pity her Severus, she's known she'd never be able to keep him for his own safety and this I would guess is the way she's chosen to deal with it. I don't think I could cope with having to give up my first born if I had my time over again," was Dumbledore's response as the little boy sneezed blinking hard causing a tiny tuft of ice white hair to pop out of his head... all over the back of his head was, what would grow into thick black hair like his parents had - apart from a white tuft at the front. "Will you look at that, how very strange."

"Indeed," muttered Snape who leaned closer to get a better look.

"I think we had better get Raine to at least look at him though Severus - she'll regret it is she doesn't," Dumbledore said looking to Snape. "Off you go, I'll watch him... what do you think you'd like to call him? I mean in the absence of his mother we can't refer to him as he/him/ or it all the time."

"Well - had I known about this I would have been able to have put thought to it Sir," Severus said thoughtfully looking at the baby - who sneezed again.

"He reminds me of Winter in a way... strange for a child to have such silver eyes at this early an age."

"... umm... How about Artic - I mean until Raine gets her act together?" Dumbledore smiled then nodded at the door as Severus dashed out still smiling genially at Artic.

__

Birds flying high you know how I feel 

Sun in the sky you know how feel

Drifting on by you know how I feel

It's a new dawn 

It's a new day 

It's a new life for me

And I'm feeling good.

('Feeling Good,' by Muse.)

Author's Notes - Really I'm very sorry, hope you can forgive me... 

I.C. Fire

silver_shadow54@hotmail.com


	22. Terminal Velocity

__

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS! Everything belongs to JK Rowling who is releasing her new book on the 28th of JUNE!!! YESSSSSS!!!!! Woohoo!

Author's Note: I have updated finally.... this is really weird ask me not what I'm doing... I kinda don't know till I do it anymore. Anyway please read and review... I feel sad when I don't get any reviews... reviews inspire me to write more. Thank you to those who have reviewed.... Dunno what you'll think of this. Oh yeah... there are words to a song near the beginning of this... I don't own that either just thought I'd say. PLEASE REVIEW!

Nothing's Changed...

Terminal Velocity

Severus wasn't sure what was wrong with her - but she was giving up the most amazing thing he had ever seen and she didn't even want to see what she had created. This couldn't be a natural reaction to her child it had to have been forced. _Where would she have run to?_

::~::~::~::

Raine in a bemused state found her way back to the Prefects bathroom - the hall ways seemed to have been scorched on the way and the school was still pretty quiet after what happened. The students were only just being released from the Great Hall after the Death Eaters tried to demolish the place, but it all seemed abnormally - normal. _Sure_ - the students were buzzing about what happened but nothing out of the ordinary to them appeared to have taken place. Raine had yet to cross anyone on her way to the Bathroom - and she didn't even know how she ended up in there. Normally you needed a password and - she didn't have it. 

__

Mother looking at me,

Tell me what do you see?

Yes, I've lost my mind.

She blinked, and took a step back from the sinks. _Why was she here? _There was a second click at the door after she locked it. It was like getting deja vu. 

__

All the things you said,

All the things you said,

Running through my head,

Running through my head,

Running through my head.

All the things you said,

All the things you said,

Running through my head,

Running through my head.

This is not enough.

She looked at herself in the mirrors, nothing was staring back, nothing but a tired aging woman whose face was too withered to remember all the things she had ever believed to be true without question. All the things that her dead tutor had told her... everything that she had taught her own students. She had once believed that it was possible to protect people from the Dark side... now she was beginning to become a sceptic like Quentus... maybe joining them was the only way to keep yourself safe... she couldn't make herself believe it... she was trying so hard to remember why she did what she did for a living. Looking at her reflection now she was loosing her bloom... her youthful looks falling with her loss of faith in what was good and right... _maybe that's why Voldemort was an ugly old bastard?_

She wanted to return to her normal way of thinking... she wanted to keep her mind watchful, but she wanted her family back... her life not something she had borrowed to be hidden and deceptive... she wanted her mother. There was just one problem... her mother was dead.

__

Mirror looking at me,

Will I ever be free,

Have I crossed the line?

"Professor Stark?!"

"I can ask you to do me a favour can't I?" Raine said turning on her heels to face Hermione - she looked almost deranged - Hermione jumped and took and uneasy step back.

"A-are you okay Professor? I thought you had left!" Hermione said her voice shaking, Hermione knew that Raine hadn't actually left but she wasn't going to let on.

"Can you do something for me or not?!" Raine snapped, Raine appeared not to care anymore.

"I... guess - depends what it is."

"I need you to kill me and then send an owl with this message to the ministry of Magic." Raine thrust a letter in Hermione's direction.

"Kill you?!" Hermione blanched and took a further step back - next minute Raine's wand was at her throat.

"Do you have a problem with that Granger?" Raine's eye's seemed to be shaking in their sockets. "You see - I have done something terrible - but it isn't as bad as what I am due to do in the future. The only way to stop it would be to kill me now! You can save the world fear and pain if you are to kill me now! I know I'm going to do something terrible and I know that no matter what happens... no matter what I do it will be my doing without my thought... and it will have been me that directed it even though will all my heart I will be trying to stop it. Kill me and nothing will happen."

"But Professor... you can't be serious. This is illegal - and immoral - and I will not do it." Hermione looked at Raine with pleading eyes.

"You will!" Raine snarled drawing her wand back - Hermione let out a gut wrenching scream as Raine roared, _"Imperio!"_

Hermione was over taken by the impervious curse, her mind went blank and all she could hear was a quiet voice in the back of her head... _draw your wand... _without thinking - the bliss of nothing to worry about getting to her, drew her wand.

__

Aim it... something strange happened, she didn't want to.

__

Aim it at Professor Stark... she wasn't doing what it was telling her, she had her wand out ready to use it. But she couldn't aim it.

__

Kill her... you know you want to. There was a dark voice in her head. It was horrible - like having something foreign roaming her brain trying to pull at string and find out what was making her resist to break it. _She's a murderer you know... killed several innocent men to join the Death Eaters. She's one of them... she'd kill you all. _Hermione's eyes began to water - she wasn't thinking but was any of this true? _Don't trust her... Kill her now and it can all end here, you can save everyone._ Hermione dropped her wand and followed it to the floor as someone behind her threw her out of the way and knocked Stark to the floor.

Hermione woke up suddenly, knocked back to the sink was Professor Stark, blood running down her head where she had been thrust against the basin and knocked out cold.

"Are you okay Miss Granger?" Snape offered her a hand up and she took it looking stunned down at Stark.

"I... what happened?" Hermione blurted out.

"Professor Stark is having a slight crisis, she had you under the impervious curse. What did she try and have you do?" Snape was being civil for once, Hermione couldn't believe it.

"I think... she tried to have me kill her," Hermione looked at Raine again - then to Snape. "Why would she risk a sentence in Azkaban?"

"Because she wasn't planning on being alive to serve it," Severus said wiping the blood from Raine's face and waking her up.

"Will she have to now?" Hermione said looking slightly afraid of the teacher who was just coming round.

"I believe so," Snape said sadly, "that was an unforgivable curse, she was trying to get you to use one on her. The most cowardly form of suicide." Raine blinked and looked unfocused on Snape.

"Am I in hell?" She groaned... "Oh Severus your here too... hell isn't the fiery pit I imagined it to be... am I there yet?"

"Not yet," Severus said calmly.

"But - she didn't succeed, surely, that would mean... if I were to not say anything," Hermione started.

"Then she might do it again," Severus snapped. "Besides you can't hide an Unforgivable Curse from the Ministry, they'll swarm the place soon... Hogwarts is a masterful place, and Unforgivable curses do not go unnoticed by it." 

"But... I don't think I could stand having her arrest on my conscience - if, as you say she is under emotional stress."

"The very worst kind... But it's no excuse!"

"But I want nothing done, I managed to fight it off didn't I?"

"Not completely, and next time you may not be so lucky."

"Why does she want to die?" Hermione asked.

"Because she has to give up something she would dearly love to love," Severus said scooping Raine up and walking her back to her office. Hermione watched them leave a tear in her eye, even if she wasn't supposed to know it was sad to think that Stark, would have to let go of her child.

::~::~::~::

Severus now had what he wanted_... but she had just done something illegal. _There was a conflict in his mind... _did he let he get away with it? If she'd done it once she could well do it again but she was under stress - he'd tell Dumbledore and ask his opinion. He would know what to do about it._

On his way back through the corridors to her office he noticed the students looking at him panic stricken as he carried Raine's limp figure through the passages as if she weighed no more than a leaf. Her hair hung in twisted loops flowing from her head as it bobbed up and down as he walked. He couldn't help thinking this was a little unusual and didn't quite know what to do. It wasn't like he had much time left either. He couldn't hide her from the Ministry, he had no idea what to do, it wasn't as if Fudge would listen to him.

There was a groan from Raine who seemed to have awoken a second time, her head was lifting and she looked at him, eyes blinking rapidly.

"Where are you taking me?" She said.

"To Dumbledore, perhaps he knows what we should do with you, the Ministry will be here any minute to drag you off to Azkaban," Snape didn't have time to stop her, Raine had already managed to grapple him to the floor and sped down the corridor kicking her shoes off and stalking to the end of the corridor as if she knew something were about to come around the corner.

"Raine you won't be able to get away with it, so why try, the best you can do is convince Dumbledore you were de-ranged."

"I'll not go back there again Severus, not again. I'd sooner die." She said looking back at him from down the corridor, her face had developed the most frightened look he had ever seen upon her. "Are you going to help me get away or let them take me?" _A moment ago she wanted to die... now she was refusing to let them take her_, Severus thought. _Perhaps she wants to die on her own terms_.

"I've learned not to stand in the way of the ministry, I'll only end up worse off for helping a criminal, I do enough of that as it is. Take my advice Raine, go to Dumbledore, he'll know what to do, I can't insist upon it more."

"Then I'm on my own... I understand." She looked around the corner. "It's too late now isn't it Severus... I'll never get out of the building alive if I run."

"Sorry Raine," Severus couldn't believe what he was doing, he was basically selling the woman he felt so much for to the law to save his own skin. _Coward! _His inner monolog spat.

"Then I'll just have to do my best to fend them off..."

"Fend them off?"

"You know, they'll have to take me kicking a screaming. I'm no going of my own accord."

"But Raine... please just go to Dumbledore..."

"I was going to kill one of the students... I deserve all I get."

"Raine please!" There appeared to be nothing to change her mind... and the sounds of many men running towards them made it hit home... he was losing her.

"Shut up Severus! You want to be found talking to a criminal? If I have any idea who's after me then I'm screwed... Ambrose is not the most pleasant of men given my history," she looked back at him again. "Get out of here Snape..." He stood at the other end of the corridor looking back at her, frozen to the spot. "Go!" She shouted, he didn't move. "Leave now or you'll be killed." She stood behind the door.

"I..." He gave up and started walking slowly in the other direction. She was going to let them take her... kill her. He swallowed hard, _she wouldn't take his help... why should he offer it?_

"I'm glad you finally understand... now please Severus! _GO!" _She turned her head to face him, her eyes were cold... she didn't have her normal face... if that could be a way of envisioning it. She seemed like someone else within herself.

"You don't want my help... so I guess I'll have to visit you in Azkaban..."

"I will have lost my mind by then... last thing we need is for you to lose yours... leave now!" Without a backwards glance Severus walked away from her. After all that he had been through he was going to walk away. After all his words, all his thoughts, lusts and struggling passions... perhaps she was right. She wasn't worth dying for, just was just one of them, a person meant to just disappear and she wouldn't care - that was clear - Why should he?

He got to the end of the corridor... the foot steps at the other end were getting louder, Raine appeared to have disappeared he stood crouching behind the door at the other end watching through the glass. The two large oak doors were blasted open and Raine swung down from a beam knocking the first one into the door and out cold. One thing they both appeared to notice at the same time though was that these were not ministry operatives... A tall thin cloaked black figure swept into the corridor followed by many hooded figures... the deeds of the night before were not over...

Severus couldn't look. He sat crouched behind the door, there was a squeaky scream and rushes of sound, spells rebounding around. Snape had never felt so afraid.

__

"What if you weren't alone?"

Severus couldn't think where the sound was coming from... a melodious sound... like an angel, a small girl like mist stood before him...

"Who are you?" He asked the angelic child.

__

"The question is not who am I... but who are you?" She asked and seemed as if she wanted him to search himself... she was a silvery mist... a beautiful cascade of mists, complete in places and fading in others. She had what looked like long black hair, and burning silver eyes.. she had no other features other than a mouth eyes and then the attributes to the body like that of a ten year old.

"I'm Severus Snape... what are you?"

__

"I am what you want to see. You have summoned me Master Snape, are you alone?"

"No longer... you're here." Seemed like a logical answer, she disappeared but the voice continued more echoic than before.

__

"Look at your shadow... ever felt that it didn't belong to you?"

"What?" Snape brow furrowed, he looked at his shadow... it had always been the same.

__

"Where is the light coming from to cast it?" Severus looked around. He was in a corridor completely vacant of any direction light to cast his shadow... it started not to make sense anymore. He could always see his shadow in the dark but because he could always see it he assumed it was normal until she mentioned it.

"I... don't know."

__

"You're not alone Severus, never think that you are," this voice was different, deep, powerful... this was like his fathers. The shadow moved all around him. _"Abendigo!" _A small shadow like cat appeared walking through the wall. _"Follow the cat, boy... it's going to show you what to do."_

He blindly obeyed the voice like he had done as a child.

The screams a shouts continued in the corridor and no one seemed to have done anything... Severus just followed the cat away... back down to his office and into a small chest that he had never had the guts to open since his father died.

You can see me filling out a parallel, 

They're out there and your not worthy. 

Last time I'll be your prisoner,

No name. 

No number.

Shooting for the trap door, 

While things don't matter any more.

(Baby's got a temper, The Prodigy)

::~::~::~::

Author's Note: Hope you liked it... please review... what'll happen next? Where is he going? Who was the weird girl... moo! Only I know who she is at the minute.. hehe! Email me! Wee!

I.C. Fire

silver_shadow54@hotmail.com


	23. Pandora's Box

**__**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, the characters or anything to do with that world... all I claim is this loopy plotline... maybe I'll just say I'm scum and leave it at that, please don't sue me. I won nothing! I'm a penniless student soon to be sans time to do my homework.. OH WOE IS ME!

****

Author's Note: It's taken me many, many months and a broken heart to write this and I've just had oral Surgery so I'm high as a kite on pain killers as the sensations start coming back into my nerve endings. I'm not allowed to go to school and oddly I actually want to go... I think I must be ill. I'm willing to let the common cold kill me for ages but oral surgery makes me want to fight. 

Anyway I owe anyone who has ever got into this story a huge apology - I've been very, very lazy. And bad and evil! I should have updated so long ago but will you believe me when I say I'm studying many annoying subjects at a stupid level and am having difficulties juggling my social life, my homework and my fanfiction. I promise I will finish this soon since I have more time to talk with my muse, who help's me greatly - Thanks Eleri! And, I'm trapped in a room with a PC that screams use me like it's a whore. I swear it is. So yes... Read on and enjoy Chapter Twenty-three of Natural Veritaserum - Lord knows you've waited long enough. 

Please don't forget to review! I miss them... they're like music to me.

::~::

Like a sentence of death, 

I've got no options left,

I've got nothing to show now.

I'm down on the ground, 

I've got seconds to live, 

And you can't go now.

Cause love like an invisible bullet,

Shot me down and I'm bleeding.

And if you go,

Furious Angels will bring you back to me.

Will bring you back to me.

['Furious Angels,' by Rob Dougan]

__

Eventually Everybody Has To Open... Your Time Is Closer Than You Think.

Pandora's Box

Severus had never felt like this before... his head was light and everything felt hazy but he was so sure of what he had to do. 

The trunk he was looking at hadn't been opened since he was sixteen. It was old. No mistaking that it had been through a lot, there were large chunks of wood missing where it had been mistreated by Snapes prior to himself and now contained all the possessions his parents had left behind in their passing. He had left things that had dwelled in the box in there since their entry, or had left those that lie within where they lay untouched. Severus had never wanted to look back at the things his parents had left behind. _But now..._

He placed a hand to his neck and pulled the leather cord that held the key close to his heart from under his black robes and placed the key into the lock there was a loud clink and the lock opened causing the lid of the box to judder. A little bit of dust had been expelled as the box had lain undisturbed since he'd become a teacher and moved to the school sixteen years ago... even though he hadn't opened it for many more than that. He pulled open the lid and moved back the heavy black cloth he had placed across the top of the contents.

::~::~::~::

The box is opened.

"This is the most dangerous thing you are ever likely to see in your life... now don't take it at face value for it's what dwells within that's the real killer."

"It's a book Dad... a spell book... how much harm can it cause?"

"What did I tell you boy? Not at face value... besides... it isn't a spell book. Which just goes to show you just how wrong you can be sometimes Severus! Now if you just listen!"

"Okay... I'm listening."

"It accounts for how to create a shadow of a being... a ghost capable of touch."

"Ri-ght..."

"It's like talking to a brick wall with you sometimes... I shan't bother... this knowledge in you could do more harm than good... then where would we all be? Go and do your school work... I'll explain this to someone with the patience to listen to me!"

"But I..."

"Now..."

The box is closed.

::~::~::~::

He was now looking upon a Staff - it was silver - a dragon's claw holding an orb. Severus looked down upon it with strange curiosity - he'd never seen it before... though he was positive he'd seen the orb before though he couldn't think where. 

He had a sense of foreboding about this box. He wanted to look in it but everything he wanted to forget found its way into the box when he was sixteen but he... he'd not placed this Staff in there. He'd never seen it before - where could it have come from?

__

Raine... help her... his throat felt heavy... could he bring himself to wield it? Mores the point why would it help him against Voldemort... was he insane enough to face the Dark Lord... with something he hadn't a clue how to use? _ Killing Voldemort isn't your job Snape,_ he told himself... _leave it to Potter... that's his destiny... and what is yours?_ This he didn't know. He didn't believe he was destined for anything in particular... perhaps this was what he had to do... die for someone. _ Well if you're going to go you may as well go with style..._ he uttered to himself taking hold of the handle... the orb began to glow. 

"What the?"

The orb had a dark glow... it sparkled oddly but had the most sinister glint in its eye - _is this a good idea?_ He slid his fingers down the handle and found the grooves that were intended for his hands... he smoothed his fingers around the metal looking at it like he'd found an atomic bomb three minutes from detonation. Like he had enough time to know what was going to happen and panic for a while, but not enough to get away unscathed. _What does this thing do? _

__

Ancient magic... it was that voice again - the harsh voice of a man, it mingled with the echoic voice of a girl that he remembered from long ago - it was like they were both trying to talk at the same time... it was an eerie sound - it washed around his ears and gave him goose pimples.

__

Raine! His mind finally snapped him back to reality - she needed his help - _what if they'd already killed her..._ he'd never forgive himself... not that he had ever really forgiven himself for anything - _wallow in self pity - go on give yourself a reason..._ the internal struggle was a case of fight or fall... _would it hurt to fall? Coward! _

He held the orb out in front of him then swept out of his chambers... the door handle was warm... he had forgotten how cold all these visions caused him to become. It was like he was slipping into some kind of trance. It wasn't a comfortable feeling - like he was being robbed of his consciousness... he wished these spirits would leave him alone.

__

Very good, boy... the echoic voice had returned - his father alone. Severus thought he preferred the girl's voice but it only reminded him of a broken heart that would never mend. His father filled him with hatred... he never knew what really happened to his parents - for all he knew it could have been his father who killed his mother.

"Shut up!" He snapped... _I hope this works... lets just put the wind up that snake hmm?_ Severus found himself throwing doors open and slamming them behind him... he had become unthinking... _one task! You can make this your death... you can go out with a... bang._

The corridors passed him by quickly... soon again he was out of the Dungeons and a corridor away from where he had left Raine. 

Everything had gone quiet... there were definitely people down there... he reached the door... looked though the gap... the man from before... _Maytricks_... he was stood in front of her with his back to her... this was strange. She wasn't trying to fight him this time; it looked like he was defending her. _What ulterior motive did he have this time?_ She was backing away from him. His wand was pointed at the Death Eaters and they looked oddly... frightened - perhaps not frightened... taken aback. The Dark Lord looked... well would it be fair to say pissed off beyond all reason.

"You unfortunately will not live to regret this day..." Voldemort hissed, his high-pitched voice caused Severus' insides to curl and grow cold. Severus felt like he was going to walk in on something that he perhaps wasn't supposed to have anything to do with... in fact he knew this was not his point to intervene - he had to wait.

"Care to take a bet?!" Maytricks' voice was crazed... possessed... this was not the Quentus Maytricks that Voldemort had semi trusted. _ "Avada Kedavra!"_ He roared pointing his wand at one of the Death Eaters who immediately dropped to the floor... another aimed straight for him... Maytricks then did something very, _odd_... he swept his left arm out to the side whimsically dismissing the Death Eaters who fell like dominos... three Death Eaters on the floor... surely they weren't dead. Severus continued to watch... they weren't getting up. _A Sorcerer?_

If Maytricks was a Sorcerer then surely he would have known this all along... why would he have aligned himself with Voldemort? He would have had no need to join a bad of idiots such as the Death Eaters. He would have had no need for company. Severus mused that perhaps Maytricks was not the strong and wild creature he appeared to be now but a confused young boy when he had become one of the Death Eaters.

"Kill him!" Voldemort screeched. Raine backed off... Severus could tell that even she hadn't anticipated this... though he got the sense she knew she wasn't going to be able to escape no matter who won. Would it be that Maytricks would do anything to have this woman even if it meant turning on those he had called allies for many years. 

"Afraid? _ My Lord?_" Maytricks said sarcastically, as he disapparated and apparated behind Voldemort. An Auror... clearly he had been... that is how he had managed to disapparate... he carries the Oct'rix as well as the Dark Mark. It was clear to Severus, Maytricks - or Stark, as he had called himself - had been a double crosser, he would never have trusted him as far as he could throw him unless of course Maytricks was an Occlumencer in which case no one would be able to tell and no one would know and you certainly wouldn't be able to tell. "You should be more selective with your trust in future shouldn't you? Hmm..." Voldemort it would appear didn't wish to stick around to find out... he disappeared in a flash of red smoke. "Thought so," Maytricks hummed in his most sinister voice - he looked upon the rest of the Death Eaters who looked bewildered... _should they run? Should they stay and accept what was happening? Should they yield to Quentus? _ Severus remained behind his wall... Raine was creeping away, it seemed everyone had forgotten about her.

Raine had been backing away from Maytricks throughout his entire speech with Voldemort. She was keeping a distance, her black robes looked ruffled, her hair had fallen out of its ties and hung in black waves past her shoulders. She turned her head to look back at the door for her own escape and she met Severus' eyes, a flicker of emotion ran over his and her face as they both asked the same question in their minds: _What are _you_ doing here?_

Snape didn't know anything that happened to her beforehand but she had a scratch on her left cheek and the blood had been smeared across her face as if by someone else's wandering hands. _What had happened in his absence?_

::~::~::~::

__

Scratch/Rewind

::~::~::~::

::~::

__

For Each A Road

For Everyman A Religion

Find Everybody And Rule

For Everything A Revolves

Forget Everything And Remember

For Everything A Reason

Forgive Everybody and Remember

__

['FEAR,' by Ian Brown]

::~::

"Ah... Miss Stark," _fear._

"Professor," she corrected the Dark Lord... not a good idea... _fear._

"You would expect me to acknowledge you with a title of respect girl?" _Anger..._

"Oh I see... I'm a _girl_ now am I?" _You're going to lose you head... think about what you're doing! Stupidity._

"I had no idea the mystical Blue Phoenix existed as a woman... and yet you are still alive - by rights you should be dead unless it chose to manifest itself in you for another reason... surely you would save yourself by now which leads me to believe it _isn't_ you... your healing powers-" he fired a short sharp spell at her face... it scratched her left cheek and felt like he'd turned a switch blade on her face. "-Are _quite_ pathetic... for such a magnificent creature. This either leads me to believe you are not able to summon it again... or... it is not you." _Panic!_

"A Blue Phoenix does not manifest itself in a woman... history tells us that." _Control..._

"Indeed that is true, _so who is he_?" _Conceal._

"Why should I tell you... you'll have to kill me first," the Death Eaters that had been holding her up tightened their grip, she squeaked. The one on her left was Lucius... her right saw Quentus looking down her physique in one lecherous glance. Her robes were torn slightly at her front revealing her shoulder and top of her bust. _He's looking at you and not thinking death... he's thinking sex... manipulate this. _

Cunning...

"You'll tell me Miss Stark... then you'll die... how does that suit you?" _Death... they seek to hand you the Death card... Do you play that card?_

"I'll never let it pass my lips," she spat as she found a way of pulling away from Lucius and placing her free hand around Quentus' neck, then leaning her back against his side she hoisted her legs up and kicked Lucius underneath the ribs, knocking him unconscious as he hit his against the passage wall. It had been done in a matter of seconds, when Quentus had grasped a hold of the situation he soon wrenched her arm away from his neck and forced her down again with both his hands on her wrists twisting them as he often did until one of them snapped, in this case it was the left. A small cry escaped her, but she was used to the pain - it was just the moment of breakage that hurt her, after that she clenched her mouth shut and glared defiantly at Voldemort who stood before her. She was on her knees back to Quentus who clearly enjoyed the power he had over her, he continued to twist her wrists until her head was almost on the floor as he pulled the rest of her downwards towards it. _Pain..._

"You'll speak Raine," Quentus hissed, "or I'll _break_ them." Tears were falling reluctantly from her eyes, she was reminded of the pain she experienced as a girl. She was on her knees before Quentus... she was no contortionist. This was a pain beyond measure, she didn't think her arms were capable of being bent any further. "I could do this all day..." he hummed distractedly as he continued the manipulation of her body. _Torture... _

"You'll never hear it so why bother... look me in the eye and ask me..." Raine breathed through her pain. If there was anything her job had taught her... it was Quentus who had taught her, who always taught her... it was never submit. He had told her that her stubbornness was one of her finer qualities. Voldemort looked upon her contorted figure curiously; Quentus was now pulling her stretched arms backwards causing her spine to arch the wrong way to her heels. _Fear..._

"Speak!" Quentus hissed satanically at her. _Rebellion..._

"_Bark_," she said through gritted teeth. _Stupidity..._

"You're trying my patience Raine!" He snapped and threw her back into the correct position which hurt more than his slow manipulation had, she omitted a feeble groan as he pulled her up to her feet by her broken arms and pressed her against him. This was weird, he was doing something with his hands as they held her shoulders so tightly she thought he was trying to crush her lungs, yet it felt like... healing... what was he playing at? _Release..._

"You're playing a game you cannot comprehend Quentus... or are you searching for a way to satisfy yourself rather than others?" She said as his grip on her began to loosen. _Tutorial..._

"And if I seek for myself... I've nothing to fear from them anyway." His voice was a whisper by her ear, his soft warm breath sent shivers down her body... _nothing to fear? Fear itself? What does he mean? _

"You'd double cross them for what?" She hardly moved her lips so that only Quentus could hear her, and then released a whimper of pain to keep up the pretence that Quentus was hurting her beyond explanation. _Acting..._

"A kiss Raine... my curiosity needs feeding... persuade me," _vampire... _he removed his mask... his almost white eyes were terrifying - his pupils mere pinpricks against the ice - and then was a weird sound from outside of her head but she couldn't make sense of it, Quentus had turned her round to face him and pulled her into a strong embrace with his arms wrapped tightly, almost intimately around her, one arm across her shoulder blades and the other at the base of her spine; an embrace that she wouldn't have been able to get out of even if she wanted to, which she did. _Trapped._

His lips were cold, like ice, it was like kissing a stone, his lips were thin and moved against hers like he wasn't interested in the romance at all - it was all about sex. His hand caressed her cheek and she felt slight pain as his finger pushed against her still bleeding cut... she could feel the blood spread across her face like rouge. _Disgrace._

Her head was screaming, if she could persuade him she wanted him... if she could persuade him that she... maybe he would be her exit. Perhaps he would be able to free her. _Manipulation..._

"MAYTRICKS!" Voldemort screamed, it had been the third time he had tried to break this up. Quentus immediately released her; the master had given his orders, yet his eyes flickered bright blue as he looked at her; he was calculating something... Raine didn't think he let her go just because Voldemort told him to... _is this his insanity? Let me die..._ her mind cried. _Shame..._

"Lord," Quentus drawled taking a breath. "A problem?"

"What are you playing at?"

"This," Quentus wrenched hold of Raine's arm and pulled her behind him. She was now confused... she'd saved her skin from Voldemort briefly... but Quentus would have his way before the day was out and she'd be just as trapped as before, either way she was in trouble... now she wasn't sure if she'd sooner face death than whatever Quentus had in store for her. _ Fear..._

::~::

__

Fantastic Expectations Amazing Revelations

Final Execution And Resurrection 

Free Expression as Revolution

Finding Everything and Realising 

We got The Fear... 

__

['FEAR,' by Ian Brown] 

::~::

::~::~::~::

__

Fast Forward/Scratch/Play

::~::~::~::

Severus looked at Raine, who through everything actually appeared to be shaking as she got closer to him. Maybe she wasn't as fearless as he had first thought her to be. She had a habit of putting on a front, whatever had happened had just broken that front and now she was frightened.

The Death Eaters were still stood in silence looking at Maytricks who was smiling demonically a step behind where Voldemort had disappeared.

"You can either go and find your Master... or you can stay here and die," he said coldly, the Death Eaters looked oddly at each other then at the unconscious heap that was Malfoy. "_Before_ I get bored of waiting for you all to run!" he snapped, and threw off the Death Eaters robes and took off his glasses replacing them with a pair of black lenses over his eyes and pushing them up the arch of his nose. "That's better," he hummed straightening up his normal robes rather lazily. Raine was shaking her head in disbelief, there was a sudden rush as the Death Eaters went to whichever exit they found closest.

"What have you become?" Raine said quietly her voice shaking, Quentus tilted his head to look at her over the lenses with his flashing eyes, she felt naked.

"Your worst nightmare," he said with a cold laugh. "And now my dear, the masterful Mr Wise is not here to save you."

"What did you do to him?" She breathed suddenly realising she hadn't seen Astix for quite some time.

"Nothing that he hadn't already done to himself.. let's just say he's going to want to kill himself - which is if he isn't already dead..."

"_How could you?!_" Quentus laughed as if she were being naive. 

"Quite easily... now who else have you relied on your whole life to come to your rescue...? Your Guardian... hmm..." he gave a cruel laugh. "Has been dead for many years, in fact he met his end shortly after he met you, didn't he...?" he laughed again. Raine's eyes narrowed. 

"It was you wasn't it!" She snapped suddenly realising something she'd always known but only at the back of her mind, something that had been unable to reveal its obvious truth to her because of the lies he had told her all these years, but now he had blown them away and the ugly truth was all that was left.

"Took you long enough didn't it Miss Stark, no wait... _Professor_," She clenched her fists. "And who else... ah yes, Mr Genis... the messenger... not a lot of good is he... never around when you need him and now it would appear you are all alone... alone without a friend."

"Oh, I wouldn't say completely alone," Severus said coldly as he appeared from behind the door... now perhaps he could attempt to... er... he had no idea what he was planning to do at all. Though Raine had always craved her independence as a woman her heart fluttered to think that a man had come to her rescue... though she'd have preferred Astix, at least he would have shown a decent fight. Severus was... not a complete rookie but, Quentus had just scared the pants off of the Dark Lord and now... this was going to be over in two seconds she was sure of it.

"Oh how touching, your Knight in shining armour has come to rescue you my darling," Raine's eye twitched, she'd told him to leave this to her... idiot... _run while you still can,_ she thought as Severus' expression suddenly deflated. He had no idea what he was doing. "Would you like the same alternatives as the others? You're a little late you see," Quentus' upper lip curled as he smirked.

"How's about... how's about I give you the finger and blast your ass with this!" _Why did I just say that?_ He thought, _that was the lamest line in history....well, seemed like a good idea at the time... and it just happened,_ sometimes situations like this called for cheese. He pulled the Staff out from behind his back and brandished it like a baton. One of Raine's eyebrows was raised in mild confusion. Quentus too looked for the first time in ages, lost for words with curious confusion.

"...With what?" Quentus said genuinely doubting Snape's sanity. Severus began to worry, then panic - _why wasn't he worried?_ He had a Staff pointed right at his face! He could see it, it was there...wasn't it?

"Er, can't you...can't you see it?" Raine closed her eyes and brought her hand to her forehead... _Oh boy, he's lost it._

"See what? The air?" Quentus' laugh was like a harsh bark, "You'll need more than your fists to save your woman, Snape, but if you insist, I'll make it as painless as... hmm, as I see fit." Severus looked at the Staff in his hands, plainly there, but was he the only one who could see it? _ Oh well done, plan A of intimidating the foe really flopped big time didn't it? Next time, don't threaten them with an invisible weapon!_

"_Severus,_" Raine sighed. "Go home." 

"I think she feels your embarrassment for you, you've clearly not the training for this," it was true... Severus was very... very embarrassed, still... he was angry even _she_ had no faith in him. Quentus' eyes looked... suddenly surprised... a frown of... qua? Did I just see what I thought I saw? Severus looked down at the Staff and moved it around slightly - it was almost like he himself was seeing it again for the first time. It seemed different... not in appearance but a feeling - it felt different and now he knew that they could see it too - this gave him back some confidence.

"No I guess you're right... I wouldn't stand a chance of fighting you with the air... but this," he looked down at the Staff again. "This however might do a little damage?" He asked, then released his left hand and swept it through the air so that the orb was pointed at Quentus' mid-rift. "Could this make a mess? I mean I'm not too sure what it does... perhaps we can find out hmm?" Quentus looked surprised, Raine thought quickly... _get out of the way!_ She rushed back towards Snape and watched as Snape closed his eyes causing the orb to glow black.

"What use is a toy like that if you've no idea what you are doing?" Quentus said calmly.

"I'm quite sure I'll learn very quickly," Severus said, I flicked of electromagnetic energy shot from the orb.

"Ah..." Quentus looked at Raine and then to Severus who was concentrating on what he was doing with the Staff so intently he hadn't really noticed that his hair was taking on a charge and standing slightly. The high energy was rising from the Staff and it seemed that the room appeared to get darker as the Staff was now the brightest thing in the area. Quentus braced himself, waiting for something to happen. He closed his eyes and concentrated all of his energy on creating a shield that would save his skin. Something odd then came into Severus' mind, they could just run away... he didn't need to use the Staff... it started to get lighter in the room until the Staff was no longer in his grasp - it disappeared. He grabbed Raine by the arm who seemed confused by the whole situation... _was he going to kick Quentus' arse?_ Unfortunately it would seem he was going to run away. She found herself being dragged by the arm from the corridor and back to the main centre of the building however they did not get far, as the reached the end of the second corridor Quentus appeared in front of them. "Nice bluff," he hummed looking at Snape - who no longer had what appeared to be a weapon of mass destruction. "Now how would you like to die? Slowly? Painfully? A bloody death?"

::~::

Listen to the wind blow,

Watch the sun rise,

Run in the shadows,

Damn your love. 

Damn your lies.

::~::

"Why?" Raine asked again.

::~::

And if you don't love me now 

You will never love me again 

I can still hear you saying 

We will never break the chain...

::~::

"Because I can Raine... because I can," he said looking at her as if she were stupid. The corridor was well lit - the windows were mainly open, it was after all, summer. Raine couldn't believe half of the things she was seeing... she was running away, she was genuinely scared of Quentus. Severus stood tall... _look death in the face... be a man for once._ The light shone from behind Quentus who laughed a low growling chuckle and brought an index finger to his lips as if he were thinking of the best way possible to kill the pair of them.... or at least Snape... he had no use for Snape. Raine however had other... _uses._

::~::

__

Listen to the wind blow, 

Down comes the night.

Run in the shadows, 

Damn your love. 

Damn your lies.

Break the silence,

Damn the dark. 

Damn the light.

__

['The Chain,' by Fleetwood Mac]

::~::

"Because you can?" Raine began to back away... Severus still stood proudly looking Quentus in the eyes. Severus black eyes were aglow with defiance. He could draw his wand... wouldn't do him much good but he had done a fair amount of duelling in his time. Did he just accept what was happening? He could die quietly, or he could make a fuss... _who are you kidding Master Slytherin. _

"Yes Raine, now stop asking me irritating questions, I'm growing tired of hearing your voice." Quentus was still thinking however about how he wanted to torture them slowly. Raine heard something strange... something she hadn't heard in a long time. There was a cry from outside, that of a wild bird. There was a wave of hope in her mind but then... what if everything went horribly wrong? 

Something strange happened in Severus' mind, what was happening, he didn't feel like himself, he felt ill. His head went light, this was going to be a horrible way to die, he began to sway on the spot.

"Stop it!" He could just about make out Raine saying before everything went hazy and all he could sense was swimming, he was floating looking at himself from the outside like he were a visitor in his own body.

"Stop what my dear?" Quentus drawled looking at Snape with mild amusement. "I'm not doing anything _yet_." Severus was watching himself, his eyes were lolling around lazily his head rolling like he was trying to regain control over it, if this wasn't Maytricks' doing then he was probably suffering some kind of seizure which means he was dying of a heart attack... what a crappy way to go... thought I had more stamina than that! He thought from outside himself, in fact he was more than annoyed about this prospect, Raine had rushed up to him, her eye were pleading.

"Severus!" She said her voice sharp - worried. "What's happening, Severus, wake up!" Quentus stood there laughing, he clearly found Raine's panic funny.

"Well... saves me a task hmm..." he laughed.

"Severus!" She half shouted her voice terse. Severus was still watching himself, he felt like he'd been pushed out. The swaying was stopping and suddenly almost sharply his eyes had a form of action, more harsh and shrewd than he had believed himself to be... this was unusual, this was not conscious. Whatever was inside him looked down at Raine suddenly then lightly pushed her aside for she had stood in front of him begging him to wake himself, he was still waiting to regain consciousness for all he knew. Something... or someone was invading him.

"Ever feel trapped Master Stark... or should I say Maytricks?" This was not Snape's own voice, it was harsher, more guttural. The eyes in Snape head narrowed and balled Quentus with disgust. "You've still blood on your hands..." Quentus recognised this voice, the voice from the corridor.

"Get away from me you vile being!" Quentus screamed, his voice was no longer calculating... it was frightened, petrified. He fired something at Snape's body that was blasted down the corridor and against the door. Raine could see the figure hit the door standing fully then slumped down to the floor... _dead? No! _ Her mind screamed. Something odd happened, he got up... slowly but surely.

"I've forgotten how weak these _shells_ really are," was the guttural voice again.

"_Die!_" Quentus wailed, blasting something down the corridor, Snape's body fell a second time... but again it got to its feet. Severus, who had been pushed out recognised the voice as well... it was the voice of the spirit... the voice of his father... His father has possessed him, _what a bastard... talk about invasion of personal space!_

"You know Maytricks... it really is no use... the physicality that I have embodied will not be harmed and thus the shell remains unharmed because... let's say - Severus, is not in, hmm?" Raine shrank back against the wall to the side, she was stuck in the middle of the corridor with an insane Sorcerer and an unconscious yet possessed moving figure of the man that was the father of her child.

"What is happening?!" She yelled all of a sudden... she was - confused, irritated and to compound everything she hadn't quite got a grip over all of her hormones, she felt like she'd missed something and no one was explaining it to her. A little like being in a lesson that everyone else understood but her - it was no use however - they appeared to be ignoring her.

"Why won't you _die?!_" Quentus hissed.

"_Why_ waste time trying?" The sound from outside, the wild bird scream became louder.

"You died! You died all those years ago! I killed you!"

"Don't congratulate yourself for a job _you_ had no part in..." the voice from within Snape's now swaying being rasped. "I killed myself you _fool_... there was _no way_ I would have allowed myself to die at the hands of an _incompetent_... _boy_... such as _you_."

__

"You're dead!" Quentus seemed to be yelling insanely down the corridor he was dancing around on the spot with his balled fists at the side of his head as if trying to convince himself he were dreaming... that he wouldn't take such an action if he were awake. Snape's body was swaying again, now Severus felt that he had control again... he stopped swaying and looked down the other end of the corridor, he knew what had happened to him before.. blasted... he should be dead but he wasn't...this made no sense. "You're dead!" Quentus screamed grasping his head, he stopped moving and pointed at Severus who felt the aching of his bones but hadn't the time to appreciate the damage properly.

A large shadow darkened the window and in a flurry of golden feathers a large creature a massive elegant wingspan tore in through the window. Quentus span about on his feet looking crazed, manic... the creature... a golden hawk issued a scream and tumbled into him talons outstretched bowling him to the floor before the hawk's feathers appeared to explode outwards engulfing the pair of them. 

Severus ran forwards to Raine and grabbed her by the arm, then started to back off down the corridor... the feathers were settling. When the feather's were clear they could make out a second man... an Animagus... _Hombruh!_ Raine thought with a glimmer of a smile. Hombruh was grappling Quentus who was struggling like crazy to get away but appeared to be slightly winded. Hombruh's golden eyes met Raine's briefly.

"Run!" He shouted, Severus didn't need telling twice. He yanked Raine's arm and pulled her out of the corridor and as fast as he could, she appeared to want to stay and help but he wasn't going to let her stay there. 

They raced out of the school passing students on the way that all looked rather amused at the sight of the Potions Master running with the Dark Arts teacher - both looking scared, he was dragging her. Something should have struck them as panic but they didn't... instead they continued their daily routine as Raine and Severus raced through the building without even thinking as teachers... or adults should. They wanted to be free of the danger... something told them they would have to fix this situation though. 

They had managed to get to the Entrance Hall and out onto the Hogwarts lawns when the hawk again landed in front of them then turned with a pop back into a man.

"Hombruh!" Raine said shocked and relieved. "How did you... what are you doing... I... thanks!" She said pulling away from Severus who looked at the second man strangely, she hugged him tightly... the second man, Hombruh hugged her back smiled then scratched his head his golden eyes resting on Severus.

"Not to worry my darlin'," was Hombruh's response as she let him go and stood back. "And who is this?" Hombruh's voice was not English... it was... Irish. A strong Irish accent and he seemed cheerful enough. Raine looked at Severus then at Hombruh again.

"This is Professor Severus Snape," she said suddenly needing to draw her breath after the run. "Hombruh... what_ are_ you doing here?"

"Me?" He asked looking down at himself.

"I'm looking at you feather head," she said stepping up to him and pulling a golden feather off of his head.

"Well... you know... spying," he said calmly.

"On me?"

"You should know I follow you a lot of the time, Astix gave me orders you see," Hombruh said now looking at himself for any more feathers. "He wanted to be sure that you were okay... which you weren't. That and you have a habit of taking actions he condones."

"Where's Quentus?" Raine asked after suddenly thinking, _what was the psycho doing now?_

"Oh... I left him in there, I may be dotty but I'm not really that crazy, I don't know how to fight Quentus, I usually leave that kind of thing to you," he chuckled, there was something about this man that made Severus feel uncomfortable. 

Maybe it was his voice - he spoke very fast and even when the situation wasn't calling for it he smiled a magical, happy smile that told you he'd be happy even if someone was poking him in the eye with a lemon soaked pin. 

Perhaps it was the way he looked... he had light golden brown hair and a broad well-structured face with piercing eyes, eyes that looked through you rather than at you. His tall physique and broad structure made him look like the kind of man a lot of women would throw themselves at, in short there was something about this body language that told Severus this didn't happen. Or it did... only the encounters were embarrassing.

"The students?" Severus blurt out - _back to teacher thinking, must show concern for the students._

"Oh... _Argh_!" Raine felt a sudden pang of guilt; they'd left them in the building with Quentus... "We've got to go back!" Raine said looking back at the building; everything sounded quiet but how long could that last with the unstable mind that wandered through the corridors.

"You're right - we could send everyone to their Common Rooms," Snape said. "Or we could get them outside but then all students in one area could cause more harm than good. Then there is the fact that this man is insane and we don't know what he could be capable of. Of course, if we allow them to continue as they are who knows what is going to happen."

"I suggest you get them all to their Common Rooms," Hombruh said rubbing his hands together.

"Then what? Wait for him to pick them off one room at a time?" Snape snapped.

"No Severus," said Raine a twisted smile darkening her features. "Then we flush him out like the dog that he is;" her voice was more of a growl. "Get them to their Common Rooms, I don't care how you do it just do it," she said straightening her robes and looking back at the castle. 

"And how do you propose we do that Stark?" Severus snapped, _it's all very well saying that but the building is massive_.

"Ah... now Professor," Hombruh said darkly. "Quentus Stark has one weakness," he looked at Raine.

"Me," she said rolling her eyes.

"_Have you completely lost your mind?!_" Severus snapped folding his arms. "We've just got you away from that _nutcase_ you, you wish to go and look for him? Is it just me or do you like this guy's attention?"

"Snape, I appreciate what you've tried to do for me, the thing is, if I don't go back in there and look for him he's going to do something despicable... you're going to have to go too by the way. The more people looking - the better. It's always better to know what you're expecting. We're going to have to find him... and Astix, I need to find Astix!" Astix was suddenly a priority too... Quentus had given her the idea that he had done something terrible to him as well.

"Astix can take care of himself," Hombruh said looking at the school. "You know the longer we stand here and argue the more damage he could do."

"You're right... Snape, get the students to their Common Rooms, then search the first floor, Hombruh I want you to search the Dungeons," she started marching off back to the school drawing her wand as she went. She had a strange thought... _what would a student think if they found three dead Death Eaters and one unconscious?_

"Where are you going?" Snape hissed rushing up to join her, Hombruh sauntered along behind them.

"Back to that corridor." She said her voice was now harsh, she sounded annoyed, this sounded more like Raine, less panic and more snap.

"Alone?"

"Just do as your told for once!" She barked, _sometimes,_ he thought, _she can be so ungrateful._

Severus cleared his throat, "_Sonorus,_" he uttered after drawing his wand and pointing at his throat. "As a matter of dire urgency ALL lessons are cancelled and _everyone_ is to return to their Common Rooms immediately, Staff are warned to take _extreme_ caution in the corridors while escorting students..." His voice ripped through the grounds as if he were shouting down everyone's ear at once. He released the charm afterwards... perhaps some things he was going to say or might say weren't for everyone's ears. 

"You could have warned me!" Raine snapped rubbing her ears as she now entered the building flanked by Severus Snape and Hombruh Genis.

"You told me to warn them - _I warned them..._" 

When they got into the building everyone appeared to be rushing around, they had heard him and they listened... that was strange.

"Okay... this is where we split... Hombruh, if I find him I'll signal you... visa versa. Snape if you find him, shout and someone should hear you." _Great... shout she says, fantastic... _Snape thought sarcastically. Why should he risk his neck for the people in this school? _But they're just children... _It was almost like he felt a different for of attachment to the young people in the school now. He was a father himself now - _if anything happened... _

"Be careful Raine," Hombruh said as he headed to the Dungeons.

"Good luck," Raine said turning to face Severus, her face seemed to care, like she was taking in exactly what he looked like. It was almost as if she was taking her last look at him.

"Don't do anything stupid Raine," he said turning on his heel and heading up the stair that went to the first floor. As he walked up the steps Raine was still stood at the bottom of the steps watching him go, the last he saw of her was the spin of her black robes as she turned to leave.

__

Why was he looking for trouble? He passed a fair few deserted corridors, he passed no members of Staff, it was almost like they were hiding in the Common Rooms too... _perhaps they were in the Staff Room trying find out what is happening?_

Severus was running through the corridors - he was looking in classrooms, this was going to be like finding a needle in a haystack. Why would Maytricks bother coming upstairs... _unless of course.... Raine's office. Raine's office was on this floor..._ he rushed back to the top of the stair and headed the other way, if Maytricks was going to go anywhere it would be there. 

Raine's office was a door in the middle of a long corridor, at the end of the corridor was a circular room with walls composed of windows and lead to another corridor. The circular room however was not empty; haloed by the setting sunlight stood the dark shadow of a man, Maytricks. He said nothing, Severus was walking slowly forwards down the corridor not taking his eyes off Maytricks for a second... almost as if he couldn't blink.

Maytricks stared back at him oddly. It was a shrewd calculating look that was trying to understand. Severus stopped half way down the corridor holding his wand out, Maytricks looked at him, Snape could just make out a smile on the cold face staring back at him as his wand turned to ashes.

Okay now he was worried... he didn't so much as have a wand to protect himself and there was a Sorcerer standing opposite him with a low growl of a laugh growing louder and louder... 

"Tell me Snape, what other tricks do you have up your sleeves? Do you keep a rabbit?" Quentus hummed still standing tall, arms folded looking over his dark lenses. "Today you've shown me your cheap tricks and now I'm wondering... without your wand... will you pull out Flopsy bunny? Or perhaps a dove - not that I'm interested in peace with you." His white eyes flashed.

Severus said nothing, he looked at the remaining ashes in his hand then allowed them to fall to the floor... he looked at the dust, he'd look like that in a minute. He looked up at Quentus, eyes narrowed. He didn't want to die.

"Finally speechless I see... I thank you for your silence. Just makes things quicker you see. Means I don't have to listen to any feeble excuses or your pathetic pleading for your life," _get on with it,_ Snape thought.

"What makes you think I'd give you the pleasure or hearing me plead? I've waited for this day to come... sometimes I wished for it, so you'd be doing me a favour." Snape straightened out the cuffs on his robes and then brushed a little dust off the shoulders of his black robes. He then stood straight and looked at Quentus as if he were waiting for a bus.

"Very well," Maytricks said slowly before drawing a mass of energy out of nowhere that glowed green then he released it full pelt down the corridor at Snape. 

The light was amazing. It was like fire, green fire and it engulfed him. He'd brought his arms up to his face to protect himself and now it would appear that he wasn't in fact being burned by it, he was being pushed backwards while standing, it was pushing against his feet, forcing him back but he wasn't dying... he was warm... his fingers tingled... but he wasn't dead. The green light subsided and Severus was stood at the beginning of the corridor again. He looked back at Maytricks who was now looking back at him an irked expression. Severus looked at himself.

"Was that it?" He said looking at his hands... small sparks of electricity appeared to flicker from his fingers...

"_You!_" Quentus recoiled... he'd not seen what Snape had seen... he'd seen wings... transparent hazy wings... a shield.

"Hmm?" Severus now had a different serge or confidence, he was still alive - if there was something that made him feel he had one up on Maytricks it was the fact he'd failed to kill him. His fingers itched... he looked down the corridor more intently. "Ever wondered what it was like to be on the receiving end?"

::~::

__

You're a dirty needle,

You're in my blood,

And there's no curing that,

And I wanna run

Like the blood from my wounds 

To a place you can't see me

Because love

Like a blow to the head has left me stunned 

And I'm reeling'

Yeah I'm reeling' 

And if you go Furious Angels 

Will bring you back to me

['Furious Angels,' by Rob Dougan]

::~::

Burn with intensity... explode like a star...

::~::

****

Author's Final Thought: What did you make of that one? I need to know - tell me - REVIEW! If you don't review you can't have your say - then you'll feel that life sucks and that no one listens to you. I want to listen, tell me... review! WEE!

Mucho thanks to Eleri Nuvios - otherwise known on fanfiction as Green Pig PROUD Hufflepuff! Oh and Evil Little Slytherin, who kept reminding me that I had to keep writing this story.

I.C [Hyper] Fire

silver_shadow54@hotmail.com


End file.
